In the Age of Empires
by PhantomWriterShayle
Summary: All Sir Edward ever wanted was peace. After his paranoid King exiles him, he begins to think he will never find it. So what happens when a beautiful peasant gives him refuge? Slight OOC. Rated for ch. 28, 32, 42, & 58.
1. Sir Edward

**This is something I thought of while playing Age of Empires II. I'm not sure if it's good or not. Let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer for any chapter: I do not own anything from the Twilight series or the Age of Empires games.**

**I**

**(EPOV)**

It had been a long campaign but it was finally over. I had retrieved the sacred relic from the rebels and restored peace for the moment. After returning the relic to our monastery, I went to a large pavilion set up beside the barracks.

I looked through the opening first to see my adopted family; the Cullens. My father, Carlisle, tending to one of my wounded soldiers; my mother, Emse, gathering any herbs he asked for; my brother Emmet fitting new shoes on a horse; and my sister Alice cutting new linen strips for Carlisle.

I walked in. Alice was the first to notice me, "Edward!" She ran at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I chuckled as I hugged her back, "I take it my sister missed me."

She giggled too and hugged me tighter.

"Alice, can you bring me some bandages?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

She let go of me and returned to the linen. I walked over to my brother, "How are you Emmet?"

"I'm fine," he said not looking at me.

"He met someone,"Alice said in a sing song voice.

Emmet shot her a look and I leaned against a wooden post with a smile on my face, "Really? And who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name's Rosalie," Carlisle smiled, "and she's taken quite a shine to Emmet."

"Really?!" Emmet asked eagerly, dropping the hoof of the horse he was working on.

The beast complained by butting his shoulder and I laughed, "What does she look like?"

"Hi Emmet," came a voice. I looked up to see a young woman stepping into the pavilion. She had cascading blonde hair and a thin body. A pure vision of beauty. Judging by the look in Emmet's eyes, he thought so too.

I smiled and nudged him forward, whispering, "Go say _hello_." He nervously walked over to her and I went to Carlisle and Emse.

Emse hugged me, "How have you been Edward?"

"Fine. A little battered from some of the battles but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I'll be the judge of that," Carlisle said finishing with my soldier, "Sit."

I smiled and turned to the soldier, "Tell the men at the barracks to relax and have some fun tonight. They've deserved it."

"Yes, Sir Edward." He left.

I sat down in a chair that Carlisle was standing behind and let him look for injuries. The worst was a bruised rib on my left side.

"You know," he said, "You've always enjoyed hurting that particular rib. I'm surprised you just managed to bruise it this time."

I chuckled and turned to Alice, thinking of Emmet's new lady friend, "Have _you_ found anyone Alice?"

She blushed with a smile.

I smiled too, "And who is he?"

"A young farm boy named Jasper," Emse smiled, "He's blond, skinny, and very tall."

"He's actually very nice," Carlisle said washing his hands, "I tended to his father once."

I smiled. I had been gone two months and my brother and sister managed to finally find their counterparts in life. I was happy for that. Even though they weren't related to me by blood, they were still family.

"What about you Edward?" Alice asked, "Think you'll ever find someone?"

"I don't know," I answered, "The King has me so busy with campaigns that I haven't had the time to look for someone."

Emse scoffed, "He's _always_ sending you into campaigns and most of them are extremely dangerous. If you ask me, he's just trying to get you killed."

"Keep your voice down, Emse!" Carlisle gasped, "That kind of talk is treason!"

I looked down. She was right, though. King Leo had been sending me into battle time and time again and all of the battles have been so dangerous. It's been a sure miracle that I haven't died in one of them yet.

I looked out of the pavilion opening at the King's castle. The windows shone with candle light and you could hear the people, soldiers and townsfolk alike, chanting my name in the night.

One would think this would fill me with pride but, for some reason, I got an unsettled feeling from it all. I felt that my life as I knew it was about to change and it would change forever.

* * *

**(Leo POV)**

"Listen to them!" I spat, "They chant _his_ name when they should be chanting mine!"

"The people love him," the minstrel said, "He has captured their hearts through his skill and strive in battle. I don't think there has been a man like him in all the world."

I growled, "He has my people by the collar."

"My King?"

"Go. Leave me to my pondering."

He quickly left.

I growled again as I saw Edward leave the pavilion by the barracks with his family, "This will not continue. I swear it. Steward!"

An elderly man came in, "Yes, my King?"

"At midday tomorrow, summon Sir Edward to my throne room. I wish to have an audience with him."

"Yes, my King." He departed.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Our house was a small stone place with four beds crammed on the far side. A table and fireplace served as our kitchen and a basin and clothes line gave Emse a place to wash clothes.

I walked to the bathhouse outside. I really needed to relax under some hot water. I heated up the water and poured it into the large basin. I slipped in and let the heated water relax my tense muscles. It felt so good and it provoked me to stay for, at least, an hour.

When I was done, I returned to the house. Emmet smiled when I entered, "We thought you drowned."

I grinned, "You have no idea how good a hot bath feels after what I went through during that campaign."

We laughed and the one thought that went through my head was; _It's good to be home._

**Does anyone want me to continue with this?**

**And, to those of you who wanted me to write a sequel for my last story. I'm trying to think of a plot and my mind isn't co-operating with me. So, I decided to post this while I was thinking.**

**Don't worry. I'll think of something . . . eventually . . . hopefully . . .**


	2. Exile

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy!**

**Now, I haven't quite got a plot set in stone yet so I'll only be posting on Fridays. Also, if I miss a Friday, I'm not dropping or going on hiatus. It's just that my computer is incredibly slow and likes to crash. Honest, I'm going to see this story through to the end, just bear with me and my slow computer.**

**Now, enough of my blabbing, on with the story!**

**II**

**(EPOV) Midday . . .**

The Steward Gillen came to the house, "Forgive the intrusion but the King wishes an audience with Sir Edward."

"What for?" I asked.

"I'm afraid, I do not know."

I considered this, _What would he want to see me for? Usually he just sends someone to tell me what my next mission is._

"Edward?" Alice's voice was apprehensive.

I looked over my shoulder, "It's okay. I'll be back." I followed Gillen out to the stable. I stopped at the opening and looked at him, "I'll only be a moment."

He nodded and went to his horse standing off to the side. I entered my family's stable and stopped in front of a pure black horse. She pranced to me. I smiled and began to saddle her. This horse was Elizabeth. She was strong, smart, and hell on a battlefield. Many soldiers had complemented on her ability to ride fearlessly into a battle and the way other horses would follow her like she was their leader.

She had always held a special place in my heart. I found her as a colt shortly after my tenth birthday. I took care of her, learned to ride her, and named her after my birth mother. Now, with me entering my 21st year, we were like brother and sister.

"Edward?" I turned and saw Alice. She had a worried look on her face, "I have a bad feeling about this. Something is going to happen to you. I . . . I can't help but think I'll never see you here again." Tears started rolling down her face.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, sister. I'll be alright." I tried hard to believe my own words but now I was unnerved. Alice had a gift. She could see things, know things, before they happened. None of us really understood it but, from experience, I knew not to take her thoughts and worries lightly.

She pulled back, "Please, be careful."

"I will. I promise." I mounted Elizabeth and nudged her forward out of the stable.

**At the castle . . .**

King Leo sat on his throne at the back with guards on either side. Gillen took up a spot off to the side as I stood in front of the throne wearing my chain mail and sword.

"I sent you to retrieve the relic from the rebels," Leo said with more than a hint of displeasure.

"I did, my King," I said, wondering what he was unhappy about, "It's in the monastery."

"I know." He was growling now, "Why have you retrieved it?"

I was slightly taken back by this question, "Because you ordered it of me, my King. It is my farthest wish to disobey you."

"Lies!" He stood up and I stepped back at his sudden outburst. He pointed an accusing finger at me, "You took on this mission to further your own popularity!"

My jaw dropped, "What?! Nothing could be further from the truth. I didn't take this for any self gain! I swear!"

"Lies! People chant your name in the streets! You seek to usurp me!"

Another shock, "I do not! I do not wish to take your place, my King!" Even his guards seemed shocked by this.

"More lies!" He pounded his fist on the arm of the throne, "I banish you!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Gillen stepped forward, "My King, is that wise? Sir Edward has done nothing wrong and he is your most loyal knight."

"Are you questioning me?!"

"No, my King, but the French armies are moving. You may need Sir Edward if they come."

"Silence!"

Gillen stepped back, giving me an apologetic look.

Leo drew himself up and looked down on me, "Edward Cullen, I hereby sentence you to exile! Leave this land and never return!"

The guards looked at each other and Gillen closed his eyes in defeat. I sighed, my mind going numb, "Very well. If that is your wish, King Leo. Just give me until dusk to prepare."

"No! You will go to the barracks and collect your things. Then, leave with your horse and never come back."

I sighed heavily, thinking of my family, "As you wish."

He nodded and motion for Gillen to show me out. He lead me out of the castle and to the stables where a groom handed me Elizabeth's reins. She seemed to know that something was wrong and started nuzzling my cheek. I ran my hands down her neck. I was glad I had one piece of my life to hold on to.

I was about to mount her when Gillen's hand touched my shoulder, "Edward, forgive me. I should have done more to get some sense into the King. I'll talk to him and try to convince him to cancel the sentence."

I turned to him, "No, Gillen. You're probably in enough trouble by just standing up for me in there." I put my hand on his shoulder, "You've always been a good friend to me and I'm grateful for it. Don't do anything." I sighed, "This is the King's will."

He nodded sadly, "May God watch over you, Edward Cullen."

"And you." I got on my horse and rode out of the courtyard.

The barracks was large with practice dummies and extra weapons along the walls on the inside. Men training saluted me as I rode past. I nodded and continued. I stopped Elizabeth at the back entrance and got off of her. No one was around here.

"Stay here," I said quietly, "I'll be back in a moment."

She neighed softly and nudged my shoulder. I smiled sadly and walked inside. Though I never used it, I had a room on the second level. I avoided soldiers as I walked up, not wanting to cause a stir in my departure. I entered and took only my winter clothes and a bow and quiver. Taking one last look at the room, I made way to leave.

I was stopped by one of my soldiers (well, they're not my soldiers anymore). He was the one Carlisle had tended to, Domanic, "Where are you going, Sir Edward?"

I sighed. I guess it was hopeless to try to hide it, "The King has exiled me."

He gasped, "What?! Why?"

"Apparently, I only lead our campaign to further my popularity in the eyes of the people. I was accused of plotting to take the throne."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know but I can't contended with the King." I started back the way I came.

He followed me, "Where will you go?"

"Wherever the road takes me, I guess." I reached Elizabeth and started to put my things on her.

"Well, no matter what the King may say," Domanic said, helping me, "You will always be my commander and I'm sure any soldier who has served under you would say the same."

I smiled a little, "Thank you, Domanic. That means a lot to me." He nodded and I climbed onto Elizabeth again. I turned to him, "Will you promise to do me one last act?"

"Anything."

"You know where my family lives?"

He nodded.

"Then, please, tell them of my exile before the news spreads. I do not want them to hear it from gossip."

"I will go now."

"Thank you, Domanic. I'm glad I had you as one of my knights." I spurred Elizabeth on and rode away.

**Sad chapter . . . :(**

**Review please!**


	3. The King's Farewell

**III**

**(Carlisle POV)**

We knew something was wrong when the soldier came to our door. I recognized him as one of Edward's men. I had tended to his wounds.

"Please, forgive me for coming unannounced like this," he said, "but there is something you need to know."

"Does it have to do with Edward?" Alice asked nervously.

He nodded, "I'm afraid . . ." He looked at all of us and sighed, "I'm afraid the King has exiled him."

Emmett dropped the bowl he was carrying, Alice gasped, and Esme grabbed onto the table for support.

"Why?" I asked, my voice strangled.

"The King claims he was plotting to take the throne," the soldier answered, "Sir Edward asked me to tell you about this before you heard it from rumor."

"Why didn't he come and tell us himself?" Alice asked bordering on tears.

"The King ordered him right out of the city," came another voice from the doorway. It was the Steward, "He asked to have until nightfall to prepare but King Leo would have none of it."

Esme and Alice both started openly crying. The soldier turned to me, "I am sorry."

"It's fine," I said, "You only did what Edward asked and I am grateful we didn't hear this from inane gossip." I clasped his shoulder trying my best to level my emotions. _Edward is my son! How could the King do this?!_ Regardless, I managed to force a kind sounding, "Thank you."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

It was nightfall and I was nearing King Leo's forest watch towers. I had a coat on now and I could see both mine and Elizabeth's breath.

I was on edge. Earlier, I had heard scouts pass me on different trails and I knew my exile was now widely known.

I wondered about my family. Alice would probably be beating herself up for not stopping me; Esme may cry all night; Emmett would start fuming in silent anger; and Carlisle would attempt to calm them while trying to still his own emotions. My eyes stung and I sucked in a shaking breath. Whether it was from the early winter chill or my depression I wasn't sure but Elizabeth sensed it and stopped. She turned her head to look at me.

"It's okay," I said sadly, "I'll be better in time. Let's move on."

She continued forward at a walk, although reluctantly. I looked around, trying to lift my mind out of depression. The forest was getting thicker and snowflakes were starting to fall. A bitter wind hit me and I drew my coat closer around myself. What I wouldn't give to be back home with my family. I sighed. I hoped they weren't carrying my exile too hard.

The trail suddenly had some stones on it and I realized the watch towers were near. I doubted Leo would let me pass unharmed. The scouts were probably carrying messages saying to kill me on sight. I tensed and nudged Elizabeth's sides. She increased her speed to a canter.

Then, an arrow sped passed in front of my eyes. I gasped and looked around. Archers. I kicked my horse's sides and she started galloping away. Arrows whizzed by me and I had to lower myself in my saddle to dodge them.

We neared the watch towers and I saw my life flash before my eyes. I wasn't sure I was going to make it. The image of my dead body, pierced with arrows appeared. I saw my family crying over me and Leo laughing. I became consumed with determination.

_Not like this_, I thought, clenching my teeth, _Not like this._

Elizabeth felt my determination and made herself go even faster. We ran like a blur past the towers and waiting archers. I felt a smile paint my face. It looked like we were going to make it.

Then, an arrow sliced through my left side. I gasped in pain but managed to keep my grip on the reins and myself in the saddle. Elizabeth made a small jump to gain speed and we ran down the trail. We continued for five minutes before I pulled my mount to a stop. I looked behind me, panting. No followers.

I let out a shuddering sigh that turned into a groan. I had taken my chain mail off earlier (not a mistake I planned to make again) so the arrow went cleanly through my side. I put my hand on the wound, trying to use pressure to stop the bleeding.

I noticed a small cave off to the side. I turned Elizabeth in it's direction and she obediently walked to it. I swung myself off of her and fell to the ground, clutching my side. The impact of hitting the ground forced the pain to flare like fire.

Groaning, I pulled my coat off and brought my shirt up a little. The cut was long and I didn't have any medical supplies. I groaned and forced myself to think clearly. Basic rule of survival; improvise when you don't have a necessity.

I pushed myself up and staggered to my horse. I took one of my shirts and tore it up. I tied the shreds tightly around my waist then closed my eyes and leaned against the cave wall, shuddering through the pain.

"Come on," I growled at myself, "You've been through worse. Don't fall through this!"

Elizabeth whinnied quietly and lowered her head to look at me, seeing if I was alright. I smiled, grateful that my horse was so concerned about me, and pulled my chain mail and coat back on. I painfully climbed onto her saddle and we headed out of the cave.

We travelled long through the night and into the dim morning. I started to feel weak. My wound had bled a lot, despite my efforts to heal myself, and I hadn't had anything to eat since before the exile. My vision started to blur and I faltered in the saddle. Elizabeth felt it and stopped, looking at me. However, I was too far gone. I felt so weak and I could bearly keep my eyes open.

I faintly heard Elizabeth whinny loudly, trying to snap me out of it. It didn't work and I felt myself start to fall.

**Cliffy (insert insane evil laughter here)!**


	4. Missing from the Family

**You're all pretty anxious to see Bella come in . . .**

**IV**

**(Carlisle POV)**

Last night, the declaration was made. Edward Cullen was exiled for plotting to steal the throne. Everyone in the city thought this was crazy. They all knew Edward. He wouldn't do something like this. However, we all knew we couldn't overthrow the King because of this. The French armies were mobilizing and he was the only strategist able to protect us from invasions.

I looked at my family as they went about mindless tasks. I had tried my best but nothing had lessened the pain; Esme cried at night; Alice barely said a word an hour; and Emmett was so angry I had to stop him from putting new horseshoes on the horses. He could break their legs with one of his anger-fueled strikes.

Rosalie and Jasper had been trying to help too but they couldn't do anything either. Even now, Jasper was helping Alice clean the house while whispering comforting words like; _I'm sure he's fine_ and _he's smart _and _he can survive out there_. Rosalie sat on Emmet's lap (it was the only way to keep him from moving) and absently stroked his hand.

However, it was hard for them to comfort when they were distraught themselves. They had stayed over last night and Alice had had a vision. She woke up screaming Edward's name. Through her crying, we got that she saw Edward get ambushed by the King's archers and forest watch towers. She saw an arrow slice his side and him falling off his horse. She didn't see anything beyond that.

That was what set Emmett off. He would've marched up to the King and killed him if Rosalie, Esme, and I didn't stop him.

Speaking of Esme, I watched her go outside. Her eyes were red and she was shaking. I got out of my seat and followed her out. She was at the edge of the garden, collecting some herbs and vegetables.

She didn't hear me come up and jumped when I touched her shoulder, "Carlisle! You startled me."

"Sorry, dear. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," she sighed and picked up the basket of plants and herbs she left out yesterday.

"No, you're not." I sighed heavily and took the basket from her. I placed it on the ground, "None of us are."

Her breath started coming in chokes, "Alice is never wrong! What if . . . i-if" She started crying and I rushed to comfort her.

She cried into my chest as I put my arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth, "We have to trust that Edward is safe. He's intelligent. He can survive. You know he can."

She hugged my waist painfully tight and tried to stifle her sobbing into my shirt.

I searched frantically to find something to calm her.

My memory found it, "Hey, remember when we first found him?"

She nodded and choked back her tears, "Yes. He-" Cough, "He was unconscious in the forest."

"Yes. Remember it was winter? It was so cold and he didn't have anything to keep himself warm. He must have been out there for hours and he was so sick. But we brought him home and he was helping you clean the house in three days!"

A breathless laugh left Esme, "I remember. He healed so fast."

I pulled back and tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes, "And if he survived and healed from that, then he can live through an arrow wound. Trust him, Esme. Trust that he can get through this."

She smiled, "You're right. He'll be fine."

I hugged her again but my mind was troubled. Part of me believed my own words but there was that small voice of doubt. True, Edward had recovered nicely from the cold and sickness but that was partly because he had medical attention. From Alice's emotional breakdown, it didn't seem like she saw any kind of civilization near him when he fell.

I sighed silently, _Please be alright._

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I woke up when I heard the clip clop of a horse's hooves. I thought it might be my horse, Brego, so I got up and slipped my shoes on. I left the house to find that the horse I was hearing wasn't Brego. It was another horse. Riderless but wearing a saddle, sword, bow, quiver, and some clothes in a rolled up blanket.

It stopped when it saw me. I walked up to it and looked at it's eyes. They were intelligent and . . . sad? No, not sad, worried. I reached up to pet it's neck. It backed and trotted away a little. Then, it stopped and turned to looked at me.

"Do you . . . Do you want me to follow you?" I asked.

It head swung in the direction it was going then back at me. I walked to it and followed as it lead me down the road.

**I know, short chapter. Yell at me if you wish but the chapter serves it's purpose . . . you're still interested (evil smile).**


	5. Helping the Wounded

**Okay, I know I was being tedious with the last chapter in the sense that Bella was introduced in the last paragraph. Therefore, she has a longer part in this one. Enjoy!**

**V**

**(BPOV)**

We walked for about five minutes before the horse suddenly picked up speed. I saw it's destination. Someone lying on the side of the road. I gasped and ran to him.

He was still breathing but it was a ragged and tired kind of breathing. I looked at his clothing. Chain mail over a white shirt and brown pants. His hair was bronze and his skin was pale. I wondered if the paleness was natural or from the wound I could see on his side. Regardless, he looked . . . like a god . . .

Suddenly, I was bumped. I looked behind me and saw the horse. It had nudged me with it's nose. It knelt down onto it's knees. I smiled and pulled the man up. He was partly conscience judging by how he clung to me and helped me bring his injured self to his horse. I got him on and the horse got up. I took the reins and brought him to my home.

**Mid-morning . . .**

I cleaned the wound carefully after I removed the makeshift bandages. It was long and thin but deep. It looked like it was given by something extremely thin. He shifted a little with a slight groan.

I knew he couldn't afford to loose any more blood so I picked him up and tightly wrapped clean linen strips around his torso. He groaned again but didn't have the strength to resist. I lay him back down on my bed and covered him with the blankets.

_That will keep him warm for now_, I thought, _I better tend to his horse._

I walked out of the house and into the stable. The rider's horse was getting acquainted with Brego. He was being very friendly with it which surprised me because Brego was an antisocial horse.

Then, the horse saw me. It neighed happily and trotted over. As it did, I saw it was a her, _No wonder Brego is being so friendly. Good thing he's in his pen. _I allowed the new horse to come up to me. I ran my hand down her neck. Her hair was very soft and her mane was silky. I noticed how she was shifting her weight under the saddle, "I bet you'd like this saddle off, huh?"

She seemed to understand as she turned her side to me. I smiled and took off the saddle, remembering how Charlie used to when he unsaddled Brego. I placed the heavy saddle on the grooming table. Then, I led her into a pen beside Brego. They could be near each other. Just not in the same pen. I removed her bridle (which she seemed happy about) and hung it on a nail on a support beam next to her.

She nuzzled my cheek as a thank you. I smiled and put some heigh in the pens, "You two be good. Expecially you, Brego." He neighed indignantly and I laughed.

I picked up the rider's clothes from the saddle and returned to the house. I began to make some soup. The rider needed it and I was hungry too. As I let the water boil in my black pot, I took the rider's shirt and washed it in a basin of water. The blood was easy to get out but it made me shudder a little. I had never liked the sight of blood and the smell was even worse. I hung the shirt to dry on the clothes line above the fireplace when I was finished.

The soup was nothing fancy; basically hot water with some carrots and potatoes. I didn't know how to cook much else with the limited supplies that I had. When it was done, I poured some in a bowl and returned to the rider. I had to force feed him the soup but I managed. He didn't have the strength to fight me.

I poured myself some soup when I had finished with him and ate while keeping an eye on my sick guest. He was sweating slightly and his breathing was quick but that was probably from an infection in the wound. I had used some healing herbs to destroy any infections but it would be a while before it took full effect.

I found myself hoping he was going to be alright. A part of me was strongly hoping he wouldn't die and that I could get to know him. I sighed when I realized that was my loneliness thinking and finished the soup.

The rest of the day went uneventful as I watched over the sick rider. He healed quickly and was breathing normally by nightfall. However, he hadn't awakened. I lay down on my bench and closed my eyes. Maybe he'll wake in the morning.

* * *

**(EPOV) The next morning . . .**

I woke up to the sun shining on me. My side was throbbing faintly and I felt . . . warm? I pushed myself up onto my elbows. I was no longer on the ground as I last remembered. Instead, I was in a bed in a small stone house. The sun was coming in through a window and I had to sit up fully to get it out of my eyes. The coals in a fireplace were smoldering and my shirt was drying on a small clothes line in front of it. My chain mail was draped on a chair and there were clean bandages around my waist.

_Where am I?_ I wondered, _And how did I get here?_

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. The foggiest parts of my memory reminded me of someone pulling my wounded body off the ground and helping me onto Elizabeth. I opened my eyes and saw who I assumed to be that person sleeping on a bench covered in furs. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and a slim body. She looked beautiful as she lay sleeping on her side with her head in her arms.

I realized she had given me her only bed and only means of keeping warm. I felt a little guilty. It was almost winter and she needed to keep warm as much as I did. I got up and stiffly walked to her, my side protesting slightly at the movement. I picked her up in my arms. She didn't weigh much and she didn't even stir as I moved her.

I looked at her. She was more than beautiful. Her dark hair contrasting perfectly with her slightly pale skin as I held her and her gentle breathing throwing an addictive floral scent into the air. It smelled wonderful and calming.

She cuddled into my chest in her sleep, murmuring slightly, and I couldn't help but soften. I took her back to the bed and lay her down on the one side. Then, I lay on the other side and drew the blankets over us.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I woke up to find myself on my bed. I was confused for a moment. Then, I noticed the rider was awake and staring at the ceiling. Maybe he brought me here.

I shifted my arms under the pillow, "How are you feeling?"

He looked at me, surprised I was awake. He had stunning green eyes. That colour was so rare, almost no one had it, and his voice was like velvet, "I feel a little weak but I think that will go away in time."

"Good," I said wondering how I was keeping my voice straight, "Then the infection must be gone. I have to admit, I was worried about that."

He nodded slightly then asked, "How did you find me?"

"Your horse lead me to you. She's in the stable with my horse right now."

A smile touched his lips, "Good old, Elizabeth. She's always looking out for me."

I smiled too, "What's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

There was a shock, "The same Edward Cullen that was exiled?"

He nodded sadly, his smile disappearing.

"Everyone here has heard of what the King did to you. A scout came and told us. We thought his accusations were absurd. You're a good man and one of the most loyal that the King has ever had. You wouldn't try to steal the throne."

He smiled again, "I'm glad to know at least one person I've never met believes that."

I smiled, "My name is Isabella Swan and you have friends in this village. You can stay for as long as you like."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Call me Bella. Everyone else does." I sat up, "And now I should see to your horse. Her name was Elizabeth, right?"

He nodded and sat up too, "I should probably come with you. I won't get my strength back by just lying around."

**Review please!!**


	6. Painful Pasts

**Due to some computer difficulties, I decided to post these two chapters today. That way, we'll avoid any problems.**

**VI**

**(EPOV)**

Bella lead me to her stable. I immediately saw (or rather heard) my horse inside. She whinnied with glee as I approached. I also saw another horse beside her. A beige one with a black mane and hard eyes.

"Is that your horse?" I asked.

"Yes, that's Brego. He can be nasty at times and he's utterly unsociable to most living things but his family has lived on this farm for generations." Brego clapped his teeth near her arm. She didn't even flinch. She just patted his neck, "You brute."

I smiled and watched as Bella calmed the horse, "He is a brute, isn't he?"

She laughed, "Elizabeth is the first horse he has been nice to. I kept them in separate pens, just to be safe."

I chuckled and smoothed Elizabeth's neck with my hand. She rubbed her large head against my shoulder affectionately. I smiled and scratched her ears. Then, I noticed a pair of eyes on me. Bella was watching me with a soft expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her lean against Brego's pen and gaze at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Then, she realized what she was doing and turned away, blushing.

I smiled, liking the blush, but I didn't say anything. I decided, instead, to change the subject, "Do you live alone, Bella?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes. My mother died when I was young and some of the rebels killed my father about a year ago."

I realized I hit a painful spot, "I'm sorry."

She forced a smile, "It's alright, Edward. You didn't know. Plus, I've gotten over it . . . a little."

I tried to give her a comforting smile, "I lost my parents too, when I was young . . . Would you like to know?"

She nodded, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, we were in the woods gathering firewood in the winter and French soldiers attacked us. My father managed to hold them off while my mother and I escaped but they must have killed him because they came after us quickly. My mother knew we weren't going to make it so she stopped and turned to me. She told me to run as fast as I could and don't look back no matter what . . . I didn't want to leave her." I paused, remembering.

Bella came up to me and took one my hands in her own. Her eyes were silently asking me to go on but she remained silent; trying to spare my feelings in case I didn't want to continue.

I did, "I didn't get far before I heard her screams." I started to shake at the memory, "I knew instantly what they were doing. They were raping her. Her screams were so loud." I shook even more.

Bella noticed and pulled me into a hug. My arms automatically wrapped around her as she did and I held onto her tightly. I had never opened up about my past. All I ever told anyone was that my parents were killed. I never went into details. I just found it too painful.

My eyes stung but the tears didn't come, instead, my shaking racked both of us. I had stifled a lot of emotion with this memory and now it was all coming out like a storm out of the mountains. I felt so weak. I took a deep breath and found myself breathing in Bella's scent. It relaxed me and the tension eased out of me. I slowly stopped shaking and relaxed in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

I sighed, "I'm fine. It's just . . . I've never gone back to the memory. I've tried to keep it in the furthest parts of my mind."

She hugged me and I felt soothed by the gesture. However, I couldn't stop now. It all had to come out, if Bella was willing to listen.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" I asked.

"If you want to tell it," she answered quietly and sincerely.

"I continued to run, obeying my mother. Soon, her screams faded into the distance and I was left alone. I slowed to a walk and continued on. I knew I couldn't go back home so the only choice was to go forward. I walked until I was dead on my feet. Exhaustion and hunger made me faint after a day. Before I passed out, I thought for sure I was going to die. I was tired, hungry, and the winter chill had made me sick."

"Were you wearing any winter clothing?"

I shook my head, "I had stupidly left it in our house because we weren't planning to be out for long."

"Oh . . ."

"Anyway, I was soon found by my foster parents; Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor and he was able to nurse me back to health. When I was better, I stayed with them and Carlisle adopted me as his own."

"You found a new home, at least."

I smiled, "Yes. Carlisle is a good father and Esme is a loving mother." A sigh left me, "I hope they're not carrying my exile hard."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"A sister and a brother. Emmett came first. Esme found him being sold as a slave and bought him. He was shy at first, but we brought him around."

"And your sister?"

"I found Alice wondering around, alone and frightened. She was beat up pretty badly and didn't remember anything of her past. Not even who she was. I took her home and she stayed with us . . ." I sighed, "I miss them."

Bella hugged me a second time and lay her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't believe my audacity. First, I was gazing at him longingly while he examined his horse, and, now, I'm leaning my head on his shoulder.

_I'm doing it out of comfort_, I reminded myself, trying to ignore how good it felt to be in his arms. He had told me a painful part of his life to lift my pain, but he had saddened himself in the process.

He seemed beat up about leaving his family in distress but it wasn't his fault. It was the King's. He was the one who exiled him.

Another sigh left Edward, "I hope they're alright."

**I know some people who suppress things like Edward did . . . It's not good for you . . .**


	7. A New Home?

**VII**

**(BPOV)**

I had to get Edward's mind off his depressing thoughts so I took him to the market to help me shop. Everywhere we went, people recognized him and welcomed him warmly.

"Your village is very kind," Edward said.

I smiled, "I told you. You have friends here. All of us believe the King shouldn't have treated you the way he did. You deserve much better."

Suddenly, two kids ran by with sticks. They were sword fighting.

"You'll never win, Cullen!" one shouted.

"I'll beat you, rebel leader!" the other shouted.

A small smile touched Edward's lips and I giggled, "You're a favourite game for children too."

He smiled a little more as he watched them run off, "I never thought of myself as a game for children."

I smiled and pulled him to the next stall. He helped me pick out some fruits and vegetables.

"Your very good at telling what's ripe and what's not," I commented observing how he was sorting through vegetables before picking them.

"Esme taught me before I became a knight," he explained, "I learned a lot from her."

I could tell he was still depressed about the subject, "I'm sure they're fine, Edward."

He smiled at me and we continued through the market. All went pretty smoothly until Micheal Newton showed up.

"Hello Isabella," he greeted with underlying desire, "Would you like to go horseback riding with me tonight?"

"No thanks, Mike," I said, trying to be polite, "I have plans tonight."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Sorry, Mike."

"Please." This time his hand reached for my waist.

Edward suddenly appeared next to me and growled, "She said she has plans."

Mike glared at Edward for a moment then moved on. I looked at Edward. He watched Mike go with hard eyes. I noticed his fists were clenched as was his jaw.

"Edward?" I shifted my shopping basket to my left hand and touched his shoulder with my right, "Are you alright?"

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I looked at Bella. She had a worried look in her eyes. I smiled, "I'm fine. He just . . . got on my nerves."

She smiled and we continued shopping. I struggled to find out what came over me. I felt . . . angry that that guy was trying to get Bella to go with him. In an almost possessive way, I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me. I shook my head. I would get in trouble if I continued thinking like that.

We finished shopping and returned to Bella's house. I helped her put some things away and got a sense of what she did in a day. It wasn't much. I began to feel sorry for her. I may have been forcibly separated from my family but at least they were alive. Bella was alone and, with the small amount of chores, she didn't have much to keep herself distracted from the fact.

I watched her as she started boiling water to make lunch. I looked to the side, then stood, "I'm going to go check on Elizabeth."

"Okay," she said pleasantly, "I should have lunch done in a bit."

I smiled and walked to the stable. Elizabeth saw me and waited patiently for me to come up. I saw a grooming brush on a table across from the pens and grabbed it. I started to groom my horse while my mind went over my situation in life. I still didn't have a concrete home. True, Bella said I could stay as long as I liked but I didn't want to impose.

I stopped the brush midway down Elizabeth's neck. What if she let me stay? She was alone and so was I . . . Leo never specifically told me where to go. He just didn't want me to return to him. I would be close to my family too. It only took me a little over a day to get here by horse. Maybe I could help Bella get over her loneliness too.

I shook my head. Why did I want to help her so much? Probably the same reason why I decided to stop that guy from getting close to her. I noticed Brego watching me and went over to him. His eyes were hard and intimidating but I didn't care. I entered his pen and began grooming him too. He relaxed a little but his eyes still showed distrust.

"I guess Bella's not entirely alone," I murmured, _But still . . ._

Finally, I decided to wait a while and see where this goes before I ask to stay.

**Review please!!**


	8. The Declaration

**I had a creative burst so here is another chapter.**

**Also, please add your vote to my poll on my profile page. It regards this story.**

**VIII**

**(BPOV)**

Edward had been officially staying with me for three weeks and he had been acting strangely. He was withdrawn and would watch me out of the corner of his eye. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it Cullen!" I shouted, startling him into jumping, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't known you for long but I doubt your normal attitude is absolute silence and watching someone nonstop out of the corner of your eye. Something _must_ be troubling you."

He looked at me then smiled, "You're more observant than I gave you credit for."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and urged him to continue with my eyes.

He sighed, "Well, um . . ." He was having difficulty figuring out where to start.

He sat down at the table and folded in hands in front of him. I sat down across from him and leaned on my elbows. He looked at me, his green eyes clouded with indecision and uncertainty.

"Edward," I said softening, "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you." I don't know what provoked me to say that.

The uncertainty lessened a little, "Well, I've lived with you for nearly a month now and I was wondering if . . . um, if I was imposing."

I looked at him, surprised, "What would make you think you were imposing? I told you you could stay as long as you like, Edward."

"But-"

"No buts! I said you could stay."

He studied me for a moment, "Then, I was also wondering if . . . if . . ." He couldn't seem to get passed that part as he averted his eyes from mine.

"If what?"

"If I could stay with you . . . permanently."

That surprised me. Why would he want to stay with me?

He quickly jumped to explain himself, "You see, I don't have a set home and I want to be near my family and Leo said I couldn't go back and-" I stopped his ramblings by reaching across the table and putting my fingers to his lips.

I smiled at his stunned expression, "Of course you can stay. I like your company, Edward, and you're a big help with the chores." My voice was calm but inside I was screaming in joy. I wanted so badly for Edward to stay with me.

He smiled and took my fingers from his lips (as I blushed in realizing they were still there). He kept his hand around my fingers and, without breaking eye contact with me, kissed the back of my hand.

He raised his head and smiled a crooked smile I immediately liked, "Thanks Bella. This means a lot to me."

I could only smile back and nod.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

My grateful heart beat happily at the beautiful sight of Bella's blush. That blush was the reason I kissed her hand. I wanted to see it again and, now that she was letting me stay, I was determined to make it come out again and again.

We stayed silent for a while as we looked at our joined hands. I began to rub my thumb across the smooth skin just above her knuckles. I heard her breath catch and she pressed her hand a little further into mine. I wondered vaguely why. I knew my hands were rough from the years I spent training for Leo's military. Why would she desire the feel of them?

Regardless, I smiled and looked up to meet those warm, brown eyes. She was still blushing as she avoided my gaze, embarrassed. My smile widened, "Do you know how beautiful that blush looks on you?"

It deepened and she attempted to hide her face in the curtain of her hair. I laughed quietly but I found myself utterly surprised. I wanted to compliment her in every way; to tell her how beautiful she was and to explain how I was now waking up early in the mornings just so I could watch her sleep for even a few moments. However, I reeled myself in. That would probably just make her uncomfortable.

_What's happening to me?_ I wondered, _I've never felt like this before . . . Maybe Emmett and Alice feel this way when they're with Rosalie and Jasper._ That thought set my heart fluttering. Maybe I had found my special someone.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV)**

Alice smiled as she went about the house. Emmett noticed, "You look happy today."

"I think Edward is okay," she stated.

"Did you have another dream?" Esme asked.

She shook her head, "But I have a feeling he's alright and that he's close by."

I smiled. We all trusted Alice's perception and knew she wouldn't say something like this unless she had a strong feeling. I continued with my task of gathering my medical supplies into a deer-skin bag.

"You think he's close by?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

Alice nodded.

"Well, then I might know where."

We all stopped and I ventured the question, "Where?"

"There's a small village not far from here. It was where I grew up before I was taken by the slave traders. It's only a day by horse."

"He might be there then!" Alice squealed, "Maybe we can go see him!"

"Maybe."

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded out. We walked outside, recognizing it as a call from a harold of the King. The herald stood atop a well edge as he waited for the people to gather.

"The King has made a declaration," he announced, "Hence forth, no one will be allowed outside the city walls without a guard from the army. Also, no one shall go to any surrounding villages or they will be killed on sight."

We all looked at each other. It was obvious why this declaration was being made. We dispearced and returned to the house.

"He's determined to keep us from Edward," Emmett growled.

"He's paranoid," Esme said, "like always. He probably thinks we're going to give him _secret_ information to take the throne."

"You don't know the half of it," came a female voice. We all turned and saw Jasper and Rosalie in the doorway.

Alice gasped, "Jasper, what happened to you?!"

**Review (and vote) please!!**


	9. Raids

**Note#1: I know, the last chapter was a mean cliffy. Therefore, I tried to write something big for this chapter . . . I think this is pretty huge but that's up to you so let me know.**

**Note#2: Two things to remember;**

**a) By this point, it's winter so there's snow. It's not heavy but it's not light either.**

**b) Every house is small; one-room with the bed(s) lining one wall.**

**Now, on with the story . . .**

**IX**

**(Carlisle POV)**

I started wrapping the bandages around Jasper's arm after I had cleaned the cut he had going from his elbow to his wrist. He was beat up pretty bad; various cuts, many bruises, and his clothes were torn and soaked with snow, dirt, and blood. It looked like he had had quite a battle.

Rosalie wasn't really any better. She had some wounds but they were minor and she wasn't bleeding nearly as much as Jasper. She looked pretty shaken though and Emmett wouldn't let her out of his grip as they sat on his bed.

"Tell us what happened to you two," Esme said gently as I tied off the bandages.

"Well," Jasper began, "I was at home helping father gather wood when these men attacked. They started beating us. We tried to fight them off but there was too many of them. There was no one nearby to help. They tied us up while they burned down the house. Mother managed to get me out of there but her and father didn't . . ."

"Didn't what?" Alice asked holding his hand.

"They were killed by the men." He started shaking, "I watched them from the bushes in the garden. There was so much blood."

Alice gasped and hugged him fiercely. Rosalie started shaking too, "The same thing happened to me. My father freed me just before the men could rape me. Then, they killed him and my mother." She started crying and Emmett hugged her. Rosalie's sorrow would be about the only thing to keep his rage down. At least, for awhile.

Jasper stilled himself and looked at me, "Also, I heard them talking. They were English and ordered by someone who called himself _The Ruler_."

"They were ordered to attack you and Rose specifically?" Alice asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "I couldn't get anything other than that, though."

I thought for a moment. Rosalie and Jasper both leaved outside the city walls. Their homes were far from any other houses or farms so no one would've seen it happen until it was too late.

I shook my head and looked at them, "Well, what's done is done, I'm afraid. There's nothing that can be done apart from finding a home for you." I smiled, "You can stay here, if you want."

"Thanks," Rosalie said calming down a little.

"Yes," Jasper said holding Alice in a death grip, "Thank you, Carlisle."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are welcome."

I let go and everyone got up to make themselves at home and to return to household chores. Alice took Jasper to one of the beds and made him lie down to rest his injured arm and bruised body; Emmett took Rose near the fire and sat with her; and Esme moved some things around to accommodate the small house for a family of six.

Meanwhile, I looked out the window. I caught sight of the castle and vaguely wondered if _The Ruler_ was another name for an angry king.

* * *

**(EPOV) ****Night in Bella's village . . .**

We woke up to the sound of screaming and cruel laughter. Bella and I sat up in the bed and looked at the door. Lights were flickering beneath it. I sprang up, my military instincts kicking in instantly. I cracked open the door to see outside and clenched my fists. Houses were being torn apart by men with the French crest on their uniforms. They were also ruthlessly killing and torturing anyone they came across.

"What's happening?" Bella asked fearfully.

"French raiders," I growled. I grabbed my sword from beside the door and motioned for her to come to me.

She did and I pulled her outside with me. I lead the way to her stable at a run. No one had reached her house yet. We still had time. We went into the stable and I ushered her up the ladder that lead into the hayloft. I followed and we hid ourselves under the hay.

"Stay absolutely quiet and still," I whispered putting my arm over her back as we lay on our stomachs, "No matter what, okay?"

She nodded and I felt her tremble. I tightened my arm on her and pulled my sword a little out of it's scabbard. I could hear screams and the cracking of doors being broken down outside. I was trained to endure such things but this made a shiver go down my spine. I had lived here long enough to consider this my new home. People I knew as innocent friends and neighbors were getting hurt out there . . .

Suddenly, two of the raiders entered the stable. I pulled Bella closer to me and we ducked down a little more. They searched the area, speaking in French. I had learned some of the language. At least, enough to get the bare lining of what they were saying.

"Is there anything of value here?" asked one.

"Only a pair of horses," answered the other. I tensed a little more, thinking they might take Elizabeth and Brego.

"Leave them. We have enough horses from those pitiful squads the English King has been sending to stall us."

They both laughed.

I clenched my teeth in anger, thinking of the knights I used to command, _Those better not have been __my__ men Leo sent for slaughter!_

They left the stable the way they came, still laughing.

Bella put her lips to my ear and whispered, "What did they say?"

"Just seeing if there was anything of value in here. They were considering taking Elizabeth and Brego but decided against it."

"Oh . . . Well, I guess the only thing of value under my possession would be the store house outside. It _is_ full of food."

I nodded and listened. A cold wind blew in and made us both shiver. I pulled Bella as close as I could to my body to keep her warm. I started to consider my options. Even though the raiders may be done with this house, I didn't want to risk Bella's life by going down there. They could rape her and kill both of us. As much as I wanted to go down and avenge my parents, I didn't like that little scenario of Bella being raped before a painful death. In fact, I almost became sick at the thought.

"We'll stay here for the night," I whispered, "Just to be safe."

She nodded and we settled down, waiting for the raiders to leave the now-abused village.

**Review (and vote) please!!**

**I was alerted by a friend that I may not have been clear on the choices in the poles. The choices that included ALIVE in them meant that I have a way to bring Edward and Elizabeth Mason alive in the story. If you think about it, I left the matter pretty open.**

**Now, I'm not trying to make people vote for Edward's parents being alive, I was just told that I should clarify that. Anyway, my poll will be open for two more weeks, so please vote! For the sake of Edward's parents, **_**please vote**_**! ;)**


	10. Aftermath

**I'm going to try to have my chapter titles a little less revealing to the chapter's content. So, they'll be a little more general. Let me now how I do.**

**X**

**(BPOV)**

I opened my eyes to find light in the stable and myself still pressed against Edward's side. I looked at his face. He had bags under his eyes and he was utterly tense. It didn't look like he had slept at all, "Edward?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Did you have a good sleep?"

I blushed, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. The raids were done, after all. I just thought it would be safer to stay up here."

I smiled, remembering that decision.

"Anyway, you didn't sleeptalk this time so no one knew we were here."

I gasped, "You've heard me sleeptalk?!"

"Yes. Quite often, actually."

An embarrassed groan escaped me and he laughed. I grimaced, "I didn't keep you up, did I?"

"No. If I can sleep through my brother's snoring, I can sleep through anything."

I giggled as Edward helped me up.

"The raiders are gone now," he said brushing some hay off me, "It's safe." He let me climb down the ladder first, then he followed me. We walked outside.

The sight made me shudder. The aftermath of the raids was so grizzly; homes destroyed; fires here and there; weapons strewn everywhere; and a fine coat of blood covering snow and dead bodies. Edward noticed my shudder and took my hand in his. I smiled then noticed that the survivors were gathering in the town square. We journeyed there and were saddened to see only about half the village survived the attack.

"What do we do now?!" asked a woman, "Most of the homes were destroyed and all the farms were burned. There's no land for growing any crops come spring!"

"Plus," added another, "those raiders may come back. What then?!"

Fearful murmuring broke out. Everyone was frightened. I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with a troubled expression in his eyes. Then, he looked up, an unknown decision made. He jumped up onto the edge of the fountain that rose up in the middle of the town square.

"Everyone, please!" he shouted putting up his hands, "Listen to me!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Did anyone hear anything said from the raiders last night?"

"I heard them," said an old man, "They plan to come back and destroy the village completely as a warning to King Leo. I also heard them talk of your exile, Edward. It's widely known now."

Another, more quieter wave of murmuring rang out and Edward looked to the side in thought. I looked up at him, wondering what he was planning.

He came to another decision and drew the attention of everyone, "Alright! Then, we won't be safe while we're here. The French are pulling the same tactics I've used hundreds of times on their camps; they're trying to scare Leo into surrender by destroying military camps and surrounding villages. This will make hundreds of homeless flock to his city and overrun it. Then, the city will be ripe for attack."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked the old man, "You're the only one of us with any sort of military training or has even dealt with a matter like this."

He looked around with his gaze meeting mine for a few moments. He addressed everyone, "The safest course of action for us would be to move out of the danger zone."

"You mean, leave the village?" asked the first woman.

"Yes. As long as the French are using this strategy, no one within the village borders will be safe."

A third wave of fearful murmuring found it's way around. No one really like that suggestion. Edward looked at me, a hopeless, apologetic look in his eyes. I smiled at him, silently saying, _you did your best_.

Then, the old man's voice rose above the chatter, "Edward is right! This place is dangerous. We could all join our dead relations if we stay here. We must move."

The appearance of someone approving Edward's suggestion seemed to ease the survivors. Slowly, they started to agree too. Edward relaxed.

The elder came forward, "However, like I said, no one here has had full military training. We'll need protection."

Everyone looked at Edward again. He thought for a brief moment then drew a breath, "Is the village smithy still intact?"

"Yes," came a deep voice. A muscular, disheveled man walked forward, "My smithy was virtually untouched last night."

"Do you have swords or any other weapons?"

"Some."

"Alright. I'll teach anyone who is willing to wield a weapon how to fight. I've had training with different weapons. However, we need to move quickly. Those raiders can come back at anytime."

People seemed to like that plan better. They dispersed and started to pack. I walked up to Edward as he hopped down.

He smiled, "How did I do?"

I smiled back, "Very nicely."

The old man came up and I recognized him. He was a good friend of Charlie's; William. I hadn't seen his features clearly when the crowd was gathered. He smiled at Edward, "One of your old knights is my son."

Edward searched his face then his eyes widened, "Dominic?"

He nodded, "You see to our defence. I still have a cart that Dominic paid for me. I have room for you and Charlie's young daughter here. I just need a pair of horses."

I smiled at Edward, "I know she's a war-horse but do you think Elizabeth would mind?"

He smiled back, "Not at all. Go with Dominic's father, Bella. I'll meet you here when you're ready."

I nodded and walked away with William.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I watched them go then journeyed across the town. I entered the smithy and observed the weapons on the wall; swords, maces, clubs, and even bows and arrows.

"Is it enough?" I turned to see the blacksmith. I got a good look at him and thought he looked familiar. I wondered briefly if I had seen him before but pushed the thoughts away.

"I believe there's enough. I just wish more of the village had survived."

He nodded and walked to his forge, "My wife died in the raid. Those bastards killed her. Thankfully, they didn't rape her though." He started hatefully pounding a piece of metal.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're kind . . . especially for your age."

I smiled and looked down. It was true; I wasn't that old. Only 21 as I got into the army at 15. It was the standard age, much to the dislike of many.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this, Sir Edward?"

I looked at the smith then outside where people were wondering around, "I'm not sure. We have small numbers and, last I heard, the French were occupying areas all around us."

"Then what do you suggest?"

I thought for a moment and came up with an idea, "Leo abandoned a port city to the west of here. It's fortified and there is lots of land for farming."

"Why was it abandoned?" He continued to shape some metal.

"The fishing grounds dried up but that was years ago; back before I joined the army. The fish could be back by now . . ." A smile crossed my face, "The place would be perfect."

"As long as there's a smithy, it's find by me."

My smile turned into a grin as a feeling of elation came over me. We had a destination now and a chance for survival.

**Review (and vote) please!!**


	11. Caravan

**The pole will be officially closed by tomorrow night. Thank you to those who voted.**

**XI**

**(BPOV)**

Elizabeth and Brego stopped in the town square where the other carts were. None of the carts were big; they only had enough room for needed provisions and maybe a child or two.

The carts were rectangle-shaped with three wooden sides, a wooden top, and a large sheet behind the front seat to cover the inside from view. Wives were sitting on the seat at the front beside their husbands or sons who steered the horses.

My eyes drifted and I smiled as I saw Edward was already showing some men how to use swords. He looked _very_ good with his sword drawn and swinging. He was fighting with another man who appeared to have some skill with a blade but not much. Edward seemed to know every way to counter him as they fought. I swooned slightly as I watched him. He parried and struck smoothly as the sun shone down on his pale skin and copper hair all wet with sweat - I gasped and blushed deeply when I realized where my thoughts had gone. I quickly looked at the horses.

Elizabeth was fine with being a work-horse. She didn't fight or protest as William and I secured her to the cart. Brego didn't seem to mind either (much to my surprise) but I figured that had to do with the fact that Elizabeth was beside him. Even now, he was looking at her and occasionally giving her a playful nudge.

"Still your hormones, Brego," I said, "We'll need Elizabeth intack for a while. You can try to sire a foal later."

He looked at me with indignant eyes, saying _I'm not planning that!_ I smirked.

"The town seems to be ready," William said from beside me.

I looked around. Every family that survived now sat on their carts and the men who had been training were now dispersing. They took weapons of their choosing with them.

Edward smiled as he came up to Elizabeth and gave her an affectionate pat, "Don't lead Brego on. We need you two sane for a while." She butted his shoulder with annoyance.

I smiled and shuffled over to let Edward come up. He tossed his sword into the cart and sat beside me. We had arranged everything so Edward's and my things were on the right and William's stuff was on the left. I had included: clothing, blankets, Elizabeth's and Brego's saddles, Edward's archery equipment and chain mail, and some food. William had clothes, food, chain mail, and an old-looking sword.

"Where are we headed?" William asked.

"West," Edward answered, "There's an abandoned port city we can go to."

"Ah yes. I remember the place. I worked there before the King pulled us out." He snapped the reins of the horses lightly and we started down the west trail leading to the coast.

* * *

**(EPOV) About an hour of riding later . . .**

Bella was cuddled against me as our caravan journeyed along the worn out trail. She had a thick quilt wrapped around her but it was still cold. I had my arm curled around her shoulders to keep her close to me. I had said it was because she needed to stay warm but Dominic's father (William as Bella told me) had smiled knowingly at my explanation.

"How far is the port city?" Bella asked curiously.

"Two to three days," I answered, "We'll ride until it gets near dark then find camp. We'll start again mid-morning."

"Okay." She shuddered as a cold wind hit, "God, this winter is the coldest I've ever felt!"

I wrapped my other arm around her and drew her closer to me, "The wind's coming from the ocean. It'll get colder as we come closer to the city."

She murmured a vague understanding and I noticed she was blushing. As always, I thought the blush was beautiful but said nothing. That would be embarrassing for both of us since William was in earshot. I diverted my attention to other things and thought of my family. I blinked in surprise. I had been so busy thinking of Bella's village that they hadn't crossed my mind. I realized I would now be days away from them and that made me slightly distraught.

I sighed silently, _I hope they're alright . . ._

* * *

**(CPOV) Night in Leo's city . . .**

Alice screamed, "Wake up! Wake up!"

We all bolted up in our beds to see her standing before them.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" Esme asked from in my arms.

"We need to get out of here! _Now_!"

"Why Alice?" I asked, calmly.

"The King has sent men to capture you," came a voice. A man came out of the shadows next to Alice.

I recognized him, "You're one of Edward's men."

"Yes. You may call me Dominic. The King's minstril came to the barracks mid-morning today and issued a secret order to grab all of you and take you to the dungeons tonight."

"Why?" asked Rosalie as she clung to Emmett.

"He believes you might send information to Sir Edward, but I'll explain later. You need to pack now so we can take you out of the city."

We all sprang up and started packing. I turned to Dominic, "We?"

"Myself and Sir Edward's closest knights. We're not going to let Leo lock you away because of his paranoid behaviour. We have a cart for you outside. We're going into exile with you."

This surprised me, "What?"

"No more explaining!" Alice ordered, "We need to get out of here!"

Esme had packed clothes for us in a chest and Jasper and Emmett quickly brought it outside where a cart waited. It was a large cart that would hold more than what we needed. I grabbed my medical bag and tossed it in as Alice and Rosalie put as much food in as they could.

"Hide under the blankets in there," another of Edward's knights said as he sat on the cart seat, "We may still be checked on the way out."

We nodded and all hid under large blankets; Jasper with Alice; Rosalie with Emmet; and myself with Esme. I heard the reins snap and the cart started to move. It bumped over the stones of the road as it made it's way to the gate. I felt Esme cling to me and I hugged her. We bit our tongues as the cart slowed to a stop.

"What do you have in there?" asked a voice.

"Just some provisions. Some of us gathered what we have to send to our relations. The winters are getting harsher after all."

"Let me see."

I shut my eyes and hugged Esme for all I was worth. I could almost feel eyes on us as the sheet door of the cart was pulled to the side. I felt Esme tense and we all held our breath.

A growl came next, "Alright. Nothing unusual. Let them go." The sheet fell back in it's place and the sound of the gate opening came next (they were letting us out only because of the knights' status). As soon as it was up, the cart was urged forward and out of the city.

**I'll start the chanting . . . (clears throat) Kill the King! Kill the King!**

**He he, review please!!**


	12. Insomnia

**This is the Steward Gillen's POV . . .**

**XII**

"You highness, the Cullens were not at their home," I reported.

"What?!" the King roared.

"The house was deserted and most of their clothing and possessions were gone."

He growled and started pacing.

"Also, some of the knights have disappeared from the barracks."

"What?!"

"The knights who were under Sir Edward's command have left the barracks. Their rooms were empty and their horses were missing."

He growled again, "They must've gone with the Cullens . . . Were there any departures from the city?"

"Some knights took a cart out of town. They said they were taking provisions to their relations."

He seethed.

"My King?"

"Leave me."

I bowed and departed but listened from behind the door.

"My enemies have escaped me," he growled, "The Cullens and, it seems, some of the knights. They're probably on their way to unite with their treacherous leader . . . Oh well, it matters not. I must focus my attention to the French invasion. I'll deal with the traitors later."

* * *

**(BPOV) Midnight . . .**

Edward had picked a semi-enclosed area for us to make camp. The carts were arranged into a sort of circle while everyone slept in the middle once the snow had been cleared. I found myself beside Edward, watching him sleep. He was very exhausted, despite what he would say. He had been running on no sleep for two days now. He told me that he was used to it but I forced him into rest. He had laughed at that act but still fell asleep shortly before everyone else.

I sighed, distracted, and listened to the night. Judging from the snoring I could hear, everyone in our caravan was asleep. All except for me. I had to admit though, I was glad it wasn't just me who talked in their sleep. I could clearly hear some people as they talked about what they were dreaming. Some were louder than others.

I lay, listening. I couldn't fall asleep, even though I wanted to. It wasn't that I couldn't sleep with the noise, it was just that I couldn't sleep. So, I resolved to watch over the weary body next to me.

I took in his appearance fully. His copper hair had grown darker during the winter; his naturally pale skin was slightly paler; his long fingers were curled slightly toward his palms as he lay on his side; his eye lashes (which were long for a man) rested against his skin; and his breathing was deep and almost musical.

I let out a quiet breath and wondered what he was dreaming about. I greedily hoped it was me, but then mentally slapped myself. Why would he dream of me? I'm nothing special.

Suddenly, Edward moved slightly. I stiffened, thinking he was waking up . . . but he didn't. I didn't know he was a mover in his sleep. He always woke up before I did. He moved again. Then, his hands reached out toward me and grasped my waist. A slight breath left me as he pulled me against him in his sleep, his arms wrapping possessively around me. I blushed deeper than I had ever had before but didn't fight back. Not that it would've done any good. Edward was incredibly strong.

He had a refreshing temperature; not too hot and not too cold. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. He whispered my name into my hair and I looked up. I smiled slightly. Apparently, I wasn't the only one out of the two of us who talked in their sleep. I closed my eyes and cuddled a little closer. Maybe now I could fall asleep.

* * *

**(CPOV) Night . . .**

Everyone was asleep save for myself and Dominic. Even Edward's knights were asleep on their horses. They were going to have sore backs in the morning. I looked at Dominic, "Why did you do this? You've left your homes behind."

"We're still loyal to your son," he answered, "and we know you've done nothing wrong. It's wrong for the King to lock you away on a false accusation."

"Thank you."

"There's no need for thanks. We're happy to do it."

"What about your families?"

"None of have any wives. The campaigns the King sent us on kept that from happening. No, our only families are distant relations scattered across the land."

"What of _your_ family?"

"All I have is my father. He lives in a village not far from here. We should reach it by midday tomorrow."

"That's my home village." We turned in the seat to see Emmett awake. Rosalie was cuddled against his side, asleep.

"The one Edward might be in?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded.

"Sir Edward?" Dominic asked.

I turned to him, "We think he might be in a village not far from the city. The village your father lives in might be it."

"Well, we'll reach it soon. I just hope my father still lives. His health wasn't the greatest last I saw him."

"Really? Shall I take a look at him for you?"

"You would do that?"

I nodded.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen."

* * *

**(EPOV) Back in the caravan camp . . .**

I woke up with a warm body in my arms and a floral smell enveloping me. I opened my eyes to find the first light of dawn. Everyone of the caravan was still asleep, including Bella as she lay in my arms.

I stiffened when I realized that little fact. She was snuggled against me with her head tucked in the crook of my neck. Had she curled into me when I was sleeping? . . . No, the way my arms were wrapped around her waist and the way her arms were folded in between us stated the opposite; I had reached out to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and met mine. She looked at me for a second, allowing the curtain of sleep to fade, then smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Surprised?"

"A little," I answered.

"Well, it wasn't my idea. You were dreaming about me last night."

"H-How . . . How did you know that?" My voice was a shocked whisper and I still hadn't let go of her.

She giggled a little, "I'm not the only one who talks in their sleep. You said my name."

I smiled a little, "It's possible . . ." My smile turned into a mischievous grin, "However, I've heard you say _my_ name in your sleep more than once." She blushed and I chuckled, "I didn't say I didn't like that, Bella."

A small embarrassed groan left her and I, feeling bold, gave her a hug. I noticed we were both a little bold as she didn't make a move to leave my embrace. I decided to be even more daring. I looked around to see that no one was awake then quickly placed my lips on hers. She gasped in shock but got over it quickly. Her arms flew around my neck and she hugged me to her. The force made me gasp against her lips.

As soon as she realized what she had done, she pulled back, blushing, "I-I-I'm so sorry."

I chuckled again, "A bit of an overreaction there, huh?"

She blushed even more (looking like she wished she could crawl into a hole and die) and looked down, frowning at herself. I smiled and tilted her chin back up with my finger. After a moment, she returned my smile with an embarrassed one of her own.

"It's okay, Bella," I assured, "It's kind of flattering knowing I have that kind of effect on you." She gave a short laugh and I immediately felt like a barrier had just been broken down between us.

**Review please!!**


	13. Trouble

**Warning: there's a bit of blood and violence in this chapter.**

**XIII**

**(BPOV) Near midday . . .**

We were on the move again and it was obvious that all of the caravan felt happy. I felt slightly hazy. I still couldn't believe Edward had kissed me and, despite what he said, I was utterly embarrassed about my reaction to it.

The day was slightly warmer but still fairly cold. I had a lighter blanket around my shoulders with Edward's arm locked firmly around my waist. He seemed happy, elated even, and we all had reason to be. It was a clear day and the men from the village were quickly getting used to using a weapon. Edward was training them twice a day; once after we all wake up and once after we set up camp for the night.

Some protested but, once Edward explained that the French could be anywhere and could attack us at any time, they soon agreed.

"We're making good time," William said, "We should reach the port city by midday tomorrow."

"Good," Edward smiled, "That should give us plenty of time to rebuild if need be."

"Always looking to the future . . ." He chuckled, "You're a good leader, Edward."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I looked at him, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The caravan is following your every command, Edward," William said, "You've become the leader of these people."

Disbelief coloured his face and I giggled, "How could you not know that? You were welcomed with open arms when you first arrived, and, after the raid, everyone agreed to your plan of leaving the village."

He still didn't look like he believed this.

"The children see you as a hero," William explained, smiling, "the young women swoon as you walk by, the men obey your every command, and the caravan itself looks to you for guidance and safety."

Edward looked to the side, a small amount of understanding and acceptance in his eyes, "I'm not sure that's a good thing . . . I mean, I've led an army before but never a whole village . . ."

I smiled, "Edward, you're doing fine. I know I've never been in war but I do see some similarities from common sense."

He looked at me, silently urging me to go on.

"Well, you've always been responsible for the safety of your men. Now, you guard the lives of men, women, and children. You're still ensuring the safety of others."

"And," William added, "you're teaching men to protect themselves and their families. You did the same while you were one of the King's knights."

A small smile crossed Edward's face, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, an arrow flew passed Elizabeth and Brego, startling them. Another grazed Edward's shoulder and war cries sounded.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I turned to Bella, "Get in the cart!"

She obeyed quickly and I grabbed my sword.

"Raiders!" I yelled to the men, "Protect your carts!"

One came at me and aimed a slash at my neck. I blocked the blow by meeting his strike with my own. The sound of the two metal objects rang out along with echoing clashes from all around. We were in a wide open space so we had plenty of room to fight. The sounds of clashing metal, grunts, cries of pain, frightened horses, and screams pulled me into a war daze. It's a state of mind many develop through war: where all you hear is the most horrible sounds; all you think of is your own and your comrade's survival; and all you see are enemies and blood.

My arm stiffened and I sliced open my opponent's throat. Blood sprayed onto my sword and he fell to the ground. I didn't watch his suffering death. Instead, I turned to see William guarding the other side of the cart. The other men of the village were protecting their carts as well. I was glad to see they were listening to me and putting what I taught them to good use.

Another raider came at me. He aimed a strike at my legs, trying to cripple me. I easily blocked the blow and countered by driving my sword across his knees. I felt the bones crack and break under my steel. He fell in pain and I drove my sword into his chest.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

The fighting seemed to last forever but it was really only about ten minutes. I heard the fighting stop and the screams fade. I heard the voices of the caravan and the curtain was pulled back. William was panting but managed to smile at me. He offered a hand. I took it and accepted the help out. The scene was grizzly. Dead bodies were everywhere and there was so much blood. I turned quickly from it and ran into Edward's chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah," I answered, "I just . . . don't handle blood very well."

He smiled slightly and pulled me against him with one arm, "Don't look at it then."

"I'm trying not to," I mumbled into his collar. He was covered in it and I started feeling a little nauseous. I focused on him to avoid throwing up, "I-Is any of this yours?"

"Maybe a little from my arm but I'm fine Bella." He lightly kissed the top of my head.

"There's a stream off to the side," William's voice said, "We should get the men to wash up."

I felt Edward nod but he didn't loosen his grip on me, "Sure. Tell everyone to wash up and try to keep the children from leaving the carts. The last thing we need is them traumatized."

He nodded and walked off. Edward pulled me back to the cart and brought me back inside. We sat there for a moment; me in Edward's arms with his hand going down my back in rhythmic strokes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you alright now?" He wasn't wasting any time with this.

"I'm fine, Edward. Really. I just get a little sick when I see blood."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I became aware of the blood on his clothing, "Speaking of which, you better wash up."

"Right." He kissed my temple and grabbed some clothes.

**Review please!!**


	14. Following the Trail

**Yay for creative bursts! Two more chapters!**

**XIV**

**(CPOV)**

We were shocked as we reached Dominic's father's village. It was in ruins. Dominic hopped down quickly, a look of fear on his face. He immediately moved to search the area. The other knights followed his example.

Emmett appeared beside me. I remembered this was his home village, "Are you okay?"

He nodded slightly, "I'm going to look around."

I nodded, patting his shoulder. He left. Esme took his place beside me, "What happened here?"

"I heard the French were in the area," Jasper said, "They must've torched the village."

"I hope Edward wasn't here at the time," Alice whispered.

"He can take care of himself, Alice," I said. I looked around then turned to Jasper, "Let's take a look around. We may find survivors."

He nodded and hopped down. We searched. Many houses had been burned to the ground while others had been just torn apart. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere and the blood was stained into the snow. Everything was destroyed. I looked around for a good couple of minutes before we came to the town square.

"I feel bad for Emmett," Jasper said from beside me, "This was his home."

I nodded, "Though, its hard to believe the French would be this thorough."

"They probably killed as much as they could one night then came back to finish the rest the next night . . . Still, it's pretty saddening. So many lives."

I nodded and saw Dominic coming up. He had a troubled expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I could not find my father's body among the dead," he said, "He must've survived."

"That's good," Jasper reasoned.

"Yes, but, then, where is he?"

"And the other survivors," Emmet said approaching, "There are too few dead for the number of houses."

"Perhaps they went up that trail," said Jasper. He was pointing to a west-bound trail. It more than likely lead to the coastal areas of the kingdom.

"Perhaps," I agreed, "There are settlements in that area. Still, how can we be sure?"

"I found something," came a voice. We turned to see the knights returning. One held out a shirt, "This was in a house on the edge of the town."

I took it.

"I remembered Sir Edward wearing it, once."

I nodded, recognizing it, "Esme made this shirt for him. He _must_ have been here." I thought for a moment, "Let's return to the cart."

We returned and I showed Esme the shirt. She recalled making it and confirmed that she did indeed give it to Edward.

"We did not find his body among the dead," said the knight who found it, "The burned ruins of the house we found it in had it's contents hastily taken out. Also, it had a stable that recently held two horses."

We all thought. Dominic looked around, "If Sir Edward was here, and survived the attack, he would've taken other survivors with him to safety."

"He has always been in tune with his military side," Esme conceded, "Finding safety for the innocent would be the first thing he would have done."

"That would explain why the houses were gutted of the essentials," Emmett said, "Even the smithy was empty."

I looked toward the trail leading west, thinking.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked, "Is something wrong?"

I sighed, "This isn't a concrete scenario. True, Edward could've ordered the survivors of the attack to gather their things and move but there's another possibility."

"And what is that?" Dominic asked.

"The French could've taken survivors and stolen the possessions for themselves. Edward's skill and exile are well-known. The French leaders would hardly pass up an opportunity to force him into their armies."

Everyone looked down, seeing the truth behind my words. It wasn't a pretty possibility but it was still . . . possible. Edward always sought to protect others, it was the whole reason he signed up for the army, and it was his one weakness. If the French threatened to kill anyone who survived their attack here, he would've done whatever he could to protect them - including adorning the French crest.

"What do we do know?" Alice asked.

"Let's follow the western trail," a knight suggested.

Another agreed, "We certainly can't stay here. Leo might be searching for us now. The west is as good a place as any."

We all nodded and got back into the cart and on the horses. We moved through the village in silence. Even though we had gone through it once, it wasn't enough to harden us for the second go-round.

So much death and blood . . .

I turned Esme's head away from the sight. Jasper and Emmett followed my example. The knights huddled their horses close to the cart and averted their eyes. I sighed silently. They were men of battle and I was a man of healing; we've all seen blood on a daily basis. However, it's still not enough to prepare you for the sight of innocent lives lost in a sea of reddened snow and ground.

I turned my gaze away as we neared the edge of town and saw Emmett looking at the smithy with a thoughtful expression.

"Does the smithy hold meaning for you?" I asked.

He nodded, "My father worked there before he and mother were killed by the slave traders . . . I imagine my father's brother and his wife would've taken it over."

I saw an emotion flash before his eyes and the words lept off my tongue before I could stop them, "You found them?"

He looked at me sadly, "I found a grave with a wooden cross marking it. It was his wife's grave and the cross was of his handiwork. I think he may have survived."

I looked at my son sadly. Though he was officially a slave to us, I never thought of him like that. He was always a son; just like Edward was my first son and Alice was my daughter. In that sense, I always worried about them like a father would.

Emmett's voice dragged me from my thoughts, "I wonder if my friend survived . . ."

"Your friend?"

"I had a friend named Isabella. She was the daughter of a retired knight. The slave traders never got her and I don't think she ever left the village. I didn't find her body, though."

"At least, then, you have two people to search for."

He nodded with a smile, "Bella was a good friend. No one else would ever come near me because the children were afraid of my father. He was a large man and pretty scary looking. She wasn't afraid though. She was always weird like that."

I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, your friend was nice?" Alice asked. We were outside of town now so the girls were free of our grips.

"Yes. She always tried to help others. She was like a sister to me."

"A sister?" Rosalie asked. I smiled when a saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Emmett noticed it too, "She was only a sister and she thought of me only as a brother. Another boy seemed to be attracted to her anyway. He would follow her like a lost puppy."

We laughed and put the feelings from the village behind us. The sun shone brightly and everything seemed lighter. I looked down the road. The snow sparkled as if tiny water fountains were in it. I smiled slightly. I hoped that the nice weather was a sign.

Maybe we wouldn't find Edward in the hands of the French.

**Just to be clear. They came to the village after the raiders returned to torch it.**

**Also, it was NightOwl999's idea for Bella's and Emmett's childhood friendship, so the thanks goes there. :)**


	15. Lust

**Back to Edward and Bella . . .**

**XIV**

**(EPOV)**

Thunder and lightning battled as our caravan huddled our carts together. So much for the nice weather. I had sensed the rain earlier though (a gift from my military training) and chose a spot where the horses and carts could be sheltered. However, the catch was that we had to spend the night in our carts. William's cart was a decent size but, with all our stuff in there, it couldn't fit all three of us.

"I could sleep on the seat," he offered.

"No," I said, "I'll sleep out here. You and Bella need to stay dry."

"What about you?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry. I've had to sleep on everything from rock to gravel at least once. It was part of my training. I'll be fine. Go get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I took her hand in mine, "I'm sure."

**Later . . .**

Some other men had done the same thing I had to spare their families from the rain. I smiled as I lay on my back and looked up at the sky through the branches of the evergreen trees. We hadn't lost any men in the ambush but there were some injuries. Nothing bad; just a scratch here or a bruise there, but the caravan held a new appreciation for my training schedule now. That was a bonus. I had to admit, I was a little annoyed about the complaints when we first started.

Then the rain started. It only came in a drizzle so barely any of it was hitting us but I still shuddered. Once the wetness builds up, you get cold. Plus, the winter chill didn't help the matter.

It seemed I was the only one awake. The other men were asleep and I was sure their families were too. I listened to my cart. I could hear William's deep breathing . . . but not Bella's. She wasn't even sleeptalking. Wasn't she asleep?

I sat up and shivered again. The cold was really getting to me. I pulled the curtain back to see that Bella was not sleeping and very much awake. She looked at the opening when I peered in, startled. She was sitting with her back to the wall and her hands in her lap. She relaxed when she realized it was just me.

"Why aren't you asleep, Bella?" I asked in a whisper. I was still shivering but not enough for it to affect my speech.

"I can't sleep," she whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Because I can hear you shivering. Edward, I don't care about your training. You're cold and you need to get warm. Come in here."

"Bella-"

"Get in here!" She was still whispering but I could hear frustration in her voice.

I sighed, seeing she wasn't going to let up, "Alright." I climbed in and immediately noticed the temperature change. It was indeed warmer in here and my trembling body liked that.

I sat beside her but she pushed me down onto my back. I was now lying next to William with Bella kneeling beside me in the cramped space.

"Bella, what are you doing? There's no room for you now."

"Relax Edward." I noticed that she was blushing extremely hard. She was embarrassed about what she was doing . . . or what she was planning to do.

I stiffened when I realized what her plan was. She was going to lie with me! She settled down, putting her front against my side and her head on my shoulder. As her body gently pressed against me, I shuddered and became consumed by an unknown desire. It forced me to raise my hand and place it on her shoulder, hugging her. It was hard, my arm was right against the wall now, but I managed. She twitched at the touch but forced herself to relax.

I noticed how my desire lessened (however slightly) when I placed my hand on her. My eyes widened when I realized what the desire was. It was the same desire that fills Carlisle when he's near Esme; that I could see in Emmett's eyes when he looked at Rosalie in the pavilion; and whenever my father was with my mother . . .

Oh, Hell be this desire and it's name is lust! I quickly realized I wanted to hold Bella, to kiss her, to touch her, to hear her sigh my name as she felt me against her . . . I _wanted_ her!

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder scared both of us. Bella's arms wrapped around me as I threw my other arm around her. We tensed, prepared for a death blow. We were breathing heavily and I felt the need to have my sword in hand.

"Th-Thunder," Bella stammered quietly after a moment.

"Y-Yes," I agreed, easing away my tension, "Thunder." We both relaxed. It was only then that I realized something. One of Bella's hands had slipped under my shirt when she grabbed me and was now resting on my rib. The warmth radiating from just that hand felt so good. I closed my eyes and let out a quiet breath, falling into the sensation.

Then, she moved and I felt her fingers drag across one of my rib bones. I sucked my breath back in and she stopped. Everything seemed silent now. I lost track of my surroundings and was only aware of her. She moved her hand a little more and I shuddered. Her dragging fingers were leaving a soothing trail of warmth across my skin and I loved it.

I slowly hugged her to me and breathed in her scent. She smelled unbelievably good. My actions encouraged her as she continued to trace my ribs with more confidence. I bit back a groan and the hand I had on her shoulder moved down to her waist. I started to knead her waist with my fingers. She shuddered but continued her exploration of my ribs.

Breathing became difficult as I started to feel myself straining. I knew she was going through the same as she was shuddering and struggling to keep her breathing normal. I removed the hand that wasn't massaging her side and started sliding it across her back. I wasn't underneath the cloth of her dress but she still squirmed a little. I felt her hand go lower, going . . . for my pants!? She was going slowly and I moved to copy her motion. I reached her thigh and gripped the cloth of her dress. I slowly dragged it up. Her fingers slowly went into my waistband as I brought her dress up a little more. The mix of the actions made our breathing labour even more.

Suddenly, we heard movement and stopped. I looked over and saw it was only William shifting in his sleep. I looked at Bella and she met my gaze. We sighed with mutual understanding; this was not the place nor the time.

I returned her dress to it's original position and returned to lying on my back. She, in turn, took her hand out from under my clothes. I immediately missed her heat but became distracted when she rested her hand on my chest. After a moment, she began to tap, as if she was following the beat of something. I realized it was my heart. I smiled and grasped her hand to tap along with her. She giggled quietly and kissed my neck.

I smiled a little more and closed my eyes. Another barrier down . . .

**We need to gear these two up for a future lemon, right? I mean, regardless of how much they like each other, they're not going to just go at it. ****;)**

**Although, I guess I should apologize for teasing you all like this. ;)**

**Review please!**


	16. Reactions & Worries

**XVI**

**(BPOV)**

I was sitting on a smooth boulder as I watched Edward's training session. After what happened last night, I knew I was going to blush everytime he so much as looked at me. I shuddered at the thought of his cool hand kneading my side. It still tingled.

That thought brought me through the night. Right to the point where he started bringing up my dress. I realized he did that because I was letting gravity drag my hand lower on his body. The feel of the fabric going up my legs was so surreal and I felt something start between my legs. I felt a need to do something similar to him so I nervously planned to reach into his pants and-

"Bella?"

I looked to my side, startled, and saw William on the cart seat, "Y-Yes William?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little red."

I realized I was blushing, "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just a little . . . tired."

He smiled and I got the feeling he knew what was going on. I looked away, determined not to persue the conversation. My gaze wondered to watch everyone get ready for our day's trek. We had about ten carts in total, one per family apart from William's, and each cart seemed to need two horses each. Edward and William were both worried about that. We were a prime target for anyone needing horses.

Everyone diversed. Today was supposed to be our last day of riding. Edward said we were close. I believed him. It was freezing here and I rubbed my arms. Edward came up and smiled at me. I smiled with a blush back. He chuckled and helped me into the cart. It wasn't like I couldn't do it myself. I just think he wanted to put his hands on my sides again . . . Or was that _my_ want? . . . Either way, he did it and climbed up beside me.

"Ready?" William asked.

"Ready," Edward smiled, "We should reach the city by midday."

He nodded and snapped the reins. Elizabeth and Brego trotted forward with the other carts in tow.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

We had come across a sheltered area the night before. Dominic said their was evidence of a camp there about a day before. We agreed it was more than likely to be Edward's camp and that put us in lighter spirits.

Meanwhile, we thought of our options. None of us had a home now and we were steadily settling into the nomadic lifestyle; we were travelling; constantly looking for sheltered areas to rest; and gathering our food from nature.

For now though, we were on the move again. I was in the cart this time with my back to the wall and thinking of my son. Edward could be anywhere and I was worried. Though I didn't outright show it, I had always been extremely concerned for the welfare of the first son I had. His choice in joining the army was always supported but, deep down, I was forever worried for his safety. I always keep in mind that he's not my birth son but he's still my son.

"Deep in thought?"

I turned and smiled, "Hello Esme. How are you dear?"

She settled beside me with a smile, "I'm fine. What are you thinking about?"

My smiled vanished, "Edward."

Her smile disappeared too and I immediately felt guilty. We were all worried for him and we wanted to see him alive again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no," she said, "I asked the question."

I sighed and wound my arm around her, "Things have taken such a turn. I wonder why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our lives used to be so simple. Now, they're out of control; Edward's missing and we've become nomadic." I sighed, "It hurts just to think of it all."

She sighed too and laid her head on my shoulder, "I know, but I've found it's best _not_ to think about it. Let's just focus on finding Edward."

I nodded, "Yes. We'll find him and get everything back on track."

"Maybe Edward will create a new village," Alice's hopeful voice came from the back of the cart. She sat with Rosalie.

"He _does_ have a bunch of survivors," Rosalie said, "Maybe he's trying to find a place for them to settle."

I nodded, seeing their reasoning.

Esme put on a smile, "I think he'll be fine, Carlisle. Edward knows how to survive and so do we. We just have to have a little faith."

I hugged her. She was right. Just a little faith . . .

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I was still struggling with my new feelings for Bella. The desperate desire to touch her was lingering; I wanted to feel her again so badly. I was almost shuddering from my internal battle and there was a tightness in my chest.

Then, I felt eyes on me. I looked and saw Bella looking at me with a soft gaze. When my eyes met her's, she stiffened a little and her lips parted in a slight gasp. It was almost like she wasn't expecting me to look at her. A light blush danced across her cheeks and she averted her gaze. I smiled, feeling a bit of the tension in my chest loosen. I hesitantly slid my arm slowly around her waist.

She watched as my hand rested on her hip. After a moment, I wondered if I should take my hand off of her but then she laced her fingers in with mine. My smile grew a little and I hugged her to me. She smiled and cuddled as close as she could into my side. Her head rested perfectly into my shoulder; her body molded so well in my arm; and her body temperature felt heavenly against my own. It was like she was born into this world specifically for me.

That thought made me feel two things; happiness that I had found such perfect affection and surprise that she could have such an effect on a worrier like me. I gave her a tight hug, forcing her to laugh slightly and I laughed too. I felt so happy, like nothing in the world was dangerous . . . like I was completely at peace.

**Fluffness!**


	17. Surprise

**Everyone's reviews about how Edward's and Bella's relationship made me happy! :) I honestly wasn't sure about how to write it and make it Twilight believable!**

**Therefore, I shall post another chapter while my feeling of writer's confidence lasts. :)**

**XVII**

**(BPOV)**

We all looked up as some of the men scaled the wall. It had rusted over and was closed so we had to open it from the inside. Edward and a few of the other men were climbing up and over. The wall was partly decrepit so there were good hand and footholes for climbing.

Edward was right though, the place was huge; it spanned a good couple of lengths along the coast with all sides facing the land walled off; the walls were made of thick stone as well as the castle we could see inside; there was only one gate to the inside; and the place was that fortified that the walls went deep into the ocean. Nothing short of boats could get inside.

I breathed in and found a salty taste and smell enter me. It was a little different. William noticed, "Don't worry. You'll get used to the air in a couple days."

I shivered, "And the chill?"

He grinned, "That might take a little longer."

I shook my head with a little annoyance. Suddenly, a clanking sounded. We all looked and saw the gate opening. It raised with a loud clanking that excited the young children and uneased some of the more domestic horses.

Once the gate was completely raised, we entered. Edward and the men who climbed up walked down the stairs along the inside of the wall to meet us. As a group, we looked around.

The place actually wasn't that bad; there were still some homes standing; the docks were in good shape; there were no broken points in the walls; the streets were neat and straight; and the castle only had one tower crumbled.

"The place is in good condition," voiced a young man, "We should have, at least, all we need fixed up by dusk."

"Good thing too," Edward said, "This area is cold enough as it is. Night will only bring more chill."

With that little fact known, everyone became ready to work.

"Alright!" Edward said above the chatter, "Though we have time to work, we need a plan."

"What do you suggest?" William asked.

"I'll need some of the men to gather wood from the forest outside, and some to gather some of the extra stone next to the wall. If I could ask some of the women and children to tour around so we can get a good idea of how many buildings we need to repair."

"How will we know if a house needs to be repaired?" asked a young boy.

Edward smiled, "Trust me, you'll know."

We laughed a little and got to work. I walked around with a couple of wives who knew my mother and we searched houses with their children.

"Some of the houses are actually pretty good," I said, surprised, "Just a fair amount of rotting wood."

"This close to the ocean, I'm not surprised," said one wife, "The constant breeze blows sea water in. Some houses are protected by others but the ones closest to the docks will take days to repair."

"Although," smiled another wife as she held a baby in her arms, "this place is a good location." She looked at me, "Sir Edward is an intelligent man and noble."

I smiled, "Yeah. He is."

"I mean, he willingly saved our village and took us to a new home. He would make quite a ruler."

I looked at her, recognizing the underlying tone and gentle hint in her words, "What are you saying?"

"Well, some of us have been talking-"

"Us?"

"The wives. We've been talking and we think that Sir Edward should be Lord of our new home."

"And we know he favours you," smiled the first wife, "I wouldn't mind if you were the Lady here."

My jaw almost dropped and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, "I don't think Edward . . . favours me. We're just friends." The thought of our previous night made my words untruthful.

The first wife chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I said to my parents when I was being courted by my husband."

I blushed even more. I had a little proof that Edward desired me but it was still hard to believe a skilled knight would want a simple, orphaned peasant-girl. Then, the suggestion of Edward being a ruler came back, "I don't think Edward would want to rule, anyway. I think all he wants is to be with his family again and live in peace."

The wives looked at each other then the one with her baby turned to me, "With the King the way he is, Isabella, I don't think peace is an option for him."

I sighed and looked down, knowing in my heart she was right.

"However, there are things that could bring him some form of contentment."

"Like what?"

"Bringing us a set home, for one."

"And getting his family back," said the other wife.

We walked out of the house and went to another.

"How can he get his family, though?" I asked, "The King probably has them under lock and key."

"That's where the ruling comes in," smiled the wife with her baby, "If Sir Edward has some power, he can petition the King for the safe passage of his family to his city."

"But," warned the second wife, "that can go two ways. The King felt threatened by Sir Edward before. As soon as he recieves word about the repopulation of the port-city under his exiled knight's command, he'll become even more enraged."

"He may even send the army to attack us," I breathed, the picture becoming clear.

She nodded, "That's why we've talked with our husbands too. They're eager to follow Sir Edward into battle. They're willing to become men of our army."

A sudden feeling of elation erupted in me. For some reason, I felt delighted that Edward was so well respected and honoured, _Maybe his life isn't all that bad . . ._

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Night came quickly for us but we made excellent progress. More than enough homes had been remade and ready for living. I watched as the men chose houses for their families to settle. I let my gaze sweep around, taking in everything. The cold breeze of the ocean seemed to be an ample reward after nearly half a day's work. I breathed it in and whiped the sweat from my brow.

"A little tired, Edward?"

I smiled as the angelic voice reached my ears and turned, "A little but it'll go away with rest."

"You'll get plenty of rest in the castle," came William's voice.

I looked at him and was slightly taken aback to see everyone from the village looking at me.

William smiled, "Edward, you have kept us from danger and even given us a new home where we can all find our living in life. I've said it before; you're a good leader."

"What are you saying?" I asked, slightly shakey.

His smile grew, "I'm saying we want you to be our ruler here." I blinked in surprise as he turned to the village, "Hail to Lord Edward!"

"Hail to Lord Edward!' repeated the village, "Hail to Lord Edward!"

"W-Wait," my voice was barely a whisper above them.

Bella took my hand, "Edward, they aren't going to let you say no. You rule over this place now and these people will follow you to the ends of the world."

"Hail to Lord Edward!" they shouted again.

My mind thought a bit. I still wasn't sure of this. What if my status with Leo lead them to their deaths?

A final shout rang out, "Hail to Lord Edward!"

William looked at me, "You have my sword, my Lord."

"And mine," said another man.

"And you have my bow," said a young male hunter.

Similar statements echoed through the small crowd and a feeling came over me. A feeling of . . . unusual calm. It felt so different and something inside me said everything rested on this moment.

I looked at all of them, then smiled, "I don't know how good I'll be but, if this is your wish, I'll be your lord here."

A joyous shout rang out and I felt Bella squeeze my hand. My smiled turned to a grin as several plans started stringing through my mind. Plans to get this place up and running. It would take some work, but we could do this. We could make ourselves a home and perhaps I could live out some peace in my life.


	18. Courting

**XVIII**

**(EPOV)**

I lay awake that night, staring at the castle ceiling. The building was in excellent shape so there were many rooms of which to settle in. The village said that Bella and I should get comfortable in the Lord's house so they shoved us in. Some of the men even crept away during the reconstruction and moved our things into the appropriate room ahead of time.

I let out a breath. How could they show me such loyalty and devotion? I've lead them for less than a week. The more I thought of it, the more my initial feelings of uneasiness returned.

_Edward, you have kept us from danger and even given us a new home where we can all find our living in life. I've said it before; you're a good leader._

I sighed heavily as William's words circled my mind for, perhaps, the hundredth time. The more I thought about it, the more I doubted myself, _Leo is sure to come after me when he receives word of this. I could indirectly lead these people to their deaths._

"Edward?" I looked beside myself. Bella had awakened and was looking at me, worriedly.

We were in a large four-poster, canopy bed with royal-red blankets and pillows. We had found them in a sealed closet. They weren't in the greatest condition but they kept the cold away.

"Edward, why aren't you asleep?" Her voice was so soft but I could hear it clearly.

My voice whispered, "I don't know. I just . . ." I sighed, my words failing me.

She shuffled closer and touched my arm with her fingers, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone believes in me . . . What if I let them all down?"

"You won't, Edward. We know you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

A soft smile crossed her face and she kissed my cheek, "You've lead us from danger, protected us, and given us a new home. Plus, like I've said before, you've lead men into battle again and again. You already have the skills to lead and have shown them to the people."

"But, once Leo discovers this . . ."

She softened even more, knowing full well what I was getting at, "Edward, the greatest leader is not the strongest or the smartest or even the master of cheating death of lives." Her hand tightened on my arm, "It's the one who listens to his heart and cares the most. You've already done that by protecting the village and through your worry right now. If Leo does get here, no one will blame you. They'll know you did your best."

I looked at her, my mind digesting what was being said. Then, I let out a breath and pulled her into my arms, surprising her by burying my face into the space between her neck and shoulder. I could smell her floral aroma best here and it soothed me, "How could I ever deserve such an angel like you?"

She relaxed a little but I could tell she was surprised by my question. Regardless, she wound her arms around me to give me a hug.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I felt a little shaky and the wives's words rang through my head, _And we know he favours you_.

I blushed. He really did favour me. I felt him breathe in then he pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back, a little embarrassed by the situation and he chuckled. He pulled me against him and kept me in a protective embrace. It felt nice.

"Thanks Bella," he whispered into my hair, "I feel a little better now."

I smiled, relaxing, "Good."

**Morning . . .**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a death grip. Edward's arms were so tightly wrapped around me that I almost found it difficult to breathe. At the same time though, I felt safe. His embrace made me think that nothing could possibly hurt me. He wouldn't let it.

I gently pushed on his chest to get myself out. He was asleep so it didn't bother him. Once I was right out of his arms, I realized how cold it was. The cold felt strange against me and I realized how warm Edward had been. I smiled a little and sat up. Immediately, I noticed clothes on the bed with a piece of used parchment on top.

I shuffled forward and took a closer look. I was a little surprised to find a dark blue dress and a dark green tunic. The craftsmanship was amazing. The clothes looked fit for royalty. I read the parchment;

_You two need a royal look._

I looked at the clothes again. Had the village people done this?

"What do you have there, Bella?" I looked behind me to find Edward awake and sitting up.

"I think the village wanted to make us look like rulers," I answered.

He looked at me then the clothes. He reached over to pick up the tunic, "When were these made?"

"Perhaps last night. Some of the more talented weavers are nocturnal. I can name a few of the old women who could have made work like this . . . and a couple of the mothers with less-than-year-old babies."

He noticed the parchment and held out his hand for it. I handed it to him and he read it over, "Why both of us?"

I blushed, "Well, it seems that the women of the village - the wives anyway - know that you, um, _favour_ me."

His head snapped up and I saw a bit of colour in his cheeks, "Th-They do?"

I nodded, blushing a little more, "I-In fact, most of them believe me to be the Lady here while you're the Lord."

He looked down, "Well, I . . . I do, um . . ."

I blushed deeper and looked out the window. The sun indicated mid-morning, "Y-You need to get to your men."

He nodded and shed the shirt he wore. Then, after a moment of consideration, he pulled the tunic over his head. I giggled as the copper mess he called his hair became even messier. He grinned at me and got up.

I took a look at him as he rounded the bed. The green of the tunic complemented his hair and fit him well. You could easily see his strong upper body as the green fabric hugged his muscles. My stomach did a flip. Sunlight shone in, creating highlights in his hair that gave him that god-like look. I hugged some of the blanket to myself as his captivating eyes turned to me.

"Bella?" he asked, "Is something wrong? You look all red." He smiled, "Not that it's not a pretty look for you."

I blushed even more and looked away, "Y-You need t-to get to your men. They'll think something happened if you don't meet with them."

"You're right." He proceeded to walk to the door and smiled over his shoulder, "See you later, _Isabella_."

There was a seductive note in his voice that threatened to make me tremble with suppressed feeling. The door shut and I bit my lip. I had never been courted like this before. Of course, there had been Mike but he liked to jump bases. He was trying to get me into his bed as fast as possible. Edward was actually taking the time to make me fall for him and, I had to admit, it was very exciting.

I looked at the dress again and observed it's style. A hesitant smile crossed my face, _Maybe it's time I returned Sir Edward's courting._

**Review please!**


	19. There's Still A Threat

**Everyone wants me to update faster so I'll try to get at least two chapters a week now. No promises though.**

**To start off with a bang though, I'll give you this chapter now. ****Just keep in mind that the Cullens are a little over a half a day from Edward.**

**XIX**

**(CPOV)**

We continued travelling and, as we moved, it got colder.

"We're closer to the ocean," Dominic said, "This road leads to the port city I was born in. It was abandoned a while back because the fishing grounds dried up. At that time, my father moved to the village we passed and I was sent to live with my aunt in the city."

"Why didn't your father go with you?" Emmett asked.

He shrugged, "He never really like city life and he didn't have the means to support me but my aunt did."

Any other talk was cut short suddenly as arrows whizzed through the air and war cries rang out. Men wearing the French symbol burst through the foliage and attacked us. The knights immediately sprang into action and protected us. Emmett, Jasper, and I ushered the girls into the cart and sat in the opening. None of us had any sort of combat training so all we could do was sit and wait.

The cries were loud and the cart was continuously bumped. We hung on for dear life. I looked out of the opening and saw the bloodbath. There were far more raiders than knights and the knights were seriously wounded.

One reined in his horse beside the cart. He murmured to himself, "We can't win this. There are too many . . ."

I thought frantically. I looked at my family for a moment, then back at the knight, "Listen to me."

He turned, "You have an idea?"

"You need to go and get help. This fight is a losing battle."

"Are you sure? These raiders could kill you."

"That's a chance we'll have to take. Follow the road to the port city. Edward should be there. He'll know what to do."

He looked at me for a moment then sighed, "Alright. I'll ride as fast as I can. You just worry about staying alive."

I nodded and he rode off. Suddenly, the raiders appeared at the front of the cart. Emmett and Jasper pulled the girls behind them.

"Looks like we have some more slaves," said one. It was obvious he was speaking in English so we knew what was about to happen to us, "Let's take them back to the camp."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Everyone seemed eager to continue training so we all met at an open area next to the castle. I had to admit, the men of the village were strong and took to the blade easily. I watched them spar with each other without having to give anyone pointers or adjust them.

We trained well into mid-morning but broke off to continue with the repairs. I helped where I could and inspected buildings. I soon came to the smithy. It was bigger than the one in the village and the smith looked pleased with it. As I entered, I saw him already kindling a fire for the forge.

Again, the familiar cord struck and it started to bug me how I couldn't place him. I brushed it aside when he turned to me. I smiled, "Does this suit you?"

He chuckled, "I think so. I can create a lot more weapons here. I just need some metal."

I nodded, "Soon we'll all need new resources . . . We're going to have to get word out that we're here. Then, hopefully, some trading caravans will come through."

"We'll need something to offer them."

"Can't we offer the fish?" We looked at the door and I saw Bella. I nearly dropped at her appearance. The dress the village gave her was a deep blue that complimented her skin tone greatly and went well with her hair. It was long and hugged her body comfortably and softly. The neck-opening had a v-shape and stopped just short of the point of revealing. Still though, Bella looked stunning and could probably string along any man with a right mind.

"We _could_ offer a fish trade," said the smith, snapping me from my ogling, "and I could offer some of my wares. What do you think, Sir Edward?"

Bella was distracting me and I couldn't form a straight line of thought, "I, um, sure."

She smiled at me with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong, Edward? You look a little warm." She touched her hand to my forehead.

"I, uh, think it's the forge."

They both smiled at me and Bella said, "Then, let's go outside. It's cooler out there." She took my hand and pulled me out. I looked over my shoulder to see the blacksmith smiling at me in a knowing way before he checked the fire in his forge.

The smithy was in near the centre of the town so Bella and I walked around, hand in hand. I looked around, looking at the houses, "Some of these will take a while to rebuild."

"Maybe the smith can help. He comes from a family of strong men. His brother worked the forge back in the village before the . . . attack."

I looked to her, "Attack?"

"Some slavers came and took some children when I was young. My father hid me as the slavers killed the smith's brother. They took his son too. I was friends with him."

"The smith's?"

"No, his brother's."

I stopped, "Slavers . . ." It pieced itself together and a smile crossed my face, "That's why the smith looks so familiar."

"Hmm?"

I smiled at her as we continued walking, "I told you my brother was taken by slavers. They killed his family and, if he takes after his father, Emmett will be as strong as the smith."

"Oh, I get it." She smiled, "I never thought your brother was the same Emmett I was friends with when I was little. He was always a bit of a joker."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it. That's one of the things that I don't miss. His jokes are endless!"

She giggled. We continued walking around and returned to the castle at dusk. Just before we entered the castle, however, the gates opened. Confused, many of the village came to meet a panting rider.

I recognized him as one of my knights, "Fredrick!" I approached, "Fredrick, what are you doing here?!"

"Sir Edward," he panted, "I have terrible news."

**Aren't I just awful? (evil grin)**

**Also, I'm just naming Edward's knights for the sake of dialogue. The only knight of any importance is Dominic . . . and Edward, of course.**


	20. A Plan

**Big note: I re-read the last chapter after I posted it and I realized how badly I wrote the ending . . . Okay, Emmett's **_**father**_** (the current smith's brother) was killed by the slavers and Bella was friends with Emmett. I realized that the chapter said it like Bella was friends with Emmett's brother but Emmett doesn't have a brother . . . Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**XX**

**(EPOV)**

We were in a conference room of the old barracks that sat next to the castle. Fredrick recounted what happened to me; my family's forced exile; their travel; and their capture.

"Your father told me to ride here," he said, "He said you would know what to do."

"How many did you say there were?" I asked.

"A lot. There were five of us, including Dominic on the cart, and they outnumbered us greatly. It seemed each time we cut one down, three more would take his place."

I thought, "Then fighting them would be suicide. We'd never win."

He looked down, hearing the hopelessness I felt in my words, "I'm sorry Sir Edward."

"I . . . I have an idea," came Bella's voice hesitantly.

We turned to her. A small spark of hope ignited in me, "Do you?"

"Why don't you take a few men back to the point where your family was captured? The French would, more than likely, take them back to their main camp. Follow the tracks, then wait for night. Under darkness, you could probably steal a few French uniforms and disguise yourselves."

I smiled, "And steal my family while pretending to be French knights." I pulled Bella into my arms, "That's a great idea, Bella!" I kissed her, making her blush.

"It _is_ a good idea," Fredrick smiled, "There's risk but it has more promise then outright fighting the raiders."

"Alright. We'll leave in the morning after I pick a few of the men. Tonight, we can house you here."

**_Flashback__ . . ._**

I crouched low in the ferns. He would never find me here. I never hid here when we played. Mother always said I got dirty when I hid in the forest so we avoided it. I dropped down onto my stomach as I heard noise. Footsteps. They were getting closer. I crawled away, keeping myself under the line of brush.

I noticed how the dirt started to stain my shirt, _Mother's not going to be happy about that._

Then, I thought of something father told me he learned from his days in the military. Something about dressing yourself up to blend into your surroundings.

_Maybe I could hide with the dirt_. I picked up some of the loose dirt nearby and splashed it on myself like water. Soon, I was covered in a fine coat of it.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded again. I scurried over to a dead bush. The brown of it's dead leaves hid me well along with the dirt all over my shirt, face, and hair. I peeked out between some leaves. The footsteps were gone and I couldn't see anyone.

_Where did he go?_

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and picked up into the air, "Found you!"

I laughed and struggled, "Father! Let me go!"

He laughed and placed me down, then turned me around. He was a tall man with the same untamable copper hair that I had. Many had said we looked exactly alike. The only differance was our eye colours. I had inherited mother's green eyes.

My father raised an eyebrow when he saw how dirty I was, "You know, your mother is going to be furious with you."

"I was trying to blend," I said, suddenly embarrassed by my appearance, "Like you said you used to when you were fighting."

He burst out laughing, "You were trying to disguise yourself? I'm afraid no one would've fallen for your ruse, Edward. You're not dirty enough."

I looked down.

"Don't be ashamed. It was a nice try but a better disguise would've been to cover yourself with leaves. You could've pretended you were a leaf pile."

I laughed a little.

"Now, come on. We should get home before you decided on another, more filthy-looking disguise."

I nodded and we started the trek home. After a moment, I had to ask the question that was on my mind, "Father, what disguise did you use? When you were fighting."

"I dressed as a French soldier once. We needed to rescue some prisoners and our enemies outnumbered us greatly. We knocked out a patrol and switched our clothing with theirs. While dressed in the livery of the French, we were able to free the prisoners with no problem."

We reached our house.

"So, you see son, disguise is a good strategy . . . as long as you do it right. If anyone from that camp recognized us as English soldiers, we would have been in serious trouble."

"Oh . . ."

"Edward Anthony Masen, what happened to you!?" We turned to see my mother standing in the doorway. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she had her hands on her hips.

My father laughed, "It's alright, dear. Our son was just trying his hand at disguising himself."

"Disguising himself as what?! Dirt?!"

He laughed again and I looked down, feeling slightly ashamed.

She sighed, "Well, come inside. Let's get you cleaned up."

_**End** **flashback**__** . . .**_

I smiled as Bella and I walked back to the castle. Fredrick had been accommodated and, thanks to Bella, we had a good plan for my family.

The memory I just reviewed went through my mind again, making me smile even more. I always loved the hide-and-seek games I had played with my father but one thing about the memory stuck with me. The need for good disguises.

_Father was right_, I thought, _If the French had found out he was English, he could've died . . . The same thing could happen to us._

"Edward? You okay?"

I stopped and looked at Bella. The sunset's light reflected in her eyes and cast shadows along the skin that wasn't hidden by her dress. Her dress seemed darker in the light and stood out against her skin. The dark brown of her hair fell in graceful strands down to her waist as her lips parted slightly in question. All in all, she looked very lovely.

I pulled her into my arms, giving in to my want to hold her, "I'm fine, love."

She coloured a little, "D-Did you just call me _love_?"

I chuckled, "Yes. I believe I did." I kissed her cheek, "Was it wrong of me?"

"N-No. I just . . . didn't expect it."

I smiled and hugged her. Keeping one arm around her waist, we continued to the castle. I felt happy, maybe even euphoric. Bella always seemed to make me feel that way and I was grateful for it.

However, there was still the issue of my family. I had to get to them but it would have to wait until morning. Fredrick said the capture took place half a day away. We'll need light to travel there and then find the main French encampment. Then, we'll need darkness to put Bella's plan into motion.

I just hoped it would work.

**Review please!!**


	21. The Camp

**XXI**

**(BPOV) Early morning . . .**

I watched Edward as he pleaded for some of the stronger men of the village to help. We knew the families might not want to go on a suicide mission so shortly after finding our new home so it was going to be tricky to enlist some people.

William came up to me and watched with curiosity. By now, everyone knew of the news of Edward's family but that's all they knew. No one knew about the knights with them.

"William?" I was hesitant about this.

He looked down at me, "Yes, Bella?"

"Um . . . You should know that . . ."

"That what?"

"That . . . Edward's knights were captured along with his family. Including Dominic."

His eyes widened.

Edward approached and noticed his worried look, "What's wrong?"

I looked down, "I told him about Dominic."

"Oh . . ." He gave William an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I didn't want you to worry."

"I understand . . . Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Of course! I could use an experienced sword. Bella created a disguise plan but I need some people to help me take out a patrol."

He smiled and I noticed some relief enter both of their faces.

Then, Edward turned, "Let's saddle up!" The men who agreed to help, including William, journeyed to the stables. Edward hung back and turned to me, "Wish me luck."

I kissed him lightly, "Good luck, Edward, and . . . please be careful."

He gripped my upper arms, "I will, I promise." He pulled me into a hard kiss. I gasped at it, clearly not expecting a kiss like _that_ as a good-bye.

He pulled back from my now throbbing lips. I was surprised that the throbbing felt . . . good.

He grinned his crooked smile, "I'll be back, Bella, and I'll bring my family so you can meet them. I know you'll love Alice."

I giggled and watched him go.

* * *

**(CPOV) The French Camp . . .**

We had our hands tied together as we sat in the wagon. The knights had been stripped of their armour and were in with us. The brighter side, I guess, would be that we weren't put to work yet and the girls hadn't been taken to be raped.

Esme sat next to me as Rosalie kept close to Emmett and Alice beside Jasper. The knights were silent in defeat as they sat around us. They seemed ashamed that they couldn't protect us. I had tried to tell them that it wasn't their fault but my words held no meaning for them.

Alice leaned against Jasper, a look of thoughtfulness in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked her.

"I have a feeling," she answered.

"A feeling?" one of the knights asked.

"Alice has a gift," I explained quietly, "She can see things or have a feeling about things before they happen. The gift is broad but unmistakable. She knew Edward wasn't coming back home the day the King exiled him but she didn't know he would be exiled."

The knights were impressed by that which surprised me a little. If anyone else knew of Alice's power, they would treat her like she was lower than dirt and make her off as a whore.

"What's your feeling Alice?" Emmett asked.

We looked at her. She shifted a little, "Something tells me that Edward knows about our capture. That he's coming after us."

"How would he know?" asked Dominic.

"Fredrick's missing," said another knight, "Maybe he got away."

"I told him to go," I said assuming Fredrick was the knight I sent, "We weren't far from Edward. He could've easily gotten to him by now."

"That's good," Esme said, "He'll know what to do."

* * *

**(EPOV) Just after midday . . .**

"This is the spot," Fredrick said reining in his horse.

We stopped and I surveyed the area. The evidence of a battle was everywhere. I noticed the tree line across the road. The brush was broken by something big. I guessed it to be the cart my family was travelling in. Only something like that could brake the bare branches of the trees.

"The French don't seem very keen on hiding their trails anymore," William observed.

I nodded, "Which makes me wonder . . ."

"What?" Fredrick asked.

"The French would do anything to recruit me into their armies. This whole thing might be a trap . . ."

"They _would_ recognize the other knights . . ."

We all looked at the broken fauna, wondering what to do. This was seeming even more hopeless.

"Whatever you decide," William said to me, "I'm with you."

I looked at him and the men behind him we nodding. They were still willing to follow me, regardless of the danger. I smiled slightly at that. It was flattering.

"Okay," I said, "then, if you're still willing to risk your lives for my family, let's hide our horses here and travel on foot through the trees. It'll be slower but we'll be able to get close to the camp, unnoticed."

They nodded and we dismounted. We hid our horses in the opposite tree line behind some thick trees that hid a small meadow. The meadow was lined with a tall cliff so the horses would be well hidden and wouldn't run off.

"Watch over them Elizabeth," I whispered to my horse, "and try to keep them from running off."

She nodded and trotted off to graze. We left the meadow and entered the forest line. The trail the cart made was still easily seen. We travelled silently and with swords drawn. Patrols could be anywhere and, even though I had trained the men in swordplay, there wasn't much training and we didn't have any armour.

Soon, Fredrick stopped and hissed, "Listen!"

We stopped. All seemed silent at first but then I heard it. Drunken laughter and clashing swords. The sounds were faint but unmistakable. The camp was far off but we were getting close.

I crouched a little and motioned for the men to follow my lead. They copied my actions and we skulked forward. Dead leaves and branches cracked under our feet quietly as we moved and the sounds of a camp were becoming louder. After a while of walking, the tree line thinned out. I crouched even lower and looked out. My men stooped beside me.

The camp was in the center of a meadow. The meadow started at the tree edges that surrounded it and sloped down to the centre to create a bowl-like shape. A stream trickled down from one edge to a small lake of which the French built their camp around. The camp had, at least, two scores of men in it with numerous slaves and God knows how many patrols circling the area. Then, I saw it. A cart.

I pointed to it, "Is that the cart, Fredrick?"

He looked and nodded, "Yes."

"It's on the edge of camp but we'll need to take the long way around. It'll draw too much attention if the cart suddenly goes through the water."

A quiet agreement went through our line.

"We'll need some good disguises," Fredrick pointed out to me, "The soldiers down there would recognize _you_ instantly and remember me from the fight on the road."

I nodded and noticed a wooden rack beside the lake. Clothes were drying on it and I noticed some winter capes and uniforms. Maybe we wouldn't have to take out a patrol, "You and I will use those capes."

"What if their owners come for them?" asked William.

"I doubt it. Listen to them. If they aren't already, they'll be dead drunk by nightfall; the time we shall strike."

"They are drinking a fair amount," Fredrick observed, "I wonder why."

Suddenly, a young man appeared. I recognized him as one of my men, "Where were you?"

"I heard a patrol nearby when we were coming here. I sneaked off and followed them." He grinned, "You see, my mother was French. I'm fluent in the language and decided some information would be useful. I eavesdropped and found out the reason of celebration down there."

I smiled, "And?"

"The French are celebrating the destruction of our village as well as five others. They've been busy in the last week and Leo is visibly at his wit's end. So the generals down there have ordered the men to have some fun." His expression turned grim, "However, we'll have to move fast. I've seen soldiers drunk. They'll start raping the female slaves soon."

I immediately thought of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. I looked at the camp, worried.

"But the knights are with them. That's what I heard. They'll probably put up a fight to keep them away for a bit. Also, the patrols are few because the generals feel they are untouchable after killing off a few defenseless villages. We have already passed the patrol line. The line is a couple lengths back so none of them will see us. We can hide here until nightfall. Then head down."

I grinned at him, "You know, I don't think your purpose in life was a simple villager. With proper training, you could be a great scout."

He grinned, "Well, in that case, maybe that's what I should be when everything is over and done with."

**Guess what! I have finally figured out a full-plot! That means this story will actually be going down a concrete path! Isn't that great?**

**. . . I know, I'm weird . . .**

**Review please!**


	22. Thieves in the Night

**I just realized how fast I've been updating . . . Creative bursts rock, don't they? ;) Oh, and I pulled Jasper's and Rosalie's last names out of a hat. They **_**seemed**_** familier and I'm too lazy to look in the books and find out if they are right or not . . . (nervous laugh).**

**XXII**

**(CPOV) Mid-afternoon . . .**

It was getting late and we were becoming nervous. The French were getting drunker and drunker. I was just waiting for the first screams of the female slaves being raped. The girls seemed worried about that too as they stayed glued to our sides. Earlier, the knights had wordlessly moved themselves so the girls could be defended on all sides. Now, the French would have to get through all of us in order to get to one of the girls. I was grateful for the action. The last thing I wanted to hear or see was my wife, daughter, and (if we get out of this) my future daughter-in-law being violated by a drunken man.

Then, Frenchmen came dragging two slaves. We gasped when the prisoners came into view. One man and one woman. The thing that got us was that the man looked like an older version of Edward. Almost exact, in fact. We moved aside and the slaves were pushed in. One of the soldiers grinned at the woman and she cringed involuntarily. The Frenchmen laughed and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes," said the man. His voice held the same general tone as Edward's, "We're fine."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Masen and this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Alice breathed. We all looked at her. She turned to me, "Didn't Edward say he named his horse after is mother?"

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

I looked at her, "Did you have a son with bronze hair and green eyes?"

She blinked, "How do you know that?"

I let out a breath, "He thinks your dead."

"What?"

Esme explained, "A while back, my husband and I found a boy looking exactly like you, Mr. Masen, in the forest. He told us his name was Edward and that his parents had been killed by the French."

"Edward's alive?" Elizabeth asked with watering eyes.

I smiled, "My name is Carlisle Cullen and, yes, Edward is alive. This is my daughter, Alice, with her friend Jasper Whitlock and my son, Emmett, with his friend Rosalie Hale." I nudged Esme with my elbow, "And this is my wife Esme Cullen."

"Cullen," Edward Sr. repeated, "Does that mean that Edward is-"

"The exiled Edward Cullen," nodded Dominic, "Exiled on a false accusation of the paranoid English king. The knights sitting around you have been in his service and know for a fact that he wouldn't try to steal the throne."

The knights agreed and introduced themselves.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Elizabeth said, "We thought our son was dead."

"Almost," I said, "Esme and I found him unconscious from exhaustion in the forest outside Leo's city. He was cold and sick but we found him in time. He actually healed pretty fast."

"Sir Edward was always a fast healer," Dominic said, "He always managed to heal before the rest of us, regardless of injury."

Then, we began sharing stories of Edward's life to the Masens.

* * *

**(EPOV) Night . . .**

We crept down the side of the hill to the lake. The French were incredibly drunk. So drunk that we wouldn't need disguises. Just the same though, we agreed to use them anyway. We rounded the lake in the shadows and came to the clothes rack. The uniforms and cloaks were still there. We quickly adorned them over our own clothes and Fredrick, William, and I pulled the hoods over our heads.

"Okay," I whispered, "Don't draw any attention to yourselves. Remember, we have to take the same long route back."

They nodded and we walked through the camp. No one was out or, should I say, no one _sober_ was out. Men grabbed the servants while ignoring their pleas. My morals told me to save them but I knew we couldn't save them all. I'd have to stick to my family.

We came to the area the cart was in. The opening was facing us but none of the passengers noticed us. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed something. My jaw dropped when I saw the older version of myself and the blonde woman.

"Sir Edward?" Fredrick whispered. The other men had stopped too.

"You see that blonde woman and copper haired man?" I asked.

He nodded then said, "The man looks just like you."

"He's my birth father."

"Really?!"

I nodded but then shook myself internally. This was no time to wonder about my birth family. We were all in too much danger, "Let's get them all out of here."

We walked to the cart. The guards who were _supposed_ to be watching them were knocked out drunk. I shook my head and noticed the occupants of the cart were watching us. I turned to the men and motioned for them to move the cart out. They quickly secured the cart horses as Fredrick rounded up the other horses he recognized.

The French had removed my knights armour and placed it in some place in the camp but the swords were left in a pile next to the guards. I picked them up and placed them next to Dominic in the cart. Then, I turned my back on them and watched the men saddle the horses.

"Why would he just give us the swords?" whispered Dominic's voice.

"Maybe he doesn't think we'll be able to escape," Emmett whispered back.

I chuckled and turned around. They all looked at me, worried that I was a Frenchman who understood English. I looked around to make sure no French were looking, then pulled my hood back enough for them to see my face.

"Edward!" they all hissed.

I shushed them with a smile, "Stay quiet. We're not out of the clear yet."

I replaced my hood and we started moving out. We had to skirt the camp now as the tents were too close together to get through. My heart thudded in my chest as we moved and I knew everyone felt the same. I walked next to the cart along with a few others as the rest rode on horses. We made it to the lake with no problems and I realized I was holding my breath. Suddenly, a scream rang out. We all shuddered. The raping was getting harder. There was sure to be some dead slaves by morning. I silently thanked God for sparing my female family members of such a fate.

We began to climb up the slope. It was a gentle slope so the cart went up easily. We entered the brush and I turned to the young man who scouted before, "Go ahead and see where the nearest patrol is. As small as the patrols are, I want to leave as quietly as possible."

He nodded and ran off. We moved slower and listened to the surrounding area. Only the crunching of the snow and the French camp sounded out through the night. I walked near the back of the cart with my hand on it's side. My heart was still thudding and I prayed as hard as I could that I could get my family . . . _families_ to safety in my city.

A small smile crossed my face at that thought. Not only could I impress my adopted family but I could impress my birth family of what I have done; finding a city to rule and a beautiful woman to love.

Yes, a beautiful woman. My Isabella was the most beautiful thing in the world and I found it almost strange. I've grown to be a man of war. There is no beauty in my life. My life is shrouded with darkness, blood, steel, and death. No beauty. Then, Bella came into my life. With her dark hair, warm eyes, pale skin, small body, and overall delicate appearance. God, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

However, my thoughts of Bella were quickly disrupted as my scout came back. I walked to front of the cart to meet him. He was panting a little, "The closest patrol already passed us. We should get through no problem."

I nodded, "Good work. When we get back, I think I should train you for a light cavalry position. Like I said before, you'd be a great scout."

He grinned and we continued moving. Despite his good news, we were all pretty tense. The walk to the edge of the road seemed much longer then before but we made it when the moon was a quarter of the way across the sky.

The men went to the meadow to get our horses while Fredrick, William, and I stayed behind to remove the bonds on our rescued prisoners. As I cut through the rope on my mother's hands, I noticed she was looking at me. I met her eyes then smiled. She smiled back and I could tell she was restraining herself. I grinned and moved on to my father. I noticed paternal pride in his eyes but didn't comment on it. That was more something for private.

The men came back with our horses. Elizabeth trotted up to me. I patted her neck and swung into her saddle.

"Sir Edward's city is half a day," Fredrick informed the other knights, "We should get there a couple hours before morning."

_Great_, I thought with bitterness, _That means we get to ride through the night_.

We started to move and I found it a little difficult to keep myself in my saddle. A feeling of exhaustion was crashing down on me now that the fear had passed. I felt worn out and all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed at the castle. A small smile entered my expression. The prospect of a comfortable bed was enticing. Plus, the idea that Bella would be in my arms as I slept made the scenario all the more alluring.

_Pace yourself_, I silently chided, _We've got to get to the city and I need to house everyone before I start thinking of bed._

**I was surprised with the pole. First, everyone wanted just flashbacks but, when I closed down the pole, I got lots (and I mean **_**lots**_**) of PMs telling me to go for the alive quality.**

**I created the pole to see what my readers wanted so this will be a trial chapter. Review this chapter to tell me what you want. I'll rewrite this chapter if the majority of people don't want Edward's parents to be alive (wow, that sounded morbid and sad). If everyone is okay with this chapter then I'll continue with alive **_**and**_** flashbacks.**

**I'll post the re-writ chapter or the new chapter on Friday.**


	23. Reunion

**Well, the public has spoken. Edward's parents stay but, to make a happy medium, I'll continue with the flashbacks too. F****or the sake of preventing confusion though, Edward Mason will always be Edward Sr. while Edward Cullen will just be Edward (well, that may change depending on POV but that's self-explanatory).**

**Also, I want to thank Minniluna for pointing out a vital point in her review. I need to write the whole reunion with a little more emotion.**

**XXIII**

**(EPOV)**

The moon was now more than halfway across the sky, meaning we would reach the city in an hour or two. The danger was over so everyone, save for Dominic and myself, had succumbed to a peaceful rest. At least, I hoped it was peaceful.

My mind was far from that state. Not just because I had two families now but because I was suddenly hit with an odd case of insomnia. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. I had fallen asleep many times in Elizabeth's saddle so I knew it wasn't discomfort . . . Maybe it was just prolonged shock of finding out my birth family lived. It was overwhelming. After years of thinking they had died . . . My chest started to tighten at the thought.

Suddenly, movement caught my attention. I looked at the cart to see my mother and father climbing into the front seat.

"You need some rest," my father said to Dominic, "I can steer for a while."

He nodded, "Thanks." He climbed into the cart and my father replaced him on the seat.

Neither of them noticed I was awake as I was slightly behind them. My mother sighed, "All these years, our son was Edward Cullen. I never imagined."

"Neither did I," my father agreed, his voice a little strangled, "I always knew he would grow up to be a strong man but I never imagined him to be a knight." Paternal pride entered his voice, "Or the King's greatest knight, for that matter."

"After the raiders, I had given up hope. Some of the raiders went after him instead of . . . bothering with me. I thought they got him when I saw the blood on their swords when they returned." She drew in a shaking breath.

I nudged Elizabeth forward, "No one ever got to me, mother." They both gasped when I suddenly appeared. I looked at mother with a forced smile, "I did as you told me; I ran and didn't stop."

She trembled with watering eyes but smiled back.

Father offered a weak smile too and changed the subject, "We thought you would be asleep with your knights."

I smiled tiredly back, "I have too much to worry about to fall asleep right now."

He nodded and mother asked, "What do you have to worry about?"

"Getting us to my city, finding housing for everyone," I smiled and murmured, "and introducing everyone to Bella."

"Bella?"

I realized the night was silent enough for them to hear anything, "Yes. She's an orphaned peasant who saved my life. After I was exiled, Leo sent archers to ambush me at one of his watch tower sites. One of the archers got me." I lifted the bottom of my shirt up to show the scar that still remained. Worry and horror flashed in their eyes when they saw it, "I bound the injury and continued travelling. However, I still lost too much blood by the next morning. I fainted and fell off my horse." I rubbed Elizabeth's neck, "But she went ahead and found Bella. She lead her back to me and Bella saved my life."

My father smiled with a raised eyebrow, "And then you fell in love with her."

My eyes locked with his.

He chuckled, "You have the same look I had when I first met your mother. Don't deny it, Edward. You love this woman don't you?"

I sighed, "I'll admit, she has been commanding a good part of my attention as of late."

They both chuckled and mother asked, "What is she like?"

I smiled, "She's a good person. Helpful, kind, and she always seems bent on making others feel better when they're upset."

"She sounds nice."

"And beautiful, I must concede. Long brown hair, warm eyes, and pale skin. She's a small person though. Never meant to be very tall."

"You _are_ in love," my father grinned, "I think I should like to meet this woman who has a hold over my son."

I smiled an embarrassed smile and we went on in silence for a while.

"I must say Edward," mother suddenly said, "You're taking the situation of having us _and_the Cullens in stride. Most people would be embarrassed or stressed about how this would go."

"I do feel a little emotional but I'm not worried," I assured, "The Cullens are friendly people. You would get along well with Carlisle, father. And you and Esme and very similar, mother. I'm sure they would accept you into the family."

"What about Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie?" father asked.

"Anyone can get along with Alice. She's a very happy person who can make even the grumpiest elder smile. Emmett can get annoying with his jokes but will stand up for anyone in trouble. I haven't really met their counterparts, Jasper and Rosalie, but I've heard they're nice."

"Carlisle introduced them as friends."

I grinned, "I don't think that will last very long. By the look I saw on Emmett's face when he looked at Rosalie and the blush Alice got when I asked about Jasper, I think _blooming lovers_ may be a better title."

"Edward!" four screeches rang out from inside the cart.

I laughed and challenged, "Prove me wrong!"

Groans of embarrassment answered me.

**A few hours before morning; Edward's city . . .**

I had awakened everyone and got my men to remove the French disguises we still had on. Then, I whistled loudly in front of the gate. Some of the men who stayed behind appeared above the wall.

"Lord Edward has returned! Raise the gate!"

"_Lord_ Edward?!" various gasps asked.

I smiled with a little embarrassment, "The people sort of appointed me that."

"Well, you did save us," said the young scout.

"And like I've said before," William smiled, "You're a good leader. Even on the way here, you trained the men in combat; thought ahead about rebuilding the city to be livable; and took everyone's safety on your shoulders."

Appreciative glances came from the knights and my family. I became a little more embarressed. I was getting that feeling a lot tonight . . .

The gate opened fully and we ushered ourselves in. Once we were fully inside, the gate closed behind us.

I wheeled Elizabeth around to face everyone. First, I addressed the men, "Good work. You haven't had the full training of knights, yet you've managed to save those important to me. I recognize the risks you took and I thank you."

"We were happy to help," said one, "You saved us. It was the least we could do."

A murmured agreement went out.

I smiled and turned the my knights, "The rooms in the barracks are livable. You can rest there for tonight and, if you desire, I'm sure we could find some homes for you tomorrow."

They nodded.

I smiled, "Alright. I think we're all tired enough to agree that anything else can be saved for tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and began to move. The horses were put away in the stable, the men returned to their homes, and Fredrick lead my knights into the barracks. Soon, my family and I were left alone.

"What now?" Alice asked.

I smiled, "Leo wasn't efficient when he abandoned the city. The rooms of the castle are livable and the furniture was left there. I'm sure we can find rooms."

"Anything you say, _my Lord_," Emmett grinned.

I turned to him with a tired smile, "Don't start."

We laughed and I lead the way inside. I decided to use the rooms in the hallway next to mine.

I turned, "I'm assuming that I should give you _four_ rooms?"

Alice put her hands on her hips, "Edward!"

I grinned, "Again, prove me wrong."

She looked down and I chuckled. I motioned to the four rooms we were standing in the middle of; two on the left side of the hall and two on the right.

"These rooms should be good," I said, "My room is in the next hall over if you need me. It's the one with the elaborate door."

They nodded and Alice hugged me, "Night Edward."

I smiled, "Night sister."

We all diverged. I walked passed my birth parents. Mother smiled. I smiled too and pulled her into a tight hug. We had both stifled a little emotion due to embarrassment in front of everyone else. Now, we had a moment alone and we both tightened, crushing each other. Father wrapped his arms around us too and we all held our breath. I felt like I was about to break with all the emotion I was feeling. After a moment, we let go with shaking breaths.

Mother smiled, "Good night, Edward."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." I squeezed her hand, "Remember, I'm just in the next hall if you need me."

They nodded and went into the bedroom behind them. I yawned and dragged myself to my bedroom. I entered quietly and closed the door behind me. I looked at the bed to see Bella sound asleep. She had her back to me and had laid down in the middle of the bed. I pulled my boots off and switched my shirt with a lighter one. It was kind of hot tonight.

Then, I crawled in behind Bella. I carefully snaked my arms around her waist and brought her back against my chest. Only then did I relax. Her scent started to envelop me and I felt tension I didn't even know I had slip away.

I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a light touch on my cheek. Bella's soft voice reached my hearing, "Was the rescue a success?"

I hugged her tightly, "More than you could imagine."

I felt her shift a little with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I found my birth parents too."

"You did?"

"Yes. They're alive. I can hardly believe it still." I buried my face in her hair, as if hiding from the fact. The emotion returned and made me tremble.

One of her hands gripped mine, "That's good. Where are they?"

"I housed them and the Cullens in the next hall."

She sighed a little, "I'm so happy for you, Edward."

I relaxed a little, "You sound a little distraught though."

She cringed a little, "It's just . . . Do you think your family - or families, whatever - will like me."

I smiled and dared to give her neck a light kiss, "I'm sure they will. Don't worry, love."

**Family and fluff!**


	24. Settling

**XXIV**

**(BPOV)**

I opened my eyes when the sun shone in them. I groaned and put my hand up. A chuckle sounded next to my ear and long fingers curled around my wrist to force my hand down.

I growled and rolled over, trying to get the sun out of my eyes. Edward laughed again, "Something bothering you?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well, first, there's the sun in my eyes. _Then_, there's the annoying man preventing me from shielding my eyes from said sun."

He hugged me, laughing some more, "Sorry love."

I smiled at him then noticed the tired look in his eyes, "You look tired. Didn't you sleep?"

He sighed, "For a couple moments. It seems I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping."

"Maybe we should skip the training for the morning then."

"No, I'm okay." He sat up, "Getting me a little more exhausted may force me to fall asleep later."

"Edward-"

"I'm _fine_ Bella." He kissed me lightly, "Don't worry." He got up and proceeded to change into new clothes. I averted my eyes with a blush. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't ready to see Edward naked.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay in bed and get some rest?" I asked.

"Nope."

I sighed, "Fine. At least, let me come and watch the training session. I want to be there when you fall flat on your face."

He chuckled and turned my face toward him. He was wearing the tunic the people gave him, "Don't worry about me so much." He claimed my lips in a gentle kiss, "Besides, I was going to ask you to come anyway. My family is sure to be there and you still have to meet them."

I groaned slightly. I wasn't looking forward to that.

"Bella, they'll like you. I already told my father and mother about you."

I gasped, "You did?!"

"Only good things." He grinned, "My father wants to meet the woman who has a hold on me."

I smiled slightly. I had a hold on him?

He smiled too, "Now come on. We need to go."

**Outside . . .**

There was a bench outside the castle that let me watch the training session. However, it wasn't that I was watching. It was Edward. He looked beyond tired now. I could tell it wasn't just me who saw it but a lot of the men looked tired. The knights too. Everyone was just passing it off as exhaustion from riding all last night.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder to see a man and a woman approach to watch the training. The man was like an older-version of Edward and the woman had his eye colour. Edward's birth parents. They stopped beside the bench and looked on.

I smiled and shuffled over, "Would you like to sit down?"

They were startled, unaware that I was there prior to my question. Regardless, they accepted my offer.

"You must be Edward's birth family," I said. When I noticed the wary look I got, I smiled, "I'm Bella."

Edward's father smiled, "Ah, so _you're_ the woman my son has fallen in love with."

I blushed and he laughed.

Edward's mother hit him lightly with the back of her hand, "Stop embarrassing her." She turned to me, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Elizabeth and this is Edward."

I smiled. It wasn't uncommon for a son to have been named after his father, it was just a little confusing when they were in the same room, "It's nice to meet you too. Edward told me about his past. I'm glad you're alright and that he was able to find you."

She softened and looked into the distance, "I had given up. I thought he was dead."

I immediately realized that I had said the wrong thing, "Oh, I'm sorry! I never meant to resurrect painful memories."

"It's alright. I've put the past behind me. I'm just not used to the fact that my son is alive."

"Neither of us are," Edward Sr. agreed.

I looked at them for a moment, "Would it help to say he missed you?"

They both looked at me with mixed expressions in their eyes.

I smiled, "He talks in his sleep when he's troubled. I've heard 'mother' and 'father' leave his lips a couple times during the night. It's usually followed by a smile."

They smiled too. Elizabeth looked at her son as he trained, "I never imagined him to grow up to be a knight."

"It's an honourable way of life," Edward Sr. said, "if not dangerous."

I nodded, "That's how Edward and I met. He was half dead on the road by my old house."

"He told us. He said you saved his life."

I blushed a little, "I just tried to heal his wound."

"You seem to have done a good job." We turned around and saw who I guessed to be the Cullens standing behind us. The one who spoke looked to be a man of healing so I assumed he was Carlisle.

"Good morning, Isabella," smiled a familier face.

I smiled, "Hello Emmett. Still a scary-looking joker?"

"You have no idea," said a small black-haired girl, "When he's not working or spending time with Rosalie, he's making a joke about something."

"Alice!" he whined.

I laughed and Alice turned to me. She immediately wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "Thank you for saving Edward."

I was slightly caught off guard, "Um, you're welcome."

"Let her go Alice." Edward appeared in front of us, "Has everyone met Bella?"

Introductions followed next and I dimly wondered how I would remember _all_ of Edward's family.

"Say," Emmett said, "if you have Bella here then why were you making fun of us last night?"

"You were making fun of them?" I asked.

He smiled, "I labelled them _blooming lovers_. Although-" He looked up at them, "I never said that Bella and I couldn't be labelled that as well."

I blushed. Another sign that Edward desired me.

"Is the training over for the day?" Carlisle asked.

"We still have a lot of repair work to do." He looked to the heart of the city, "Why don't I give you a tour?"

Everyone agreed and we set off down to the center of the city.

**Low action, sorry.**


	25. Loose Ends

**I felt a little bad for leaving you all with no action or suspense on the last update so here's another.**

**Remember: Gillen is the steward that tried to get the King to reconsider Edward's exile.**

**XXV**

**(Gillen POV)**

"Are you sure?" I asked.

The scout nodded, "The French have destroyed five villages. The survivors are on their way here."

I sighed. We were running out of the means to shelter the homeless families. The city was already bursting at the seams.

"There's something else."

I looked at him, wary, "Is it good news?"

"Depends on who you are. It concerns Sir Edward. He was in one of the villages that had been attacked. He survived along with a few others. He took them to the abandoned port city."

I grimaced, "The King won't like that."

"I know. I'm sorry I've mad you the bearer of bad news."

"That's okay." I sighed, "I'm used to it." I walked into the castle.

* * *

**(BPOV) Late evening . . .**

Things weren't as eventful as I thought. Edward's family was actually quite nice. Well, except for Rosalie. She seemed a little wary of me and she seemed to stay glued to Emmett's side. I vaguely wondered why.

"Hey Bella."

I turned around from my spot in front of the castle, "Hi Emmett. Where's Rosalie?"

"Esme convinced her to help in the kitchens."

I smiled and continued to look over the city from the front gate of the castle.

"The city looks like it'll recover."

"Hopefully. The men who survived the attack on the village have been working hard and we could use the fishing grounds and smithy to get some wealth."

"Who's working in the smithy?" He asked the question quickly and it took me a moment to remember that Emmett's uncle wasn't there when Edward gave the tour.

"Your uncle Emmett . . . Did you want to go see him?"

I saw a spark of longing in his eyes and I lead him to the heart of the city. The walk was in silence and it was long. I've never liked long, uncomfortable silences. We came to the smithy and I saw a faint light in there. I pushed open the door and motioned for Emmett to enter. He did, nervously, and we came to the forge.

It was hot but I could tell the sweat on Emmett's brow was from more than that. I pushed him forward, whispering, "He's _your _uncle. Not mine."

Still, he didn't speak. I could understand the hesitation feeling but this was taking too long. Plus, with the smith working, he hadn't even noticed us.

"Emmett, say hello already!" I almost yelled.

The smith turned and Emmett twitched. I smiled and stepped to the side as a look of shock came over the smith's face, "Emmett . . . ?"

He nodded.

"God Emmett . . ." His voice was barely above a whisper as he cleaned his soot-covered hands mindlessly with a rag, "You look so much like your father."

I smiled a little and watched as a less then manly display of hugging ensued. This would be great teasing material for later. Emmett hated it when his sensitive side came out in public. I decided to leave quietly and let them have a reunion in peace.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

A large balcony had a view overlooking the city. I found it through an open door in the hallway adjacent to my family's. It was nice, despite the lack of good-looking vegetation or overgrowth of vines.

_Mother and Esme would love to clean this place up_, I smiled.

I walked to the edge and placed my hands on the railing. The sight was breathtaking; clouds, darkened by the late sun, rolled in parted fragments across the sky; the deep red sunlight flirted with shadows around the buildings and twinkled in the snow; some children ran through the streets, playing, as their parents continued with reconstruction; the creaking of the docks was faint against the splashing of water; and a chilled wind blew in from the ocean.

I looked to the east; in the direction of the old village . . . and Leo's city. I wondered if he knew I was here. Did he care? Or was he seething?

"Deep in thought?"

I turned to see my parents. I smiled, "Yeah. Ruling a city takes a surprising amount of thought."

Father chuckled and they came to stand beside me. We looked over the city together.

"It's going to take a while to build," mother said.

I nodded, "But the men are committed. They actually start and stop building without my orders. I think they're just trying to stay busy. We can't use the docks until we have some wood to build boats and we have to wait until winter has passed for that."

"True," father agreed, "but how do we get the wood?"

"Trade caravans. They often come closer to the ocean areas during the warmer seasons. By then, we should be settled in pretty well. We'll just have to send out a couple riders to let them know of our presence."

"Won't that alert Leo too?"

"Yes but there's no other choice. If we don't, we risk the city falling into ruin and poverty. The people will grow sick and die. Plus, we could provide housing for the homeless. The French _have_ destroyed five villages."

They nodded and we looked over the city again, watching as people continued their activities.

Then, a question came to me. It was a question I've been wanting to ask and thought about for a while. I was hesitant to ask it but I had to know, "What happened? The last time we were together."

Mother shrank a bit and I jumped to apologize. However, father cut me off, "I've been wondering when you would ask that question and you have a right to know. Maybe if we tell you, we can put the matter completely behind us." He drew a breath, "I tried to hold the raiders off but more came and overpowered me. They held me to the ground as some went off after you and your mother."

Mother pulled his arms around her and closed her eyes, "I told you to run and, after I watched you run away, they grabbed me. One spoke English and asked me where you were. They're always recruiting young boys into their ranks. I feigned not knowing what he was talking about but he saw your footprints in the snow."

I flinched. I should have destroyed those . . .

"He ordered his men after you and then punished me for lying." She swallowed, "He and five of his men began-"

I grabbed her hand, closing my eyes and putting my head down. I knew what she was about to say. Her past screams echoed in my mind and a surge of emotion hit me, "Y-You don't have to relive that part."

She gripped my hand, "Y-You heard?"

I nodded, feeling as helpless as a child.

She forced herself out of my father's arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, a few traitorous tears escaping my eyes. Father hugged both of us again while rubbing mother's back. She would be feeling guilty that I heard the whole thing. I could feel the evidence of her guilt soaking into my shoulder.

After a while though, we managed to calm down. Mother pulled back a bit and wiped her eyes, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have lost myself like that."

"It's okay, mother," I soothed, "I understand and I apologize for asking about it."

"No! No, you're father is right. You deserve to know." She wiped another tear away, "After . . . _that_, they dragged me to your father."

"I knew instantly what they had done," father sighed, "and I hated myself for not preventing it."

"Edward," mother said to him, "There was nothing you could do and I came out okay." Her reasoning was weak but no one commented on it.

"Anyway, the leader of the raiders wanted to wait until the men he sent found you. When they returned with the blood on their swords, we thought they had. They even said that you put up too much of a fight and they _had_ to kill you._"_

Empathy and rage tore me apart. I hated the idea that they thought I was dead. I growled under my breath, "The men didn't find me. Instead of facing the wrath of their leader for failing, they must have found something else to kill and invented the story."

It was a good explaination and probably the right one. Mother looked at me, "I'm so sorry I gave up hope. I shouldn't have."

"Mother, it's okay. I'm as much at fault. I assumed you were dead without looking for evidence." I tried to give her an encouraging smile, "The only thing that matters is that we're together again now."

She smiled back, "You're right. You survived and managed to find a loving family for yourself."

"Not just myself. You're just as much a part of it as I am. As much as I consider Carlisle a father and Esme a mother, you two are still my birth parents and nothing will ever change that."

They both smiled and I relaxed a little. There was still much work to be done but, at least, my life was _starting_ to find peace.

**Well, there's my explanation of what happened to Edward's parents . . . but I'm pretty sure we all saw something similar to that coming.**

**Review please!**


	26. Confessions & A Ceasefire?

**Cool, an extra long chapter.**

**XXVI**

**(BPOV) Morning . . .**

I entered the kitchen to find Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Elizabeth. They were working on making a small breakfast. Alice noticed me and smiled, "Bella!" I was tackled with another hug I was only partly prepared for.

"Um, good morning, Alice," I greeted.

She giggled and Esme patted my shoulder, "You'll get used to her."

Alice laughed again and returned to work. I turned to Esme, "Do you need any help? I've always had some degree of talent with cooking."

"We'd love your help, Isabella," Elizabeth smiled.

"Please call me Bella. _Isabella_ is a little proper for friends."

She softened and nodded. We worked around the kitchen and managed to make what looked like a half-decent meal. The only problem was, we didn't have a decent table. The thing in the kitchen looked it cold collapse under the weight of an apple.

"I know," Elizabeth said, "There's a balcony we could use next to the housing hallways."

"It didn't snow last night," I agreed, "We could probably use one of the spare blankets and have a sort of picnic."

That arrangement made, Esme and Elizabeth sent Alice and I to fetch the blanket and meet them at the balcony. Alice skipped as I walked and I wondered how she could have such energy. Edward said that I would _love_ her.

"Hey Bella?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

She stopped skipping and looked at me. She had a bit of a serious look, "What would you say if I told you that I could see the future?"

I gave her a curious look. She looked at me, intent on an answer. I shrugged, "I guess, I would ask you how."

"You wouldn't be afraid of me? Or denounce me as a witch?"

"Oh." I saw where she was going and smiled, "No. You don't seem like a witch to me and it might be useful to see the future sometimes. I would just ask that you keep anything embarrassing to yourself."

She grinned and gave me another hug, "I just know we'll be great friends Bella!"

I smiled too. One family member down.

* * *

**(Gillen POV)**

The King was still seething. He wasn't too amused about the news of Sir Edward. He was on the verge of sending assassins to go kill him. I stood nervously to the side, watching as he paced about his room.

"Mark my words," he growled, "this is just a start! He'll raise an army there and then send it to kill me."

"Sire," I reasoned, "That would take years. He would have no hope of doing that." I was down to half agreeing with the King. I don't believe Sir Edward would do that but it was the only way for him to listen to me.

He grumbled and continued pacing.

I looked down. I had to find a way to make the happy medium; keeping Sir Edward alive and making the King believe no one would steal his throne. However, another problem was on the horizon. The city was becoming overcrowded. The sixth village fell to the French. Leo had issued troops to the remaining settlements but they held off the invaders for only so long. Lives were still lost.

Then, an idea came to me and I almost laughed at the obvious nature of it. God, how did I not think of this before?

"Sire," I began, "There is another matter in need of your attention."

"What is it?"

"The French, sire. They're continuing to destroy your settlements and we cannot house the survivors in the city anymore. We have no room. The people here can see that and are near the point of rebellion. We need to find another place that can house them. Some place that is fortified and has many homes and a leader who can hold back the French."

He growled deeply and shot me a look of hatred, "You want me to send them to Cullen's port-city."

"Technically sire, it's still _your_ port-city and this could make a ceasefire. Sir Edward would have no reason to take your throne if he's already ruling a city and you could always know where he is so you could watch for an attack." I silently apologized to Sir Edward for saying that.

The King considered this, then gave a reluctant sigh of defeat, "Very well. Send a rider to the port-city."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

We found a blanket and spread it out over the balcony stone. There was only a light layer of frost so there was little dampness. Plus, a stone railing blocked a good deal of wind when you sit down. Elizabeth and Esme placed the food out (which was only some cooked vegetables, bread, and cheese) and we sat down to eat. Rosalie bid an exit and left. I had a feeling it had to do with me.

"Bella," Alice smiled, "Do you love Edward?"

I coughed on some water, "W-What?!"

"Do you love Edward?"

I blushed madly, "Well, I-um-I-I'm, uh-"

Esme laughed, "Let's change the question. Do you _like_ Edward?"

I felt embarrassed about saying anything in front of Edward's mothers but something told me the question wasn't going away anytime soon. I heaved a breath, "Yes, I _like_ Edward."

Alice squealed with delight, "What do you like about him?"

"Well," I shifted, "he's sweet; kind; he protects me; makes me feel safe . . . and he's the only one so far that has tried to make me fall for him. Not just get me into his bed as fast as he can."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's what his father did when we first met." She sighed distantly, "He was protective too. One of his fellow knights tried to lure me on a walk that I didn't want to go on. He appeared and practically growled to get him away from me."

"Edward did that too! A guy named Mike tried to get me on a horseback ride after I told him I didn't want to go. I swear, Edward would've drawn his sword on him if he had it with him."

They chuckled and we continued eating in silence. Then, I looked at Alice, "What do you like about Jasper, Alice?"

"Yes Alice," Esme smiled, "What _do_you like about that Whitlock boy?"

She blushed, "He makes me happy."

"I think it's more than that," Elizabeth smiled.

She blushed a little more, "Well, he always makes me laugh; he never tries to get me out of my clothes; and he's strong. After those Englishmen killed his family, he didn't cry. I could see that he was sad but he didn't turn into a mess."

"That's true," Esme said, "He was very strong about that."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone sent assassins to Jasper's and Rosalie's homes," Alice explained, "and they killed everyone. Jasper and Rosalie got away relatively unharmed but no one else from their families did."

"That's so sad," Elizabeth said.

"It happened after Edward was exiled," Esme said, "Carlisle believes Leo sent them."

"Why would he do that?"

"To hurt us. As far as he's concerned; hurting _us_ means hurting Edward."

We all looked down. Leo was weighing heavily on everyone's mind. Who knows what he would do next to get Edward . . .

"Let's not dwell on that," Elizabeth said. She turned to me, "So, how else has my son impressed you?"

I smiled with embarrassment. Two more family members down.

* * *

**(EPOV) Meanwhile; during repairs . . .**

Emmett and I both grunted as we lifted the stone blocks up to Jasper and father. They grabbed them and placed them on the wall to repair the large whole that was made.

I wiped my forehead with my sleeve, "So, how's your uncle Emmett?"

"It's good to know that he's alive," he smiled, "Although, I grieve for my aunt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't wake until the raiders had already gone through most of the village."

"It's alright. I'm just glad she wasn't raped." He heaved another stone chunk up to father.

"So, Edward," Jasper smiled, "I have a question for you."

"Uh, ask away, I guess." I didn't trust the smile he had on.

"Do you love Bella?"

I nearly dropped the stone I had picked up, "What?!"

Father laughed, "I think he does. The way he described how beautiful she was on the way here was quite a thing to hear."

I felt myself redden a little and Jasper and Emmett laughed. I scowled. I had to get Jasper back for that, "What about you Jasper? I don't think I need to ask if you love my sister."

He tripped and Emmett started roaring with laughter.

Still, I was impatient, "Well?"

He sighed, "Fine! I love Alice."

"What do you love about her?" I lifted another block up, grinning at my triumph.

He got a distant expression, "She funny; carefree; not to mention beautiful."

"What about you Edward?" Emmett asked, "I didn't quite catch all of what you told your father."

"What's there not to love? Bella's beautiful; sincere; kind; and intelligent. She came up with the disguise idea when we heard of your capture."

"Your turn Emmett," smiled my father, "What about young Rosalie intrigues you?"

"Lots of things."

"Really?" I smiled, "By the looks you've been giving her, I'd say it was her beauty."

"Not just that! She's also cunning and-"

"Looks like a siren?" Jasper quipped.

"Shut up!"

We laughed and continued working. I had to admit, though, I wasn't entirely sure what about Bella held me captive the most. I mean, she was everything and more. It seemed as though Jasper and Emmett felt the same way, although none of us would say that out loud.

Carlisle came up, "Need any help?"

"We could use another hand," Jasper agreed.

"And _I _could use another to help me bring out the true feelings of these boys. So far, we've discovered that Edward loves Bella for her beauty and intelligence; Jasper thinks Alice is carefree and beautiful; and, apparently Rosalie is a siren."

Carlisle laughed as we uttered weak protests.

"Edward, why did your father have to say that?" Emmett whined.

"He speaks his mind," I shrugged, "Always has, always will. You get used to it."

Father chuckled.

"Here's something to think of boys," Carlisle grinned, "What do the _girls_ think of _you_?"

We all stopped and looked at him, looks of horror on our faces. Father burst out laughing, "Well done, Carlisle! Couldn't have done it better myself."

We shakily continued working. Father and Carlisle had broad grins on their faces because Emmett, Jasper, and myself didn't talk. We were too worried about what was said.

I bit my lip. What _were _Bella's thoughts of me? All this time, I just took her blushes and want to sleep in the same bed as me in stride. I never actually wondered if she desired me or was just humoring me and my games.

"I'm sure they like you boys," father suddenly said with a smile.

"He's right," Carlisle agreed, inspecting a rotten wood beam, "They haven't shown any signs that they find you disgusting. Relax."

"Easy for you to say," Emmett growled, "Both of you are married. You _know_ your women like you."

They chuckled and I couldn't hold back a smile. Emmett was right though. Carlisle and father had their women for life. We were still in the open. I knew one thing for sure though; my heart belonged to Bella. She was the only one for me.

* * *

**(Gillen POV) Some time later . . .**

"The port-city is nearly a five days ride, sire," I said, "and, with the French attacks, we can't spare anyone to ride to the port-city."

"What do you suggest then?" he growled.

I thought for a moment, "What if _I_ ride to the port-city? I've had some skill in combat. I could make it."

He growled lowly, "Very well. Saddle up and leave at noon."

I nodded and left.

* * *

**( Leo POV)**

He didn't fool me. My so-called loyal servant had always been on Cullen's side. He probably offered to go to give _his _king information.

"Well, I'll fix him," I mumbled. I walked to the window and watched as the people moved.

I had to admit though, the population of the port-city was a good one. I didn't have the room to house any more people and the people I had housed were so deep in misery that they were ready to revolt. I've heard their talk. Fleeting sayings like 'Sir Edward wouldn't let this happen' or 'Leo was a fool to exile him.'

I growled, "After this war is over, I'll kill Cullen and his followers. His victory over me will be short-lived."

* * *

**(Gillen POV)**

I mounted my horse and moved out of the stables. I had no doubt that Sir Edward would agree to accept refugees but I wondered how long the King would allow it.

_Oh well_, I thought, _at least, this will give some ease between the King and Sir Edward. I just hope no bloodshed results later. We don't need a three-way war._

**I just thought the girls needed some girl time and the guys needed some guy time. Plus, imagining Jasper, Emmett, and Edward worried about what the girls think of them is just a funny mental picture. I wanted to fit it in somehow.**

**Also, I have some good news. I have finally found a place for a lemon. I'll have it up in a short while, I promise.**


	27. The Lord's Choice

**We need some Edward paranoia;**

**-**_** Does she like me? Or is she just sparing my feelings?**_

**XXVII**

**(EPOV) A couple days later . . .**

I watched Bella as she slept. Carlisle's words kept going through my head. What _did_ Bella think of me? I sighed as she rolled over in her sleep, breathing out my name in her heavenly voice.

_Maybe I'm paranoid_, I thought, _I mean, she hasn't said she found me repulsive . . . and she didn't stop me when I was pulling up her dress in the cart . . . She definitely would've stopped me then if she didn't . . . like me._

I shook my head and looked down. I shouldn't be thinking like that but the matter still bugged me for some reason. Damn Carlisle for bringing it up! If he hadn't said anything, I wouldn't be losing sleep over this!

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella had awakened and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes in an adorable way, "Edward, what's wrong? You seem distressed."

There was genuine concern in her voice. Maybe she did like me.

"You're not still worried about leading the people, are you?"

"Not really, love." The word _love_ came from my mouth automatically.

"Then what is it?" She shuffled closer.

The sudden closeness of her warmth made me shudder and stutter, "N-Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're lying to me."

"N-No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Her eyes flashed in passive annoyance.

I pulled myself together and smiled, "I'm fine Bella. Don't worry about me."

She sighed and I could see she wouldn't stop worrying. I pushed myself up and brought Bella up to sit with me.

I looked right into her eyes, "I promise I'm fine. Alright?"

She still wasn't going to back away. God, she was stubborn! I realized a kiss was the only way out of this (well, apart from telling the truth). I softened my smile and I heard her breath catch. A small amount of pride whelmed in me for affecting her so easily and I gave her the softest, most love-filled kiss I could manage.

Of all the reactions I had expected, it wasn't her going limp in my arms.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I felt him pull me up to a sitting position as the world continued to swim a little. Edward's voice was worried, "Bella?! Bella, are you alright?!"

"You-You made me faint!" I half accused, half gasped.

A shuddering sigh washed out of him, "God, what am I going to do with you?!"

I looked at him. He had his eyes shut and his head bowed. I became a little indignant, "Well, it's entirely your fault! You're the only one who could make me faint with a simple kiss."

His head snapped up and he met my gaze. I grew curious at the look of his eyes. They were shining with some kind of hopefulness and disbelief all rolled into one. Then, he came to some sort of conclusion and smiled at me.

He pulled me to his chest and fell down, bringing me with him. Again, I found myself held against his cool body and in a grip that wasn't going to break until dawn. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. That was fine by me.

**Morning . . .**

I found myself being kissed awake. The kisses were hard but playful. I couldn't help but giggle and push the kisser away. He started laughing and I opened my eyes to see an odd expression in his eyes. It made me blush . . . Along with the fact that he was leaning over me.

Then, a knock came from the door. Alice peeked in, "Edward, that steward of Leo's is here."

"Gillen?" he asked, still hovering over me, "Why?"

"He said he has a message from the King; a potential ceasefire."

"Really?! Tell him I'll be right there."

She nodded and ducked out. Edward's eyes returned to mine and the look of them made me blush even more. It wasn't a look I had seen before.

He smiled and kissed me again, "Duty calls, love." There was a husky tone to his voice that invoked trembling. He grinned and left the room.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I walked down the hallway with a grin on my face. The sight of Bella's blush; her laugh when I kissed her awake; and her fainting last night all proved that she liked me as I liked her.

_I'll marry her_, I decided riding high on my love for her and the realization that she, perhaps, loved me too, _I'll marry her and do right by her._

I came to the front gate of the castle and my mind turned to the matter at hand. People had already gathered around to see what would ensue. I assumed that the news of Gillen's message had already spread.

"Lord Edward," Gillen smiled, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, old friend. How fares your family?"

"They are well and I see your family is as well. I am glad for that."

"Will you keep quiet about their presence here for me? I doubt the King would like the fact."

"I will keep silent for you but I must address the nature of my visit."

"Go ahead, my friend."

"The French have been destroying villages, as you know, and the flag city is being overrun with refugees. The King has received wind of your status here and asks for your assistance."

"He wants me to take in some of the survivors."

He nodded.

I looked to the side. The people looked at me silently and expectantly. I could feel their eyes on me. My family stood behind me with Bella, silently pleading with me to make the right choice. Everyone who knew me well would know my answer but some of the more rebellious people would want me to leave the King to suffer.

The truth was though, my decisions have always been for the benefit of sufferers.

I met Gillen's eyes, "Between all of us here, my decision is in favor of the families who are in distress. Not the King."

"I understand," he said with a small smile.

I nodded, "I'll house refugees but I'll need supplies. There's barely enough for us to stay out of poverty as it is."

He nodded, "I'll have the King send wood, food, and stone." He mounted his horse, "The King is impatient. I'll have the refugees sent here. Thank you Lord Edward."

I smiled, "I realize this was probably your doing, Gillen."

He grinned, "What ever are you talking about?"

I chuckled, "May God watch over you."

"And you as well." He nudged his horse's sides and galloped away. The people dispersed; some happy, some not.

"Well done, son," came father's voice.

"Some people don't seem happy by the decision," Alice said.

"They'll get over it," I said, "For now, let's prepare for the refugees."

**Days pass . . .**

Gillen sent many refugees. The King had been reluctant to send resources though. We were on the verge of absolute poverty before the supply caravan arrived. We worked hard and endlessly. We were barely ahead of repairs. By the time we had a good couple of houses done, another wave of homeless families came.

"This is going to take forever," Emmett grumbled as he and I counted the latest wave of people, "I'm starting to think the King is sending people who still have homes here."

"Maybe," I replied, "but the French have been busy too." I stifled a yawn.

"You look like Hell, Edward."

"I've been having trouble sleeping, lately. On top of the repairs, I can't seem to find a moment's peace."

"None of us can."

"I know but I haven't been able to sleep right since I took you from the French main camp."

"Well, maybe Bella could give you some _relaxation_."

I punched him in the shoulder, hard, "Emmett!"

He grinned, "Well, why not? You both like each other; I'm sure your courting hasn't gone unnoticed by her; I _know_ you're not one to court for sport; and, according to Alice, you were leaning over Bella the other morning."

I looked away from him, determined not to take the conversation any further. However, his words wouldn't disappear and there was some truth in them; I did love Bella and my lust for her was ever present. It was all I could do not to pounce on her at night or in the mornings before she wakes up. I couldn't help it, she's always so damn irresistible!

I thought back to the morning Gillen arrived. It was another night of little sleep despite Bella's aroma and gentle breathing. Those were the things that usually sent me to sleep but even they weren't working. When dawn came however, something else got me; lust. She looked so angelic in the morning sun that I couldn't help myself. I was kissing her before I even knew what I was doing!

"Man up, Edward," Emmett suddenly grinned.

I looked at him, "What?"

"You're blushing."

Furiously, I hit him in the rubs.

"Hey, it's not my fault lust has captured you without any hope of rescue."

I growled and aimed another punch at him. He ducked and ran. I growled and gave chase. I was never going to hear the end of this.

**Stupid Emmett . . .**

**And to those wondering why I've been putting so much emphasis on Edward's sleeping problem . . . You'll find out soon enough (he he he).**


	28. The First

**A lemon! Finally!! (big breath of relief) I wrote this as one of my rough chapters when I first started the story and it's taken forever to put up!**

**XXVIII**

**(BPOV) A few more days later . . .**

I walked down the hallway thinking of Edward. He had been working so hard since Gillen arrived . . . He needed to relax and I had an idea how. There were some complications with it - people might look down on me for doing this - but I found myself not caring. Edward needed this, and does it really matter when you're in love?

Yes, over the last little while, I've admitted to myself that something more than friendship tied me to Edward. That fact in mind, I saw no problem with what I was about to do and didn't understand why everyone made such big deals over it.

I had been debating it for a while though, my courage rising and falling like the waves of the ocean. Part of me was hesitant . . . What if Edward didn't want to? What if things wouldn't be the same between us? But this time would be different. I wasn't going to allow myself to back out.

I entered our room quietly to find him trying to doze on the bed. I could tell it wasn't working for him as he sat up and gave a hopeless sigh.

The room was dark and I could only see him because of the moonlight. He sat slumped with his legs outstretched and his head hanging. I sat down in front of him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he whispered, "I haven't had a decent night's rest in days."

"You've been working too hard," I whispered back, reaching out the brush some of his bangs away only to have more fall in their place, "You need to relax, Edward."

He chuckled darkly, "How?"

I stood up and pulled my dress up a bit to give myself some freedom. I quickly straddled him before he had a chance to see what I was doing. As I settled myself on his lap, his head shot up. I smiled and leaned forward until my lips were inches away from his, "Like this."

I kissed his lips softly. He was still for a moment, in utter shock, but eventually responded to me. I felt his mouth push against mine and I opened my lips to try to pry his open with my tongue.

Another shock for him.

However, he yielded to me again and parted his lips. I shoved my tongue in to tangle with his. His mouth was even cooler than his body. It was unusual but I liked it. He tasted very good too. Like some rare, exotic fruit grown in a different part of the world.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I had no idea what Bella was doing but I wasn't exactly stopping her. Her weight felt good on my legs; she tasted as sweet as she smelled; and, truth be told, my lust was glad for her actions. However, I couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

She said she wanted me to relax . . .

I sucked in my breath and pulled back, breaking the kiss, "Wait!" I looked at her. She was flushed and panting slightly.

"What is it?" Her whispering voice was so seductive. I could barely contain myself.

"I-I don't . . . W-We shouldn't-"

Her fingertips touched my lips, stopping my chatter. She was smiling, "Edward, I _want _this and you need to relax. You know you have my heart, now I want you to have the rest of me."

She swiftly kissed me again and placed her hands on either side of my face. My eyes closed involuntarily and I felt my body ease a bit. However, my mind stayed fully functional as I struggled to piece together what was just said.

I had her heart? As much as I liked that thought, when did I get that?

My hands remained planted firmly at my sides, indecision ruling them. I still wasn't sure we should go through with this. I felt Bella lay her legs on either side of me, giving her the freedom to wrap them around my waist if she so chose. She was getting frustrated that I wasn't making a move.

Her hands left my face and I wondered what she was doing. I heard fabric move. Was she taking off my clothes? . . . No, I could still feel them on me. Was she taking off _her_ clothes?! . . . No, she would have to break the kiss to get her dress off . . . What was she doing?!

Suddenly, I felt her hands on mine. Her fingers curled around to the palms of my hands and she lifted them off the bed. They seemed to yield to her touch as my mind couldn't make them resist. She turned them slightly in the air as if she was going to make me reach for her waist.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

We parted the kiss briefly to catch some air but I pushed my mouth against his after about a moment. I wasn't going to give him time to object to this. I slowly began to pull Edward's hands toward me. He didn't resist, much to my surprise, so I continued.

I drew his hands closer until they were just passed his waist (or rather, my knees) and lowered them. This was the reason I had pulled my dress up further. It was just passed my thighs now as I straddled Edward, leaving most of my legs bare. I gently placed his hands midway on my thighs. He jerked a little and pulled out of the kiss.

"Bella," he gasped, "What are you-"

I hushed him gently, "Relax Edward. It's alright." I kissed him again and continued with my plan. I pulled his hands slowly up my legs. The feel of his rough hands on my skin made me shiver and I felt a sensation start between my legs. It felt unbelievably good. Like a secret pressure, only pleasurable.

As soon as his fingers reached my hips, something changed. I let go of his hands and he continued the journey by himself until he had a hold of my rear.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

All this time, I was trying to stop so I wouldn't hurt her or bring her into something she might regret. But, the feel of Bella's smooth, satin skin made something inside me snap. Lust was in control now; I wanted her so badly.

I pulled my mouth from hers and attacked her neck. She raised her chin to give me better access and moaned. Oh, the sound of her moan made me desolate with need. I sucked on her skin, making her moan deeper and tremble. She tasted so good. I pulled her closer and bit down. She gave a small, strangled cry that melted into a whimper of pleasure.

I brought my hands up her back, making her dress come up too. I moved my palms to either side of her waist and pushed the fabric up. I wanted - no, needed - to see the perfection I imagined her body to be.

"This dress," I panted, pulling away from her neck, "is becoming a nuisance."

She raised her arms, eyes half-lidded, and I pulled the garment from her.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

He stared at my body so intently that nervousness crept up my spine. What if he didn't like me so unclothed? I moved to cover myself with my arms. His hands moved quicker as he grabbed my wrists faster than I could budge them.

He looked into my eyes and I saw so many emotions in them; greed, lust, shock, joy, thousands I didn't have a name for, and . . . love?

"Isabella," he whispered heavily.

The use of my full name made me shiver. It was so full of need, "Y-Yes Edward?"

"You're so beautiful." He pulled me roughly into a passion-filled kiss. I had never felt anything like it. I melted in his arms as he devoured my mouth.

However, there was a problem. He was still fully clothed. I realized this as I felt my breasts ache when they rubbed against the fabric of his tunic.

I pulled back, "This . . . isn't . . . fair." I was light-headed and barely able to form a straight line of thought.

"What?" He was panting heavily and he was flushed.

"I'm naked . . . but you're fully clothed."

He chuckled breathlessly, "I guess I am." He crossed his arms to grip the bottom of his tunic and brought it over his head. I gazed at his chest in wonder. I had seen it before of course, back when I brought him to my home, but I was more concerned about his wound. I didn't take the time to ogle him.

He wasn't truly bulky, like Emmett. More toned. His ribs were strong; you could clearly see the muscles along his arms and chest developed through years of sword-play (though they were only of a moderate size); and there were a few scars here and there from past fights. I thought of him as perfect as I traced the scars with my fingertips.

He chuckled softly, "Does my appearance appeal to you?"

I nodded numbly and touched my lips to one of the scars. I began to follow the trail that my fingers made by tracing the long-since healed wound with kisses. I heard him sigh distantly and his hands placed themselves on my ribs. He started massaging me and a faltering breath left me. Oh, his hands felt good.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Her lips were warm as they traced one of my old war wounds. I vaguely wondered why I found this so arousing . . . Maybe it was just because Bella wasn't deterred by the scars where other sensible women would be. I smiled. My unpredictable Bella. I kneaded her sides with my hands, feeling how her body trembled and squirmed at my touch.

Suddenly, her lips traveled up to my collar. I raised my chin inadvertently. She seemed to be waiting for that. She attacked the hollow of my throat with a sharp bite and forced a croon of pleasure from me. The pain felt so good.

I couldn't take it anymore. I _had_ to have her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into another kiss. She pressed herself into me and I twisted, lying her down onto her back. I slowly lowered myself onto her. Not enough to harm her but enough to let her feel my weight.

Our kiss softened as her curves pressed against me. I began to move my hands to run over the smooth expanse of her skin. She shuddered and shakily started running her hands over me in turn. Tingling trails of fire spread across the skin she touched and I could barely hold myself together.

Her scent made my head swim and the natural satin feel of her skin left me begging for more. I felt myself get hard. I knew Bella felt it too as she squirmed. However, I wasn't finished yet.

My hands raised to hold her breasts. She gasped as I started kneading them. I began to go down her neck with open-mouthed kisses. Her skin was so sweet and addictive.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I shivered as Edward moved down my neck, across my collar, and to my right breast. His strangely cool breath and damp tongue making me feel strange, only in a good way. I bit my lip in anticipation as he came closer to my nipple. For some reason, I wanted him to go to it. He reached the spot and his mouth circled it. I arched with a gasp as he began to lave and suck on it like a child desperate for a feed. I noticed the feeling between my legs was growing stronger and I moved against it as a reflex.

"Oh God," I moaned, "Edward . . ."

His mouth continued his attention on my right nipple while his fingers twisted and pulled on the other. I closed my eyes and struggled through the waves of almost painful pleasure he was giving me. He switched breasts and did the same thing. I didn't know how much more I could take.

I forcibly pulled him into a kiss. Then, I moved down his neck, pushing myself up so I could reach it. He sighed out a moan and bowed his head down. He was now leaning over me with his head by mine as I sucked and bit his neck.

"Isabella," he moaned, "Oh Isabella."

He was still using my full name and, somehow, it meant more to me than it would've if he called me 'Bella.'

I reached down to his pants and slipped my hand into the waist. He sucked in his breath when I reached his arousal. I stroked it lightly, from the base to the tip, not really sure what I was doing. He groaned and his arms pulled me tighter to him.

I continued to stroke him, still not entirely sure of what I was doing. I didn't know much of the art of lovemaking. Since my mother died when I was little, no one told me. Charlie was far too shy to and I had no other female family members. Therefore, I learned the little I knew from inane gossip from the village women. I guessed Edward knew more, since Carlisle was a healer.

A growl sounded beside my ear, "Isabella."

"Edward?"

"I want you. Now!"

His possessive tone spurred the now strong feeling between my legs to get even stronger. However, I felt no fear. Only need, "Then take me Edward."

A groan of almost pain came from him and he hastily freed himself of his pants. I saw his manhood come free of it's restraints. I had nothing to compare Edward to, I had never been _with_ a man, but something inside me liked his size. He was pretty big. Not huge, but big.

I looked into his eyes. They were now a dark emerald as they looked into mine. He lowered down slowly and touched his lips to mine. The kiss was chaste but filled with so much gentle passion that my eyes closed.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

She was so beautiful, so warm, so soft, and she was giving herself to me . . .

I wanted badly to take my time, to enjoy every moment, but my throbbing arousal wouldn't let me. I positioned myself between her legs. My hands roughly grabbed her hips and I shoved myself into her.

I immediately regretted it.

She tore her mouth from mine and screamed in pain. I knew instantly why. I felt it. Her maidenhood. The one I broke through.

She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, shivering in pain.

"B-Bella," I panted, worry making me come out of the lust-filled haze, "I-I'm your first?!"

She opened her eyes and nodded. Her eyes were watering and guilt tore at me.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

She silenced me, "I-It's alright! Just . . . d-don't move."

I nodded and we stayed absolutely still as our breathing calmed. I struggled. I was still painfully erect and she felt so warm and tight. I almost started shivering at the feeling. But, I needed to let her adjust. I wanted her to enjoy this too.

Her voice caught my attention again, "Edward, I-I've never . . . um, I don't-"

I smiled softly and brushed her cheek with a kiss, "Wrap your legs around me."

She complied. I felt her legs lock nervously around my waist and I put her arms around my neck.

I looked into her eyes, "Ready?"

I could tell she didn't know what would happen but she nodded, biting her lip. I kissed her gently and pulled out halfway. She gasped when I came back in. I started at a smooth, steady pace, keeping in mind she had never done this before. However, the feel of her made me go faster and deeper. She gripped me tighter and buried her head in my shoulder. I moaned deeply and she purred against my flesh. She was so tight and so, so warm. My momentum grew.

She began to moan louder and her body clenched, "Ed-Edward, I-I'm going to-I-I feel-"

I went faster, gasping, "I-It's okay, love. It's o-okay."

She was climbing her peek and so was I. However, I was further along. I had to make Bella come before me somehow. My mouth sealed over hers and I started kneading her breasts again. She trembled and gasped; her breaths trying desperately to fill her lungs through the kiss.

I started moving as fast as I could go, panting uncontrollably, and her body tightened. Relief came over me as she fell over her peek and cried out into my mouth. I felt her muscles clench over and over as she trembled in my arms. I fell over shortly after and I smiled as my lust was finally (if not temporarily) satisfied.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

We stayed still, panting. I had never felt anything like that before. It felt amazing. _Waves_ of pleasure were still spreading over me and I could feel Edward shaking. I tried to move my hand to his cheek but I was exhausted and couldn't.

Edward seemed to know this as he pulled my arms and legs off of him. Then, he withdrew from me and collapsed beside me. He wearily pulled the blankets over us and wound his arms around my waist. I smiled and tucked my head under his chin.

We were both too tired for words as we fell asleep almost instantly.

****

**Note #1: I know that I make Edward massage Bella a lot but what else can his long fingers be used for? (Remember people, it's the middle ages. 'Kinky activities' hadn't come along yet) Only royalty and entertainers played the piano in the dark ages anyway, so I tried to think of another use for Edward's long fingers.**

**Note #2: I tried to write this to include the fact that only Edward knew what would happen. Since Rene****é**** died when she was young, Bella had no one to tell her how this situation would go. Because, of course, there was no such thing as sex-ed classes in the middle ages.**

**Note #3: I realize that women back then are supposed to marry before they give their bodies away - at least, that's the proper thing to do - however, I feel, if you truly love someone, then it shouldn't matter. After all, while having true love, what is marriage but a shared last name and a slip of paper? ****Plus, taking a deeper look into the era, there were men and women who just whored themselves off (pardon the language) left, right, and center. Especially royalty!**

**Note #4: I am _not_ following the Twilight series exactly. I only took the characters from those books, not the plot.**


	29. Morning After

**I want to thank everyone who liked my lemon. I had so many little details in it that I wasn't sure if it got too complicated or not. I mean I wanted to include: Bella's lack of knowledge in the art of lovemaking; Edward's growing lust but ability to be a gentle lover; the looming problem of people denouncing Bella for seducing Edward before marriage; and, of course, making the whole thing Twilight-believable (if that makes any sense).**

**XXIX**

**(EPOV)**

_Flowers_ . . . My first thought, as I awoke to find myself enveloped in a beautiful scent. I looked at the body in my arms. We had moved during the night. Her back was against my chest as my arms encircled her waist and upper body. The warmth was heavenly. I felt fulfilled and the problems of the world didn't matter to me. It was as if I was in my own little pocket of Heaven; where not even Leo or the French could reach me or my Isabella.

I gently kissed my lover's shoulder, earning a content sigh from her. I smiled, "Morning love."

"Good morning," her voice was musical, regardless of the lingering ecstasy and sleep shrouding it, "Did you have a decent night's rest?"

I nuzzled her neck with my nose, "I don't think I've ever had such a rest."

She giggled, waking up a little more, "That's good. At least, you won't die of exhaustion now."

"Well, if we have any more nights like last night . . ."

She giggled again and I hugged her close, laughing too.

We lounged lazily, neither of us feeling like getting up, and revealing in the idling feeling of calm. I loved the feel of her skin and couldn't get enough. My fingers and hand played across her arm and shoulder, making a blush rise to her cheeks when I got close to her collar.

I kissed her cheek, "Have I told you how beautiful that blush is?"

She smiled, "Not for a while."

"Well, it is."

We lay in silence a while longer, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I continued nuzzling her neck and jaw line like a cat.

"Um, why . . . why are you with me?"

I pulled back, fixing her with a curious gaze, "What?"

"Well, I'm not the prettiest girl in the city."

"What? Of course you are! Why would you think you're not beautiful?"

"A lot of girls are prettier than me. I mean, I'm thinner than a twig; it's all I can do to keep my hair neat; I'm as pale as snow-"

I kissed her to stop her rambling and chuckled. I put my forehead to her's, "Valid points, but do you want to know what _I_ see?"

She nodded numbly.

"I see a woman with warm, brown eyes that I could look into for hours; silky hair that I could run my fingers through for days; _slightly_ pale skin that sets off the darkness of her hair; rosy lips that leave me desperate for a kiss; a purely feminine body that calls to me like a siren . . ." I grinned at her, "Shall I go on?"

She was blushing even more now, but managed to accuse me, "I'm already naked in your bed, Edward. You don't have to continue courting me."

I chuckled and kissed her lips again, "First, truth telling is not courting. Second, it's too much fun to court such a beauty."

She giggled and pushed me off of her, "It's almost mid-morning. If you don't make an appearance, Emmett will never let you live this down."

"You're right." I sighed and reluctantly got up. I got dressed and fixed myself to a somewhat reasonable appearance. All the while, I was oblivious to the fact that Bella didn't move. That is, until I turned around.

I stared at her. She had propped herself up onto her elbow and was watching me. The blanket only covered from her collar down to midway on her thighs; her hair was tousled from last night activities; her lips were parted slightly; her eyes were darkened with left over desire; and she was holding the blanket up with her free hand. All in all, she looked like a temptress.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I noticed how his eyes were darkening as he looked at me. They became to same shade of emerald that they were last night. I bit my lip as I watched lust return to his mind.

He growled, "You're tempting me, Isabella."

I giggled, realizing my position, "_Maybe_."

A sudden feeling of joy and happiness whelmed in me and I couldn't stop laughing as Edward climbed onto the bed like an animal. He crawled over me, forcing me to fall back down. He growled and pinned me with his weight. The raw fact that all that separated our bodies was a thin blanket and his clothes was strangely arousing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around my back. He flashed me a crooked grin and started a gentle assult on my lips. Time didn't really seem like an issue until a knock came on the door.

It was Emmett, "Hey Edward. You coming to help us? Or are you just going to stay in bed all day?"

Edward cursed and faked our way out of a dangerous situation, "I overslept! I'll meet you at the barracks!"

"Alright." There was a knowing tone in his voice and both Edward and I groaned.

Once Emmett's footsteps had faded, Edward buried his face in my shoulder, "If anyone finds out I took your virtue . . ."

"Edward, that doesn't matter. I love you."

He stilled, "You love me?"

"Of course! Why else would I willingly enter your bed?!"

He chuckled, "And here I thought it was my appearance that appealed to you."

"_Well_, aren't we arrogant."

He pulled back and grinned, "Maybe a little." His face fell, "Still though, I don't want to spread news of what happened. Some of the more proper people here will look down on you and I just can't have that."

I smiled, "If it really bothers you that much, my lips are sealed."

He smiled too and got up. He went to the door and opened it. He jumped a little and gasped, "M-Mother! Esme!"

I sat up quickly, somehow keeping myself covered with the blanket. Elizabeth looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Then, she looked at Edward with a smirk. I could see the fear and shock in his face.

Elizabeth patted his cheek, "You're_ just_ like your father."

Edward blinked, "What?"

Esme chuckled and pushed him out the door, "Go see to the city. _We'll_ see to Bella."

He was still shocked but obeyed as they laughed a little. They closed the door and turned to smile at me. I blushed.

"Answer me something," Elizabeth said.

"Yes?"

"Was he gentle with you?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah. He was pretty gentle."

"Good because I'd hate to have to beat my son."

I giggled a little and Esme grabbed me a dress. I slipped it on and stood up. I staggered a little as a sudden burst of soreness hit me. Elizabeth steadied me with a smile.

"Don't worry, Bella," Esme smiled, "It's natural to be sore."

"And to bleed," Elizabeth added.

"I bled?"

She motioned to the white undersheets of the bed. They had a red stain on them where I had been lying. There wasn't really a lot of blood, but the fact that I had bled during my sleep slightly disturbed me.

"You didn't bleed as much as I did when Carlisle first took me," Esme said, almost thoughtfully.

"I didn't?" That made me feel a little better.

"Are you _really_ sore?" Elizabeth asked, gathering the sheets quickly.

"Not so much sore as . . . I don't know, uncomfortable?" It was the only word I could use to describe it.

Both women smiled and I blushed a little again.

"Why so embarrassed, Bella?" Esme asked with a laugh, "Elizabeth and I have been through this before. It's all natural."

"I'm easily embarrassed," I explained, "Plus, it seems a little weird that where _my_ mother should be, I'm being soothed by my lover's mothers."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, when you think of it like _that_."

We laughed and the rest of the morning was spent making me presentable and hiding evidence of what happened.

**How embarrassing for Edward . . . I mean having your birth mother **_**and**_** foster mother know what you did last night might even be worse than Emmett knowing . . .**

**He he, I liked writing Elizabeth's comparison of Edward to his father.**


	30. Danger

**Just to be clear. My English vs French war is ****_not_ ****historically accurate. The only real accuracy so far is the fact that the English fought the French. That's about it.**

**XXX**

**(EPOV)**

I felt both nervous and on top of the world. On the one hand, I finally made love to my beautiful Bella and, on the other hand, both Esme and mother knew.

I remembered what mother said. What did she mean, I was _just_ like my father?

"Edward?" I turned to see my father, "You alright, son?"

"Yeah," I said, running my hand through my hair, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just . . . thinking."

We walked together to the front of the castle. He kept glancing at me, his paternal status telling him that something was bothering me.

Finally, I decided to _delicately_ come out with it, "Father, when did you . . . take, mother?" Okay, maybe that wasn't so delicate.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow at me, "Pardon?"

I struggled for another way to ask the question without being obvious, "When did you and mother . . ."

He smiled but confusion was in his eyes, "I guess it would've been just before we married."

_So that's what she meant._

"Why so curious about it, son?"

I shrugged, half aware of my nervous blush, "No reason."

He stared at me for a moment, looking directly into my eyes. Then a smile crossed his face, "You did it, didn't you? You finally took young Isabella to your bed."

I backed involuntarily, a look of nervousness and horror crossing my face, "H-How-"

He chuckled, cutting me off, "Any man who has made love to a woman he loves would know. It can easily be seen in your eyes."

I looked to the side and whispered, "I don't want anyone to find out. Bella could be held in public disgrace."

"Edward, it wouldn't be that bad. Many can see you love her and that she loves you. True, there may be some talk but no one would throw your love to the gutters."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "But, we'll keep this quiet if that's what you want."

I nodded, "Mother and Esme know. They're seeing to Bella right now."

He smirked, "Then the secret is safe. Your mother is good at hiding things." He chuckled, "No one knew she was expecting until it was almost time for you to be born."

"Really?"

"Well, we hadn't married until after your birth and your mother's family was very proper. She wanted to keep you a . . . _surprise_ to everyone."

I smirked, "I didn't know I was a bastard child."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your mother prefers not to use such language."

I shrugged, "Maybe it's better that I'm more like _you_ than her then."

He shook his head and we walked out of the castle, laughing.

* * *

**(Gillen POV)**

The King and his strategists studied the map with disapproving glares. No one was sure what to do. The French had amassed a huge army, capable of destroying the city with ease. It seemed the war had reached it's high point.

"My King," said one strategist, "There's a field three days from the port-city. It's large enough to commence a battle. We may have to lure the French there and end this war once and for all."

"But how will we get so many men?" asked another, "The French outnumber us five to one."

"What of our siege weapons?" asked a third.

"There of no use if we can't use them properly. Plus, they'll take hours to get into place."

We all fell silent for a moment, thinking. This was looking hopeless. I kept my tongue still but I knew that there was only one way out of this; Lord Edward.

Finally, one man got the nerve to speak, "Sire. Perhaps we should ally with Lord Edward."

The King shot him a death glare.

He swallowed and stood his ground, "He _is_ a skilled strategist and he is closest to the field. He could help."

The King growled and the other strategists looked at each other. I looked at the King expectantly. He knew this was the best option. The question was: could the King swallow his pride and ask his enemy for assistance?

Finally, he sighed and began to walk out of the room, "Gillen, ride with the strategists to the port-city. Build a strategy with him then prepare it."

We bowed with a uniform, "Yes, my leige."

* * *

**(BPOV) Night . . .**

I crawled into bed and blew the candle out. The sheets had been replaced and I felt tired. I had spent all day, worried someone would find out the little secret (as we were calling it now). No one did though. Elizabeth and Esme did a good job of hiding it all. I was worried they might look down on me for seducing Edward but they didn't. It made me feel better that Elizabeth had done a similar thing to Edward's father. I didn't feel so odd and different.

I shifted under the blankets, suddenly uncomfortable. Though it was cold outside, it was fairly humid inside the castle. I felt stifled under the blankets. In fact, I felt rather, confined. I pulled the blanket off, but then it was cold and I felt exposed. I wiggled under the covers again . . . and became hot again.

I growled and turned onto my back, frustrated that I couldn't get comfortable. Then, I thought of something. I quickly divested myself of my dress and tossed it under the bed. I sighed with a smile as my body became of normal temperature.

Suddenly, the door opened. I quickly burrowed under the blankets, hiding the fact I was naked. Edward walked through with a tired expression. He looked dead on his feet.

"Another day of exhaustion?" I asked quietly.

"Is it really that noticeable?" he asked, pulling the tunic off.

"Kind of."

He chuckled, his eyes fighting to stay open, "I was talking to father today. He knows what we did."

I shrank a bit, "Is he angry?"

"No." He crawled under the sheets, "No, he wasn't. He actually seemed kind of proud that I found a woman willing to give her body to me for love instead of pleasure sex."

I smiled and shuffled a little closer to him, "That's good."

He reached out and pulled me against him. As soon as he felt my bare chest press against his, he stiffed, "Uh, Bella?"

I giggled, "I felt a little hot. You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, no! No I don't mind. I just . . . didn't quite expected this."

I giggled a little more, suddenly feeling giddy, "Would you prefer me to turn around so you feel my back instead of my chest?"

"That might help."

I grinned and rolled over. I noticed how he kept his arms securely around my waist and as far away from my chest as possible.

"Edward," I smiled, "You can rest your arm over my chest if you want. I don't mind you touching me."

I heard him swallow hard and I couldn't help the burst of giggles that left me.

I looked over my shoulder, "Edward, we've already broke the ultimate barrer. Don't be so nervous."

He avoided my eyes and flushed a little.

I rolled my eyes, "Would it make you feel better if I put my dress back on?"

"A little," he admitted.

I moved over to the edge of the bed and fished my dress out from under it. I pulled it over my head and settled in the sheets, "Better?"

"I just don't want to force you into anything. Bella, if I feel any naked part of you, I'm not sure I can contain myself."

I smiled and moved closer to kiss him, "I wonder how I managed to find the only man self-conscious about his urges."

He smiled nervously and I giggled. It's truly a wonder how I managed to find the perfect man.

**My computer's bugging up a little so I _may_ not be able to update next Friday. If that happens (which it might not), I promise to update as soon as I can. Sorry.**


	31. Strategy

**I'm sorry I'm late in updating. Please forgive me!!**

**Also, I apologize if I didn't capture the behaviour of a pregnant female horse properly. I don't know much about horses . . .**

**XXXI**

**(BPOV) About a week later . . .**

Edward and I sat on the bench outside the castle. We were watching the clouds in the sky and mindlessly talking. I liked these moments. Nothing mattered except the fact that we were together.

I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. He, in turn, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and whispered, "You're not making it easy for me to be decent around you."

I blushed, "All I did was put my head on your shoulder."

"That's all it takes."

We chuckled a little but I heard the honesty in his voice. Did I really make him that desolate?

No one had figured out our little secret but I was still worried. Alice always seemed to be throwing me impish smiles and Emmett was following Edward like a shadow. They were close, I could feel it.

Suddenly, I felt lips on my cheek, "What are you thinking about, Bella?"

I smiled, "Nothing of importance."

He was about to respond when the sound of the gate opening started to echo through the air. Edward and I looked in time to see a group of riders adorning the King's crest entering the city. We got up quickly and walked to meet them. They stopped as we approached and one swung down.

Edward smiled as he recognized him, "Hello Gillen."

"Good morning, Lord Edward," Gillen greeted. He turned to me, "and is this your lady?"

Edward chuckled as I blushed, "Yes. This is Lady Isabella."

Gillen took my hand and kissed the back of it, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Its very nice to meet you too," I replied, a little embarrassed.

Gillen turned to Edward, "The King needs more help."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"The French have been massing and we need a strategist."

"I see."

"Many people will die Edward. You're the best strategists in the entire land."

He sighed, "Alright. We've repaired the barracks. Let us retreat there." They nodded and moved toward the barracks. Edward turned to me, "This will take a while, love."

"I know," I kissed his cheek, lightly, "I'll tell everyone not to wait up."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I watched her go toward the castle with a smile and then followed my quests to the barracks. Gillen waited for me at the entrance, "I'm glad you've managed to find your love. It's something no man should be without."

I smiled, "Bella is truly wonderful. She sheltered me during the exile and I've never wanted to leave her side since."

He smiled as we entered the barracks, "Leo's archers had returned in private and reported that they wounded you but you had escaped. I'm sorry about that order. Leo knew I would be opposed to it and sent other scouts to carry the orders."

"I know. I saw them passing me on other trails. Don't worry. I don't blame you."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I went in the stables, not really feeling like entering the cold castle at the moment. The horses there turned at my presence but most didn't know me so ignored me. I walked to the back where two horses stayed interested at my presence.

I smiled, "Hello Brego. Hello Elizabeth. How are you?"

Brego nuzzled my cheek, blowing his hot breath over my face. Elizabeth just nickered quietly. I looked at her. She seemed to be acting strange.

I entered her pen, "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

She shifted her weight almost tiredly. I approached and soothed her by patting her neck. She looked fine. Then, I noticed her stomach. She was bulging slightly. I walked a little closer and gently felt the area around her ribs.

A smile crossed my face and I turned to Brego, "You really did it, huh Brego?"

He whinnied and I giggled.

I turned to Elizabeth, "Edward will be happy. Don't worry." She nuzzled my cheek.

**About mid-afternoon . . .**

I told everyone of Gillen's arrival and we were all on edge.

"I'd like to see what's going on," Alice said.

"Me too," Esme agreed.

"How?" Jasper asked, "Even as Edward's family, he probably wouldn't want us in there."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he wouldn't want us to worry," Elizabeth replied.

"Still though," I said, "They're probably getting a little hungry."

Elizabeth and Esme smiled, "That's why we made supper."

I smiled and each of us girls got some food and brought it to the barracks. The door had been left open and our presence was barely acknowledged as we placed food on the small tables lining the room.

"Perhaps the appearance of the women of my family is a sign for a break," Edward smiled, "Gentlemen, help yourselves."

Gillen looked at Elizabeth, "And who is this lovely lady, Edward? You address her as one of your family yet none of us have seen her before."

"This is my birth mother; Elizabeth Masen. She was captured by the French along with my father when I was a boy and I managed to free them just after we settled here."

The men expressed their sympathy for Elizabeth's ordeal and went about eating.

Edward came up to us in the meantime, "Couldn't stay away?"

"You haven't had anything to eat all day Edward," I smiled, "You need your strength."

He smiled and kissed me lightly, "Thanks."

"The French are being clever with their plans," one man spoke up, "but your plans hold promise."

"They're just the beginning," Edward said, "I'll think of more tomorrow."

"Then, perhaps we should break for the day," Gillen suggested, "The rest will refresh all our minds."

"There are free rooms on this level of the barracks. You can rest in them for as long as you need."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I lay down next to Bella, instantly wrapping my arms around her. She cuddled into my body and tucked her head under my chin. I closed my eyes to breathe in her scent.

"What are you doing?' she asked, hearing my breath.

It then occurred to me that I had never told Bella of her aroma, "I'm breathing in the smell of flowers and it calms me."

"Flowers? There are no flowers here. It's too early."

I chuckled, "I know there are no flowers. However, _you_ smell like flowers."

"I-I do?!"

"Yes. I've been using your scent to calm my weary body and mind ever since I first breathed it in."

"When was that?"

"When I first woke up in your house. I saw that you had given me your only bedding and felt bad about it. So, I picked you up and brought you to your bed. Being so close to you made that scent come up to me. I've thought it was heavenly ever since."

"I was wondering how I mysteriously ended up on the bed. I _knew_ I had fallen asleep on the bench."

I chuckled and hugged her, feeling the softness that I knew was the body I had taken. The comfort I seemed to get from that made me uneasy. The planning session had yielded only one concrete thing so far and I loathed for it to happen. But I couldn't tell Bella. It would destroy her.

The thought continued until I watched Bella fall asleep, her even breathing and quiet murmuring filling the room.

I kissed her temple, knowing that God intended for this to happen, though no one but me knew it.

Through one strategy or another, I was going to have to fight the French . . . and leave my love behind . . .

**Review please!**


	32. Distress

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got swamped with homework and work. It was like I was swimming in papers! Then, to make it all the better, my computer crashed and I lost all the chapters I had written! So I've had to re-write them all!**

**So, to make it up to guys for making you wait, here's lemon number two. I'll warn you, it's kind of rushed and entirely from Bella's POV. You'll understand why when you read it, though.**

**XXXII**

**(BPOV) Midnight . . .**

I shook him awake, trying to relieve him of his panicked dream, "Edward! Edward, wake up!"

He awoke with a gasp and pulled me against him. He was tense and I could feel tremors coursing through him. Whatever dream he had been having, it was certainly a good one.

I tried to pull away but his arms were locked around me fast and I couldn't move, "Edward?"

No response.

"Edward, love. You're crushing me."

His grip lessened a little. I pulled back a and looked into his face. His eyes were fearful and confused. It didn't look like he was fully aware of anything around him.

I touched his cheek, "Edward? Edward, what's wrong?"

His eyes focused to mine and he just stared at me. I began to get worried. What could possibly put him in such a state?

Suddenly, his lips crashed to mine and he rolled so he was on top of me. Though he had never given this kind of kiss before, I knew it for what it was. It was a reflexive act given by a helpless, frantic being.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but gasp at them. They were so full of desperation and pain. I could also see a silent plea. A plea to remove the pain and to make it all better.

Unable to refuse, I pushed myself up and kissed him back. A shuddering sigh left him and he lowered us back down. His hands began to move over my body in a gentle yet tense manner. I rubbed his arms and back and anywhere I could reach. He was so desperate and frightened.

Part of me felt scared. He parted for air and started trailing kisses down my neck. Frantic ones.

"Edward relax," I whispered, "It's okay. I'm here."

He shuddered again but didn't stop. His hands trailed up my sides and let his thumbs brush the underside of my breasts. Through the fabric, it still felt so good. I felt my nipples tighten and stand at attention.

"Isabella," he moaned, "Isabella."

"Edward I'm here." His desperate moans made my eyes water. It was like he was in a state of delirium, "I-I'm here."

His kisses became even more frantic and his hands gripped the sides of my dress. I shakily reached for his pants, my mind putting together what was to come. Edward was desperate and I had a feeling I was going to be in pain again.

_Don't_, whispered my mind, _Edward is just distraught. This will help him._

Part of me knew Edward wouldn't want me to think of this as duty but I couldn't help it. He needed this and I couldn't bring myself to deny him and leave him in pain.

He pulled my dress over my head and I pushed his pants down his legs. He hastily kicked them off and I saw he was already erect. I raised up to kiss his skin. Across his collar and up his neck. He stopped and started panting and shaking. I trembled and sucked on his skin, trying to bring him out of his panic and into a stable mind. This aroused him last time. Maybe it could now.

He moaned and I felt a drop on my shoulder. He was crying, _Oh Edward please don't cry_. I rubbed the side of my face against his and whispered, "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm here."

He placed tempered, trembling kisses on my skin. I started to tremble even more as I felt his erection, hard and hot, near my center. I wasn't nearly as fully aroused as I was before but I knew he couldn't wait.

I whispered an endearment, "Go ahead, my love. Take me."

He moaned and sobbed at the same time and shoved into me. I bit my tongue to soften my cry of pain into, what I hoped, was a dull moan. He stilled as he heard it and didn't continue. I felt more tears roll down onto my collar, neck, and shoulder. Tears came into my eyes too, partly from pain and partly from worry for him.

Suddenly unable to speak, I moved my hips, signalling him to move. He pulled out, then pushed back in. I shuddered as it was uncomfortable at first. But then, the discomfort melted into pleasure as I felt his sex impale me. He was going faster and I felt his tension grow. He was going so fast and, somehow, that forced the feeling of explosion I felt the first time to come fast too. I didn't know if I was prepared for it.

His sorrow went to the back of my mind as my eyes closed and he pushed me closer and closer to the end. Everything started to tighten and his hands moved all over my skin. Everything seemed to disappear as unbelievable, overwhelming pleasure. Before, it was gentle and loving. Here, it was rough but proved to be just as pleasurable.

While consumed in these thoughts, I came with a surprise. I gave a cry as I came at the same time Edward did.

We stilled, panting. He was still crying and I felt the chilled drops on my chest. I whimpered a little, desperate to find some other way to help him. But then left me and tried to move to the side. However, he didn't make it as he collapsed on top of me. A breath left both of us and he tried to push himself up. It didn't work.

He relaxed and another sob left him. I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his hair as a mother does to their children. His pants blew across my collar and his body soon relaxed. I looked down and saw he was asleep. The moonlight shone in and cast its light over his exhausted form. I continued to stroke his hair and back.

_What could've made him do that?_ I wondered, _He would've never done that if he was sane . . . He must've had a pretty frightening dream._

I continued to pat him and stay awake. I couldn't sleep after that. I had to make sure he didn't have another nightmare. So, I resolved to watch him and make sure he was alright.

His arms tightened around me and his weight shifted to the side, easing a little off me. He shivered, "Bella."

"It's okay, love," I whispered, brushing his bangs away, and letting my voice crack with emotion, "I-I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

**Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. Please, forgive me!**


	33. War Dreams

**XXXIII**

**(EPOV)**

I felt so exhausted and sore when I woke up. The sun had barely reached over the horizon and I couldn't remembered what happened. I shifted myself and groaned.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice and realized I was on top of her. I pushed myself up and looked at her. She had bags under her eyes and looked as tired as I felt, "Edward are you alright? You scared me last night."

"I-I did?" My throat was sore and my voice came out as a rasp.

She nodded then searched my eyes, "Do you remember what happened, do you?"

I shook my head and realized we were both naked, "Did we-"

She silenced me with a gentle shush, "You had a disturbed dream. I woke you up and you were so distraught. You needed comfort and I offered myself."

I thought for a moment, trying to recall this. It took me a moment but then, with horror, I remembered. I collapsed next to her and buried my face in the pillow, trying without success to forget again.

I felt Bella shuffle over and touch my shoulder, "Edward?"

"I remember," I said, trembling, "God, I remember!"

"Remember what?"

I turned onto my side and pulled her into my arms, the desperate need for her closeness overwhelming me, "I had a war dream."

"A war dream?"

"Some of the men I've lead into battle have had dreams of their enemies destroying everything they hold dear. They call them war dreams." I shuddered, "I've never had one before . . ."

"Oh . . . That's why you kept calling my name in your sleep. You were doing it all night."

I buried my face in her hair, "I saw the French. They invaded the city and raped you, mother, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie right in front of me and the others. You were all calling out for me to help but I-I couldn't get free. Then, they slaughtered everyone but me. I saw them slice open your throat and your scream of pain." A violent shudder went through me and I held her closer, "They left me alive to suffer loneliness and I-I could only th-think of h-how it was my f-fault." Tears started to roll down my face.

Bella hugged me tightly, "Oh Edward, don't cry."

"W-When you woke me up, I-I couldn't escape the dream. I guess I-I just tried to find comfort i-in you. To s-see if you were s-still there." I took in a shaking breath to try to calm myself.

"I'm still here Edward." She started rubbing my arms and shoulders, "It's okay."

I nuzzled her jaw with my nose and breathed in her wonderful scent. Internally chanting, _She's still here. She's still here. She's still here._

"Edward?"

I sighed, "I know you're here." After a moment, I tightened my arms around her, "The dream just seemed _so_real. There was so much blood and your screams are still echoeing in my head."

Bella hugged me, "Don't think about that."

"I'm trying not to . . ." Then, I thought of how I forced myself on her, "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little sore, but I'll be fine. Are you alright? You're still shaking."

I realized she was right and forced myself to relax, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into that. I could've hurt you."

"It's okay Edward. I only _just_ left my title of virgin behind me. I'm still going to be a little shaky at lovemaking for a while."

I let out a breath and gathered her closer. I started running my hands over her, still in the need for her. Having a war dream was a new experience for me and not one I desired to have again. The detail was so great. I thought it was real . . .

"Edward," Bella whispered, "I think maybe you should rest for today. You've been under a lot of stress lately."

A trembling smile came across my face. I loved how she was looking after me, "Okay Bella. I'll rest for the day but I want you here with me . . . I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay if you want but let me make a brief appearance in the kitchen. Esme and Elizabeth should be in there by now and, being your mothers, they'll instinctively worry when you don't appear."

I nodded and said, "I don't really want to spread word of my dream though. They'll all think I'm worried and then worry themselves."

"Alright. We'll say your sick but-" she looked up at me, "I can't lie to your parents; birth or foster. They'll never believe it."

I sighed, knowing she was right, "Alright but please try to avoid details. Especially to Esme and mother."

"I promise Edward." She kissed me, "Now, can I go? I'll need to get out of bed in order to get to the kitchen."

I chuckled and let her go. She smiled and pulled on a dress. She winced a little when she stood but smiled at me and went to the door.

"I love you, Bella," I called.

She stopped and smiled at me softly, "I love you too Edward. I always will."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. I felt very sore but surprised myself by walking through it. I was exhausted though and could barely keep my eyes open.

This was pointed out by Esme when I walked into the kitchen, "Have a bad night Bella? You look awful."

I rubbed my eyes, "I was watching Edward all night."

Elizabeth smiled as I walked around the table, "Your limping suggests more than just watching."

I smiled, "Okay, so I did more than watch, but I had a good reason."

They both smiled, waiting for my explanation.

My face fell, "Edward needed comfort. He had a war dream."

Elizabeth and Esme both straightened and you could tell they knew exactly what I meant.

"He dreamed the French raped and killed us and left him alive to wander in lonliness. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing when I let him take me."

"Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked, worriedly.

I nodded, "I'm forcing him to rest for the day and we'll spread the rumour that he has briefly ill. He's been working hard enough lately that it should be believable. We agreed that we'd tell you the truth though because I knew you'd see through my lie."

They nodded and Emse whispered, "Poor Edward. The dream would be worse for him because he has such a large family."

I nodded, "He asked me to stay with him for the day but I decided to make an appearance here first. I thought you'd worry if neither of us showed up."

Elizabeth smiled, "You're so good to Edward. You'll make a great wife for him."

I smiled a little at the praise, "Thanks."

She embraced me with a sigh, "I have to admit, I'm a little on edge about not tending to my son but I know you'll take good care of him."

I realized then that I had usurped both Esme and Elizabeth of their positions of caring for Edward. I looked at them, "You're alright with my being with Edward?"

"Of course," Esme said. She smiled, "because we can still mother him in other areas. It's just going to take a little while to get used to the fact that most of the comfort he needs is going to be sought from you now."

I shifted, "When you say it like that, it sounds like I'm completely shoving you from the picture."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't worry Bella. We understand. Now let us get some food for you."

"And don't worry about the others," Esme said, "We'll keep them away."

"Edward's fine with Carlisle and his father knowing the truth," I said, "He just doesn't want to worry everyone else."

They nodded and gathered a basket of food for me and Edward.

**I think I may try a new person's POV for the next chapter . . .**


	34. Fathers & Mothers

**XXIV**

**(Elizabeth POV)**

I felt so out of place. Edward had had a war dream - the most frightening thing imaginable to a man - and I couldn't help him. Well, I _could_ but shouldn't. He was a grown man now and the time I had to comfort him like a mother to a young child was over. It was Bella's turn now. I knew she'd do fine but still . . .

"Elizabeth."

I turned, "Oh! Edward, dear, you frightened me."

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips, "Sorry love. Have you see Edward? He was supposed to meet the King's strategists an hour ago."

I shrank a bit and he noticed.

"Elizabeth?"

I pulled him to the side, away from anyone who might come down the hallway we were in. I took a breath, "Edward had a war dream last night."

He straightened and a sad look entered his eyes.

"I think it may have been his first. He was so upset that he took Bella again without thinking about it. She convinced him to stay in bed for the day but his condition was that she'd stay with him."

He looked to the side and whispered, "Having such a large family, the dream might have been that much worse . . . I remember my first war dream. I was shaken for a day and a half."

"Bella said he saw the French rape his female family members then kill us all. He was left alive to suffer loneliness and guilt."

Paternal emotion entered his eyes.

"Bella asked for us to tell everyone that he's just fallen ill. He's alright for his parents to know - including Carlisle and Esme - just not everyone else."

He nodded and asked, "So Bella's going to stay with him for the day?"

I nodded.

He smiled, "Then he should be fine. Bella is a good person. She'll take good care of him."

I nodded and went into his embrace. He rubbed my back slowly. I sighed, "It's still so hard . . . accepting that he's an adult and has a woman to get comfort from."

"He still needs you too, Elizabeth."

"I know but things have changed so much. I used to be so afraid of what would happen next. The fear was exploding in front of me. Now, its so much worse. A silent fear is at that back of my mind and I can't help but feel my son is going to be h-hurt." I hiccuped and tears threatened to spill from my eyes, "What i-if his dream is a-a sign?"

He shushed me gently and hugged me tighter, "Don't worry. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to him. They're all closer than brothers." He chuckled, "Emmett I understand but Edward hasn't known Jasper that long and he still treats him like a brother."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I didn't know where these feelings were coming from but I had to calm down. My son would only worry if he saw me like this.

"Come on," Edward said gently, "Let us rest for a bit."

I nodded and followed him to our bedroom.

* * *

**(Esme POV)**

I found Carlisle talking to King Leo's steward. Gillen noticed me and smiled, "Hello Esme. Have you seen Edward? He was supposed to meet us about an hour ago."

"He has fallen ill," I lied, "He's been under incredible stress lately. Lady Isabella has convinced him to bed rest and will tend to him for the day."

"Is he alright?" Carlisle asked.

I locked my eyes with his, giving him a look that made him look back at me with question. I smiled, "We think he just needs rest." I turned to Gillen, "Please tell everyone he's ill. He really needs rest." I was fumbling over my lie, the truth nagging at me.

He didn't notice, "I imagine he would be. Rebuilding a city, rescueing his family, and the King's demands have worn him completely. I shall let the strategists know." He left.

Once he was out of earshot, Carlisle touched my arm, "Esme? I s Edward really ill?"

"In a way," I whispered, "He had a war dream of us."

Understanding entered his expression, "Oh . . ."

I nodded, "Bella will stay with him for the day but only us and the Masens know the truth. Edward wants everyone else to believe he's ill."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright."

* * *

**(Edward Sr POV)**

I held Elizabeth as we lay on our bed. She was still crying a little and I was trying my best to keep her calm. I knew she worried about Edward. I did too. I remembered my first war dream. It was so horrible . . . It was just after I met Elizabeth so it was about her. She was brutally murdered and I woke up almost screaming. The dream haunted me until I saw her again and, once I told her of it, she took me into her arms and offered herself as comfort. I smiled as I realized that I had more than likely fathered Edward at that point.

_I still talk with him though_, I thought coming back to the matter in front of me, _I'll let Bella tend to him today. I'll help him tomorrow._

Part of me felt nervous at the thought. I hadn't been a father in years. It was hard to go from father of a child to father of a knight.

_He's still my son though. He still the little boy who I played with in the forest._

I smiled at the obscurity of that. Part of him was still that sensitive boy who loved to play hide-and-seek but a lot of him had grown up as well. He was a worrier now and lord of a city. He was constantly thinking of the future of his people and now the future of the English kingdom.

As I thought of what weighed on his mind, I realized how mush strain he was under. When I was his age, I just thought of the safety of myself, Elizabeth, and my fellow knights. Edward had so much more to think of.

I shifted my arms around Elizabeth and noticed she had fallen asleep. I gave her a kiss on her temple and closed my eyes. Perhaps I should get some rest too.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV)**

I tended to a sick child deeper in the city. His forehead was on fire and he was coughing, however it wasn't all that bad.

"It's just a small ailment," I told the parents with a smile, "All he needs is warmth and rest."

"Oh thank God," the mother whispered.

"Thank you Dr Cullen," the father said.

I smiled, "My pleasure."

I left after giving instructions and telling them I would check up on him in a few days. As I walked back up to the castle, I thought of Edward. The news of his dream sparked the reality of how much strain he had been under lately. It worried me. I had seen men go mad from incredible amounts of strain and some even died.

_He has Bella_, reminded a distant part of my mind, _and all of us. He'll be alright._

I smiled at that. Edward did have all of us. A family large enough to help carry the weight and a woman he loved and was willing to let herself be taken roughly in the name of comfort.

Yes, I knew he had taken her. I would've done the same in his position. Plus, I already knew he had taken her a first time. As well as Esme and Elizabeth hid it, I still noticed Bella's uncomfortable walking and Edward's nervous air. What other reason could prove that?

_Edward will be fine_, I thought confidently, _He's surrounded by his loved ones and knows we'll always be there for him. All he needs is a little time._

**I just thought it would be fun to take a look into Edward's parents' thoughts.**


	35. War Dreams & Medicine Men

**XXXV**

**(EPOV) Night . . .**

Kissing and touching. That's all we seemed to be doing but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful.

I had gotten over my initial horror and shock now and was a little more placid and normal. However, I was still distraught (as Bella put it) and I hadn't had the will to move from the bed. Bella stayed with me, just like I asked, and I felt calmed by that. And, perhaps, a little drunk.

Her scent had been in my head all day. I was incredibly desensitized and struggled against my want for more.

"Edward?" Bella's voice drifted quietly, "I know you're upset but you haven't said a thing all day."

She was worried, "Forgive me, love. I didn't mean to upset you too."

I felt her smile against my shoulder, "Don't apologize. You didn't upset me."

"You're a terrible liar Bella."

She sighed, "I know."

I chuckled and hugged her, "Truthfully, I feel better now. You've made me feel so soothed."

She rolled us so she was on top of me, "Good."

I smiled as I felt my body being gently pressed into the bed by her small weight. I also felt the soft curves of her body. She had removed her dress before climbing back into bed, saying that I would fair better from feeling her instead of the dress. I silently agreed because, in the time she had spent in the kitchen, I had relapsed into a feeling of loneliness and fear. When she returned, I nearly tackled her at the door. I just needed to feel her again.

She laid her head down on my shoulder and curled her arms under my back. I wrapped her in my own and closed my eyes in weariness. I wanted to fall asleep but there was a problem.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep," I confessed, "What if I have another dream?"

"I'll be here," she whispered nuzzling my neck with her nose, "Don't worry."

I smiled and hugged her, "I know you'll be here but I'm still a little shaken."

She hugged me back, "Even if I have to throw you in the ocean, I'll snap you out of your despair."

I chuckled, "I love you too."

She giggled and kissed my neck.

**The next day . . .**

Walking out of our bedroom seemed a little unreal. I wasn't exactly sure if I was ready to leave the safety I felt in bed and Bella's arms.

I soon encountered my father. We looked at each other for a moment before he offered a smile. I smiled too, "You know?"

"Your mother told me," he answered, "Are you alright?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "I think so. It just seemed so real."

"The worst of them usually are." He patted my shoulder in sympathy, "Though I doubt anyone has had a war dream quite like yours. No one in the kingdom has so many loved ones so close to the heart."

I nodded, closing my eyes, "All the blood and the screaming. Bella's was the loudest."

"Because you love her so much. I went through the same in my first dream. It left me a wretch for a few days. I didn't tell anyone until I returned to your mother. She forced it out of me then comforted me in the same way Bella did for you."

"How did you know Bella-"

He smiled, "I assumed. Bella is as much in love with you as you are with her. It would only be natural for her to give herself to you in the name of comfort."

I smiled, "She did comfort me."

He nodded and patted my shoulder again, "I won't force talk of it out of you but I am here if you need me, son."

I looked him in the eyes, "Thank you father. That means a lot to me."

He nodded, "I'm sure Carlisle would be willing to talk too."

"He hasn't been in war."

"But he is a healer and has seen death. I'm sure a healer's nightmare can be just as frightening as a war dream."

I thought, "Well, Carlisle did wake up in fear once. Just after they took me in. I never got the details but he was pretty unstable the next day."

He nodded, "Why don't we find him and have a bit of a talk? That is, if your comfortable."

I took a breath and nodded, knowing it was probably for the best, "I don't have to meet the King's strategists for a while."

He smiled and we sought Carlisle out.

**(BPOV)**

I entered the kitchen and found Esme and Elizabeth. They both looked as I entered and I smiled, "I think he's better now."

They smiled too and I walked forward, "Need some help?"

"Sure," Esme said, "We could use the help."

I helped wash the dishes as Esme and Elizabeth cleaned other places of the kitchen.

"Is Edward really better?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think so. He wasn't as unstable when he woke up this morning and he said he didn't have another dream. I saw him with his father when I was walking to the kitchen."

"That's good. I know Edward wanted to have a talk with his son. He had had his first war dream at about the same age and I had comforted him in the same way."

"History seems to repeat himself like that," Esme smiled, "Doesn't it?"

"Has Carlisle had anything like this?" I asked.

"His dreams may not be as bad as a war dream but he has woken up in fear before . . . Back when we first adopted Edward, he had had a dream of his old family wounded and there was nothing he could do to save him."

She soaked the rag she was using to clean in the dish water. I noticed a far away look in her eyes, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

She smiled at me, "It's fine Bella. I was just thinking of other dreams he had. The worst was probably when Edward joined the military. Carlisle started having dreams of Edward wounded and he was unable to save him."

"He really loves him," Elizabeth said.

Esme smiled, "Not as much as you. It's just that we have never had luck with children. The closest I've ever come to giving birth is miscarrying three months in."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. When Edward came, alone and homeless, it was like a God send. I see now that we were meant to care for him until he grew to rescue you."

It was a moving statement. I almost cried and I could see Elizabeth was close to too. She managed to hold them back, "You can still take care of him too."

I smiled and returned to the dishes. Edward was lucky to have such caring mothers.

"What about you Bella?" Esme asked.

I looked, "What about me?"

"That's right," Elizabeth said, "You don't have any family left."

"Oh . . . It's okay. I'm content." And a little uncomfortable now . . .

Elizabeth came up behind me and wound her arm around my neck, "That may be, but I've always wanted a daughter as well as a son."

"Don't worry Bella," Esme smiled, leaning against the counter, "We'll take care of you."

I thought back to the morning after Edward first took me, "You already do."

**Can't wait for the little talk between Edward, Edward Sr., and Carlisle!**


	36. A Talk

**This chapter has a fair amount of detail in it. It's not much but I guess it would be rated M for that . . .**

**XXXVI**

**(EPOV)**

Father lead me outside where Carlisle was standing and enjoying the fresh air. He noticed our approach, "Hello. How are we this morning?"

"Esme told you?" father asked.

He nodded with a sad smile directed at me.

"I feel better," I assured weakly, "At least, a little."

He nodded more somberly.

"You're a man of healing," my father said, "Have you ever had dreams similar to a war dream."

Carlisle sighed with a small hint of reluctance in his eyes, "Yes. Many times."

"Perhaps we should have a fathers-and-son talk, then. I'm sure it would help _all_ of us."

He smiled, "I believe it would. Let us go to that balcony overlooking the city. We'll have privacy there."

We agreed and journeyed there in silence. It had been cleaned up a bit. The girls had busied themselves with it. It had a couple of benches made from the wood Leo sent me; the vines had been cleared away; and work was being done on the overgrowth of other plants.

We sat down on the benches and struggled to start. We were all a little uncomfortable but this almost seemed like a duty. We needed to talk of this.

"Why don't we relay our dreams?" father suggested.

I shuddered a little. I didn't want to go back.

"We'll have to face them some time," Carlisle whispered.

We all knew that was true but none of us volunteered to go first. Finally, father took a breath, "Apart from my first dream, I had another that was worse." He breathed in another breath and closed his eyes, "The field was large and almost everyone was dead. My fellow knights and I were wandering through the dead, trying to find our own. It was alright until I found my father. Blood was bubbling up from his lips and he was clutching my arm. His eyes were pleading with me to save him but-" he shrugged, "-I couldn't."

I sympathized by placing my hand on his shoulder. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that.

He continued, "Then, my mother appeared, crying. She started blaming me for his death, saying I could have saved him. My sister appeared then-"

"I have an aunt?" That was surprising. I had never known anyone from my father's side other than him.

"Had. She died when we were little. She never recovered from an ailment."

I flinched, "Sorry, father."

"Its alright. Anyway, my sister started crying and clutching her stomach. I pleaded with her to tell me what was wrong when she removed her hands. Her dress was covered in blood and I clearly saw the wound on her. Plus the blood running down her legs told me she had been raped as well. Then, she fell over, dead."

I realized father saw his sister die twice and my heart ached awkwardly.

"I soon heard the moans of the rest of my family and realized they were all dying around me . . . Then, I saw your mother. A couple of French knights had her and were in the process of raping her. I couldn't seem to get to her. Then, I heard a child crying." He looked at me, "My dream was just after your mother told me I was to be a father. Though I never saw the child, I knew it was mine and that it was crying out for its mother. The dream ended when I saw a French sword aim for Elizabeth's throat."

I grimaced. That certainly was a horrible dream.

Carlisle took the next turn, "My dreams surround war but not like yours. I see death and attempt to take life from it." He turned to me, "Before I begin, I want you to know that my dreams are not your fault Edward."

I nodded, a little weary, "Okay."

He smiled slightly, "I have had horrible dreams before but, after you joined the military, they became worse. First, I saw you fighting to protect our family and you got injured in the process. I attempted to save you, but I couldn't. It seemed I only made things worse. You drowned in your own blood. I backed away while Esme and Alice started crying over you. I looked at the blood on my hands, seeing only my failure."

Now, my heart felt like it was being strangled, "Carlisle, I-"

"Edward, its not your fault. Its just worry. Its alright."

I clamped my mouth shut and nodded, still feeling guilty.

"Then, Esme cried out Alice's name. I looked up to see her dragging you in the house. You had a different wound and I tried again to save you. It didn't work. The cycle continued again and again until Esme woke me up."

I looked down. I never realized what my actions in the war really did to my family. I felt so bad.

"Edward, you're blaming yourself."

"Forgive me, Carlisle, but I can't help what I feel. I just . . . I just wished I could have realized what my involvement in war really did to my family."

Father laid his hand on my arm, "We all answer God's calling, son. The important thing is keeping together. True, your occupation in dangerous and we all worry but we support you, no matter what."

"That's right, Edward," Carlisle said, "We'll stay behind you and always be there for you."

I smiled a little. Their devotion to me made me feel a little better. However, it was my turn now.

I took a breath, "In my dream, I woke up as I did every other day. It was pretty normal, only I was still training the men of the city and not building strategy with the King's men. Then, the gate collapsed and an army of French soldiers entered. They killed all the men and captured me before I could react. Many stormed the castle and brought all of my family out." I shuddered, "They held us back as they raped the women. They were all screaming and pleading for my help but I couldn't get free." I shuddered again, "Then, they cleanly sliced open everyone's throats, . . . I was tossed out of the city and left to be alone. I walked away, numb. I just couldn't believe what I saw."

Father patted my arm, full of sympathy.

"The part that really got to me was the realization when I was awake. Something like that could really happen and it would be all my fault."

"Edward, don't believe that," father said quietly, "Nothing is your fault."

I sighed and looked down, "But it would be, father. I'm, in part, in the center of all this. The King hates me, the French are seeking to forcibly recruit me, and anything either side does would be brought upon by me."

"Don't think like that," Carlisle said quietly.

I sighed again, "I wish I could do that."

They looked at the floor, reflecting on what was said. I knew my fathers did not wish for me to think this way but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was coming apart.

I suddenly felt the need to have Bella in my arms again. I got up and left, heading toward the kitchen. My fathers had the same idea as they followed me.

We found Bella, Esme, and mother in the kitchen preparing a meal. Wordlessly, we walked up behind them and pulled them into our arms.

"Edward?" Bella asked turning her head slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love," I whispered into her hair, but I wouldn't let her go.

Similar statements were traded between my fathers and mothers. We held our women close and tried to lose ourselves in the feeling of them. It seemed our talk had revived feelings of dejection in my fathers.

Bella turned in my arms and looked up at me. Her eyes softened and she curled her arms around my waist. Her head rested on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I fell into her warmth and found some shelter from the lingering truth:

War dreams were a terrible thing . . .

**Kind of sad . . .**


	37. Consequences

**This story is turning out so much longer than I had originally planned. I thought it was only going to be twenty chapters!**

**XXXVII**

**(EPOV) Six weeks of painful stress and exhaustion later . . .**

Long hours of strategy and we were barely getting anywhere. Nothing could be made that didn't have some flaw with it. I ran my hand wearily through my hair, aware of the night. The King's men looked just as tired.

I sighed, "We can deny it no longer. We need rest, my friends."

"You're right," agreed a senior.

"Why don't we risk breaking for a day?" suggested another, "Scouts report a cease in the French actions. Our only real push is the King's impatience."

I chuckled, feeling like I was going to drop any moment, "I agree with the day off. The weather is getting warmer and day and night are changing. Take tomorrow to rest and tour the city. Reconstruction is almost done and the scenery becoming quite calming."

They all agreed and we dispersed. I dragged myself out of the barracks with nearly closed eyes. Crickets and the ocean's waves greeted me as I stepped out into bitter night. So close to the water, we were going to be cold for a while longer.

My weary steps soon earned my feet an encounter with a rock that forced me to trip unexpectedly. I nearly hit the ground but, instead, fell against a warm body I recognized.

She giggled, "And I thought I was clumbsy."

I chuckled, "Thank you, love."

She helped me stand and guided me to the bench. We sat on it (well, _I _slumped on it) and relaxed. I leaned my head back and let out a breath.

Bella's hand touched my cheek, "You've been working so hard lately. I know it's important but, don't over exert yourself Edward. You look horrible."

I chuckled, "I won't." I turned my head to look at her and sucked in my breath a little, "What about you? You look so tired."

"I'm okay," she said, rubbing her eyes, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You look as though you haven't slept in months."

"I'm fine, Edward. Really. It's probably just a small cold. I'll recover."

She looked as though she could barely keep her eyes open. I drew her against me and forced her head on my shoulder, "You can't make me stop worrying."

She sighed, "I know."

We cuddled together for a while. I thought about the strategizing. I still had a feeling that I would have to leave Bella to fight but I desperately didn't want to do that. She suffered through loneliness after her father died. I didn't want to put her through that again.

I looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. I smiled wearily, and picked her up in my arms. I brought her into the castle and somehow made it to our room. I tucked her into bed and crawled in next to her. Sleep overtook me as I watched her snuggle into the sheets.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I woke up immediately and groaned. I felt so sick. I got up, careful not to disturb Edward and hastily left the room. I crept out onto the large balcony and made it to an out-of-the-way flower bed before I couldn't hold it in anymore. I became sick and soon emptied my stomach of everything.

I couldn't stop for about five minutes. When I was done, I was left panting and weak.

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered putting my hand to my head and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard someone else vomit. I turned, worried my display had made someone sick. I gasped when I saw Rosalie. She had her back to me and was vomiting in another flowerbed.

I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my dress and walked up to her. She had her hand on the wall and was panting.

"Rosalie?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

She spun around, "What?"

I looked at her, "Looks like we're both ill."

She nodded, not looking at me. We never seemed to get along.

"Listen," she said, "I'm . . . I'm sorry I was so rude to you. When Emmett told me he used to know you, I guess I got jeleous."

I offered a smile, "That's okay. I would feel the same way with Edward."

She smiled a little and we sat down on the benches.

"I wonder what's wrong with us," she said, "I've been so tired."

"Me too and now I'm getting sick."

She nodded, "I haven't bled in a while either."

I nodded, to tired to really think straight.

"Have you bled lately?"

I shook my head, "No. Not for a while." Then, I stiffened and my eyes widened when I realized the truth in my words.

"Bella?"

I shuddered, "Neither of us have bled yet, we're sick, we're tired . . . It all points to one thing."

She shook her head slightly, then understood. She looked down and put a hand to her stomach. I laid my hand on mine as shock and fear gripped me. I had never thought about this before.

"How can we tell them?" Rosalie asked quietly, "I mean, they would worry and fall apart."

I nodded, suddenly panicking. I couldn't tell Edward. He was still partly shaken due to his war dream, "M-Maybe we should talk to Esme and Elizabeth."

She shook her head, "N-No! We're not married! People will look down on us!"

I realized she was right and became reluctant to say anything to anyone, "W-What are we going to do then?"

"L-Let's just stay quiet for a bit. U-Until we can figure something out."

I nodded. It seemed like a good plan to me.

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the problem is. Sorry, it's hard to be subtle when writing about something like that.**


	38. Revelation

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. To make it up to you, I'm posting this one a little early.**

**XXXVIII**

**(EPOV)**

I woke up and was surprised to find Bella gone. She wasn't usually up this early and with her being so tired lately . . . My worry came up instantly and I got out of bed. I changed my clothes and headed out in search of her.

The hallways were quiet and the sounds of my family sleeping could be heard . . . Except for Emmett's snoring. Was he up too?

I got my answer when I nearly ran into him, "What are you doing up so early, Emmett?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I'm looking for Bella. She wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"Neither was Rose. I wonder where they could be."

We started searching together. We covered every room and couldn't find them. Then, we came to the balcony. Bella and Rosalie were sitting on a bench. They were figiting and looked nervous. Bella's breathing was slightly heavy and she was biting her lower lip like she does when she's nervous. Rosalie was no better. She looked like she was on the verge of hysterics and tears were threatening to fall.

Emmett and I looked at each other then walked up to our women. I stopped next to Bella, "Bella, are you alright?"

She gasped and looked up. Fear coloured her eyes and I became worried.

I knelt down and looked up into her eyes, "Bella. What's wrong? You look so afraid."

"So do you Rose," Emmett said, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Rosalie yelped, "Nothing, Emmett. Right, Bella?"

She nodded, casting a sidelong glance at Rosalie, "R-Right. Nothing, Edward. Nothing is wrong."

I wasn't convinced but I knew she wasn't going to give it up. I'll have to find a more underlying way to get it out. I offered a smile, "Okay." I stood and quickly picked Bella up into my arms.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulder as a reflex, "Edward! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you back to bed. You still look awful. You forced me into rest while I was ill. Now, I'm doing the same for you."

"Looks like I'll have to do the same," Emmett said, picking Rosalie up.

We took them back inside and to the bedrooms. I lay Bella down in the bed and kissed her forehead, "Please, Bella. Promise me you'll stay here and get some rest."

She sighed with a soft smile, "I promise. Truthfully, I could use some alone time."

I smiled, secretly wondering what she meant by _alone time_, "Remember, if you need anything. I'll be around."

She nodded, "Perhaps you should go check on your horse. A couple weeks ago, she was impregnanted."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Brego finally took her, huh?"

She nodded with a giggle, "I'm not sure if its a colt or a filly but I know that she'll be out of use until next winter."

I sighed, "I guess I'll have to convince Brego to be my horse then."

She laughed again and snuggled into the sheets.

I made sure she was tucked in, "I'm going to get mother and Esme to check up on you but I'll ask them to keep intrusions minimal."

She smiled wearily, "Okay. Love you."

I kissed her again, "Love you too."

I left.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I felt so bad for not telling him. The truth was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't tell him. With everything he has on his mind already . . .

I watched him leave, on the verge of crying, _Oh God, I'm coming apart!_

I began panicking again and fought for control of my breathing. I had to calm down and think.

_Think woman!_ I growled, _Think!_

I relaxed, the mental yelling working a little.

_Positives_, I thought, _against negatives. Good against bad. Alright, let's see. Good thing: Edward will have a child. Bad thing: what if he doesn't want a child? Good thing . . . um . . . I'm not alone! Rosalie is pregnant too! Bad thing: Edward will break under the knowledge._

I sighed and rolled over to bury my face in the pillow. Every positive had a negative. I took a breath and a thought suddenly occured to me. A thought that gave me a strange feeling of calm and peace.

I rolled onto my back and laid a hand on my stomach, _There's a child in me. A child that will grow up and run around calling me _'_mother_' _or_ '_mommy._' That thought filled me with so much wonder and happiness that tears came to my eyes, _And the child will call Edward _'_father_' _or _'_pappa_.' That sent the tears over the edge of my eyes and I started crying. I stiffled it to sobbing and hoped no one would hear.

It's kind of hard explaining tears of absolute joy.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I met Emmett at the end of the hallway, "I put Rose in bed and convinced her to stay. I want her to get over the ailment she's under."

I offered a smile, "Bella's sick too. I made her promise to stay in bed and get some rest. Now, come on. Let's go ask mother and Esme to watch them for us."

He nodded and we journeyed to the kitchen. Esme and mother were in there . . . and so was Carlisle and father. Even better.

"Good morning, son. Emmett," father smiled, "What are you boys doing up so early?"

"Rose and Bella are sick," Emmett said, "We convinced them to stay in bed but could you guys check up on them every once in a while?"

"Of course," Esme smiled, "We'd be happy too."

"What makes you think they're sick?" Carlisle said, his knowledge of medicine working instantly.

"Bella's been looking so tired," I said, "Almost like she hasn't slept in the longest time but I've caught her sleeping longer into the morning and she's almost always asleep before me."

"It's the same with Rose," Emmett agreed, "Also, I think she's been physically sick. She keeps sneaking out of the room and coming back, breathing heavily and pale."

He nodded thoughtfully, "It could be a number of things but none of them are severe. Don't worry boys. I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope so," came Jasper's voice, "Alice is the same."

"Really?" I asked. It seemed strange that all three of our women should be suffering the same illness.

"Don't worry," Carlisle said, smiling strangely, "I'm more than sure Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are just fine. Relax."

**Before anyone yells at me . . . I just find it too much fun to have all three girls in the same state . . . Plus, the mental picture of Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all squirming in worry is too cute and funny! :)**


	39. A Promise

**XXXIX**

**(BPOV)**

I had stopped crying by now and just felt a little tired. The fact that I was going to be a mother to Edward Cullen's child just seemed to good to be true but I was barely starting to grasp it.

I rolled onto my side, _I hope I don't miscarry._

The door opened and Elizabeth and Esme entered. They smiled at me and sat on the bed.

"Edward says you're a little ill," Esme said.

"I imagined he exaggerated a little more than that," I smiled.

They chuckled and Elizabeth sighed, "He was trying to sound only a little worried but it didn't work too well. He loves you too much."

I smiled at that thought.

"Apparently," Esme said, "Alice and Rosalie are under the same ailment."

My head snapped to her, "Alice too?!"

She nodded, "Carlisle said it was probably nothing. He plans to check up on you girls after his rounds in the city."

"Okay." It might be good to talk to a doctor, even if he happens to be the child's grandfather too.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Emmett, Jasper, and I worked hard to finish repairs. We wanted to get them done fast so we could draw our attention to other matters. The warmer weather was getting flowers to bloom and the water was becoming less frigid. Spring was on it's way.

I reflected on my winter and it seemed like a lifetime ago, _It's hard to believe I met Bella only two months ago. It seems like so much longer._

Jasper's voice disturbed my thoughts, "Do you think Carlisle was sparing us?"

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Do you think Carlisle was lying? What if our women really are sick?"

"Carlisle wouldn't lie," I said, "Even if it was deadly, he would tell us. I'm sure Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are fine."

"Alice seemed to almost burst into hysterics . . . She's been unusually quiet too."

"Maybe she finally lost energy," Emmett smiled, "She _does_ jump around a lot."

Jasper shot him a look.

"I was just kidding!"

I sighed, taking on the role of peace-keeper, "Let's just stop the jokes and trust Carlisle. He wouldn't lie to us."

They both fell silent and I resolved to stay with them for the day. I've seen heated matches when Emmett got riled. As strong as Jasper was, I didn't want to see my future brother-in-law and friend get hurt.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I crept out of my room about an hour after Esme and Elizabeth left. They should be done visiting by now. I made it to Rosalie's and Emmett's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Rosalie answered.

I ducked in and saw her on the bed.

She looked, "Oh, hi Bella."

"Hi." I sat down, "I thought maybe we should talk."

She nodded and sat up, "I still feel afraid."

"So do I, but I forced myself to think through it and I've sort of accepted it."

"So fast?" She was very quiet and tentative. Very unlike herself.

"Well, I guess its just the thoughts. I mean -" a smile broke my face "- can you imagine? A little boy or girl running around calling me 'mommy' or Edward 'pappa?'"

She looked off to the side.

"And, of course, there are the downsides. I mean, with everything Edward has on his mind, I can't give him this. He was worried about the city denouncing me if they found out we made love before marriage." I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "I guess that makes me half-accepting of the whole thing."

She wrapped her arms around herself, a small smile on her face, "I guess I would like to have a son or daughter calling me 'mother.'"

I smiled a little, "The thing that gets me is that I really _want_ to give Edward a family. I think it may help him find the peace he's been looking for."

"I want to give Emmett a family too. I think he'd be great as a father. Even if he is still a child at heart."

I giggled, "I always had the impression that he would never really grow up. He just seemed too wild."

Rosalie fell back with a sigh, "I think that's what I love about him . . . What do you like about Edward?"

"He's sweet and kind and he always thinks of me before himself. Plus, he's gorgeous and I would be out of my mind not to find him appealing."

She laughed.

"However, there is something that worries me."

Her face fell, "What is it?"

"I know Edward's trying to hide it from me and push it into denial but . . . I know that, whatever strategy is made, he wil have to leave to fight the French and I may never see him again." I shivered as I thought of that.

Rosalie sat up again, "That's true and I have a feeling that Emmett would follow him. They're very close as brothers."

I nodded.

"Do you think Jasper would leave too?" We looked up to see Alice.

I looked sadly at her, not wanting to answer. She sighed and sat down beside me.

"I heard you were sick too," Rosalie said.

She nodded and wiped away a tear, "So are you?"

We nodded and I smiled a little, "I guess Edward, Jasper, and Emmett will become fathers and uncles at the same time."

They nodded and we fell into silence. I thought about everything. These thoughts had been circling my head for a while but, now that they had been spoken verbally, they seemed . . . real.

I looked down and hugged my legs to myself. If Edward did leave, I knew it would be to protect me but a large part of me didn't want him to go. A part of me wanted him to be here to see his child.

"I don't want Jasper to leave," Alice said softly, "I don't want to lose him."

We nodded and I took her hand. Rosalie took mine in turn and we stayed in silence for a while. Then, a thought came to me.

I squeezed their hands, "Why don't we make a promise? If they _do_ leave, then let's promise to look after each other. I'm sure we could survive if we stick together."

Rosalie nodded, "You're right. I promise."

"Me too," Alice said with a little more confidence.

I smiled, "Then, I promise too. We'll take care of each other while they're gone."

"And when they come back," Rosalie smiled, "we'll take care of them too."

We all laughed and everything seemed lighter. I just hoped our fears never came true and that the fathers of our children would never have to leave.

**I know the promise was a pretty cheesy thing but some pregnant women do that. And I think it would be better if they vowed to look after each other if the guys have to leave.**


	40. Devotion

**I had to find a roman numeral list. I didn't remember what 40 and up was. :)**

**Also, the beginning of this chapter progresses fast. Carlisle isn't really a subtle man in this story. ;)**

**XL**

**(BPOV) Next day . . .**

Carlisle had invited all of us to have a picnic on the balcony while Edward was with the King's men. Alice and Rosalie were nervous. Emmett and Jasper had followed him and offered to help. They would follow him into anything. Even war it seemed.

Carlisle was smiling strangely and Esme, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth kept glancing at us in a worried manner. Half of me wondered how they couldn't see the real problem. I mean, they were all experienced adults.

"So," Carlisle said, "when do you plan on telling them?"

We all looked at him. Esme blinked, "Pardon?"

He motioned to Alice, Rosalie, and me, "When are you girls going to tell your men the truth?"

"What truth?" Alice asked nervously.

_Oh God_, I thought.

"Alice," Carlisle said reproachfully, "I'm a man of medicine. Do you think I would miss three breeding women when they're sitting in front of me?"

Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and Esme snapped their heads to all of us. Edward Sr. was the one who ventured the question to me, "Bella, are you carrying a child?"

I bowed my head and nodded, "I-I am."

"We're with children too," Alice whimpered.

I closed my eyes, awaiting a reproachful talk, but I was utterly surprised by Elizabeth's arms wrapping around me, "Bella, that's wonderful!"

"I-It is?" I asked.

"Of course," Esme gushed, "I was hoping it was this! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Alice and Rosalie relaxed a little and Carlisle smiled, "Again, when are you going to tell them?"

I sighed, "I can't tell Edward. He has so much on his mind already. I can't burden him with this."

"I don't think he'd see it as a burden, Bella," Edward Sr. offered with a smile, "I'm sure he'd be happy about this. Any man would love to be a father."

"I know but, anytime I try to say something, I just can't!"

Elizabeth gave me a gentle hug, "It was that way with me too. I was so afraid to tell anyone of my state."

"It's true," Edward Sr. sighed, "By the time she told me, I was close to pulling my hair out in frustration and worry."

I giggled a little, feeling slightly better.

Alice shifted, "Well, Jasper has seemed a little edgy lately. I guess I've been unfair in not telling him . . ."

Esme softened, "It's okay, Alice. It's your first pregnancy. You're allowed to hold it in for a while."

"A-Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"It's okay girls," Carlisle soothed, "Don't worry. This is all natural."

That coming from a doctor made me feel a lot better. I relaxed fully, "So, next winter, you will all be grandparents then. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm more than okay," Elizabeth smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I feel a little old," Edward Sr. sighed, "but I suppose that's inevitable. I'll just be glad I actually get to see a grandchild. I have to admit, that was a regret during the time I thought Edward was dead."

"But that time is gone," beamed Esme, "And now, we have a growing family."

I smiled at Esme's enthusiasm. I was glad to be contributing but it almost seemed ridiculous that a family as big as this one would grow even more.

* * *

**(EPOV) Much later . . .**

I sighed, "Very well." I pointed at the map, "This clearing will provide a good area for the battle. If we set up the tribuchets and catapults in the tree lines, we can surprise them. We'll have to keep them in this clearing though. The French will be too close to any civilization for my liking."

They agreed.

"So the plan is made then," Jasper said.

"How long until it goes into affect?" Emmett asked.

"It'll take us four days to return to the King," a senior said, "Then, a couple weeks to set up and draw the French to our grounds." He turned to me, "However, the King will send a party tot he field to secure it in about a week. I'm afraid we'll have to draw you away from your family then."

I nodded.

Another sighed, "We'll have to go then. The King has his impatience."

They all nodded and I agreed, "Time is of the essence. Your horses have been well kept. Go. I'll wait for you messenger."

They nodded and gathered their things.

Gillen approached me, "Forgive me for dragging you away to this. I know you wish for peace and safety."

"Don't worry, old friend," I replied, "I understand and this may be the only thing that will keep this place safe. More than anything, I want my family and love out of harm's way."

He offered a weak smile and left, leaving me with my brothers.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked them, staring at the map.

"Is it about taking care of things when you're gone?" Emmett asked, "Because, if it is, you can forget it."

I turned, "What?"

"Edward," Jasper smirked, "do you really think we came to this session for no reason? We're going with you to fight."

My eyes widened, "No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are. You can't stop us."

"It's true, brother," Emmett grinned, "We're going with you. My uncle's been training me as a smith so I can repair and make wares."

"And I've had some medicine training from Carlisle and my parents. Face it. We're going with you, even if we have to sneak into your army."

I sighed, half-smiling, "I had a feeling you'd pull this. Though I am grateful for the devotion of my brothers, I can't let you do this. I don't want to see another fall to injury because of me."

"Too bad," Emmett said, "You're stuck with us. Even if you don't believe we'll follow _you_, you know we'd do this to protect Alice and Rose."

Yes, I did know that.

"Plus," added Jasper, "we want to protect our home here as much as the next man. Esme will probably be worried sick but a man has got to do what a man has got to do."

I slumped, "There's no way for me to talk you out of your plans, is there?"

"No," they answered together.

I let out a submissive sigh, "Very well."

**Review please!**


	41. One Secret Down

**Before anyone says anything about the strategy, I'm NOT familiar with war tactics. So, if the strategy I made is bad, then tough! ;)**

**XLI**

**(BPOV)**

Edward dragged himself into the bedroom. I had promised myself I would tell him tonight but, again, my courage failed me.

Edward was silent as he climbed into the bed. He had a saddened look on his face as he pulled me into his arms. I felt him place a lingering kiss on my head before letting out a quiet sigh.

"Edward?" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love," he replied in a quiet voice, "Nothing."

"Edward, I know you're lying. I can hear it in your voice."

His arms tightened around me, "Give me time." The tone he used made it sound like a plea.

I softened, "Okay but, please, don't take long. I hate to see you so sad."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I pulled her closer to me and croaked out, "Dawn. At least give me until then."

She wound her arms around me, "Okay, love."

I held her close until she fell asleep. I heard her gentle breathing fill the room and her quiet murmuring soon followed. I gathered her closer, trying to get her as close to me as possible.

_I don't want to leave you_, I thought to her, _but I have to. If I don't, my dream might come true and I'll lose you in a horrible way . . . Oh, my Isabella. I love you too much to let you die like that. I'll keep you safe any way I can. I won't let you die. I won't._

* * *

**(BPOV) Morning . . .**

I groaned again as I woke. Edward was passed out next to me so I slipped as quickly as I could out of his arms and went to the balcony for, what I assumed, was going to be a morning ritual for a while.

Alice and Rosalie soon joined me and we were all left sitting, panting on the stone of the balcony. Our eyes met one another's and we all smiled with giggles. I took the chance to observe them: Alice was beaming and looked like she was glowing. She looked more like a pixie than ever. Rosalie was happy but her glow just enhanced her siren-like beauty (as we all knew Emmett called it). I vaguely wondered what I looked like.

"How are you girls feeling?" We all looked to see Carlisle in the balcony doorway.

Rosalie sighed, "I think we're okay now."

He came onto the stone to help us up. Elizabeth and Esme followed. Elizabeth pulled me up and held me steady. I knew she chose to come to me because I was carrying her blood grandchild. I don't think her or Edward Sr. felt like they were really part of the Cullen family yet. I didn't really feel like that either.

"I know I keep prying," Carlisle said, "but when are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "Last night, Edward was troubled and barely said a word to me. He has something else on his mind and it seems to be commanding a greater part of his attention."

"The King's men left this morning," Edward Sr. said, appearing by Elizabeth's side, "Perhaps it is the strategy that was made."

"Jasper was very quiet," Alice said.

"Emmett as well," Rosalie offered, "I pleaded with him to tell me what was wrong but he wouldn't."

Elizabeth hugged me, "I'm sure it's nothing serious. Don't worry."

I could hear the doubt in her voice but said nothing.

"Maybe we should return to our rooms before they wake up," Alice said.

Rosalie and I agreed and left. We walked silently back to the bedrooms and entered. Edward was still asleep. I crawled back into his arms and relaxed.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I pulled her closer when I felt her settle, "Where did you go, Bella?"

"J-Just out for a bit of fresh air," she whispered nervously, "I felt a little sick for a moment."

I nodded slightly and sighed, "Shall I tell you what troubles me?"

"I do still wonder about it."

I chuckled and then buried my face in her hair. I drew in her scent, "We finished a strategy that could give us a fighting chance in the war."

"Really?"

I nodded, "We're going to draw them into a field and siege them. We should take out a good deal of the army and turn the tides if this is successful. It will also draw the French away from the main city and give it a chance to fortify."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"The field we chose is a three day's journey from here and the siege itself will take months. The French army is huge."

She was silent for a moment, then whispered, "When will you leave?"

I stiffened.

"Edward, I'm not blind. I can see your presence will be the target for the French. You're going to leave to fight them and I'm guessing Jasper and Emmett are going with you."

I let out a shuddering sigh and gathered her closer, "I forgot how observant you are."

She rubbed my ribs gently, "You're a knight Edward. Fighting for the safety of others is what you do. It what you've always been meant to do. I can't stop that but -" She raised her face to mine and I could see tears in her eyes, "- promise me you'll be careful."

I pressed my lips to hers as a powerful wave of emotion hit me. After a lingering kiss, I pulled back, "Oh Isabella . . . I promise I'll be careful and I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward. I always will. Like I said before, you have my heart. You've always had it and you always will. I won't take it back from you."

I smiled, my heart aching at her love for me. I took her hand and placed it on my chest, "And you will always have mine."

**Call me a sucker, but I love scenes of devotion and proclamations of love.**


	42. Something to Remember

**I want to thank my critics. I _do_ seem to be dragging this part of the story out a bit, huh? To make it all go faster, I'll post this chapter now and still update next Friday. The chapter on Friday should get us out of this rut and into the next part of the story. Sorry for keeping you all rooted in the spot like this.**

**Anyway, on with lemon #3 (although its probably the worst one I've ever written)! :)**

**XLII**

**(BPOV) Night, three days later . . .**

It was very dark now and I was waiting for Edward to come to bed. I was going to force myself to tell him. The strategy probably wouldn't be put into play for a while but I didn't want his fatherhood to come out on a spur-the-moment farewell.

He, Jasper, and Emmett confessed to the possibility of leaving earlier in the day. Elizabeth and Esme both broke down into tears while Carlisle and Edward Sr. tried to calm them. I felt kind of bad because Alice and Rosalie cried too. I didn't. I faked it so no one would find out. I think Edward knew though.

I let my head hit the pillow, letting out a breath. I was really hoping my courage wouldn't fail me again.

The door opened. I looked up to see Edward walk in. He ran his hands through his hair and I giggled. He stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed, "You look cute when your hair is all messed up like that."

He smiled and shed his tunic. He crawled into the bed like an animal as I smiled. He reached out for me and I willingly went into his arms. He buried his face in my hair and breathed in, "You smell lovely, Bella . . . I'm really going to miss your aroma . . ."

"Don't think about that . . ."

We held each other close for a while. Then, Edward's hand started rubbing my back in slow motions. Motions that kindled desire. I looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes.

He lowered down to whisper against my lips, "I don't know when the King shall send for me. Please, let me share another night of tenderness with you. Something we can both remember."

His words were soft and aching with longing. I wasn't too far into the childbearing process either so no harm would come . . . Truthfully, I wanted to give him some pleasure too.

I kissed his lips, "Of course."

He continued the kiss with gentle passion and I felt his hands started to move again. His touch was gentle as he slid his hands across my body and I nearly shuddered. I could already tell this was going to be different.

Our first lovemaking had been hesitant; a first time experience for two inexperienced lovers, and the second time was distress on Edward's part; the need for comfort after a horrific experience. This time, however, was going to be utterly different. Both of us knew what would happen and we were ready for it. All that was left was the act itself.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I needed her desperately. I needed to show her how much I truly loved her and who I could be as her lover. I had no doubts of her love for me but I wasn't sure if there was any doubts about my love. I couldn't read minds.

Her hands travelled slowly across my bare chest in soothing strokes and my body responded warmly. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her into me for a love-filled kiss. She responded in kind and our tongues battled in our joined mouths.

She pulled back when air was needed and I attacked her swan-like neck with kisses. She threw her head back with a moan, "Edward . . ."

"My Isabella . . ."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I almost laughed at him using my full name again. He always seemed to do it when on the brink of passion. It was cute, in a way.

I felt his hands touch my sides gently and he rolled so he was above me. I continued to trace his lean, muscled body with my fingers, enjoying the way he twitched and shuddered.

He gripped the edges of my dress and pulled it over my head. I smiled at the freedom and leaned up to kiss him again. My lips caught his and moved across his cheek and down to his neck. I felt him release a sigh against my hair and I started sucking a little.

A small groan left his chest, "Oh, Isabella . . . Oh, my angel . . ."

I shuddered. He never called me an angel before. I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck and he held me close. The feeling of our bare chests together brought out whimpers from both of us. We collapsed a little into the bed and I felt one of his hands tangle in my hair. Suddenly, the feeling of my own hair against my back became surreal. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Her hair felt like silk and her back was like a warm sheet of velvet. I pulled her closer, trying to feel her warmth all over me. I wanted to drown in it.

I edged down and kissed the slope of her breast. I took her nipple in my mouth and drew on her. She moaned and trembled. I loved how I could make her feel such ecstasy. I moved onto the other and continued my actions while she ran a hand through my hair.

Her arms dislodged from my neck and went down to my pants. She made quick work of stripping them off then placing her hands on either side of my face. I felt her heat near my manhood and a desperate need filled me. I moved up to kiss her.

"Isabella," I whispered against her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered back. She nuzzled my jawline with her nose, "Now, take me. Make me yours."

I complied by easing myself slowly into her. The last two times, I was rough. I wouldn't be this time. Her body shuddered at the slow entry but her broken moan encouraged me.

I interlaced my fingers with hers and pushed the back of her hands against the mattress. My pace was slow and bittersweet. Her sex was so warm and tight. My chest tightened, overwhelmed at the feeling.

Her panting reached my earshot and I noted how, every time I entered, the air would lodge in her chest ever so slightly. I picked up my pace a little, still trying to maintain fluent, smooth strokes.

"Edward," she panted, "Edward." She was nearing her peak.

I squeezed her hands and drove my mouth onto hers. Her back arched and she screamed into my mouth. Her sex gripped me but I held myself in. I wanted her to reach fulfillment one more time.

I removed my mouth and kissed her jaw, whispering endearments.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I realized Edward had kept himself from falling over the peak. He was going to make me fall again first.

His lovemaking was slow; his touch, gentle; and his words, soft and strangely poetic. Everything combined made tears come to my eyes and I nearly sobbed as I felt myself erupt again. This time, he came with me.

A few moments passed with us trying to regain breath and recover from the buffeting waves of pleasure. We clung to each other desperately and I knew I had found the one place of peace and happiness I could find in him.

He pulled himself from me and lay on top of me, being careful not to crush me with his weight. His arms curled under my back as he gave me a gentle kiss.

I held onto his shoulders, "Edward, that was so amazing."

He put his forehead to mine, a small smile on his lips, "I know."

We nuzzled noses for a moment before his gaze shifted to the armour stand near the door. I looked too and we stared for a while, thinking of what was to come. His armour wasn't the thickest and that made worry crawl into me.

I strongly didn't want him to die. Tears nearly came to my eyes at that thought. I wanted him to be alive to see his child. To be a father to it.

Edward drew a breath, disturbing my thoughts. He moved his head to bury it between my neck and shoulder.

"Bella," he whispered, "I hate doing this to you. Leaving you alone . . ."

My brows furrowed in confusion, _What?_

"I know you suffered through loneliness once, when your father died. I don't want to make you suffer again."

_Oh God_, I closed my eyes, _but I won't be alone Edward. I'll have your child!_

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I have to . . . I won't leave you alone."

_Edward stop! You're killing me!_

"I know I'll be gone a while but I promise to be back. To love you again. To keep you away from loneliness-"

I screamed in his ear, his words becoming too much, "I'm with a child!"

**Well ain't that the way to break the news, huh?**

**He he, Review please!**


	43. Another Secret Out

**Okay, this chapter should get us out of the rut. Although the mood shifts are pretty wild, now that I look at it . . .**

**XLIII**

**(EPOV)**

I froze, my mind barely digesting what she just yelled, _I'm going to be a father?!_

"E-Edward?" her voice was choked.

I pulled back a little and saw the emotion in her eyes. I could see she was worried about my reaction so I tried to be gentle, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Tears were in her eyes, "Y-You had so much on your mind already. I-I didn't want to burden you with this." The tears spilled over and she started crying.

I hurriedly pulled her into a tight hug, a feeling of joy suddenly erupting in my chest, "Its okay Bella! Its okay! This isn't a burden!"

"I-Its not?"

"No! Its the greatest thing I've ever heard!" I was shouting and laughing like an excited child.

She pulled back to look at me curiously, her tears drying a little.

I smiled as I dragged the backs of my fingers across her cheek, "A part of me always wanted to be a father, and now you're letting me be one to your child! God Bella, you have no idea how happy you've just made me!" Everything started to make sense and I laughed, "You've been tired, sick, and your emotions have been hectic . . . I was raised by a medicine man and I missed a breeding woman right in front of me!" I laughed again, "God! I must be blind!"

She giggled a little, feeling better, "So, y-you're okay with this?"

"Of course, my precious!" I placed my lips on hers. My feeling of joy was so great that I could barely keep myself from jumping around the room.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I shuddered as the kiss ended. He was happy about this. I could see the joy in his eyes but I could hardly believe it was there, "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Its okay, my angel. I understand. You were trying to take care of me and I'm so grateful for it."

He placed another lingering kiss on my lips then rolled to lay beside me. He pulled me into his arms and kept me there. I felt his hands start to caress my sides and back, although avoiding my stomach. The soft touch made me feel like a delicate thing.

"Hey," he said excitedly, "let's think of some names."

"So soon? I'm only a little over a month in, Edward."

He laughed, "Come on!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm, "O-Okay. What would you like for a girl?"

"Isabella."

I laughed, "Edward! That would be confusing!"

He chuckled, "But I like that name! And _I'm_ named after my parent, why can't I name a daughter after her sweet, wonderful mother?"

I buried my face in his chest, laughing at how childish he was being, "Okay, what about a boy?"

" . . . I don't know. What do you think?"

"Um," I tapped his chest in thought, "How about Damien?"

"A strong name. What of Mathias?"

"Sounds like a philosopher's name. I like it."

"Thelonius? Methusala?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You seem to be bent on making your son a priest or man of thought."

He grinned, "Just throwing the idea out there."

I giggled and kissed him.

He hugged me and put his forehead to mine, "I hope I'll be a good father . . . I want to be at least half that Carlisle and father have been to me."

"I'm sure you'll be a great father, Edward. Don't worry."

His look softened, "And you'll be a wonderful mother."

* * *

**(EPOV) Later . . .**

I watched the love of my life as she slept in my arms. I could barely believe it still. I was going to be a father!

_She gave me her heart_, I thought, _and now she's giving me the greatest gift of all._

I chuckled as I thought of how blind I had been. Her emotions should have given it all away. They had seemed a little off. I noticed she didn't cry like the others when my secret of leaving came out. Part of me just thought it was because she already knew.

"Edward . . ." I smiled as she sighed out my name in her sleep.

I kissed her cheek gently and whispered, "Of all the wonders I've experienced, you are the greatest, my angel. You never cease to amaze me."

I lay back and thought of how I've been calling her 'angel.' That's what I thought of her now: an angel God blessed me with. I ran my hand down to her stomach. A slight bump was there. You wouldn't notice it unless you were looking but it was there. My child . . .

My plans of fighting came up. Bella wouldn't be alone, but, now, the thought of dying became real and frightening. She had screamed out the news of my fatherhood due to that fact. My heart dropped when I realized I may never actually see my child.

I closed my eyes, tears of fear and regret starting to come through my eyelids, _God, please. If I die, please keep my family safe. Please keep Bella safe as well as my child. I would be lost if anything happened to them . . ._

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I didn't groan this time as I woke. I just rolled my eyes and got up. I pulled a dress on and quickly ran out to the balcony. I barely made it to the empty flowerbed before I started getting sick.

Rosalie and Alice joined me quickly and our morning ritual commenced. I was done first and I began to try to sit down. Arms wrapped around me and I looked over my shoulder to see Edward. He smiled and helped me sit. I leaned against him, grateful for the help. He was wearing a light, white shirt and pants so I could feel that his body was unusually warm against the morning chill in the air.

"I'm guessing this isn't the fun part of childbearing," he teased lightly.

I giggled, "Well, it's all your fault anyway."

"You told him Bella?" Alice asked, astonished.

I nodded, closing my eyes as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I told him last night."

"Do my brothers know?" Edward asked them.

"No," Alice said in a small voice, "I-I don't know how to tell Jasper."

"Tell me what?" We all turned to the door to see Jasper and Emmett.

Alice shrank, "I . . . I, um . . . I'm . . ."

Jasper went over to her and knelt down as Emmett went to Rosalie.

Edward and I looked at each other, debating whether or not to go and leave them alone.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked softly, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I . . ." She was shaking and still hesitant.

"Tell him Alice," I whispered quietly, "Tell him."

She took a breath, "I'm . . . I'm with a child."

He stiffened, "What?"

"I'm with a child, Jasper."

"So am I," Rosalie whispered.

Emmett and Jasper were still, stunned.

Edward laughed lightly, "Kind of funny, huh? We've been around a medicine man for a while and yet we've missed three breeding women right in front of our noses." He hugged me as he spoke.

"You're with a child?" Jasper repeated as he helped Alice up.

She nodded, looking close to tears, "Are . . . Are you happy about it?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed grabbing her around the waist and swinging her in a circle, "I've always wanted to be a father!"

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked, "Emmett, are . . . are you alright?"

"God, Rose," Emmett breathed, "You have no idea how happy I am about this." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

I smiled and leaned against Edward. I was so happy for everyone.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I could see my brothers needed some time alone with their women, so I pulled Bella up and walked her to the kitchens. She let me, taking my hand in hers as we walked.

"You okay?" I asked after a moment, "You seem awfully quiet."

"I just still can't believe you're taking my state so well. I thought you might be stressed."

"Nope." I stopped and turned her to look at me. I brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers, "My Bella . . . I'll admit that some worry has me but a greater part of me is excited. I mean, I'm actually going to be a father!"

She giggled.

I grinned, "And I have the most beautiful woman in the world to thank for that." I kissed her gently.

"Lord Edward!" A young boy ran up, "Lord Edward!"

"What's wrong?"

"Come quick!" He was a flutter with excitement.

Bella kissed my cheek, "Go on. I can get to the kitchens on my own. I've done it many times before."

I chuckled and let her go, "I'll see you later."

She smiled and left.

I turned to the boy, "Alright, what do you want me to come see?"

He bounded off and I had to run after him to catch up. He was a fast runner. He lead me out of the castle and up to the front gate. When I saw who was waiting there, I grimaced.

"Hello again," Gillen greeted with a forced smile, "It would seem I can't decide which city I like better. Yours or the Kings."

I chuckled, "Hello, friend." He dismounted and approached me. We stared at each other for a moment before I gave a small sigh, "Its time, isn't it?"

He nodded, sadly, "The King wants the plan put into action now. I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you more time with your loved ones."

"Its okay. This way, I can protect them from future harm."

He nodded and asked, "Have you told them?"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair, "And my brothers are determined to go with me. At least, they were before this morning."

"What changed?"

I smiled, "They're going to be fathers. Their women told them this morning . . . I'll be a father too."

He offered a smile, "Children are a great comfort."

I nodded, "I just hope I'll be able to see mine."

**(Shocked music!) They have to go now!**


	44. Tears & Sweet Nothings

**XLIV**

**(BPOV)**

Alice was held firmly in Jasper's arms as Rosalie was kept in Emmett's at the kitchen table. By now, everyone knew we had let our secret out. Carlisle and Edward Sr. were both beaming with pride and Elizabeth and Esme weren't letting any of us out of their sights.

I helped prepare breakfast as Alice and Rosalie were forcibly restrained. Alice sighed, "Jasper, I need to help with breakfast."

"No you don't," he laughed, "You're staying here in my lap."

"I'm not letting you go either Rose," Emmett grinned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Want to trade lovers, Bella? I noticed Edward isn't a clinger."

"He is at nights," I admitted, blushing, "When I told him he was going to be a father, he wouldn't let me out of his arms."

Edward Sr. laughed, "He took it well, I take it?"

"He was so happy about it, he wanted to think up names."

"So did Emmett," Rosalie sighed.

"I think Rosalind is a good name for a girl!" Emmett said with a protesting tone, "Its not _that_ close to yours and I think its pretty."

We laughed. Edward came in as everyone was laughing. We looked at each other and I saw the look in his eyes.

I softened, "The King sent for you?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Edward. He sighed, "Yes. The King wants the plan moved out now."

Emmett and Jasper hugged Alice and Rosalie.

He noticed, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I made you take no oath."

"We're coming Edward," Jasper said firmly.

"Who else is going to watch your back?" Emmett asked, half-jokingly.

He smiled and looked down, "We have two days. That's the longest that I can postpone our departure."

Elizabeth came up to wrap her arms around her son. Meanwhile, Alice and Rosalie cuddled into their men. I looked at Edward and his green orbs locked with mine. There was sadness in them. His gaze shifted down and rested on my stomach. I felt my heart lower a little when I realized he was thinking of his unborn child.

I nearly started crying at that realization. He motioned me over as Elizabeth let go to hug her husband with a surge of emotion. I went into his arms and he hugged me tightly. I felt him bury his face in the junction of my neck and shoulder. I kissed his collar and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck.

"I love you too," I whispered into his skin, a traitorous tear escaping my eye.

Similar statements were traded between the two couple at the table and Elizabeth and Esme took in shaking breaths.

This wasn't the best of days.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I didn't want to let her go. Tears stung my eyes and I felt small water drops on my collar. My Bella was crying . . .

I hugged her tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She kissed my neck in response and her arms locked me in a strong grip. I smiled. She could be strong, physically or mentally, when she wanted to be.

I pulled her out of the kitchen and briskly went to our room. When we were in it, I closed the door with my back and stood there with my back against the door and her tight in my arms.

Only then did I start crying. Tears streamed down my cheeks, "Oh Bella! I-I don't want to leave you! I-I can't breathe without you!"

She was crying too, "I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with me!"

We cried miserably and our hands frantically tried to find a hold on each other. After a few moments, we both sagged and slid down the door. I soon found myself sitting with her in my lap. Her tears soaked into the shoulder of my shirt and my hand started to going down her hair in trembling strokes.

I had never been so afraid and against going into war. I never liked leaving my family but I had a lover now . . . I wanted to stay and care for her.

It took us a while, but we eventually calmed down. I stroked her back as she lay, slumped, against me.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, "I love you so much." I trailed my hand down to touch her stomach.

She turned so I could place my palm flat against her stomach and she covered my hand with hers.

I'm sure we both thought of the child. I hugged her with my one arm, "I . . . I . . ." A sigh left me, "I want to be a father to my child, Bella . . . But . . ." I growled, "The bastard on his high throne is bent on ruining my life!"

She looked up at me, having never seen me with my temper gone.

I sighed, "Sorry. Sometimes, my temper gets the better of me . . ."

She smiled and kissed my cheek gently, "I understand. I hate Leo too."

I chuckled at how calmly she said those words and shifted so I had her prisoner in my lap. I rubbed her arm in gentle strokes.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I . . . I'll do my best to raise your child strong until you come back."

I smiled, "I know you will."

"And, if it's a girl, I'll name her _Isabelle_."

I chuckled, "As oppose it _Isabella_?"

She hugged me, "Its a good compromise. Its just another variation of my name."

I hugged her back, "Its a beautiful name . . . worthy of a beautiful woman."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I knew all of this was just sweet nothings whispered between two who might never see each other again . . . but it was good enough.

I cuddled into his body, wishing for more time.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked softly.

My voice croaked, "After two days, I may never see you again."

He held me tighter and let me cry a little more.

"I know you're good at what you do, and I know you've seen many battles, but _please_ promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, my angel Isabella. I promise I'll come back."

**Sad . . . (tear)**


	45. Unfinished Business

**LONG CHAPTER!!!! I'm sorry its a little rushed . . . and I'm sorry if the ceremony is all wrong . . . I wasn't really sure how to write it . . . (blush)**

**Okay, Samuel Catter reviewed me and informed me of some things that could make this story go downhill in a big way for the future children. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for it (I want my story to be, at least, somewhat accurate) so I had to change some things from the earlier plan. So, if you like this chapter, thank Samuel Catter for knocking some sense into me. ;)**

**XLV**

**(EPOV)**

I don't know how long we sat there but I desperately wanted time to stand still. Maybe then I could have some more time with her.

A knock came on the door. It was my mother, "Edward-dear. The city wants to speak with you."

I stiffened a little and Bella looked up at me with a question in her eyes. I shrugged and we got up. We fixed each other to a respectable look and left the room.

I gasped when I left the castle. The entire city was there. I saw the boy who had alerted me to Gillen's presence hiding behind his mother.

William approached and motioned to the boy, "He told us the King has summond you to a battle."

I nodded, "Yes. We invented a strategy that may turn the tide of the war. I will be gone for a while and will leave charge of the city to my father and Dr. Cullen." At least that will keep them from getting hurt.

"And, what of us men who wish to fight with you?"

I started, "What?"

"There are men here who wish to fight with you, my Lord."

"I-I cannot ask that of any of you! This could prove to be a deadly battle. You have rescued my family and shown your courage but I don't want to bring about the deaths of family men."

"Have you learned nothing of our stubbornness or loyalty to you?" asked the young scout of mine with a smile.

"You better face it Edward," William smiled, "We're going with you and you can't stop us."

I sighed heavily, "I do not want to cut short your time with your families, but I can see I cannot stop you. I leave in two days with my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Anyone bent on coming will have to meet us in front of the barracks at dawn. I can't delay the departure any longer than that."

"Then, we shall prepare." He turned and the rest of the city departed.

Father came up to stand beside me, "I always knew you would become a fine leader."

Carlisle cut in, "I'm guessing you don't want your father or myself going into war."

I looked down, "I know you used to be a knight, father, and I know you would be useful with your skill in medicine, Carlisle, but I need you two to stay. I need you to look after the girls."

"We can take care of ourselves Edward," Alice said a little indignantly.

I chuckled, "I know Alice, but -" I turned, "I would feel better if Carlisle and father stayed."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I softened. I knew he just didn't want to lose his father again and losing Carlisle at the same time would destroy him. On top of that, there was myself and his unborn offspring. I looked down and unconsciously touched my stomach with my hand. He wanted to protect it and me but he couldn't do that if he was far away. Therefore, he decided to silently ask his fathers to do so for him.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were on me. The others were talking amongst themselves and paid no heed to us. I smiled softly and went into his arms. He hugged me gently and placed his cheek on my head.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he whispered quietly, "I really do."

I smiled in response, "I love you too . . . Edward Masen."

He stiffened a little, then hugged me tightly. An immense feeling of safety overcame me and I wondered how I could feel happy without him.

**Night . . .**

I felt him bring his chest to my back as he started smoothed his hands slowly across me.

"Edward," I sighed, "I feel a little too tired for any late night activities."

He kissed my neck, chuckling softly, "I have no intention of tiring you any further, love. I just want to commit you to memory. Your heavenly scent, your silken hair, warm, soft body, and, most of all, the love I feel from you."

"I'm glad my love is known."

"You're giving me a child . . . Its the greatest gift I ever could have ever asked for." He hugged me, "I . . . I love you so much."

My lips parted a little as I heard his voice choke a little. He was saying those words to me a lot. I rolled over to cuddle into his body, "I love you too."

* * *

**(EPOV) Next day . . .**

"Where are we going Edward?" Jasper asked.

"And why do we have to go there so early in the morning?" Emmett asked, tiredly.

"We're going to the church, Jasper" I replied, "And this is the only time we can go in private, Emmett."

"Why are we going to the church?" Jasper asked.

I stopped and turned, "We're leaving for a battle that may take longer than the childbearing will take for our women. If our children are born as bastards then they won't have much of a future. As lenient as this city is, there are still people who will make life a living Hell for bastards."

"Oh, I see. You want to ask the priest to marry us to our women before departure."

"Its short notice but we need to do this. I . . ." I sighed, "I know there's a good chance we won't come out of this . . . If I don't survive, I want to make sure my child has a good future and will be happy in life."

Emmett smiled, "We feel the same way. I want, more than anything, to call Rose my wife and give my baby girl a future."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you that sure of the child's gender?"

"I didn't know you wanted a daughter," Jasper smiled, "You seem more of a son type of guy."

"My family has been that way for generations," Emmett shrugged, "I want to pull back a little. Have a change of pace. Plus, a girl will be easier to raise than a boy."

Jasper and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"What?"

I clasped Emmett's shoulder, "Any child with _you_for a father is going to end up a hassle."

"Boy or girl," Jasper added.

He growled, "Let's just go to the church."

We laughed and continued on. The church was small but had stained-glass windows that looked as though they would be beautiful after some cleaning. The priest was an elder who I knew since Carlisle and Esme adopted me.

"Ah," he greeted, "My Lord Edward and his brothers, young Masters Whitlock and Cullen. What can I do for you?"

* * *

**(BPOV) Midafternoon . . .**

"I wonder where Jasper went," Alice said for the sixth time in the last hour.

"Probably the same place Emmett and Edward went," Carlisle said, "Wherever that may be."

A young boy ran into the kitchens, "Lord Edward asked me to take all of you to the church."

"What for?" Elizabeth asked.

"He didn't say."

"Well," Edward Sr. said, "Lead on."

The boy jumped excitedly as he lead us to the church. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Why did you want us here, Edward?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hands in his. Jasper and Emmett copied the motion with Alice and Rosalie.

"We'll be leaving two days," Edward said softly, "We want to do something before then. Something that can only be done here." He motioned to the church.

I blinked, then understood, "You want to marry me?"

The adults gasped and Edward nodded, "Yes. I want to make you my wife before I leave and make everything right in the eyes of God."

"How about it, Rose?" Emmett asked, "Will you be my wife?"

"Alice?" Jasper asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Isabella?" Edward breathed.

I shuddered and tackled him with a hug, "Of course! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife!"

I felt him smile, "Then lets go inside. I've talked to the priest and he's willing to marry us all in a joint wedding."

Alice squealed and kissed Jasper, hard. Rosalie hugged Emmett, tightly, making him chuckle, "My uncle found some gold hidden in the forge and made rings for us. He said it was his wedding-gift."

We chuckled and Edward pulled back. He offered me his arm. I took it, "I wish I was wearing something better for this."

He lowered next to my ear, "I think you look beautiful, love. Don't worry."

* * *

**(EPOV) During the ceremony . . .**

I couldn't describe the gratitude I felt for this. I was getting to marry a beautiful woman; my child would have a better future; and I was having the ceremony in front of _all_ of my parents.

Bella and I held hands in front of the priest with Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett waiting for their turn. Bella was blushing and looked close to tears. I had to admit, so did mother. Father smiled at me, pride in his eyes again.

The priest's voice was calm, "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, Lord of this city, greatest knight under King Leo, and blood-son of Sir Edward Masen and Lady Elizabeth, take young Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

"I do," I answered.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, Lady of this city, and daughter of Sir Charles Swan and Lady Renee, take Sir Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do," she whispered, looking closer to tears.

"Then, by the power invested in me by all that is good and right, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We smiled and kissed in front of my family. I enclosed her in my arms as I felt her hands touch my shoulders. My family clapped and I sensed their approval. I had never felt more at peace.

We parted and went to take our seats so Alice and Jasper could go up. Mother hugged Bella as soon as we sat down.

"Now, you really are my daughter," she whispered with happiness.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," father smiled, "You're now Isabella Cullen and a Masen."

I smiled as Bella blushed with embarrassment at being officially brought into the family.

I looked at our hands as Jasper and Alice's ceremony commenced. The ring Emmett's uncle made was smooth and skillfully crafted. The gold shined in the light of the sun coming in through the windows and the feel of it was foreign to my skin. Somehow, I liked the unfamiliar weight.

Bella placed her hand on mine. She was still blushing and a couple tears were escaping. Smiling, I leaned forward to kiss them away and whisper quietly, "You should not mare the eyes or skin of an angel with tears."

She let out a small laugh and kissed my cheek, "I never imagined my life would turn out like this. You've made me so happy, Edward."

I enclosed her in my arms, "I'm glad."

"I do," Alice said, excitedly, bringing us back the ceremony in front of us.

The priest smiled at her child-like excitement, "Then, by the power invested in me by all that is good and right, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper kissed Alice and she threw her arms around his neck. I smiled and lay my cheek on Bella's head. She cuddled into me and we watched Emmett and Rosalie go up next.

* * *

**(BPOV) Night . . .**

Edward practically threw me onto the bed and kissed me. I laughed and giggled as he started an assault on my neck and lips.

"I feel so happy," he whispered, "I never imagined my wife would be so beautiful . . ."

"Edward!" I complained, feeling a blush heat in my face, "You're embarrassing me!"

He laughed and rolled so we lay side by side. Then, he gathered me into his arms and hugged me, "Oh, my Bella. I'm so grateful I had the chance to marry you, even if it was only a little wedding. I promise, we'll have a better one after I return."

I sighed romantically, "That's sweet but I think one is enough. I could barely get through that small one without fainting in embarrassment. How can I possibly get through another?"

He chuckled, "Alright! Alright! We won't have another. I suppose that one was best. I prefer a small wedding with only those important to me." His hand rested on my stomach as he said this.

I smiled, tears coming to my eyes for some reason. He then smiled as if he got an idea. I looked at him, "Edward?"

He grinned and quickly pulled my dress off of me. He then scooted down to place his lips on my stomach. I gasped. Was he kissing the baby? He pulled back to whisper against my skin, "You have a beautiful mother. She'll take good care of you while I'm gone."

More tears came to my eyes. He was talking to the baby!

"I'm only leaving to protect you from harm. As soon as I heard of your existence, everything changed. I only want to protect you and your mother. I'll do my best to come back to you and be there for you. I want to be your father and I'll do whatever I can to make it happen." He finished by nuzzling my skin with his nose, showing the growing baby his love.

I reached down to entwine my fingers in his hair. It was so sweet that he was trying to connect to his child.

I shook my head. When will these tears of joy stop?

* * *

**(EPOV) The day of departure . . .**

It was early when I awoke. Bella slept quietly in my arms and I slipped out of them. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up. I walked over to the dresser and slowly put on a tunic and pants. Then, I turned to my armour stand. Taking a breath, I journeyed to it and pulled the chain mail over my head. I belted my sword, slipped my boots on, and covered the chain mail with a leather vest.

Only then, did I feel hands on my back. I stopped and she put her forehead to the base of my neck. Words weren't really needed but I don't think either of us trusted ourselves to talk without crying.

I turned around and cupped her cheek. I tilted her face up and brushed the underside of her eye with my thumb. Her eyes were still beautiful, despite brimming with tears. I bent my head down to kiss her. The kiss was soft but I still shuddered at the touch. I was going to miss her so much.

**

* * *

**

**(BPOV) Outside . . .**

Edward was surprised at how many men were getting ready to follow him. Almost all of the village was there. Jasper and Emmett were waiting also.

"A lot of men are following you Edward," Jasper said quietly.

He nodded with a breath, "This is it."

"Promise me you'll be careful," I whispered.

He turned to me with a forced smile, "I promise, my beautiful wife. I'll be back."

Some tears rolled down my cheeks and he brushed them away with his fingers.

"What's this?" he asked with a smile, "Tears? I'm not worthy of your tears, my Lady."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. It was such a stupid statement but it somehow meant the world to me at the same time.

He turned to his parents and hugged his mother. She was choking with tears, "Please be careful."

"I will mother. I promise."

"We'll take care of Bella for you," Edward Sr. said, "You just worry about returning."

He smiled, "Thank you, father. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Brego walked up to Edward, wearing army attire. He looked very proud. I walked up to my horse and patted his nose, "You be good for Edward."

He snorted and Edward chuckled, "He'll be alright." He mounted the horse.

I smiled, "Be careful anyway. He can be Hell sometimes."

"I know." He grinned, "Just imagine what Hell he'll give the French!"

I laughed and the sound of the gates going up sounded out.

Edward took a breath and looked down at us, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

I nodded, tears starting to fall freely. I shivered and forced a smile, "G-Good luck."

He smiled, looking like tears of his own were about to fall, "See you soon."

He turned and lead everyone out. As I watched my husband go, I touched the golden ring on my finger, _Oh Edward. Come home soon . . ._

**I'm sorry again if I did the ceremony wrong. Also, I know I'm missing an accent in Renee's name. I didn't remember which 'e' had it.**


	46. Coping

**Just a warning: There's going to be some big time jumps in the future chapters. I just think it would be kind of pointless to write every single day in the story. Not much happens apart from the obvious.**

**XLVI**

**(EPOV) One day out . . .**

I stood, looking over the area. Spring's warmth had melted away the snow and summer was coming soon. I sighed.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked.

I grimaced, "I miss my wife already."

Emmett's small chuckle came on the other side of me, "I miss mine too. It felt so strange to sleep without her last night."

"We better get used to it," Jasper said, "I have a feeling this is going to drag out a little."

I grimaced.

"We don't regret our decision Edward. We're going to stick with you to the end."

"Besides," Emmett grinned, "Just think of how happy we'll make our wives by just coming home. I think I might get tackled onto the bed before I've been in the city for five minutes."

We laughed and I felt a little better. I looked toward the rising sun and thought of my wife. I hoped she would be alright. I knew my sanity was going to slip away soon. I missed her so much last night that I couldn't sleep. I was far too used to her smell and warmth.

"When will we reach the field?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"About mid-morning in two days," I answered, "Messengers were already sent out in disguise. They'll spread rumours of an English gathering to the French. Hopefully, that'll be enough to entice them."

"You have a lot of men behind you, Edward. Almost the entire city is here, as well as your knights."

I sighed, "I know. I didn't want to bring them. I know their nerves are unbent and their steel is strong but these men grew around their families. They may never see them again." I looked at the encampment to see the men packing up camp, "Most of them have seen too many winters."

"And the others?" Emmett asked.

"Too few."

"Are you worried they won't make good soldiers?"

"No. They've proved themselves, may times, that they have what it takes to wield arms in battle and your uncle has outfitted them well. I just wish I hadn't torn them from their families and old lives."

Jasper patted my shoulder, "Don't think like that Edward. You gave them the choice to come here. Their fate will be the outcome of their choice."

I nodded, wishing a part of me could believe that.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I missed the feel of warmth next and around me when I woke up. I looked over my shoulder almost regretfully. Edward's presence always made me feel safe and warm. With him gone, I felt so exposed and cold.

Then, the nausea came. I sighed and made my way to the balcony. After my morning ritual, Alice and Rosalie came up to join me.

Alice sighed as she set down, "I miss Jasper."

I nodded, "I miss my husband too."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, of course. They're all strong and skilled. I'm sure they'll return, don't worry." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or me.

I rubbed my arms as a breeze from the ocean blew in.

"Lets go to the kitchens," Alice said, "Elizabeth and Esme might worry about us."

We nodded and made our way down to the kitchen. Meanwhile, I touched the ring on my finger. The weight of it was more familiar now but it was still weird wrapping my head around the fact that I was a married woman.

Elizabeth hugged me almost instantly when we entered. I hugged her back as the others ignored the display.

"Do you miss him?" Elizabeth asked holding me at arms' length.

I forced a smile, "Probably not as much as you."

She smiled and we went to our duties.

* * *

**(EPOV) Night . . .**

I laid down in my cot and let out a sigh. The cots we had weren't really comfortable. I stretched out with one arm stretched over my head and rested the other over my stomach.

I heard my brothers come in as I closed my eyes. They collapsed in the cots I had placed in my tent.

"Rough out there?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled wearily, "Brego decided to bite three different grooms."

I laughed.

"Where did you get that horse again?" Emmett asked.

"And _why_ did you get him?" Jasper added.

I grinned, "He's Bella's horse. He's also the sire of Elizabeth's foul or filly."

"Really? Where did Bella get such a brute? He's pure evil."

"Apparently, his line served Bella's family for generations . . . He can be fairly reasonable sometimes though. He's very protective of Bella. While I was living with her in the village, he bit me a few times."

They both laughed and we fell into silence.

Emmett let out a sigh, "I miss Rose. It feels weird not having her in my arms."

"I miss Alice too," Jasper said, smiling vaguely at the memory of her, "She always smiles in her sleep."

"Bella sleep talks a little," I grinned, "I can usually figure out her dreams by what she says. It's usually about me."

"You can sleep through the sleep talking?" Emmett lightly teased.

"If I can sleep through your thunder-snoring, Emmett, I can sleep through anything."

Jasper burst out laughing and Emmett whipped his pillow at me. I tossed it back, almost childishly. It hit Jasper and he threw his pillow at me. Then, a wrestling match started with every man for himself. The cots got pushed out of the way as we tackled, punched, and launched ourselves at each other.

We landed a good couple of hits on each other before we all collapsed on the ground, laughing through our pants.

Emmett attempted talk between breaths, "I . . . don't think . . . Jasper . . . has been . . . in . . . one . . . of our . . . matches . . . yet."

I chuckled, breathlessly, "You know . . . I . . . I think . . . you're . . . right."

We all looked at each other, then laughed.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I looked at the bed. It seemed so big without Edward in it too. Sighing, I laid down and put a hand on my stomach.

_At least_, I reasoned, _there's still two in the bed._

Then, the door opened.

I sat up but couldn't see in the dark, "Who's there?"

"Just me, Bella," Alice whispered, "I felt kind of lonely."

I smiled and lit the candle beside the bed. Alice smiled a little and sat down on the bed with me.

"I really miss Jasper," she whispered, "It feels weird not having him beside me at night."

"I miss Edward too," I admitted, "I miss the safety I felt when he was here. I feel so vulnerable right now."

She nodded, vigorously, "I know it's a terrible thought but, what if he never comes back?"

"He will, Alice. He will."

She sighed, "How can you stay so calm, Bella?"

I looked down, "I have to be. I know it's what Edward would want." I patted my stomach gently, "Also, I think of the baby. I want to raise it strong for Edward. I guess that thought keeps me from thinking of how far he is from me."

She smiled and determination lit up her expression, "I will too. I mean, Jasper would want a strong son or daughter to come back to, right?"

I saw that she felt better, "Right. We just have to keep that thought in check and, before we know it, they'll be back."

"Right!"

**The next chapter is kind of short (sorry) but important - it's the last before a time jump. I just thought it would be easier to post it now.**


	47. Hopes

**XLVII**

**(EPOV) The field . . .**

The siege weapons were already placed inside the treeline and soldiers from Leo's city were arriving.

"Let's make the camp a couple miles into the trees," I said, remembering the map I had been looking at earlier, "There's a small clearing there."

Men around me nodded and went to set up our encampment for the siege. A scout came up to me, "The French seem to have halted their attacks. I believe the plan is working."

I nodded, "Then, they'll be on their way soon. We need to set up more tribuchets and some catapults hidden everywhere."

"Leo is sending more men and catapults. He's taking them directly from the flag city so it will be utterly unguarded."

I groaned, "For the love of God, Leo . . ."

The scout chuckled wryly, "I know."

"Very well. Let's pray the French don't notice. Tell everyone to set up their tents then get some rest. Travelling drains many a man."

He nodded and went off.

"So, now we're here," Jasper said from beside me.

I nodded, "And, with Leo's luck in wars, we're probably going to be here for a while."

"How long?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure but . . . I think it's a good chance that we'll be here longer than it takes for our children to be born."

They both looked down at that thought.

Then, Jasper smiled, "We'd probably just get in the way anyways."

I nodded, appreciating his attempt to lift our spirits.

"We'll beat the French," Emmett smiled, "They'll wish they were never born when they face the Cullen Brothers."

Jasper and I laughed.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I missed Edward so much. I wished desperately for him to come home and I hated the King for pulling him away from me.

"Bella?" Alice asked from beside me on the bench.

I turned, "Yeah, Alice?"

"Have you and Edward thought of names yet?"

"You haven't?"

She shook her head, "I need ideas."

"Well, if it's a girl, we decided on Isabelle."

She giggled, "Instead of _Isabella_?"

I smiled, "Edward just wouldn't leave that suggestion. He was firmly planted on it and I knew there was no way I could deter him from it."

She giggled again, "Okay, what about a boy?"

I shrugged, "That one, we didn't really decide on. I'm not sure what the name will be."

"Jasper likes the name Brandon, but I'm not sure what a girl could be."

"How about Alice II?"

She laughed, "I don't think so."

I grinned, "It was worth a shot." I looked up as I heard someone approach, "Hello Rosalie. We were just thinking of names for our children. Want to join in?"

She smiled and sat down next tot Alice, "I could use some help. I have no idea what the name will be."

"Bella's girl will be Isabelle, as Edward wants it," Alice informed her, "and I think Brandon will be my son's name."

"What about your son, Bella?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I was thinking about naming him after Edward in some way."

"Edward III?"

"Maybe but something doesn't feel right about that name. I'm not sure what to do."

"Emmett wants a girl named Rosalind," Rosalie smiled, "I think I'll give him that."

"I guess Edward and Emmett are similar then. They both want their daughters to be named after their mothers."

We laughed.

"Hello girls." We turned to see our children's grandparents. Edward Sr. was the one who gave the greeting, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of names," Alice replied.

"Really?"

"Edward wants a daughter named Isabelle," I smiled.

"Emmett wants his daughter to be named Rosalind," Rosalie admitted.

Alice smiled, "Jasper's son should be named Brandon."

"So you just need one more name each," Carlisle stated, "Interesting."

They sat down with us and we started talking. Eventually, the talk turned to other things.

"How long is Edward usually gone?" Elizabeth asked.

"It depends," Alice explained, "Simple missions take a month or two."

"Larger battles take much longer," Esme informed.

"What was the longest?" Edward Sr. asked.

Carlisle grimaced, "He was gone for a full year once. Leo had sent him to do raids on a number of encampments. One had been fortified and kept him busy for a good couple of months."

"Do you think they'll be back before we give birth?" Rosalie asked.

"I hope so," Alice whispered.

I nodded, wishing for that too but something told me it wasn't meant to be. I wrapped my arms around myself, _I just hope God intended for a different kind of meeting . . . instead of no meeting at all . . ._

**Again, I'm sorry for such a short chapter - not really the best I've ever written.**


	48. Two

**I used to think that this story would be too short, now I'm wondering if it'll be under 70 chapters!**

**Also****, sorry for the big time jump. Nothing has really happened apart from regular fighting and pregnancy woes. ;)**

**Finally . . . Merry Christmas! Here's two early chapters as my present to everyone!**

**XLVIII**

**(BPOV) Next winter . . .**

"I feel so bloated," I sighed, looking down at my stomach. It had grown so much.

"That's just a healthy baby," Elizabeth smiled.

"It's true," Carlisle smiled, "You're carrying a decently sized baby to have grown so much."

"You know," I said with a roll of my eyes, "strangely enough, this is not helping my self-image."

They laughed.

"Look at me, Bella," Alice said, trying to comfort me, "I'm a small person to begin with. I've grown so much, I'm afraid to show my face to the city!" She motioned to herself, "I look like an apple with a thin stick through it!"

"I look so fat, no matter what I wear," Rosalie sighed.

Edward Sr. smiled, "Don't worry girls. As soon as you give birth to those babies, you won't be fat. You actually might be a little thinner. Elizabeth was like that after giving birth to Edward."

"That's because I was sick at the time," Elizabeth smirked, "I'm surprised Edward wasn't."

"It truly was a miracle."

I smiled and then felt something. I looked down and bit back a gasp at the sight of my wet dress, _God, did I just wet myself?_

I relaxed and decided not to move until everyone is out of the room. Then, maybe I can sneak out with minimal embarrassment. Twenty minutes later of praying no one would notice, a burst of pain made me gasp and bend forward a bit.

"Bella?" Edward Sr. asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I just felt a burst of pain," I gasped.

Carlisle came to me immediately and gasped, "You're going into childbirth, Bella! The baby's coming!"

Alice and Rosalie both groaned and doubled like I did.

"You're all going into childbirth!"

"Is that possible?" Esme asked.

"It happens sometimes for women who have spent a great deal of time around each other."

Rosalie gasped, "W-What should we do?"

He helped me up slowly, "First, let's get you back to your rooms. You'll be more comfortable on the beds."

I nodded and the adults guided us to our rooms. Carlisle laid me down on the bed and Elizabeth sat beside me. I felt fear whelm up and my breathing heaved a little.

Elizabeth kissed my forehead, "It's okay, Bella. Relax. I'm here."

I nodded and tried to relax. I had a feeling I was going to be here a while.

**About 5 hours later . . .**

I gasped as the bursts of pain merged. My hands twisted in the sheets above my head and tears came to my eyes.

"Push, Bella," Elizabeth urged.

I complied, feeling awkward.

"You're doing fine, Bella," Carlisle smiled, "The baby's coming. You're almost there."

Edward Sr. and Esme were preparing for the baby by getting some blankets and water. Alice and Rosalie were in there own rooms, not as far along as I was but getting there.

I took gasps of breath as the pain increased. God, it hurt so much! I was practically in tears.

"Almost there Bella," Carlisle smiled, "I can see the baby. Push!"

"I'm pushing!" I cried back, almost laughing at how childish I was being.

A few more pushes later and my ears heard a baby's crying. I relaxed, panting as Elizabeth kissed my forehead again, "Well done, Bella."

I tiredly wiped some of my sweaty hair from my eyes.

"It's a handsome boy," Carlisle smiled as Edward Sr. gently wiped off the blood on his crying grandson.

Elizabeth squeled a little and hugged me, "Oh thank you Bella!"

I was about to respond when the pain returned and I groaned.

"Bella?"

"It still hurts!"

Edward Sr. looked at me and gasped, "Carlisle, she's having another!"

Carlisle rushed back to me, "He's right! Bella, you're having twins!"

"That's wonderful," I said, rolling my eyes, "but can we move along. I don't know how much longer I can stay conscience."

"R-Right!" He resumed his position in front of me and, after many pushes and pants, another baby's wail reached my ears.

I slumped against the bed, panting as if I had run for hours. I felt like I could faint and never wake up.

"It's a girl," Carlisle smiled.

Elizabeth snaked her arms around me, "Oh, Bella! You've given us a grandson and granddaughter! I'm so grateful."

I sighed and weakly replied, "I'm glad."

They put my babies in a crib a craftsman from the city had given me and pulled the crib over to the bed. Elizabeth helped me sit up and we all looked at the newborns. I was so weak, I slumped against Elizabeth. Tears came to my eyes for some reason but I managed to choke them back a little.

"They're so beautiful," Esme whispered.

"They're so small," I breathed, hardly believing they were mine.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "but this isn't far from what a regular size is. That's why I was so surprised that you were having twins. You didn't grow nearly big enough."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked, too tired to fully understand.

Suddenly, Rosalie and Alice both screamed.

"They're further along," Carlisle whispered.

"Go," I said, "They need you more than I do. I'll be okay."

They bolted off and I was left alone. Well, not completely alone. I looked down at the crib and my heart started swelling. My children.

I reached down and gently brushed my son's cheek. Then, I touched my daughter's forehead.

_I wish Charlie was here to see this_, I thought, _and Renee and . . . Edward._

I leaned back against the headboard and thought about Edward. God, I missed him. We had started writing letters to each other but then the French circled around them and communication was impossible. He couldn't risk the French finding out where his family was but promised to write to me once it was safe.

The two babies moved a little and whimpered. I stroked them gently to soothe them. I smiled at my daughter, "I know what I'm naming you, my lovely Isabelle." My gaze shifted to my son, "However, your father and I never decided on a name for you . . ."

I sat for a while, going through names; half-listening to Alice' and Rosalie's screams as they gave birth; and trying to get rid of the feeling of extreme discomfort in between my legs.

Suddenly, a name came to me and I almost laughed at how perfect it was, "You shall be, little Masen Cullen."

**So, how was that? I didn't want to put in details of childbirth for obvious reasons of disgust but it should be at least glazed over, right?**

**What does everyone think of the son's name? I know Edward III is medieval and perfect for the context but . . . I guess this could be a way for Bella to keep Edward's birth name alive a little longer. Plus, I'm not sure how I can have three Edwards and write it so everyone knows who is who.**


	49. Homesick

**XLIX**

**(EPOV)**

The King sent soldiers as often as possible and they were all put under my charge. I walked through the camp and watched as men were tended to by doctors and their female helpers. Some children ran this way and that through the tents. I wasn't exactly fond of the idea that children were so close to battle but there was nothing I could do at this point.

Jasper appeared, "Hey Edward."

"How was practice?" I asked.

He grinned, "Emmett got hit in the shoulder but I was left unscathed."

I smirked. Jasper and Emmett had had some training but I decided they needed more and put them in sparing practices with some other men from the city.

"You know," Emmett grumbled, joining us, "the winter chill doesn't do much for wounds."

I smiled but the smile died when my mind went to the word 'winter.'

"Edward?"

"Our women," I whispered, "they should be giving birth any day now."

They both stopped and we looked at the ground, thinking.

"I wonder if they're alright," Jasper whispered.

"Is there anyway to get messages to them?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, "The French are still circled. Any messenger we send would be killed . . . or, worse, lead them directly to the city."

"Right . . ."

I faked a smile, "But don't dishearten. We'll get back to them soon."

They nodded.

**Later . . .**

I walked into the pens and approached Brego. He had gotten stronger through war and grew a little more fond of me - I think.

He came up to me and let me pat his nose, "Bella would've given birth by now, if she hasn't already . . . and, in a few months, your offspring will be born too."

He let out a breath in my face and I chuckled.

"As unsocial as you are, something tells me, you would be a good mentor."

He butted my shoulder with force: an affectionate gesture coming from him.

I ran my hand down his neck and sighed, "I hope I can be a good father. Carlisle and father have been good to me. Let's hope I can go the same route."

"I imagined you'd be a good father," came Emmett's voice, "You're a good leader."

"I appreciate that Emmett, but there's a difference between war and fatherhood."

"I hope I'll be a good father," Jasper said coming up to stand beside me, "I don't know the first thing about fatherhood."

"My uncle says it comes naturally," Emmett said, "He gave me a talk before we left."

"Naturally, huh?" I mused, "So, when does the natural part come in?"

"He said, when you look at the baby. The one that you know is your flesh and blood."

I nodded, quietly smoothing Brego's neck. I wondered what my child would look like. I had seen other babies before but I wondered how I would see it if the baby was my own.

"I still hope Rose has a girl," Emmett said, leaning back against a pen, "but, now that I've seen the young boys running around here, I wouldn't mind a son of my own."

"I'm not sure what I'd like," Jasper asked, "A pixie-girl like Alice would make my day but I wouldn't mind a son that I could wrestle with."

We chuckled.

"What about you, Edward?"

"I don't know," I said, not turning from Brego but not really looking at him, "Each side seems good to me." I smiled and turned from the horse, "Whatever God decided Bella should bear is fine by me. All I want, is the chance to be a father to my child."

They smiled too and we left the pens. The night was fast approaching and we all knew we needed rest.

In our tent, we wordlessly climbed into our cots and let the comfort of sleep overtake us.

_**Dream . . .**_

I was sitting in a world surrounded by darkness. My legs were stretched out and I was wearing only a white, long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. I felt exposed and weary, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, something hit me, "Father!"

I looked down and saw a child, hugging my ribs tightly. I couldn't tell if the child was male of female. In fact, I couldn't make out any features. One moment, the child had a glossy mane of brown hair reaching it's waist and, the next, a messy crop of copper locks covered it's head.

I could say nothing but, "F-Father?"

It laughed and hugged me even tighter, "Yes! You're my father!" It's voice was strangely male and female at the same time.

My arms slowly closed around it, "My child . . ."

"I love you, father!" It sounded so excited.

My voice seemed quiet compared to it, "I . . . love you too . . ."

A laugh of delight escaped it and a third, small hug squeezed my ribs. Then, we sat for a while, silently.

The child cuddled into me, it's cheek pressed against my chest, "Father? Where are you?"

"Not too far away."

"Why?"

"I'm . . . I'm trying to protect you . . . from all the bad things that want to hurt you."

"Will you come back?"

". . . I hope so . . ."

"You should. Mother misses you."

I stilled, "She does?"

The child nodded vigorously, "She misses you and I miss you!"

"You've never even met me."

"You promised to be my father, though."

I shuddered, "I'm sorry. I'm only trying to protect you!" My child's accusations made me feel like a horrible person. I started shuddering even more.

The child flew into a panic, "Don't cry, father! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm not crying."

"I'm sorry, father . . ."

I rubbed my child's back and smiled weakly, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

A soft giggle reached my ears and kiss touched my cheek. The beautiful smell of flowers was so strong as it wrapped around me and eased my soul so completely. Warm arms circled around myself and the child, "And, you don't have anything to be sorry for either. Just do what you need to."

I closed my eyes, leaning into her, "I love you, Bella. I love you so much. I just want to come back to you."

"Don't worry, I can wait. I know you're only doing this to protect _us_. Come back as soon as you can."

Tears came to my eyes as I felt the dream fade. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in this world and stay safe in the arms of my family.

Another gentle kiss touch my cheek, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, father!" laughed the child.

I nearly sobbed, "I-I love you too."

_**End Dream . . .**_

I opened my eyes with a gasp. My back was to my brothers and I could hear evidence of their slumber.

My dream lingered. I heard the child's laughter echoing faintly, and I could smell my Bella's wonderful scent.

_Oh God_, I cried, _I miss her! I want to be there!_ I shut my eyes as a wave of emotion hit me. Tears seeped through my eyes and I tensed and shuddered, fighting to stifle my sobs.

I just wanted so badly to go home . . .

**I'm going to apologize now for future time jumps (even though I don't plan on a really big one for another chapter or two). I know it's probably going to make the story look bad but I need everything at a certain place if I want to give you all, what I hope will be, an interesting conclusion to the story.**


	50. Rest & Worries

**Hi people! I tried to swing another two chapter update but, sadly, I hit a wall and haven't been able to create another chapter for today. Regardless, I give you a new chapter for the new year today.**

**Happy New Year!**

**L**

**(BPOV) About three months later, _Dream_ . . .**

I held my children close to me. Belle's tears soaked into my shoulder and Masen had his arms wrapped around myself and her. Shapeless shadows encircled us, threatening us.

I pulled my children even closer to me, trying to protect them. The shadows got closer and we prepared for pain.

Suddenly, another shadow appeared and defended us. This shadow was different though: it had the shape of a man and was made of light.

It fought the other shadows off and turned to us. The light faded and I saw my smiling husband.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Father!" Masen and Belle laughed. They tackled his legs with hugs.

He chuckled. I got up and came to him. I kissed him and leaned against his body. He wrapped one arm around me, "My love. My children." He kissed my cheek, "Thank you, my Bella, for bringing them into the world."

"Oh Edward!" I hugged him tightly, tears spilling from my eyes.

His warm hand rubbed my back as he quietly chided, "Don't you dare mare the skin of an angel with tears, Bella. It's a sin."

I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"When will you come home, father?" Masen asked.

"Soon, my son," Edward said, "I'll come home soon. I just want to defeat those who wish to hurt you."

"But you'll come back?" Belle asked urgently.

He smiled, "As soon as I can."

We hugged him as the dream began to fade.

"Come home soon," I pleaded.

He kissed me deeply, "I will, my love. I promise."

_**End Dream . . .**_

I opened my eyes when I heard crying. I sat up and looked around, a little confused. It was Belle. I slipped out from under the sheets and walked to the end of the bed. Belle was squirming as she cried in the crib. Masen was awake too and looking at his sister, clearly uncomfortable with the noise.

"There, there," I whispered, picking her up, "It's okay." She cried into my shoulder and seemed to cling to me. I guess she had had a bad dream. I rocked her gently and patted the downy blanket of brown locks on her head, "It's okay, little one. I'm here. I'm here."

She calmed down after a while and soon drifted back off to sleep. I laid her gently back in the crib and saw that Masen was looking at me with sad eyes. He was upset that his sister got attention and he didn't.

I smiled and picked him up next. I kissed his forehead and hugged him close to me, "My little Masen."

I could already tell that he was going to be a replica of his father. Somehow, he got everything from Edward: copper, messy hair, green eyes, and he was always such a quiet baby. Elizabeth said Edward used to be quiet too. I felt him smile and I began to hum a little. His body relaxed against me, content, and he soon fell asleep.

I kissed him again and laid him down to rest. Then, I stood and looked at my treasures. I needed a longer rest period because of giving birth to two but I loved them with all my heart.

"Bella-dear," Elizabeth's voice came softly, "You should be asleep. It's very late."

"Belle had a bad dream," I said quietly, "She woke up both myself and Masen."

She smiled and came up to look down at them, "I can't believe how much Masen looks like Edward and how much Isabelle looks like you."

I smiled and brushed the skin of my children, "I hope they'll get to meet their father soon."

"They will. We just have to keep our faith."

I nodded and thought about my dream. Masen and Belle both looked to be around six or seven years of age around that point. Maybe it was sign that they wouldn't meet him until that time . . .

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Just tired."

She smiled and pushed me around the bed, "Then, to bed with you. A mother needs to rest while her children do and, believe me, rest is scarce in motherhood."

I laughed.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I stared up at the top of the tent. I felt so homesick that it scared me. I _had_ been homesick before but never to this extent. I closed my eyes and remembered my dream a while back. I hung onto it and tried to recall my love's scent. I could barely do it and that scared me even more.

_Just over a year_, I thought miserably, _and I want to go home so badly . . . but that's not going to happen anytime soon._

I hadn't told Jasper or Emmett but I knew we weren't leaving for a _long _while. The French hadn't just sent out a portion of their army. Once they found out I was here, they sent out every man able to wield arms against me to the field. With luck, we'll be here for only a couple years.

I nearly groaned at that thought. How was I supposed to survive that long without Bella near me?!

_And my child_, I thought, _it will be hard if I suddenly show up that far into life. What if it resents me for leaving or hates me?_ Now I was bordering on hysterics.

I growled and got up. I left the tent, in need of fresh air, and wandered. All the children were asleep in the tents but their parents lingered outside. I strayed aimlessly until I came to a small hill that overlooked the encampment. I looked down on it and contemplated running home.

_No. No, I can't do that. Lives depend upon me being here and I would just be a coward if I ran home. Imagine what father and Carlisle would say . . . I guess I'll just have to reopen the communications. If I can do that, I could, at least, get myself as well as Jasper, Emmett, and the remaining men from the city in contact with our families._

Thunder in the distance disturbed my thoughts. A storm was coming.

"Edward?" I turned to see Jasper and Emmett.

"We woke up and you were missing," Emmett said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Just thinking . . ."

"Truthfully," Jasper said, "you look like Hell again. I think your running yourself to death."

I sighed, "Probably."

"There's something you're not telling us."

I looked at him and grimaced, not wanting to pull them down into depression with me.

"Edward, we can handle it," Emmett smiled with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

I sighed, "I received news the other day. Scouts report all French troops moving to the field. We're facing the entire French army, brothers." Another sigh escaped me, "With a little luck, we'll only be here maybe five years."

They looked down.

"I'm sorry. I never should have taken you here."

"Edward," Jasper smiled, "you always take blame upon yourself. You know very well that we made the choice to follow you. We just need to remember why we're doing this."

Emmett smiled too and touched his ring, "To protect those we care about."

We looked down at our rings for the evidence of marriage. It was there and I was startled at how the weight and prescence of the ring was so familiar to me now. I had almost forgotten about it.

"We'll go home soon," Jasper assured, "let's just promise to look after each other and get back to our women."

I smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow, there is hint of an attack from our enemies. We'll ride to the tribuchets and watch for a few nights."

They nodded. It would be our first trip to the field. I didn't want to send my brothers out with such minimal training in combat. They were beyond ready now but I wasn't about to send them without me either and I had meetings with strategists almost every day. Tomorrow was my first free moment and it was time to visit the field of battle.

**This war is hard to make believable to all you history people. I wish I knew more about it all . . .**


	51. The French Plot

**I couldn't give you two updates at once but, at least, I can give you two relativity close ones . . . :)**

**Now, I was just going to jump a couple years here but I realized that just ruin the story. So, I'm going to split this chapter up into a couple jumps . . . you'll understand when you read it. Hopefully, it's a better idea . . .**

**Though you all will probably hate me for the end (evil smirk).**

**LI**

**(BPOV) Age One . . .**

We set out a large blanket in one of the castle's sitting rooms and placed the babies upon it. Then, we sat back and watched them as they squirmed and observed their surroundings. Alice's son, Brandon, lay on his stomach and looked around, having never been in this room before. Rosalind Cullen was having a staring contest with Belle and Masen was trying to get up to crawl.

Brandon had black hair but it was obvious he would have the same texture as his father's hair. Rosalind was a very pretty baby and we could all see she would be as beautiful as her mother. Masen countinued to follow his father's footsteps, defying the natural order of things - as some said.

I remembered a woman from the village saying that Edward's traits were rare and never should have been passed on to any children. I wasn't sure what to make of that when it was said but realized she was right. Barely anyone had red hair these days and green eyes were even more of a rarity.

I sighed a little as I recalled when it got out that we were with children. Most were shocked that the pregnancy came so close after marriage. Some of the more proper people guessed the truth, I think. Nothing was said but I could see scorn in their eyes when they looked at any of us.

"Look!" Alice whispered excitedly, "Masen and Brandon are playing."

I looked and giggled. Masen and Brandon had noticed each other and started playing by slapping the blanket next to each other and laughing. I turned my attention to Belle to see her doing the same with Rosalind.

My smile softened as I watched. At least they were all getting along.

**Age Two . . .**

"It's okay Belle," I soothed as she wailed in my ear, "You're alright."

"Calm down Rosie," Rosalie smiled, smoothing her daughter's blonde hair, "You're alright."

Alice smiled as she sat her calm son down on her lap. Young Brandon Whitlock looked at his mother intently then turned his gaze to his crying female cousins. Masen sat on the ground by my feet, playing with some small wooden horses Edward Sr. had made for the children.

Brandon made a whimper and reached for Masen. Alice smiled and sat him down. Masen smiled and pushed one horse to his cousin.

I smiled and started rocking Belle as she calmed down. Rosalind took a little longer to calm down but was soon cuddled into her mother, watching Masen and Brandon play.

"They're such good babies," Alice smiled leaning forward a bit and watching as Masen and Brandon laughed and played with each other.

"I'm so glad I didn't miscarry," Rosalie whispered, "I was so worried about that."

"Me too," I agreed, "I never _ever_ thought I would have twins though." I kissed Belle's head, "Not that I'm complaining."

Carlisle walked in, "You all bore very healthy babies. I'm sure their fathers will be pleased."

"I just hope Edward likes his son's name. We never settled on a boy's name. Just Isabelle."

"I'm grateful for it," Elizabeth smiled as she washed dishes, "You've let our name live a little longer."

Edward Sr. placed another finished horse in the midst of Brandon and Masen, "You did make a nice compromise Bella. You managed to combine both our name and the Cullen's to honour both families."

"We're _one_family, Edward," Carlisle smiled clasping him on the shoulder, "How many times do we have to beat that into you?"

* * *

**(EPOV) Age Three, Meanwhile . . .**

We all sat quietly near the siege weapons as we overlooked the field. I took a drink of rum and thought about some things. Mainly about the time I was losing. I couldn't find a way to open communications and _keep_ them open. Every time we tried, the French would retaliate by slamming them closed again.

I looked at the night sky, _I wonder how they are?_

"Do you think they'll hate us?" Emmett asked, "Our children, I mean."

"Their mother's would never let them," Jasper answered, his eyes slowly moving across the seemingly dead French line, "They would do everything in their power to feed the children tales of how great their fathers are."

"I hope so," I whispered, "They should be three by now." I mourned for the lost time.

"We'll be back soon, though. I'm sure we'll come home to children we can be proud of. Isn't that the important thing?"

I smiled, not having seen that point of veiw before. I guess it _was_ an important thing. For a long while now, I had been dreaming of a beautiful daughter that was sweet and kind but strong - just like her mother. There were also dreams of a son that was skilled, strong, but not without a tempered personality . . . a child I can be proud of.

I drank a little again, _This war isn't going to end . . . I wonder if I will ever get to return to my family . . ._ My ring started to weigh on my finger. I sighed and looked up at the moon, _Happy aniversary, my dearest angel._

* * *

**(BPOV) Night . . .**

I lay awake and listened to the sound of my children sleeping. They were getting older and I was worried. I didn't want them to grow up too much without their father. The sound of their breathing was gentle yet loud in the silence of night. They were old enough to have their own beds and own rooms but we hadn't finished their intended rooms yet.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. It would be mine and Edward's anniversary by morning. God, I missed him. I touched my ring and slowly ran my fingers over the smooth gold. It was one of the few things that connected me to my missing husband.

Suddenly, a sound caught my attention. I sat up slowly and looked at the edge of my bed. It was Masen. He was climbing up. He had slipped from the bed, seeing that I was awake and had come to see me.

He grabbed onto the edge of the end headboard of my bed and got up. He pulled himself over with a determined look on his face and managed to fall over. He rolled a little and landed on the bed with a breath. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

He rolled to look at me then smiled his father's smile. I gasped, my smile gone immediately. It was the first time he had smiled that crooked grin and it reminded me strongly of his father. A few tears rolled out from my eyes at the reminder of the man I loved.

Masen saw my tears and his smile faded, "Mother?"

He righted himself onto his hands and knees and crawled to me. He knew how to walk and run but he was smart. He knew he would probably fall if he tried to walk on the bed.

When he was close enough, he stood up and looked at me. A curious gaze entered his eyes and he reached out with his hand, "Mother?"

I smiled as he brushed my tears away. His own eyes became sad and he whimpered a little. I smiled, my heart swelling. He didn't want to see me sad. He didn't like it.

"Mother?" Belle climbed up onto the bed too. She came over to us and sat next to me, "Why are you sad?"

I smiled and hugged both of them to me, "I'm not, my treasures. I'm fine." I gave them both another hug and whispered, "I love you both so much."

* * *

**(EPOV) Age Four, Meanwhile . . .**

"Jasper!" I bolted forward and struck out my sword to block the one aimed at my brother's throat. I wasn't very prepared for the blow and cried out as my wrist was forced the wrong way.

Emmett suddenly appeared and drove his sword deep into the French soldier's chest. The soldier's arm faltered and the sword moved away from it's goal of Jasper's throat. I took the chance to drive my own across his throat and pushed him back. He fell and choked to death.

I turned to pull Jasper up. Emmett covered us as we retreated a little to hide by the firing tribuchets.

"Thanks," Jasper groaned sitting down next to the siege weapon, "I'd be a goner without you guys."

"Hey," Emmett grinned, "we can't let you die. Alice would never let us hear the end of it."

We chuckled and I took a look at Jasper's bleeding arm. It wasn't as bad as it looked. I called over a healer to help him.

My scout came up as well. I smiled, "How goes the battle Cedric?"

"The French are retreating," he smiled, "We're safe for now."

"Alright. Spread word for those who fought to head back to the encampment. Then, ride ahead and tell those strong enough to fight to take watch here. We never know when they'll attack again."

He nodded and ran off.

"Come on," Emmett said, "let's get back to the encampment ourselves."

We nodded and started to walk to where the horses were gathered. Brego walked forward toward me and bumped my shoulder.

I smiled, "Hey Brego. Think you're willing to give me a ride back?"

He snorted and turned his side toward me. I grinned, seeing the message in his eyes, _I'll help you but I won't like it._

* * *

**(BPOV) Age Five . . .**

Alice, Rosalie, and myself sat on the bench in front of the barracks. Masen, Brandon, Rosie, and Belle were playing with some kids from the village. We smiled as they played an assortment of games and talked quietly of how much our children reminded us of their fathers.

Suddenly, a bully appeared and started knocking the female children onto the ground. The others were too shocked to stop him until he knocked over Belle and Rosie. The little girls' eyes began to water a little. We were about to get up to stop this when Masen and Brandon suddenly launched themselves in a combined attack.

"Stay away from my sister and cousin!" Masen snarled, throwing a punch at the bully's stomach.

The bully backed, shocked that he was being stood up to.

"Touch them again and you'll have _us_ to deal with," Brandon added.

The bully ran in fear and the boys turned to help the girls up. They were suddenly hailed as heroes among their playgroup and we sat back, relaxing.

Masen and Brandon were startled at the attention they were receiving and looked at each other, confused.

"Wayda go Masen!" yelled a boy.

"Yay Brandon!" approved a girl.

Belle tackled Masen with a hug, "Thank you, brother!"

Rosie kissed Brandon's cheek and hugged him too.

The boy's blushed a little, realizing the consequences of their attack on the bully, and tried to pass it off as nothing.

Alice laughed, "Their father's will be so proud."

**Age Six . . .**

"Mother?"

I turned from the dishes, "Yes, Masen?"

"I-I have a question."

"What is it, dear?"

"Um . . . Do you . . . Do you think father will come home safe?"

I stopped and turned to look at him. Belle was with him, nervously playing with her hair.

"W-We was just wondering!" He turned to run and grabbed Belle's arm to bring her with him.

"Masen! Isabelle! Come back!"

They stopped and turned to slowly walked back to me. Masen kept his head down and didn't look at me.

I smiled and dried off my hands, "Why do you wonder, dear?"

He mindlessly scuffled the ground with his foot, "We . . . We heard some grown-ups saying the battle was going on for a long time and that father may not come back."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hated the people who had so little faith in Edward. They were just upset that their sons, brothers, or husbands chose to fight with him. I knelt down and tilted Masen's face up to meet mine, "Don't listen to them. If anything happened to your father, the entire English army would run and come here."

"Really?" They both asked, "Why?"

I smiled, "You're father is so respected that everyone looks to his guidance in battle. They trust him so much that they would be lost without him."

Masen's eyes lit up in admiration, "Really?!"

I laughed and stood, "Yes. So don't listen to those people who don't believe in your father. He is strong and, as long as you keep your faith, I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

Belle nodded, excited, "Okay, mother!"

* * *

**(French Knight; James POV) Night . . .**

The plan had taken long to devise and even longer to gather information but this was it. This was the blow that would cripple the great Sir Edward Cullen.

My men and I crouched in the bushes. Cullen's city was directly in front of us and one lonely guard patrolled the gate.

I motioned to the knight next to me, "Shoot him."

A bowstring was pulled back and an arrow whizzed through the air. The arrow drove into the guards back and he fell to the ground, dead.

I grinned and crept out. My men followed me and we crept into the city, "Take the loot you want but Laurent and three others come with me. We need the children."

They nodded and spread out. We slipped into the castle. We found the hallways holding the children and crept in. With luck, we could get out unnoticed. Suddenly, screams rang out from the city.

"Quickly!" I hissed, "Capture the children and meet in the gathering point."

They nodded and ran off. We, in turn, bolted into each room to find the children missing. I growled, _Where are they?_

Then, I noticed an elaborate door: the Lord's room. I grinned and beat it down. A woman with brown hair sat on the bed with four children.

She gasped, "French soldiers! Stay away from us!"

I laughed, "I think not. Give us the children."

She gathered them closer, "No!"

More screams sounded from the city. Everyone would be alerted to our presence now.

I growled again, "We don't have time for this. We'll take her too."

My men went forward and grabbed the children while I took the woman. They all put up a fight but we still managed to gag them and pull them out of the castle. I noticed the ring on the woman's finger and how much one of the girls looked like her. Also, the copper-haired boy (obviously Cullen's son) was fighting to get to her.

The pieces came together, "Ah, I see. Looks like this beauty here is Edward Cullen's wife."

She shot me a look and all the children started to try to fight to her.

I pulled her closer to me, "Do you think he'll mind sharing?"

A look of disgust came over her face and my men laughed. We pulled them out of the city with ease. All the men of the city were at war so no one stood against us. We bolted out of the city and into the night.

I smirked as I gripped Cullen's still-struggling wife, _He'll never know what hit him._

**I just thought we needed another twist to keep interest . . . Don't throw things at me!!! (runs and hides)**


	52. Maternal Responsibility

**Thanks for the reviews! I honestly thought everyone would think the story would be ruined with the jumps so I was REALLY surprised when people didn't say they would stop reading. :)**

**Oh,**** and thanks goes to SuzieQluvsU for the lovely idea of Brandon's inheritance from Alice. You'll see what I mean when you get to it. It was just such a great idea!**

**Thank you all for the reviews again. They just made my day. :)**

**LII**

**(BPOV) 1st Day of Abduction . . .**

They threw me and the children in a cart hidden near the city. I kept the children close to me and tried my best to soothe them. Our gags had been removed and we weren't bound but the French surrounded the cart so there was no way of escape.

I was scared. I had a feeling I was going to find myself in an unwanted situation and I didn't want the children to see that.

"What are you going to do with us?" I ventured, tentatively.

The leader laughed, "Well, the original plan was to use the great Sir Edward Cullen's younger family members as bait for himself and his brothers. Now, we'll use his wife too."

I flinched as his men laughed.

"Of course, we'll have other uses for her first."

I shuddered.

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

I gasped, "Belle hush!"

He laughed, "Do you know what _rape_ is, little ones?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course they did. Their grandfathers decided not to hold back in their knowledge of what went on in the world. We were all mad about that when our children came crying to us, asking if we've ever been raped or stabbed or wounded in some way.

"Well, we'll be doing that to her. Over and over and _over_ again."

The men laughed again and Masen growled, "No! We won't let you!"

"Masen!" I hushed fiercely.

"We'll kill you if you touch Aunt Bella!" Brandon growled next.

"Brandon, that's enough!"

"Bella, huh?" the leader asked, "Well, Miss Bella, I'm James. It's truly an honour to meet you." He made a false bow in my direction from his horse.

I pulled the children closer and glared. I scared out of my mind but I didn't have any other option. I only hoped I could protect the children from any harm.

* * *

**(Edward Sr. POV)**

I ran my hands threw my hair in frustration. Not only did I fail as a grandfather but I failed as a father too. I let my son's wife and children fall into the hands of French raiders.

Elizabeth could see I was upset and tried to soothe me by hugging me and generally keeping me from throwing things around the room.

Alice and Rosalie were crying in the background as Esme tried to calm them and Carlisle paced, agitated like me, but he was more controlled.

"Edward asked us to look after everything," he sighed, "and we've let his wife and all of the children descend into danger."

"You did your best," Elizabeth said, clasping me tighter, "both of you."

I groaned quietly and buried my face in her hair. I felt like a failure. First, I let my wife be a continual rape target for the French; then, my son becomes homeless; and, finally, I let my son down by failing to protect his wife, son, and daughter.

I sighed quietly, "I'm such a failure . . ."

"Hush," Elizabeth said softly, "No you're not."

"What's going to happen now?" Alice choked out.

"I don't know," I sighed, "For now, all we can do is hope Bella and the children are alright."

"Bella's a strong girl," Esme assured, "and she's an excellent mother. I'm sure she can keep the children safe and calm."

* * *

**(BPOV) Early morning of 2nd Day of Abduction . . .**

Belle and Rosie stayed close to my sides, cuddled against me. They were afraid but I had managed to get them to sleep. Masen and Brandon were asleep too but proved themselves braver by venturing a little away from me but keeping close in an effort to keep me from rape. It was sweet. It made me feel good that both my son and nephew loved me enough to do that.

I gently smoothed down Belle's hair and rubbed Rosie's back. I looked at the opening of the cart to see that James was still awake. He rode with a smug look on his face and I shivered at the thought that he might be thinking of what he could do with me. I strongly didn't want to be raped but what if they threaten the children?

_Being a parent really changes you_, I realized. I bit my lip, seeing that, as a mother, I would let them take me if it means I can keep the children safe.

Masen woke up then and lifted his head from the floor of the cart. His green eyes were groggy and, as soon as he realized where he was, he saddened a little.

"Come here Masen," I whispered. He looked at me, then came closer and cuddled next to Belle.

"Are we going to be alright, mother?" He asked quietly.

"We will dear," I promised, "Don't worry."

Brandon crawled over to us, still half asleep and took a place next to Rosie. He yawned and murmured, "I dreamt about home. I saw us back there . . ." Then he was asleep again.

A strange feeling washed over me at what he said. It was the same feeling I always got when Alice had one of her predictions. Perhaps Brandon was more like his mother then anyone thought.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I was agitated and I didn't know why. For the last two days, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad had happened. My mind kept going to Bella but I prayed nothing had happened. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her or my child.

Jasper and Emmett had been silent too, as if they had been having the same feeling.

_What's going on with us?_ I wondered, rubbing my wrist - it had never been right after blocking that killing shot directed at Jasper a few years back. Healers looked at it and said I probably cracked a bone and it didn't heal right. I wouldn't doubt it. I had seen stranger things before.

I looked up at the sky from outside my tent. The air was cool and the sky was clear. It was a beautiful sight but there were few stars. Everything was shrouded in darkness, the perfect time for a secret strike from my enemies.

**Review please!**


	53. A Family Plagued

**I hope you like this chapter . . .**

**Oh, I was asked to clarify why I've been placing important, emotional events (the discovery of the girls' pregnancy; Edward's, his father's, and Carlisle's talk of war dreams; etc.) on the balcony of the castle. Call it a parallel from the books. I was trying to recreate something like the Cullen's meadow, if that makes any sense.**

**LIII**

**(Esme POV)**

I was worried about everyone. Alice and Rosalie were beside themselves with sorrow and worry; Edward and Carlisle were consumed with guilt; Elizabeth and I could barely keep everyone sane; and who knows what position Bella and the children were in.

Elizabeth and I washed dishes silently, until she spoke up. "Esme?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you ever been close to rape?"

I stopped, a memory instantly surfacing that I wish would stay hidden, ". . . Yes. Once."

She looked at me, "I guess I'm not alone then."

I shook my head, tears prickling my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you relive it!"

My voice cracked, "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

* * *

**(Carlisle POV)**

"Our family seems to be plagued with rape," I murmured, looking over the city from the balcony.

Edward nodded, "First Elizabeth and now maybe Bella."

I looked at him, "Esme was too, before we met, and Rosalie almost came to it when her family was killed . . . Alice may have been as well but she doesn't remember anything of her past. Edward found her beat up in the forest we found him in."

He leaned forward to put his elbows on the railing, "All the nights they would take her away from me, and bring her back by dawn with tears in her eyes . . . I felt like such a bad husband. Like I was the one forcing her into it . . ."

"I had a feeling similar to that when Esme was raped, back when we met."

_**Flashback . . .**_

I walked into the poorly-made house assigned for healing purposes. I was fine with physical healing but I was more here for mental healing. No one around here ever thought of how a hurt person would be in the mind. I was on a secret pursuit to find out.

However, no one here was hurt mentally. It was all physical wounds. Then, I saw her. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around herself and tears washing down her cheeks. Her dress was ripped and dirty, she was covered in small wounds but she was still . . . beautiful.

I walked up to her, "Hello. My name is Carlisle."

She looked up at me and blinked, "M-My name's Esme."

I sat next to her and began tending to her wounds, "Do you want to talk about what happened to you?"

She took a breath and whimpered, "I-I was taken against my will."

I stopped and, for some reason, felt responsible. I felt that I should have protected her, _But I don't even know her . . ._

She shuddered at the fresh memory and tears started coming faster.

I looked around, then slowly wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry."

_**End flashback . . .**_

"And you fell in love," Edward guessed.

I chuckled, "Yes. I still find it strange that I felt responsible for what had happened to her. She looked so sad and violated - like something had been taken from her."

"And you wanted to get it back for her. I felt the same way over and over and over again when Elizabeth was taken."

"And look at them now. They are as if they had never been raped."

"How did it happen though? I mean, Elizabeth doesn't even cry over nightmares, if she has any."

"Because they have loved ones who stand willingly by their sides. Esme keeps assuring me that it's because of me that she got over what happened."

"Elizabeth says the same . . . Does that mean Rosalie healed due to Emmett?"

I smirked, "Well, he didn't leave her side for a moment afterwords."

He chuckled, "So all Bella will need is Edward - God forbid rape should befall her . . . Especially in front of the children."

I looked up at the sky, _Yes. God forbid rape or anything of the sort should befall Bella. This family doesn't need anymore rape . . ._

* * *

**(BPOV) Night of the 2nd Day of Abduction . . .**

No rape yet. I had to admit, I was grateful for that. I guessed James thought it would be more dramatic if I was raped seconds before his confrontation with Edward though. I just hoped the children wouldn't have to see it.

Suddenly, the cart stopped. James was tense on the saddle and his men were looking around.

"What's wrong mother?" Belle asked.

I shushed her gently and whispered, "Stay quiet, all of you. Okay?"

They nodded and instinctively got as close as they could to me. Movement sounds started to come from the bushes.

_An ambush?_ I wondered, _Only is it English or someone else?_

A war cry rang out and everyone stared fighting. Belle and Rosie cried out and clung to me while Brandon and Masen jumped and came closer.

Splatters of blood suddenly painted the cart and a man stumbled passed the opening with blood oozing from his throat.

"Don't look!" I yelled to the children, "Don't look!"

They all closed their eyes and turned to me, frightened.

A sword sliced through the cart's canvas next to me and James appeared. He roughly grabbed me and it took everything I had to make sure the children came with me. We ran away from the battle and I noticed that only James was dragging me away. The other soldiers were left to be killed by the unknown raiders.

Once we were far from the battle, I tried to pull myself from his grasp, "Let go of me!"

He stopped and dug his fingers into my wrist, making me cry out in pain.

"Let go of my mother!" Masen yelled, tackling him.

Exhausted from the fight, James was caught off-guard and fell back. I fell back too with a cry, "Masen!"

Brandon jumped to him next, fighting to protect me. Rosie and Belle gathered up their courage and attacked too.

James' sword fell from his grasp as he tried to protect himself from the attacking children. I screamed as he mercilessly threw and punched the children off, wounding them. He got up and approached me. He held me against the ground, "You and your brats need to be taught a lesson."

I screamed again. He started to try to pull of my dress and gave my neck kisses that made me want to vomit.

However, he stopped with a gasp of pain. I looked and couldn't believe my eyes. James' own sword was now sticking out of the middle of his back . . . and my son was on the delivering end of the killing blow.

**(GASP) Masen made a kill!!!!**


	54. Encampment

**I've got to say, I'm sorry but the raiders who attacked James were not of Edward's army. They were just random highwaymen.**

**LIV**

**(BPOV)**

James suddenly became shaky in his movements. He slowly stood and I watched as blood ran down the sword and onto my son's hands. I gasped and went to him, pulling him away. James let out a loud groan and fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

I didn't care to find out as I looked at my son and saw he was in trouble. Fear, shock, and horror dominated his face and he couldn't take his eyes off of the blood on his hands.

I hugged him close, _Oh Masen_. I saw a small pond not far off, "Come on." I pulled Masen over and the other children followed. I sat my son next to the water, "Wash up Masen. Come on dear."

He slowly lowered his hands down into the water and numbly washed his hands.

"M-Mother?" he asked, shaking.

I shushed him and rubbed his arms, "It's okay. It's okay."

"M-Mother, the b-blood isn't coming o-off!"

I flew into a panic internally but managed to halfway compose myself, "Masen, it is! It's okay. Your hands are clean. There's nothing on them." I turned his face to me, "Okay? Your hands are completely clean."

He looked at me with watering eyes and then at his hands. Some relief entered them and I sighed. He could see the blood was gone. This was as much as I could do. Edward is the one who will have to talk to him . . .

"Aunt Bella?" Brandon asked, "Do we go home now?"

I looked at him, "I'm afraid we can't yet dear. It's too dangerous."

"You mean mother and Grandfather Carlisle and everyone are in danger?!" asked Rosie.

"No! No. They're not in danger but the French are everywhere between here and home. They didn't attack us before because the French soldiers were with us. Now, they're not. We just need to get somewhere safe."

"Where, mother?" Belle asked looking at her upset brother.

I looked to the side and saw smoke rising from a distant spot. A battlefield. Only then did I realize how close we were to Edward. Only maybe a day . . .

"Over there," I said standing, with a small smile, "Maybe we can find some people to help us."

They nodded and we started walking in the direction of the smoke. Charlie had told me some things of war before. He mentioned once that it was safer to place an encampment a couple miles back from the actual field of battle. So, I directed the children in that general direction. I only hoped that it was an English encampment we were heading for and not a French one.

Soon, we came to a well-trodden path and Rosie, Belle, and Brandon soon forgot the position we were in. They started playing tag along the path while Masen stayed by my side. He was silent and I knew he was still disturbed about what he did. I took his hand in mine and squeezed. He squeezed back and sniffled a little.

I wondered how I would deal with this. Masen was slowly being destroyed as he grasped the fact that he had _killed_. I could see that his sister and cousins hadn't come to that conclusion yet. Out of all of them, Masen was the quickest to mature. He was very intelligent and probably knew what the consequences of his actions were.

We rested every once in a while and Masen descended further and further into silence. I was beginning to panic and stayed by his side while the others played or rested.

I hugged him close to me as we sat and rubbed him arm, "Are you okay, Masen?"

He nodded and spoke quietly, "I'm okay mother."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."

He shuddered and acted unusually. A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked up at me. His voice was a whisper, "I killed him, mother. He's dead because of me."

I softened and kissed his forehead gently, "It's okay, Masen. You did it to protect me and I'm so grateful for it. You saved me, my little treasure."

His eyes lit up a little, "I-I did?"

I laughed lightly, "Yes. You did." I hugged him again, "And I shall always be grateful to you for it."

He leaned awkwardly into me. I knew his mind wasn't fully at rest but it was as close as I could make it. He needed a man of war to talk to him - he needed his father.

"Aunt Bella?" Rosie suddenly said, "Why is it so dark?"

I looked up and saw rain clouds. I looked around and spotted a cave not far away. I got up, "Hurry. Into the cave. It's about to rain."

They listened to me and ran to the cave. Just as we got in, a clap of thunder sounded out and we all jumped. Rain started to pour and we huddled in the cave.

"We'll be dry in here," I said, settling down on the ground, "but I'm not sure when the rain will stop. We may be here for a while."

They sat around me and we watched the rain.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) Night . . .**

Rain pounded against the castle walls. The city was recovering but it was still in a state of shock and panic. Homes had been repaired but the children were afraid to walk in the streets and their parents weren't keen on letting them after hearing of what had happened to my grandchildren.

Esme rested peacefully in my arms but I couldn't sleep. I was worried about my missing family. Esme was right about Bella being strong and a good maternal figure. However, she was no match for grown men with swords and experience in military. Plus, she had four children to try to keep track and take care of.

_She'll be alright_, my voice of reason said, _Edward will get to her._

**Review please!**


	55. William

**I'm glad everyone liked my little twist. I wasn't sure how you'd all respond to Masen's spur-of-the-moment kill . . .**

**LV**

**(BPOV) Morning . . .**

I woke up with my side extremely sore. Sleeping on the hard ground certainly isn't good for you. I pushed myself up slowly to see my little horde was waking up as well. I had gotten the children to sleep against me for warmth. I didn't want them getting sick and we didn't have any blankets or anything. Masen didn't need any encouragement though . . . He was already cuddled in my arms before the others even thought about sleep.

"Aunt Bella?" Rosie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I'm hungry."

I sighed a little. I was wondering when that problem would come up. James had been feeding us but we hadn't eaten in over a day now. Looking out the cave opening, I saw the rain had stopped, "We can look for something along the path, okay?"

They nodded and we left our little shelter. We wandered down the path and I spotted some berries. I recognized them - they weren't poisonous.

"Don't eat too many," I warned, "You'll still get sick."

They obeyed me but still became sticky and messy by the time they were done. I made them wash up in a nearby puddle. While they washed, I wondered what to do. What if we weren't heading for Edward's camp? I still hadn't informed the children that they may be meeting their fathers. I didn't want to get their hopes up.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind me, "Bella?!"

I turned with a gasp that turned into a smile, "William!"

His horse stood to the side and he was wearing only a chain mail shirt and his sword. He was obviously shocked at my presence, "Bella, what are you doing here?!"

"I was captured by the French along with the children," I explained as Rosie, Brandon, Masen, and Belle gathered around me, "We escaped yesterday."

He smiled, glad I escaped. He looked at the children, "Well then, why don't I bring you to the camp? I know of three men who would be very happy to meet you all."

I smiled, my heart swelling with gratitude.

He knelt down, "Now, who wants a ride on my horse?"

**Later . . .**

Belle and Rosie sat on the horse as Brandon and Masen walked next to myself and William. They were trying to impress him with their strength and endurance.

"I can say with certainty that Edward never expected twins," William smiled, "I'm sure the fact will throw him off for a moment."

I giggled, "They were a surprise. I didn't get big enough for twins."

He chuckled and pointed, "Look, there's the encampment."

We all looked up and saw a large group of tents in a small forest opening. Men and women wandered as their children ran around, playing. I smiled, glad that the children would have some others to play with later.

William lead the way to a far end by the stables. He put his horse away and showed us a large, elaborate tent near it: a commanding tent.

"Edward and his brothers are at the battlefield," he explained, "They're supposed to be back before nightfall but you know how war is. I'm sure they won't mind if you take over their tent though."

I giggled and looked down at the children, "Looks like you're all close to meeting your fathers."

They all gasped. Rosie instantly became excited, "Really?!"

William laughed, "Yes, little one. You are." He looked up at me, "I'll get you some cots so the children can sleep. Make yourself comfortable." He departed and I ushered the children into the tent.

It felt weird to be inside a place Edward had spent in for the last series of years. I looked at the three cots and could see which belonged to whom. Edward's was on the right side due to the green tunic the city gave him lying on it; a shirt with a 'J' initial sewn into it was folded neatly at the end of the cot lining the far end; and an extremely messy bed covered the left side. Rosalie told me once that Emmett was a messy person when it came to making the bed or putting his clothes away.

I sat down on Edward's cot and took the tunic in my hands. A small smile crossed my face as I absently folded it and placed it on my lap.

"What's that mother?" Masen asked quietly.

I smiled, "It's a shirt of your father's. The people of the city made it for him when we first settled there."

"Really?" Belle asked, running her hand over the material.

"Yes. You see, your father was chosen to become the Lord of the city and everyone decided he should have a royal look for it."

They looked at the tunic, admiringly. I looked up to see Brandon and Rosie listening to me too. Well, I suppose I could amuse them with stories. I started telling various stories of our family, meanwhile keeping everything suitable for children, and they sat on their fathers' cots to listen. I tended to the small wounds they had on them as I spoke. They were nothing serious: just a couple of bruises and a cut or two.

William soon appeared with four cots and placed them in the middle of the tent. The tent was large enough that the children will have room to play, despite the cots.

They immediately started to as William sat next to me, "They're very energetic."

I laughed, "They'll tire out soon."

He smirked, "If Edward takes longer at the field, I'll watch the tent. Mothers need their rest, right?" He seemed unsure of himself.

I laughed again and kissed his cheek, "Thank you William. That means a lot."

* * *

**(EPOV) Just after nightfall . . .**

I looked at the siege weapon and saw that it was in need of a repair. I turned to the operators, "Get some wood to repair this thing. It won't take much but it does need to be fixed before it backlashes and hits you."

They nodded and ran off.

"Can we go now?" Emmett whined, "I want to get warm again."

I chuckled and pulled myself up onto Brego, "Very well. Let's make the trek back."

"Try not to fall off your horse," Jasper laughed at Emmett, "It's about a half an hour ride back."

He groaned and we laughed.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I yawned irrepressibly and rubbed my eyes. I was still sitting on Edward's cot but the children were tucked into their own now, sound asleep.

William said he would stay up to guard us until Edward returned. He said there was drinking going on every night and he didn't want the children frightened.

I closed my eyes and fought off sleep. I wanted to be awake for Edward, at least. It would look kind of bad if I wasn't.

Suddenly, someone started pushing me down. I looked up, startled, but sighed when I saw it was only William. He smiled, "You know, Edward will never forgive me if I let his wife go to the point of exhaustion."

I sighed, "You're not going to leave until I'm lying down, are you?"

He chuckled, "Not a chance."

"Very well. When Edward comes back then, tell him and his brothers not to wake the children. They're hard to get back to sleep. Especially when they're excited."

He nodded and looked at them, "So Rosie is Emmett's; Brandon is Jasper's; and Masen and Belle are yours."

I nodded and laid down, "Remember, don't wake them."

I chuckled, "Have a good night's rest Bella."

I was asleep before he even left the tent.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

We made it back to the camp, exhausted. We housed up the horses and made our way to the tent. I was surprised to find William sitting outside of the opening, smoking a pipe.

"I've been waiting for you boys," he smiled.

"I know that smile," I groaned, "You know something."

He chuckled and put some more tobacco in his pipe, "I'm afraid it may not be a good something but, before I tell you, you have to promise me two things."

"You're not going to let us in the tent before you tell us," Jasper guessed.

"No."

I sighed, "What do we need to promise?"

"One, you'll let me tell you all my news before you get _excited_ and, two, you will be quiet. There's a few individuals who need their sleep."

**Ha ha, evil William. He's teasing them!**


	56. Wonder

**I'm getting yelled at, so I guess I'll post this chapter in advance. ;) LOL**

**LVI**

**(EPOV)**

"Very well," I said uneasily, "we promise to hear you out and be quiet."

He took a breath, a smile of victory on his face, "Well, my first bit news won't be cheerful." He inhaled some of the pipe smoke and exhaled slowly, "The French launched a raid on the port-city."

Exhaustion left my mind in an instant, "Pardon?!"

"Edward. Quiet. Now, the raid, as I've been told, ended with the abduction of young Isabella Cullen and all of your children." He immediately held up his hand as we gasped loudly, "Quiet I said. My next news is good-"

"What news could possibly be good after telling us that?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

Emmett looked like he was about to erupt; Jasper stood in shock; and my heart thumbed madly in my chest.

_God no!_ I screamed, _God not Bella! Not my child!_

"They escaped," William stated calmly.

We all stopped and I blinked, "What?"

He laughed, "I was out patrolling the area this morning and I found them all washing up in a large puddle. It had just rained and Bella had let the children eat some berries to sustain themselves." He puffed some smoke thoughtfully, "They _did_ get pretty messy, though."

We stood still, hardly grasping what he was saying.

He laughed again and stood, "The individuals who need their sleep would be the children and Bella. They tried to stay up for you."

"They're _here_?!" Jasper gasped, his voice lowering to a whisper.

He pulled back the tent flap a little and motioned for us to look in. We slowly did, half afraid of what we would find. Our expressions turned to wonder as we saw four cots containing four sleeping children.

"There's four?" Emmett whispered.

William pointed to a blonde girl, "That's your daughter Emmett: her name is Rosie. Jasper, your son's name is Brandon - he's the black-haired boy-" He touched my shoulder, "-and your _children_, Edward, are the other two: Masen and Belle."

"Bella had twins?" I gasped in a whisper.

He smiled and nodded. Then, he pointed to my cot, "There's your wife."

I snapped my head to there and a feeling of overwhelming warmth spread over my body. Bella slept peacefully on her side, blanket around her waist, and with a small smile on her gorgeous face. Her hair fanned out under her and into her eyes, and she had a delicate, maternal look to her. She was even more beautiful then I remembered.

"Bella asked me to tell you not to wake the children," William smiled, "She says that it's hard to get them back to sleep - expecially when they're excited."

"Excited?" Jasper asked.

He grinned, "Bella and I told them there was a good chance that they would meet their fathers." He laughed quietly, "It was quite amusing to see them get all happy and run around."

We looked back in and just watched them sleep.

"You can sleep in there. They won't mind." With a chuckle, he left.

I watching him go, then looked at my . . . children. I still couldn't believe Bella had given me two. Masen looked just like me and Belle was just as beautiful as her mother.

I took a breath and entered. My steps were slow as I walked around the cots in the middle. Belle had her blanket around her waist and shivered. I stopped and brought the blanket up to her shoulder. A sweet smile crossed her face and she cuddled deeper into the cot. She looked so cute. Then, I noticed something.

_Is that my tunic?_ I wondered as I knelt down. I looked closely and saw it was. Belle had my green tunic clutched against her chest and looked as though she had no intention of letting it go.

I softened with a smile and stood. Masen was in the cot next to her. He was on his side with his breath coming through parted lips. He had a grim-like expression on his face along with . . . fear? I became worried instantly, thinking he was having a nightmare, but then he took in a breath and rolled onto his back. He settled and the fear disappeared a little. I relaxed and noticed how messy his hair was and it was not from rolling in the cot.

_He has my hair_, I thought with a small smile, _Poor boy. He'll never be able to get it tidy._

I looked up to see that Jasper and Emmett had copied my venture and observed their children as they slept. I turned my gaze back to mine. I was having a hard time believing that I had had a hand in creating two perfect living things . . .

I turned around to look at the woman who had given birth to them and walked over. I knew birthing was hard but bearing two babies would have been even rougher. I crawled in behind her on the cot and slowly wrapped my arms around her form. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her perfect skin. It was strange to feel her loving warmth against me again.

* * *

**(BPOV) **_**Dream . . .**_

Warm arms curled around me and a soft kiss touched my neck. The message was loud and clear, even without the words, _I missed you._

_Edward?_ I turned to be greeted with a kiss on my lips. The kiss was gentle but I could feel the restraint in it. The kisser wanted to give me a harder kiss but didn't.

The kiss left my lips and I felt him place his head on my chest, right over my heart, _I've missed you so much . . ._

_**End dream . . .**_

I opened my eyes to see that most of that wasn't a dream. It was still night and Edward had his head on my chest with his arms firmly locked around my waist. I smiled, knowing he had no intention of letting me go for a while.

It felt so strange to be in his arms again: so familiar yet overwhelmingly different. Almost like I was and wasn't a virgin to his embrace at the same time.

"Aunt Bella?" Rosie's small, tired voice drifted.

"Yes Rosie?" I asked softly, making Edward stiffen a little.

"Is he my father?" She was pointing at Emmett who was lying on his cot.

I laughed a little, "Yes. He is. His name is Emmett."

"And he's mine?" Brandon asked, looking at Jasper, also on a cot.

"Yes. That's Jasper and, Masen, Belle, this is your father, Edward."

They all looked at their fathers in wonder.

"Let them sleep. They're very tired. You can attack them in the morning."

Belle put on a bit of a whine, "But, mother-"

"No buts. All four of you know how tired you'll be if you don't go back to sleep. Won't it be better to wrestle with your fathers when you're not so tired?"

I felt Edward smile against my chest, suppressing laughter.

"Okay, Aunt Bella," Brandon sighed.

"But _I_ get to tackle father in the morning," Rosie stated with confidence before returning to her spot under the blanket.

I waited until all four small breathing patterns were even before I asked, "So how have you boys been?"

"How did you know we were awake?" Emmett asked.

I smiled, "I've been listening to my children's breathing for a long while now. I've learned how to judge breathing patterns. Plus, I've heard your snoring from _my_ room before, Emmett."

Edward and Jasper buried their faces to muffle their laughter. Emmett just shook his head, "Does everyone have to make fun of my snoring?"

I sighed, "I'm guessing that you aren't going to fall asleep soon."

"Not really," Jasper yawned, "Seeing your children for the first time can leave some wonder to replace sleep."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that. I'm one of the ones who gave birth to them. If I hadn't have been so exhausted, I never would have fallen asleep."

Edward gently kissed my collar, "I never imagined you would have two children. I'm not complaining though." He hugged me tightly.

I giggled, "Masen is exactly like you. He's strong, smart, mature, and protects Belle in any way he can." I laughed, "Brandon is much the same. One day about a year or so back, a bully had started picking on Belle and Rosie. About the point where they started crying, Brandon and Masen attacked the bully to protect them. I remember they actually voiced threats."

Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"Rosie is strong too, Emmett. She attacked another girl once. They were fighting and, before Rosalie could pull her away, Rosie had the other girl in a headlock and was growling."

Emmett laughed, a little loudly but the children didn't wake, "My little fighter."

"And what about Belle?" Jasper asked, amused.

"She likes to help people and can be strong when need be. She's not as frightened of things that girls would normally be afraid of. Like blood. She was actually quite brave when we escaped the French."

"How _did_ you escape?" Edward asked quickly.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Well, we were in a cart when a raiding party attacked the French troops holding us. I think they were highwaymen. During the fight, the French leader, James he called himself, tore me and the children out. He dragged us far enough from the battle that I tried to get free. He dug his fingers into my wrist and I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain."

By this point, Edward was gripping the blanket and I could feel him tensing in anger.

I tried to soothe him by smoothing his hair and hugging him, "At my cry, Masen and Brandon attacked him. Then, Belle and Rosie attacked before I could stop them."

"Real fighters, huh?" Emmett commented.

"Their fighting caused James to loose his sword."

"What happened after that?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip and decided to glaze over it, "In some panic and confusion, James collapsed and we ran. He didn't seem to come after us."

Edward shifted a little and I felt him mouth against my shoulder, _You're lying._

I covered his mouth to keep him quiet. The truth was something to come out but only between Edward, myself . . . and our distressed son.

**Yay! They're together!**


	57. A Much Needed Talk

****

EARLY UPDATE! YAY!

And to everyone who's waiting for the obvious activities of Bella and Edward, it's coming soon - I promise! ;)

LVII

**(BPOV) Morning . . .**

I opened my eyes, not remembering falling asleep. Edward was still half on me with his arms around me and his head resting on my shoulder. I snuggled down into his embrace, not wanting to leave.

He smiled and whispered, "Good morning, my dearest love."

I sighed, "I've been dreaming I'd hear you say that again."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. Then, he lifted himself up to kiss me on the lips. I shuddered at the familiar feel of his gentle lips. Then, he nuzzled my nose with his, making me giggle a little and blush.

He reached up and brushed my cheek, "I missed that blush. You look so beautiful with it."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. My eyes travelled and I caught a scar on his collar. I touched it and he winced at my discovery of it.

I looked into his eyes with a raised eyebrow, "And what other scars do you plan on hiding from me?"

He smiled, "I don't want you to worry."

"Edward, I've been worrying about you ever since Elizabeth led me to your wounded body on the road. You can't make me stop."

He chuckled and laid down. He gathered me up in his arms and kissed my cheek, "I hate it when I force you to worry, but I am glad that you love me enough to do so."

I smiled, "Just like I love how protective you are of me? I felt you stifling your anger last night."

He rolled onto his back to look at the tent's top, "Is it wrong to hate any man who harms my wife?"

I hugged him, looking at my ring, "I suppose not."

**Later . . .**

We sat around the fire pit outside. It was close to mid-morning and the adults had awakened. Having woken up in the middle of the night, the children probably wouldn't wake for a while yet .

"What happened during the capture?" Jasper asked as Edward gave me a warm cup of soup.

"I was in the Lord's room with the children," I said, knowing he was wondering of Alice, "The children wanted a bedtime story and I offered to give them one. Everyone else was in the kitchens, cleaning up after dinner."

"The kitchens are on the other side of the castle," Edward said thoughtfully, "If any noise was made, they wouldn't have been able to get to you in time . . ."

I nodded, "We didn't have a chance to make any noise anyway. The soldiers gagged us." I took a sip of the soup, "I imagine everyone is in a fit: Alice and Rosalie for their children; Esme and Elizabeth for the children as well; and Edward and Carlisle _did _take their appointed role as our guardians seriously."

"They liked being grandfathers?" Emmett asked.

I giggled, "Yes. They were." Another sip, "However, they sometimes didn't make the best of choices."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.

I sighed, "Your father and Carlisle decided it would be a good idea to inform the children of the true meaning of rape and torture."

He blinked, "I can see my father doing that but _Carlisle_?"

I nodded, "I was greeted in the kitchen by Masen and Belle tackling my legs and crying. They were worried I had been raped at some point in life. Brandon and Rosie did the same to Alice and Rosalie."

Jasper winced, "Did Carlisle and Edward pay for it?"

"Well, they noticeably watched what they said around the children from then on but Elizabeth and Esme still attacked them a little."

They chuckled.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

_So my children already know of rape and torture_, I thought, _Thank you, father. Just what I wanted._

I watched as Bella's rosy lips closed over the rim of the cup as she drank a little more. She was still entrancing and I felt like I did when I first found out she loved me: my heart beat wildly, my body riding high in the clouds, and it was all I could do to keep my kisses chaste in front of my brothers.

"So, Alice and Rose are okay?" Emmett asked.

"I believe so," she said, "I imagined they're just shaken and wrapped in guilt and worry."

"Guilt?" Jasper inquired.

"We all felt like we had to protect the children for you. Rosalie and Alice would be feeling horrible that they didn't protect Rosie and Brandon for you."

They looked down. Jasper sighed, "I don't want Alice to feel like that."

She smiled a little, "Sorry. It's a common feeling with mothers."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her head. I didn't want her to feel like that either.

Suddenly, something hit my back hard and small arms wrapped around my neck. Emmett and Jasper yelled in surprise as I did and Bella laughed as she saw that the children had awakened.

Rosie giggled as she kept her arms around Emmett's neck; Brandon grinned as he imitated a headlock on Jasper's neck; and I turned my head a little to recieve a kiss on my cheek from my daughter. They let us go and took up seats next to us, grins of victory on their faces.

I offered a smile to my children. Belle brightened instantly and cuddled against me. Bella smiled at me with a small wink. I smiled too, glad my daughter liked me and patted her head gently.

Masen was different, though. He was quiet and wouldn't take his eyes off the ground. I looked at Bella. She was watching him sadly as he sat between us.

"Hey, why don't we show you around?" Emmett said to Rosie.

She and Brandon nodded.

"We'll stay here," Bella said, "Have fun with your fathers."

"Okay Aunt Bella!" They left.

Bella turned to Masen immediately and tilted his head up, "Masen, dear, tell your father what happened."

He started and a shiver went through him.

"He won't be mad, I promise."

He shook further.

I softened and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Masen? Your mother is right, I won't get upset about anything. I promise."

He started crying a little but stifled his sobs to whimpering, "I-I-I . . . um, I . . ."

Belle slipped from her spot beside me and went to sit beside him, "It's okay brother. Father said he wouldn't be mad and mother said she's gra . . . um, gra-"

"Grateful Belle," Bella corrected gently.

"R-Right gr-grateful."

"I killed someone!" Masen suddenly cried out. His head went into his hands and started crying uncontrollably.

I sat stunned as Belle tried to comfort her brother. Masen . . . _killed_?

I looked at Bella, "He's not going to be able to speak about it, Bella. You had better tell me what lead to it."

She saddened, "You knew I was lying about our escape?"

I nodded. I did know. Bella really was a horrible liar.

She took a breath, "After the children attacked James, he fought them off. Then, he . . . he came at me and held me against the ground."

I tensed, knowing instantly what he had been planning.

"He didn't rape me," she said quickly, sensing my anger, "He _tried _but didn't." She took in another breath, "Masen . . . Masen picked up his sword and drove it into James' back. I don't know much about war but I think it was a killing-blow."

I looked at my still-crying son, sadly. He did it for his mother but the act itself was haunting him. No one should have to kill at his age.

"Some of James' blood got onto his hands. He hallucinated and thought the blood wouldn't come off when I made him wash up."

My heart tore for my son. He had a guilty conscience. I rubbed his back gently, "It's okay Masen. I'm not mad or upset or anything."

His crying lessened a little but the sobs still shook him.

I looked at Belle, "Belle, could you sit by your mother please?"

She nodded and jumped off of the seat to sit next to Bella. I shuffled over to sit next to Masen. I approached slowly, knowing this was not something many parents go through.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and made him lean against me. He immediately turned to cry into my tunic. I rubbed his back, "Masen, don't worry. No one blames you for this."

He got himself down to chocked breaths, "B-B-But killing i-i-is wrong. R-R-Right?"

I sighed internally. This was obviously a test of my parenthood, "Yes, it is, but you did it to save your mother. You killed to save someone you love. That's what I've been doing for almost all my life."

He looked up at me and I got a feeling I was looking into myself. He was so much like me.

He whimpered but his eyes were brightening a little, "Y-You have?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, son. Did you ever wonder why I haven't been around for your life?"

"Mother said you were fighting the French," Belle pipped up.

"Yes. I've been here, _killing _French soldiers to protect all of you from harm." I looked down at my son, "I do wish that, if you have ever had to kill, it would've been later in your life but everything happens for a reason, I suppose. Now, I'm not saying killing is right and that you should do it to solve any problem but you did kill to save your mother this one time."

He relaxed but didn't look fully at ease.

I rubbed his arm sympathetically, "I hate what I do and am constantly feeling guilty for what I have done. We all have our calling though."

"What helps you through it?" Masen asked, his voice still a little shaky.

I smiled, "Thinking of who I'm protecting: your mother, your sister, and you."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I almost started shaking myself. Fatherhood looked so good on him. He was so gentle and understanding toward his distraught son.

Masen had a small smile on his face and his eyes were brighter as he looked up at his father.

Edward chuckled, "Don't let this torment you. Put it behind you and don't think about it. Just let it go."

Masen nodded and hugged his father, gratefully. I smiled, relaxing. I leaned forward a bit and whispered by my husband's ear, "I told you you'd be a good father."

**Edward's fatherhood is showing!**


	58. Overwhelming

**LEMON!!!! . . . ;) I told you it would come soon. ;)**

**LVIII**

**(BPOV) Midday, a couple days later . . .**

The encampment was quickly aware of the presence Lord Edward's and his brothers' families - including what had happened to us. We were alerted to this when some mothers came to give us clothes for the children.

Belle and Rosie were excited. They always liked trying on new clothes. I watched as Belle curtsied in front of Edward, "Do I look pretty, father?"

He chuckled, "Just like your mother."

She squealed happily and hugged his legs.

"What about me father?" Rosie asked Emmett, "Do _I _look pretty?"

"You look as beautiful as your mother does, Rosie," Emmett smiled. It was strange to see Emmett as a father to a little girl.

Brandon and Masen were more quiet as they observed themselves. They had never worn clothes meant to put up a little defense: leather vests, coarse shirts, rough leggings, and a belt to hold a small dagger.

"Sorry about the feel of the clothes boys," Jasper apologized, but it's for your protection. French soldiers are more likely to go after strong young boys, like yourselves."

They smiled at the thought of themselves being strong. I smiled and watched as Edward fixed Masen's vest, "There we are. How's that?"

"Better father," Masen replied, "but it still scratches."

"Sorry, son. There isn't anything I can do about that. Mine scratches too." He rubbed his own shoulder to prove it.

"That's okay, father."

I couldn't help the warm tingling I felt at the sight of Edward as a father. It was too cute.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Masen was still very quiet. I wondered if it was natural for him or if it was still his conscience. I'll have to ask Bella about it later.

"Hello, my Lord," greeted Gillen as he approached us, "How are you?"

I smiled a little at him, "Overwhelmed. It's hard getting used to being a father."

He chuckled, "I've heard of what happened to your family here. I imagine the city would be worried."

"We don't have a way to reach them, though."

Bella appeared next to me and took my hand in her own.

"It's good to see you're safe my Lady," Gillen smiled with a small bow.

"Thank you," she smiled, "It's nice to see you again too." She smirked, "Regardless of the fact that you stole my husband from me the last time we met."

He laughed, "I'll try not to do it again, I swear."

I chuckled, "Are you leaving? I noticed your horse was being saddled."

He sighed, "It's time again for my report to the king. However, after hearing of the misfortune of your family, I'm planning a detour. I think I'll take the long way back and make a stop at the port-city. I'm sure there are some individuals who would like to know of the safety of the children and Lady Isabella."

I smiled and noticed the children were listening, "Could you let the children write letters to their parents before you depart?"

He nodded, "Of course."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't believe what I was doing but I needed this, desperately. I pulled Gillen to the side as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett got the children to start writing letters.

"What is it, my Lady?" Gillen asked.

"I need you to keep Emmett, Jasper, and the children busy for a while."

"Why?"

I blushed, "I need some time along with my husband."

Understanding lit up his eyes and he smiled, "Alright. I'll take them on a small scouting patrol. It should take us a couple hours and the three of us can keep an eye on the children."

I smiled, "Thank you."

**About an hour later . . .**

I helped Masen up onto Brego, "Be good for your uncles, okay?"

"Okay, mother." He wrapped his arms around his sister to hold her on the saddle.

"Have fun," Edward said. He was still unaware to the true purpose of this but he went along with it.

We waved them off and Edward turned to me, "Now, I have a feeling you know why Gillen suddenly wanted that patrol."

I leaned up against him and whispered, "I haven't seen you in years, Edward." I curled my arms around him, pressing myself up against him, "I want to be with you again."

He stiffened, understanding immediately, "Oh!"

I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder, "Please. We'll be free for a while now."

He wasted no time in pulling me into his arms, bridal-style. He nuzzled my nose with his as I held onto his neck and shoulders, "I love you so much, Isabella."

He took me into our tent and laid me down on the cot. I smiled up at him and saw the love in his eyes. I bit my lip in anticipation as he covered me with his body. I was desperate instantly. I hadn't realized how long it had truely been since I had him inside me.

We kissed. It was gentle at first but quickly became demanding and needful. His hands were suddenly gripping my ribs and pulling me against him. I put my hands in his hair and smiled as he groaned.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Her hands felt unbelievable. I was getting overwhelmed and it was starting to scare me. Had it really been so long? I started kissing her neck and revealed in the suddenly strong scent of my lover.

Her sigh of ecstasy and contentment made me feel powerful and special; like I was the only one who could please her so.

"My Isabella . . ." I smiled, "I'll never stop loving you."

She laughed a laugh of sheer delight, "I love you too. I always will. You've changed my life so much, and I'm so grateful for it."

I ran my hands up and down her sides and moaned as I felt her fingers slip under the hem of my tunic. My utter desperation scared me but I wasn't about to stop. It wasn't just my body that needed Bella.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

His kisses made me feel beautiful and like a treasure. I missed them. His hands continued to go up and down my sides in rhythmic strokes. I arched and moaned his name with a smile on my face.

I pulled his tunic off of him and ran my hands over his bare chest. It still had his scars but I didn't really care. I've never been pushed away by the sight of his scars; I loved him too much.

"Isabella . . ." he moaned as his body shuddered at my touch.

His hands gripped the sides of my dress and pulled it over my head. I was suddenly naked to my husband but a blush still appeared when his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." He slammed his lips onto mine and a melting warmth spread over me.

He deepened the kiss and his tongue explored my mouth until I gasped for breath. I reached to his pants and pushed them down his legs.

His mouth moved down the slope of my breast and he took my nipple in his mouth. I threw my head back with a gasp as he drew on me. It felt so good. I shuddered and goosebumps raised on my skin.

* * *

**(EPOV)  
**

I loved the feel of her, the taste of her, the sheer beauty of her . . .

My memory didn't do her justice. She was too perfect. I felt like I was back in the night we first joined: wanting desperately to take my time but being unable.

I positioned myself between her legs and hooked her legs around my waist. She pulled me roughly down for a kiss, telling me to do it.

I bucked my hips and my body shuddered and faltered at finding an overwhelming warmth. Everything became surreal as I began to take her. Her pants and whimpers echoed in my head; her warmth encased me; and her nails created delightful pain as they scratched down my back.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I had forgotten how big he was. I shivered as his manhood drove deeper into me. He suddenly twisted and hit a spot that made everything coil tighter. I gasped loudly in surprise and threw my arms around him to hold him tightly.

He held me back and started going faster. I shut my eyes as tears sprung forth and forced me to bury my face in his shoulder. It was too much. Everything was so much!

His fast strokes; his loud panting; the tightening feeling in _every_ part of my body; and . . . it felt as though it wasn't just his body that was taking me: it was his soul as well.

Suddenly, everything released and I screamed into his shoulder. Everything clamped down onto me and I spun off into space. The fall was so great that I could barely feel him stiffen and yell in his own plummet.

We stilled and tried to catch our breath. He slowly pulled himself from me and collapsed. His head fell next to mine and I felt his pants on the left side of my neck.

My chest heaved. How could that have been so powerful? I thought we had made love before but _nothing_ could compare to that.

"Isabella," he said weakly, "that was amazing."

He laughed a little and felt tears come to my eyes, "I-It was more that a-amazing!"

His hand raised and brushed some tears away. I felt his body begin to rack and I saw that he was crying as well.

He chocked out, "I . . . I-I think I'm overwhelmed."

I started crying more as he did. We moved and I ended up crying into his chest for a long time. After God knows how long, we both managed to calm down. Edward's hand ran down my hair and I felt him smile.

"I've never been overwhelmed before," I smiled.

"Neither have I," he whispered. His kissed my temple, "You truly are a remarkable woman."

My smile softened and I got a good look at his chest. I could see which scars were old and which were new. I touched them, "I wish you wouldn't get hurt so much."

"I'm alright, my love. Don't worry." I watched as he moved and rubbed his wrist.

"Is your wrist hurt?"

"Just a wound that didn't fully heal. Don't concern yourself, Bella. I'll be fine."

I sighed, weary, and cuddled into him, "I hope so."

He reached behind him and handed me my dress. I looked up at him.

He smiled, "I think we are both about to fall asleep. I don't think we need to scar the children with the sight of their parents naked."

I giggled and weakly pulled my dress on. He dressed himself in pants but, instead of wearing his heavy tunic, he pulled on a lighter shirt. Then, he pulled me into his arms and kept me there.

He kissed me gently, "Have I really changed your life?"

"Yes. I thought I would end up alone or with some man who just used me for sex after my father died. You respect me and make me feel like something special." I laughed, "You've even given me two children - maybe not on purpose but you did do it lovingly and not as a way of just carrying on your family name."

He chuckled, "I love you, Isabella."

I nuzzled him, "I love you too, Edward."

**There we go. Reunion-lemons are always good. ;)**


	59. I Love You, Father!

**LIX**

**(Edward Sr. POV) A couple days later, just before dusk . . .**

A rider entered the city and we all marched out to greet him. I recognized him, "You're the King's Steward: the one that keeps stealing my son from me."

He laughed as he dismounted from his horse, "Yes. Lady Isabella said the something similar."

"Bella did?" Alice asked, tear streaks on her face.

"Yes, about three days ago."

"Pardon?!" I asked.

He smiled, "Lady Isabella and your children are safe. They escaped the French and arrived at Lord Edward's encampment a few days ago."

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth cried.

He smiled and pulled out a bundle of envelopes from his coat, "When I heard what happened, I offered to make a stop here to pass on the good news. These are letters written by the children. Edward thought it would be a good idea for them to write."

I took them and passed the letters to who they were addressed to. I pulled Elizabeth against me and opened one from our son.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I know you would blame yourself for what happened and I don't want you too. You've taken care of Bella and my children and I'm grateful for it. Neither Bella nor I want to come back and find out you've been feeling guilty for it. If we do find this out, I will wrestle you until you stop - that's directed at you, father._

I couldn't help but chuckle at that part.

_Now that the French know of your whereabouts, I need you more than ever. Father, I need you to watch over the city and place defenses around it. Your skill in war should come in useful for that. Carlisle is very skilled in many kinds of healing so you should be well equipped. Just as well, Emmett's uncle is the smith there. He can better equip you for anything._

_I have to say though, I'm finding it hard adjusting to fatherhood. I've had a little trouble with what happened to Bella and Masen. From what I've learned, Bella was on the edge of rape and Masen killed the French leader to stop it. He's distressed and I'm not sure how to fully ease him. His guilt is strong and he's so young. I don't want this to scar his mind and view on things. I'll think of something though, don't worry._

_I wish you safe and, once I end this, I'll send a letter ahead of myself so you know we're coming home. I love you dearly. Your son, Edward_

Elizabeth hugged me, "I'm so glad they're alright."

I turned to Gillen, "Thank you."

He smiled, "I have a family too. I know how hard it is to be separated from them."

I smiled, "Thank you, still."

He chuckled. I looked behind me to see Alice and Rosalie trembling as they looked at messy childlike writing. Alice let out a laugh as new tears came down her cheeks, "Brandon loves his father. He says Jasper's smarter than anyone."

"Rosie loves Emmett," Rosalie laughed, "She says he's like a big bear who protects her."

"It seems like Masen had a bit of trouble," Carlisle said as he looked at a letter.

I nodded, "Edward wrote about it."

"What happened?" asked Esme.

He looked at her, "He killed someone."

"Ah yes," Gillen sighed, "Masen killed a French soldier to keep Bella safe from rape. As far as I know, Edward had a talk with him and tried to ease him. I think it may had worked. He seemed fine when I left."

I looked down. Rape may not have happened, but it looked like our family was not free from just _any_ tragedy.

* * *

**(EPOV) Night . . .**

I lay awake and stared blankly forward. My brothers were asleep as were the children and Bella. I was on my side, facing the children, and Bella was cuddled against my back. I felt her warmth against me and my body relaxed. However, my mind didn't. There was too much going through it.

_I feel better sending that letter with Gillen_, I thought, _Father can make a suitable defense for the city. However_ - I looked up at my children - _I don't feel comfortable with them here . . . The French could plan an attack on the encampment, and they could get hurt._

I reached one hand up and grasped the smooth, feminine hand resting on my shoulder.

_I would be lost if anything happened to them . . . But how can I end this war?! I haven't been able to for years!_

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I watched as Edward buried his face in the pillow and winced a little as he squeezed my hand. He was pinching my ring in between my fingers.

"Edward," I whispered, "you're hurting me."

He gasped and let go. I raised myself up onto my elbow and rubbed my fingers.

"Sorry, love," he whispered sadly, "I have a lot on my mind."

I smiled, "It's okay." I kissed his cheek, "Did you want to talk about anything?"

"It's okay. I'll figure it out."

I could tell from the look in his eyes that I wasn't going to get it out of him. He was going to burden himself with the knowledge.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded. The others in the tent were startled awake and the children whimpered.

"It's the tribuchets," Edward said, "There must be another battle going on."

Rosie and Belle lept from their beds and ran to Emmett and Edward. They were afraid. The fathers looked at each other then got up and moved the cots. Soon, each of the children's cots were next to their respective father's. Still, Rosie and Belle didn't want to be in the open. When, Emmett and Edward laid back down, they buried themselves into their arms. Masen and Brandon managed to keep themselves in their cots but were noticeably frightened.

"Don't worry," Emmett said gently as he hugged Rosie, "we won't let anything hurt you here."

"He's right," Jasper said, rubbing Brandon's arm, "Don't be afraid."

"It's okay Belle," Edward whispered, rubbing her back, "I won't let anything harm you." He reached out and patted Masen's arm, "You're both safe here."

I smiled and relaxed, "Relax. Your fathers won't let anything happen to you."

The children relaxed but still looked out the tent opening fearfully until they fell back asleep.

* * *

**(EPOV) Much later the same night . . .**

I didn't get much sleep but I had some. When I awoke, I found myself on my back with Bella resting against my left side, her head on my shoulder; Belle was cuddled to my other side, in the same position; and Masen had his arms wrapped around mine tightly.

I smiled as I looked at my children. I couldn't help but soften and find some peace. They seemed to have that effect on me. I felt a kiss touch my cheek and Bella moved some hair from Masen's eyes.

"They're so precious," she whispered almost inaudibly, "Aren't they?"

"Bella," I breathed, "They're perfect." I hugged her with my one free arm, "Thank you for giving birth to them. It must have been hard carrying two."

"We weren't aware that I was with two until I was giving birth to Belle. Apparently, I didn't grow big enough. Carlisle was so shocked that I had to tell him to get back in front of me so he could deliver her."

I chuckled quietly and sighed, "I want to keep you and them safe. I'm afraid the French will attack here. What will I do then?"

She rubbed my chest gently, "Don't worry, Edward. We'll be fine here. The battlefield isn't close so we'll be fine."

I sighed and rubbed her shoulder, "I only hope so. I love you all so much - I don't know what I'd do if _anything_ happened to you. When William first told me about the raid, my heart stopped."

"Why father?" It was Belle.

"Were you scared?" Masen asked quietly.

"Yes," I whispered, "I was afraid you would be hurt. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"Because I love you."

She suddenly got a burst of energy and hugged me tightly, "I love you too, father!"

"Hush, Belle," Bella quietly chided.

She snapped her mouth shut and cuddled back into me.

I chuckled, feeling elated that my daughter loved me, and closed my eyes. The night wore on a little until I felt Belle and Bella's breathing even out. I was about to succumb to sleep until I heard a tentative voice.

"Father?"

"Yes, Masen?"

"I . . . I . . ."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "What is it, son?"

He hugged my arm tightly, "I love you."

I smiled softly, "I love you too, Masen."

**Sorry guys, I can't swing two chapters for this week. I've hit a bit of a wall . . .**


	60. Riding Lesson

**Wow! Over 1,000 reviews! I _never_ thought people would like this story that much! I love you all! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**LX**

**(EPOV) Midafternoon . . .**

I sighed, "So, let's review. What do we know?"

"The French are planning on last massive attack," Cedric, my scout, reported, "All of their army is gathering. They plan to attack those guarding all at once. That way, the guards won't have time to summon you and fall."

"Then, they'll attack the encampment." Another sigh, "Alright. The only way to counter that is to go all out ourselves. When will Leo's next shipment arrive?"

"Two days," William said gravely, "the afternoon at the latest."

"And the French plan to launch their attack at midday sharp that day," Cedric said.

I grimaced, "We'll have to hold our own until then. Get the healers to set up their tents behind the tribuchets. We'll need their skill. Then, let the men know that the end is near. We have to make one last stand to protect those we love." My wife and children went through my head at that thought. _At least, if I die, I had some time with them . . ._

**Later . . .**

I didn't tell Bella the battle plan but I could tell she knew something was wrong. She didn't ask but her eyes told me she knew I was troubled. She kissed my cheek, "The children's birthday is tomorrow."

I looked at her, grateful to get my mind off my doom, "Really? They'll be seven then, right?"

She nodded, smiling, "They want to be good and told me they didn't want anything from you."

I chuckled, "I still want to do something for them. It's their first birthday with me . . . Does Masen know how to ride a horse yet?"

"No. He took care of Elizabeth's foul but he never learned to ride him."

I smiled, "That will be my gift to him then. I'll teach him how to ride." Then, I got an idea. I got up and went into the tent to fetch the chest containing my belongings. I pulled out what I was looking for and brought it out to Bella. It was a golden necklace with a full moon as a pendant.

"Wow, Edward. Where did you get that?"

"I saved a pagan woman's children a few years ago. She gave me this necklace as a thank you. Do you think Belle would like it?"

"I think she'd love it. She loves jewelry and, since it's coming from her father, she would like it even more and probably never take it off."

I smiled, "There we go then."

**Next day . . .**

I couldn't believe how excited I suddenly was. I couldn't wait for the children to wake up so I could surprise them for their birthday. Jasper and Emmett were in the same state and Bella couldn't stop laughing at us.

Emmett shot her a look, "It's the first birthday we've experienced. Give us some dignity."

She stifled her laughter, "Contain your excitement then. I'm not used to seeing the big Emmett Cullen so nervous and father-like."

"It _is_ kind of amusing," Jasper grinned.

"Why does everyone torment me!?" Emmett exclaimed.

"It's fun," I smiled, wrapping my arms around my wife, "and you've always been teasing us. Why can't we tease you?"

We laughed. The children came out then, rubbing their eyes, and muttering 'good morning.'

I smiled, "And how are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, father," Masen said with a tired smile.

"That's good. I'd hate for you to feel upset on your birthday."

The children all stopped and looked at me.

I smiled, "Yes. We all know it's your birthday and we got you presents."

"You didn't have to father," Masen said, looking mature as always.

I chuckled and patted his and Belle's heads, "You're my children. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do something." I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and gave it to Belle, "This is for you, Belle. A woman gave it to me after I saved her family."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

She looked at it in wonder and put it on. She then burst forward and hugged Edward's waist.

He chuckled and asked, "Like it?"

"I love it father! Thank you!"

Edward smiled and turned to Masen, "Your mother told me you haven't learned how to ride a horse yet. Would you like to?"

Masen's eyes brightened. It was always a secret desire of his to ride a horse.

"I'll take that look as a yes," he laughed.

I laughed too and looked to Emmett and Jasper to see their gifts. Rosie giggled as Emmett fastened a silver and red bracelet around her wrist. She gave him a kiss on the cheek after and cuddled into his lap. Jasper fitted Brandon with a belt holding a dagger. The dagger was intricately designed with a couple of gems and looked royal.

The children seemed pleased with their gifts and clung to us for a while. Masen was suddenly beaming and looked as though he couldn't contain himself.

Edward laughed as he saw this and got up, "Want to learn now, Masen?"

He jumped up from his seat immediately and ran off with his father.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I couldn't help but smile as Masen excitedly walked with me. He must have really wanted to learn.

Suddenly, a soldier of the king's came up to us, "You haven't shown up for strategy." I immediately got angry. He always thought he was above me.

I bit back a remark and said, "We agreed to a strategy already. Now, we're taking this day to be with our families."

He hardened, "We need to _prefect_ the strategy and you need to be with us. I'll inform the king of your disobedience if you don't. I mean, all you're doing is caring for this worthless _child_."

My temper was lost then. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto a table, "This _child_ happens to be my son and he is not worthless!"

The soldier lay stunned as I threatened at him. I wanted nothing more than to end his existence for his insult. Then, my eyes caught the sight of Masen, standing off to the side and looking at me curiously. I suppressed my rage. I couldn't do this in front of him.

I glared at the soldier and growled lowly, "Mock my son or any member of my family again, and you won't live to see your precious king again. Am I clear?"

He eyed me, "Perfectly clear . . . My Lord." There was a hint of a threat in his voice but I ignored it and let go of him.

Masen took my hand and pulled me away, "Come on, father. Let's leave him."

I nodded and we walked. I kept my eyes forward and struggled with my desire to return to the soldier and run him through with my sword. I was struggling so hard that I didn't notice Masen looking behind us.

We walked to the stables and saw Brego looking for our approach. His eyes went to Masen and he lowered his big head down.

"Hi Brego," Masen smiled.

Brego snorted, blowing his breath through Masen's hair.

I chuckled, "Be nice, Brego. He may look more like me but he's still Bella's son too."

He nipped my arm and bumped me. I smirked and rubbed his head. He was an older horse by now but still as strong as ever. It was probably the bloodline. Generations of hard farming can build a strong horse.

"Am I going to learn how to ride Brego?" Masen asked.

I nodded and opened the pen. I fitted Brego with a light saddle and brought him out and to the edge of the encampment. At Masen's age, he wouldn't be fit enough to be a hard rider but, at least, I could get him started.

I picked him up and placed him on the saddle, "Now, you were on Brego once before. Do you remember how you stayed on?"

"I squeezed Brego's sides with my legs," he answered, looking a little unsure, "and I held Belle on by holding her."

I chuckled, "Right. Don't squeeze too hard though. Just relax. Brego won't let you fall."

He tentatively relaxed and smiled when he realized he wasn't falling off the saddle.

I laughed, "There you go." I took the reins and guided Brego forward slowly. Masen started laughing a little as he realized he was riding without falling. I couldn't help but laugh at my son's exuberance. He seemed so carefree and happy.

Brego seemed impatient and looked at me with a pure look of annoyance.

I patted his neck and whispered, "Humour me and my son for a moment. He wants to learn how to ride and you _are _the greatest horse here."

He put his head up proudly at that truth and I grinned.

"Father?" Masen asked.

I looked at him, still leading Brego in a circle, "Yes?"

"Has Brego ever met _his_ son?"

I smiled, "No. His son wasn't born when we had to leave." I vaguely wondered what Brego's offspring looked like.

"That's sad. You'll bring him back to see him right?"

My battle plan came to my mind. I wasn't going to be alive by then, "You'll be going home at the same time and your mother has told me you've been taking care of Brego's son. Perhaps you should."

His eyes shined, "Really?!"

I chuckled, "Yes."

**I love father-son moments . . . and angry-Edward moments. That was a little low though . . . You can't tell a parent their child is worthless.**


	61. Leaving

**Wow . . . a lot of you are really afraid I'm going to kill off Edward . . .**

**LXI**

**(BPOV)**

The children had wandered off to play with the other children of the camp after Masen and Edward had returned from their riding lesson. Masen was very proud and Edward had a spark of fatherly pride in his eyes constantly.

I kissed my husband's cheek and whispered, "You look so cute as a father."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "And you're very beautiful as a mother."

We hugged each other and sat down to watch the children play. Masen's energy died quickly and he started to walk to us when a woman walked by. She had been one of the gossipers who disapproved of Masen's efforts to save me from James.

Masen looked up at her as she looked down at him. Her look of scorn made him flinch and she scoffed, "Pity you should become a murderer so early."

Masen flinched again and tears came to his eyes. Edward growled and I made a move to get up.

Then, the woman's husband appeared, "Now, Mary. Go tend to the children. You have no right to pass judgement on others."

She scoffed again and briskly walked away, angry with her husband. He looked down at Masen and a sad look entered his eyes. We saddened too. Tears were running down our son's cheeks as whimpering sobs chocked out of his throat.

The man knelt down, "There, there, lad. Don't cry. That was just her way. It's okay. What you did to save your mother was actually very brave."

Masen looked at him, "I-I-It was?"

He nodded, "Yes. There are many grown men in the world who wouldn't have had the courage you had at the moment your mother was in trouble. You're a very brave lad."

Masen stopped crying a little and wiped his eyes.

"You have the heart of a true knight, young Masen Cullen." He stood, "Never forget that." He walked away.

Masen watched him go then walked to us. Edward picked him up and sat him between us.

"He's right Masen," I said, gently kissing his head, "You were so brave, just like your father."

Edward rubbed his arm, "Don't pay any attention to the women like the one who you just confronted. They just don't understand. They think just because you . . . killed, that you'll grow up with a thirst for it."

Fear entered Masen's expression, "W-W-Will I?"

"No. I can see your personality, my son. You felt guilt for ending a life and it very nearly tore you apart. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head.

Edward smiled and tapped Masen's chest lightly with his fingers, "It means your heart is pure and you will never become evil."

He looked down for a moment, thinking. Then, he leaned into Edward and let out a breath.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I wished I knew what to say. Masen still seemed to be fighting with himself. I hugged him and turned to watch Belle and the others continue to play, oblivious to what just happened to the fourth young member of their family.

I felt Bella lay her head on my shoulder while still giving our son room to sit in between us. After a while of silence, I noticed Masen's weight had increased against me. I looked down and smiled. He had fallen asleep.

"Bella," I whispered, "look at Masen."

She looked and a soft laugh left her, "He feels safe with you. Safe enough to fall asleep, it seems."

I chuckled and moved to pick my son up. Bella watched with a smile as I took him into the tent and placed him in his cot. After making sure he was tucked in, I returned to my wife and enfolded her in my arms.

"Edward," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"While you were out teaching Masen, William came and pulled me to the side."

I twitched.

"He knew you wouldn't tell me the battle plan, so he told me himself."

I sighed, "It's the only way. If I don't go through with this, I risk putting you and the children in danger. I can't do that, Bella."

"I know. I know. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you."

I hugged her tightly and focused on the feel of her in my arms. The feeling acted like a balm to my lingering fears, "I'll do my best, dearest. My only thoughts are of you, Masen, and Belle. You three are the most important things to me. I won't let anything hurt you."

She drew in a shuddering breath and cuddled into me, "I know."

* * *

**(Edward Sr. POV) Dusk . . .**

News was spread of Bella's and the children's safety. The young men who were too young to leave with my son volunteered to help me prepare defenses. I trained some of them in swordplay and archery and organized watches. Emmett's uncle forged armor and weapons for us and, soon, the whole city had a part to play.

Elizabeth kissed my cheek and hugged me, "At least Edward will rest better knowing we're safe."

I nodded, "Let's just hope he stays safe as well. I don't want to lose my son again."

She gripped me, silently saying the same.

* * *

**(BPOV) The next day; the day of the final battle . . .**

I woke up to see that my husband was buried in his family: his son gripping his arm; his daughter lying half on his chest; and me pressed against his side. I looked at the children's faces and saw evidence of their intelligence. They knew something was wrong and looked like they planned on refusing if we told them to move.

Brandon and Rosie were the same. Emmett lay on his stomach while Rosie cuddled into his back, her cheek pressed against his spine. Meanwhile, Brandon had his back against Jasper's side, holding his arm like Masen was doing to Edward, and keeping out of his cot like it was something to be feared.

They _all_ knew something was wrong. Their fathers had not wakened yet and it seemed that none of us wanted them to. For, as soon as they woke up, this small moment of grim peace would end . . . and they would have to leave us.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I opened my eyes and my mood fell. The camp was already getting ready. I could hear the horses being saddled, the women crying, the children asking questions, and the bleak, sad voices of the men.

My family held me, not moving. I knew they were awake. Ever since Bella talked about breathing patterns, I had started listening to them. They were all uneven, including Jasper's and Emmett's. However, none of us wanted to move. We didn't want to lose the embrace of our families.

"Pardon me, my Lord," called Cedric from outside the tent, "It's time . . . I'm sorry." I heard him leave.

I heaved a sigh and fought back tears, "Belle-honey, I need to get up."

I felt more than heard her whimper but she moved. Bella sat up and Masen slowly let go of me. I sat up and all three of them tackled me at once. I faltered but wrapped my arms as best as I could around them. Tears spilled and all of us started crying.

I faintly heard Jasper, Brandon, Emmett, and Rosie do the same. Leo came to mind and I wanted nothing more than to drive my sword into his heart.

_You got your wish, you bastard_, I growled, _I'm about to die and leave the people closest to my heart. I hope you're happy._

"Please come back father," Rosie choked, "P-Please."

"I-I'll try, princess," he sobbed quietly.

Brandon whimpered, "I-I love you, father."

"I-I-I love you too, Brandon. Never forget that."

Masen hugged me tighter, conveying his love for me silently. I tightened my arm around him and rubbed Belle's back. Then, I kissed my wife for all I was worth. I buried my face in her neck and breathed in, trying to get my fill of her wonderful scent.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

This wasn't fair. I get him back for barely a over a week and then I lose him again. I felt his arm squeeze me to him and I didn't care about the pain. I loved him and I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

**An hour later . . .**

The camp was ready. All that was left were tearful goodbyes. My eyes felt swollen and I couldn't stop them from leaking.

Edward whispered by my ear, "You're marring the skin of an angel, Bella. How many times must you sin in front of me?"

I gave a short laugh and hugged him, "Forgive me."

He chuckled, "There's no need for forgiveness, precious. I love your sins. It just feels strange to see an angel sin for me. I never thought I was that special."

I laughed again and watched as Masen and Belle hugged Edward's legs.

Edward looked down too and touched the necklace he gave his daughter. She had refused to take it off, "I'm glad you like it, Belle."

She squeezed him, ignoring the fact that he was covered in hard armor.

"Thank you for teaching me how to ride father," Masen muttered, struggling to keep himself from crying. It wasn't much of a lesson but Masen planned to keep it close to his heart.

Edward patted his head, "No father ever had a better son-" he moved some hair from Belle's eyes, "-or daughter."

They hugged him again and then let go. The children gathered around me as their fathers mounted horses. I sighed, "Stay safe you three."

"We'll try Bella," Jasper said.

"I'll tell Rosalie and Alice you love them."

They brightened a little. Emmett smiled, "Tell my uncle I'll say hello to my father for him too."

I swallowed back a sob and nodded.

Emmett looked down at Rosie, "Don't tell your mother, but I give you permission to fight with as many people as you want. Just promise me you'll pound them extra hard for me."

She rubbed her eyes, "Y-Yes father."

"Stay strong Brandon," Jasper smiled, "and look after your mother for me."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Be good you two," Edward said, forcing a smile, "and remember that your father is proud of both of you."

They whimpered and wiped their eyes.

My eyes stung, "I'll get them home, somehow. I promise you guys."

They smiled gratefully at me and started to move out. The wails of the women echoed and I felt the children suddenly cling to my legs. I watched my husband go for a second time and prayed that, this time, he would come back to me.

**. . . Would any of you consider me a nerd and weird for crying while writing my own story? . . . :'(**


	62. So It Begins

**I apologize in advance – I cannot write a believable child's POV to save my life.**

**LXII**

**(EPOV) Around midday . . .**

I told the men to hide along the bushes and sent Cedric to intercept the king's shipment of soldiers and guide them to the field instead of the encampment. A priest spoke a prayer for us and stayed with the healers. I told him he could return home but he said he would stay and do his part - even if it was a small one.

In fact, many men said the same. I told them all they didn't have to stay and could go but they all said to me that they would stay. They wouldn't feel right if they didn't try to protect those they cared about.

"We'll follow you to the end," William smiled.

"Father's right, my Lord," Dominic smiled, "You've given us hope and shown us how true of a leader you are. If we could, we'd probably make you king."

I smiled at that. I never wanted to be a king or even a Lord for that matter. I just wanted peace.

"I hope Rosie doesn't hate me," Emmett sighed.

"She won't," Jasper smiled, "She loves you."

"I'm glad I got to see them and make a little impact," I murmured, looking at the French line.

"I think you made more than a little impact,' William chuckled, "I've heard Belle boasting that she has the strongest father in the world and Masen has attacked a couple boys because they were insulting you."

I smiled a little, "Really? Does Bella know of this?"

He barked out a chuckle, "I don't think so."

We chuckled and I looked down. My children were very smart, that much I was sure of, and they probably knew they would never see me again . . .

Suddenly, the cry of war was sounded. A sea of blue trampled over the green of the field. The tribuchets fired and men in red flooded down to splash against the blue. My mind changed to see the armies swirling. Blue and red. It was as if water was mixing with blood in an ocean of death. Brego reared eagerly and I kicked his sides. We rode down into the field, screaming cries of war as loud as we could.

My thoughts drifted to the children I had left and the woman in charge of their safety, _This is for you . . ._

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

Mother wouldn't stop crying. I hugged her, not liking how she was crying. Belle was crying too and so was Rosie. Brandon kicked the dirt in the tent and I knew he was thinking about Uncle Jasper.

"Mother?" I asked, looking up at her, "I don't think father would want you to be sad."

She laughed, "Is it really your father who doesn't want me to cry? Or is it you too?"

I looked down.

She kissed my head, "It's okay Masen. I'm glad you love me enough to not want me to be sad."

"I do love you, mother."

"I love you too, sweetheart, and so does your father. In fact, your fathers love all of you. Never forget that."

"That's why they left, right?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. They left to protect you from harm."

"Will they come back?" Rosie asked.

Mother paused, then said slowly, "As long as you keep your father's close to your heart, they'll never be apart from you."

"What do you mean mother?" I asked.

She kissed my head again, "You'll understand someday. Don't worry."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I could tell they weren't satisfied but I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't tell them that their fathers probably wouldn't return. It would destroy them.

I looked out of the tent flap towards the battle field, _Oh Edward . . . I love you so much._

I beckoned Brandon closer and gathered them all close to me. A few tears leaked from my eyes and I thought of my husband.

_God, am I really going to become a widow? I don't want to! I don't want to live without him! . . . Get a hold of yourself, Isabella! You have to be strong for the children . . . and you have to believe he'll come back . . ._

* * *

**(Edward Sr. POV)**

I stood on the balcony, overlooking the city. We were fully prepared and fortified. The French will have to go through Hell, if they ever tried to get to us again. However, I was . . . anxious. Years of war had given me a sense to danger. I knew something large was about to happen.

_And Edward is in the middle._

The voice of an angel reached me, "Edward-dear, what has you so troubled?"

I flexed my fingers on the stone railing, realizing that I had been gripping it hard, "This war is about to end. For good or ill, I don't know. What I do know is that our son, Emmett, and Jasper will be in the middle, if they aren't already."

She wrapped her hands around my arm, "I feel the same way. I keep seeing dreams of Edward falling in battle. Plus, Alice has had feelings. She clutches her heart constantly and I've caught her crying with one of Jasper's shirts held tight o her chest. I feat she may believe he's going to die. You know how her feelings go; her special gift. We can't ignore it."

I turned, "I know, my love. I know. Let us just pray that our son will come home. That we'll see him again."

She hugged me and I looked toward the sun. It was only midday and my knight's conscience told me that, by sunrise tomorrow at the latest, this war will be decided . . . and my son may be one of those destined to be a sacrifice.

**I just thought we needed to see things from an couple POVs. Again, sorry for Masen's. I truly do suck at writing from a child's POV.**


	63. The Fall of Lord Edward

**DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CHAPTER TITLE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**

**LXIII**

**(EPOV) Afternoon . . .**

I swung my sword and cleaved another soldier. They outnumbered us greatly and even the initial shock of the entire English army appearing to oppose them didn't hinder them much.

I had long since lost track of Jasper and Emmett and hoped they were alright. As much skill as they acquired over their time here, they were still no match for some of the soldiers we were facing.

Brego whinnied in pain and I noticed an arrow had grazed his flank. Angered, the horse stomped the ground, injuring some of the soldiers around us. I couldn't help but laugh and pat Brego's neck.

He bursted forth and the other horses seemed to follow him, like they saw him as a leader. I smiled and cut through the French soldiers I passed with a simple roll of my wrist.

The feel of the wind as Brego galloped; the faint pain of the excursion; the pounding of my heart; the faint thoughts of my family; the desperation of needing to keep moving; and the sounds of steel, cries, death, fire, and general racing . . .

Never before had I felt this. This battle brought me to my extremes and tested my strive to survive.

Brego overcame every obstacle the French could think of to stop him; pikes, spears, swords - he ran through them. Then, he would fight back by kicking his back his hooves into the offending soldier.

"Nicely done, Brego!" I laughed, allowing myself a small amount of pride and levity, "I knew you'd make a great war horse."

He reared on his back legs, whinnying a challenge to anyone nearby.

I couldn't help but laugh again. He was ready for anything. Our area was clear, and I took the brief moment to look around. There were visibly more French than English but every one of the men I commanded took down as many as they could before falling - if they did fall.

I spotted Emmett. He was on foot and battling another on foot. He skillfully parried a blow from the taller, stronger opponent and spun to drive his sword deep into the chain mail and flesh.

Suddenly, I heard a cry next to me. I turned in time to see a French soldier, who was dangerously close to me, fall off his horse dead. The soldier who saved me turned to ride passed me on his horse. A flash of blond hair and a grin caught my eyes, "Watch yourself Edward!"

I laughed, "At least, now we know where Brandon's speed comes from!"

He threw his head back with a laugh and we spurred our horses back into the battle. Emmett was getting surrounded. Wordlessly, Jasper and I turned our horses away from each other to hit two sides attacking our brother.

I swung my sword with all the force I could muster to successfully cleave one soldier's helm and knock the other onto a broken spear head. Jasper got the another two and Brego jumped up to pound his hooves painfully into the last offending Frenchman's jaw.

Emmett sighed, "I'd never survive if it wasn't for you two."

"Hey," Jasper laughed, "can't let you die. Rosalie would never let us off for it. We need you intact."

He laughed and I noticed an English horse coming up to Brego. It was riderless. While it exchanged greetings with Brego, I turned to Emmett, "Quick Emmett. Get on this horse. It needs a rider and you need a higher position."

He obeyed me and we turned our mounts to look at the field. We were even more outnumbered now. Our army of red seemed so small compared the French.

"Oh my God," Jasper whispered.

My heart plummeted. Those that remained were dying quickly and the line of blue soldiers were advancing on us quickly. This was it, the moment we had known was coming.

"Well," Emmett said straightening, "if I'm going to die, I want to go fighting and taking as many of my enemies as I can."

We looked at him.

He defended himself, "Each of them that come across is one that could possibly rape my daughter and wife. I _won't_ let that happen!"

My heart burned. I had never thought of that before. The prospect of my wife or young daughter being raped filled me with an anger that boiled my blood.

"For King and Country!" Rose a cry among the soldiers loyal to Leo. They ran forward.

Suddenly, a second shout rang in my ears, "For Lord Edward!"

A chorus answered it, "For Lord Edward!" The men of the city ran passed us to join the fight.

I almost laughed. Was I really so respected? Then, I saw the left side of the French mass balk and back in terror. The reason why appeared to us instantly. Leo's shipment arrived, lead by Cedric. They cried out war cries and rode down on horses, the thundering dominating everything.

I grinned, "Brothers, I believe it's our turn!"

Our horses leaped forward, impatient and eager to get into battle.

**Later . . .**

The fight continued with everyone fighting for all they were worth. We were trained well and cut down many soldiers.

The end was near and I began to think, maybe, I would get to see my family once more. Suddenly, an arrow hit a horse and rider next to me. They fell into Brego, making him lose his balance. I just managed to yank my feet from the stirrups and fling myself from Brego's saddle, saving myself from being crushed under the horse.

A sword began to come down on me. I flashed my hand up and the metal of our swords clashed. I jumped up and fought with the soldier trying to kill me. He fell to my blade and I turned to face the next.

I fought and beat a good ten soldiers, being forced back by each one until I was in a completely different part of the field. The last fell and, panting, I looked around.

We were winning! We outnumbered them now and they were fighting to retreat! My joy was interrupted by a sudden hard blow to my head. I spun, the world swimming and saw that I had been attacked by someone I commanded. It was the soldier who insulted my son.

He came at me. The blow to my head was still making me falter and I couldn't fight him off as well as I should have. I tripped and fell, weariness and pain overtaking me. I landed on my back and he aimed his sword at my heart.

He began to bring it down and the world slowed. My eyes shifted to an incoming object. An arrow. It struck him in the back and killed him almost instantly. However, his sword dropped out of his hand and sliced through my left rib.

I screamed in pain and weakly yanked it out while kicking the dead insulter off of me. My head pounded and the world began to darken. I tried to get up but to no avail.

_Just promise me you'll be careful_, Bella's voice whispered in my head, _I don't want to lose you._

I shuddered, _Isabella, Masen, Belle . . . I'm so sorry._

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! REALLY!! (screams and runs)**


	64. Search

**(sneaks back to computer and updates before mob sees)**

**LXIV**

**(Masen POV) Night . . .**

My chest hurt. It felt tight and hurt more when I thought of father. It didn't feel right. I looked around: mother was sleeping, Belle was lying next to her, Rosie was in Uncle Emmett's cot (I think that's what father called it), and Brandon was gone.

I crawled out of mine and walked outside. It was cold and dark. I heard crying. I looked beside me to see Brandon.

"Brandon?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I had a bad d-dream. I-I father g-get hurt." He cried more.

Mother appeared and wrapped her arms around him, "There. There."

I looked at the place father was going to. I could see smoke - a lot of it. It was like what home looked like when the bad men took us. But there were no booms.

"Mother?" I asked, "What happened to the tre . . . um, trebu . . ."

"Trebuchets, sweetheart," she said.

"Right. Trebuchets. What happened to them?"

"I don't know, Masen."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Masen was asking me hard questions. I knew why the trebuchets were not firing: the battle had ended. The only question was: was my husband among the survivors?

"The men have returned!" yelled someone.

I stood to see a procession of English men coming down the path. One young knight shouted, "We won! We beat the French!"

Cheers rang out but I didn't join them. I saw William approach. He looked at me sadly.

I started crying immediately. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry Bella. We couldn't find any of them. They were lost."

I cried even more. My husband was gone, _Oh Edward!_

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

I thought I knew why mother was crying but I didn't want to say it. My eyes stung and I tried to wipe them with my sleeve.

"Brother?" Belle asked.

I shook my head but I couldn't talk. It felt like something big was in my throat, _Father . . ._

**Later . . .**

Mother and William told us the truth. We hadn't left the tent because we were crying. Father was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Someone hurt him. Brandon was right. Just like Aunt Alice always was.

I was sitting on my cot as mother and everyone else was sleeping. Why did father have to die? I wanted him back. I felt scared.

"Brother?" Belle said quietly, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

I left the cot and kicked the ground, "I want father back. And Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper."

"I want father back too," Rosie said. She was still crying and holding one of Uncle Emmett's shirts to her.

"But they're gone," Brandon said, looking down, "William said they couldn't find them."

I stopped, "But . . . if they can't find father, they don't know if he's . . . gone."

They looked at me.

"What if they're still here?"

"How can we find out?" Belle asked.

I shuffled my feet, knowing father wouldn't want me to do this, "We go find him."

"But mother wouldn't let us!"

Mother was still asleep. I saw that she had been crying before she had fallen asleep. I said quietly, "We go to the place father was going to and then come back before she wakes up. It can't be that far."

Brandon jumped down from the bed, "Okay. I'll go."

"I want father back!" Rosie said, hugging Uncle Emmett's shirt, "I'll go."

"I'll go if you will, brother," Belle said quietly moving from mother's hug.

I nodded, "Okay."

**Outside, some time later . . .**

Grown-ups were going in big carts with big blankets in them. We went into one and hid so no one would see us. They didn't look happy. Belle sat against me and I hugged her.

"Father can't be gone," I said, "He can't be. He's . . . _father_."

Belle nodded.

"That's the same with father and Uncle Jasper," Rosie said, still holding the shirt.

I saw light out of the back of the cart while it was moving. It was the sun. Morning was coming. This was going to take longer than I thought.

_Will mother be mad at me?_

* * *

**(BPOV) Dawn . . .**

I woke up strangely cold. I sighed, _I'm really a widow now . . ._

Then, I realized something. I couldn't hear the sounds of sleeping children!

I sat up and looked around, _Oh God, no . . ._

I ran out of the tent and looked around outside. They were nowhere to be found.

They weren't here, "Masen? Isabelle?! Rosalind! Brandon?!"

"My Lady?"

I turned, "William! I can't find the children!"

"I'll help you."

We began searching the entire encampment but not sign of them. Everyone said they didn't know where they went but would tell me if they found them. I returned to the tent, my heart hammering so hard that I felt like I was going to be sick.

William waited for me, "I'm sorry. I couldn't find them."

I dug my fingers into my cheeks, "Oh God, where have they gone?"

He gently took my wrists and pulled my hands away from my cheeks, probably to keep me from hurting myself, and said, "We'll find them."

I nodded, fighting back tears. I looked down and stopped, "Tracks?"

He looked down too, then stooped down, "They're child-sized; coming from the tent; and not that old."

He lead me to the main road that ran through the encampment and to the battlefield.

"The tracks stop here. They've vanished."

I looked at the tracks and saw he was right, "How could that happen?"

He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"We sent carts to the field to collect the dead - to give them a proper burial. They must have crawled into one of the carts to reach the field, and find their fathers."

I shuddered.

"So, young Masen Cullen has run off to the battle field?" We turned to see the woman who tormented my son. She smirked, "Perhaps he went to find more lives to destroy."

I growled, "No one needs to know your opinion. Why don't you tend to your children?"

She scoffed, "Typical response. You can't deal with the fact that your son is a killer."

I turned, automatically balling my hand into a fist and hitting her onto the ground. She looked up at me, shocked that someone raised a hand to her.

"My son is _not_ a killer. Perhaps you should look at yours though. Last I saw him, he was leading a gang of other boys to go hunting for animals to torture." I turned and said to William, "Let's go."

He followed me to the stables with a smile, "Nicely done, My Lady. I see that Masen gets his fight from more than his father."

I smiled a little as we enetered the stable, "My wrist hurts now."

He gently took it and looked, "Ah, you didn't lock your arm. I think you may have damaged it."

I sighed, "I'm not having a good day."

He offered a smile, "Come on. Let's go to the battle field."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I faded in and out, pain coursing through me. Something had fallen on me and put pressure on the wound, staying the bleeding. However, I couldn't open my eyes.

I vainly tried to get up but lost all strength, _Am I to suffer to death?_

**(wonders if it's safe to come out . . .)**


	65. Found

**(Another sneaky update) People are scary when they're mad . . .**

**LXV**

**(Masen POV)**

We quickly moved out of the cart when it stopped so no one would see us. There were a lot of trees. We hid behind them as we followed the grown-ups.

The trees soon stopped and a big field was behind them. It was bigger than home.

"How are we going to find father in this?" Rosie asked.

"We'll search," I said, "Come on." I began to walk out.

They followed me and we looked around. The grown-ups didn't see us while we looked around. Brandon took out the knife Uncle Jasper gave him and moved grown-ups who were . . . gone with it.

I felt like I was going to be sick. There was blood everywhere. Belle grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw the grown-ups were taking other grown-ups back to the carts.

_Maybe someone found father_, I thought, _but, what if they didn't? We can't just leave father here._

I heard something behind me.

I turned, "Brego!"

He threw his head back and walked to the side. He stopped and looked back at us.

"I think Brego wants us to follow him," Belle said.

We did. He led us to a grown-up lying on the ground. Another grown-up was on the first grown-up's side.

"Father!" I yelled running to him.

* * *

**(EPOV) **_**Flashback . . .**_

I watched as grown-ups said good-bye to each other.

"Why are they leaving, father?" I asked, looking up at him.

"To save their families." He looked down at me, "You see, if they don't go. The French might come here and harm their families."

Mother patted my head, "Your father is staying to help protect our home while the others are gone."

"Why are they so sad?" I asked, seeing the grown-ups crying.

Father knelt down and looked at me, "There's a good chance they won't come back."

"What do you mean?"

"They may die, son."

"D-Die?"

"Edward, don't scare him," Mother said.

He smiled and rubbed my arm, "He wants the truth, Elizabeth, and he's old enough to know."

I shivered. The thought of death scared me, a lot. I didn't like thinking of the grown-ups dying.

"They're going to save those they love. They are sad but know that this is the right thing to do. This will let their sons and daughters live to see a brighter life." Father stood up, "If there's anything you should bring with you in this life, Edward, let it be this: a strong man protects himself but a stronger man protects those he loves."

_**End flashback . . .**_

A tear almost escaped my eye at that memory. In father's eyes, I had grown to be the stronger man. I died to protect those I love. I just wished I had lived long enough to see my son and daughter grow . . .

A voice echoed in my head, "Father!"

The voice brought me back to the light.

Another voice, "Father?"

_No! _My eyes opened to see Masen and Belle kneeling on either side of me.

"Father?" Masen asked.

"Masen!" I forced out, "Belle! What are you doing here?!"

"We came to find you," Belle said, "We didn't like you being gone."

I hardened, fuelled by my desperation of not wanting them on a battlefield, "You deliberately disobeyed me. You knew I didn't want you two here."

They flinched and Masen whimpered, "I just wanted to find you father."

I slumped. I shouldn't be yelling at them. They just missed me. I raised my hand weakly and placed it on my son's arm, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It's okay, son. I'm happy you came to find me." I forced a smile and hoped my eyes showed my forgiveness.

Belle sobbed and laid down so her head was on my chest. I put my hand on her head and slowly patted her hair. I knew the battle was over and that they were in no immediate danger . . . I just didn't want them to see me die like this . . .

"Edward!"

I gasped as my wife suddenly appeared above me, "Bella! What are you doing here?"

She placed a trembling hand on my cheek, "The children ran off in the night. I came after them . . . and I was hoping you'd still be alive." I saw tears begin to slip from her eyes.

"Are you mad at me, mother?" Masen asked, looking up at her, "It was my idea to come."

She kissed his head, "I'm upset you ran but I'm happy you found your father. It's okay."

"Jasper and Emmett are wounded, my Lord," William's voice said as he appeared, "They're in the same state you are, it seems. They have wounds but we can help. The healers are coming for you."

I nodded but then I lost all strength and fell into the darkness.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I gasped as he slumped, "Edward?!"

"He's exhausted," William said, sitting Belle up, "Don't worry." He yelled at an incoming cart, "Hurry, you fools! Our Lord and his brothers need our help!"

**Later . . .**

Everyone knew of Edward's and his brothers' state and how the children had left to find them.

We were in a cart now and healers had tended as best they could to the three brothers. However, they were far from safety. Who they needed was Carlisle.

The men of the city had packed up everything while we were gone and Dominic even took a cart to put our belongings in. He lashed the cart to ours and four strong horses were issued to pull it. Brego was also tied to the cart but not to pull. He bit anyone who tried to move him from view of Edward so we had to place him at the back of the cart.

I smiled at this, "Grown a soft spot for my husband, didn't you?"

He butted me and pushed me into the cart. We moved out and started to make the three day trek to the city. I placed myself next to my husband and ran my hand through his hair slowly.

Jasper and Emmett were out of it too but Brandon and Rosie kept vigil over them. Rosie was cuddled against Emmett, placing her head on his shoulder and holding a shirt of his to her chest. Brandon sat next to Jasper's head and watched his face, hoping for him to wake.

I looked at my children to see Belle doing the same as Brandon while Masen stared at his father's wound. Another soldier had fallen on Edward so the wound had pressure on it but a lot of blood had been lost and infection was very possible. By all reality, he should have died.

Not that I was complaining that he wasn't. I leaned down to kiss his cheek gently, "Hold on Edward. Please."

**I told you it wasn't what you thought. He's still alive.**

**And thanks to Twilight Black Shadow for the Disney-quoting Edward idea. It was cute. :)**


	66. Desperation

**We're getting close to the end, my friends.**

**LXVI**

**(EPOV) A day and a half from the city . . .**

I woke up in a moving cart. As soon as I opened my eyes, I heard my daughter's voice, "Father!"

I smiled, feeling grateful that she was watching close enough to find out when I woke up, "Hello Belle."

A gentle hand with a golden ring brushed my cheek, "How do you feel?"

I smiled up at my wife, "Weak. I think I'll recover though." At least, I was hoping.

"That's good. You've been unconscious for a day now. We were worried your injury was worse than we thought."

I smiled but William kept me from saying anymore, "Speaking of worry and injuries, let me look at that wrist of yours."

Bella sighed and held out her left wrist to him.

"Did you get hurt Bella?" I asked, worriedly.

She blushed, "Remember the woman who was tormenting Masen?"

I hardened, "Yes."

William chuckled, "She made a comment of Masen being a killer and your wife was upset about it. She spun and dealt the woman a _very_ nice backhand. However, she neglected to lock her arm and I think she may have some done some damage to her wrist."

"You hit someone, mother?" Masen asked, surprised.

"Only because she upset me by what she said. I don't think violence is right but I won't sit back while someone says bad things about my family."

I chuckled, amused, "Well, now I know where our children get their low tolerance for any sort of bully."

She blushed and I laughed again. This time Jasper and Emmett joined me.

"We're you the one who taught Rosie to fight then?" Emmett grinned.

Bella laughed, "Oh, I didn't have to. Have you seen Rosalie fight before? She can be pure demonic when she's upset."

He laughed, "Yes, I think that's why I love her."

Jasper smiled as he hugged Brandon to his chest, "And I love Alice for her fight. She can be quite a thing to be feared when she's on a mission. Nothing can stop her."

William chuckled as he gently wrapped bandages around Bella's wrist, "There. That should be good until we get to Carlisle. His skill is amazing."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I smiled and turned back to Edward. He looked even more tired. I brushed my hand through his hair and nearly started crying when he leaned into my hand.

"Get some rest Edward," I whispered, "You need it."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Belle laid down as he did and cuddled against his side. Masen did the same on the other side and Brandon and Rosie copied their venture. Soon, only myself and William were awake.

He checked Edward's wound and murmured, "It's infected and so are Jasper's and Emmett's wounds. I'm not sure we can get to Carlisle in time."

I sighed, "I figured as much . . . and there are no healing herbs growing around here."

"We could send a rider."

"No we can't. No one is strong enough to ride the rest of the way. Exhaustion on top of wounds would kill them. We have to hope the infection won't spread too quickly."

**A fretful day later; near dawn; about half a day from the city . . .**

I felt tears in my eyes. The infection did the very opposite of what I had hoped. All three of them were breathing heavily; sweating; and groaning in their sleep.

The children had woken up to it and I pulled them away.

"Is father going to be alright, mother?" Masen asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

**(Masen POV)**

Father looked even more hurt. It reminded me of when I was sick. Grandfather Carlisle helped me get better. He could help father then, right?

I felt a bump on my arm. I looked and saw Brego, _What if I go get him?_

He pulled on the ropes that tied him to the cart.

_He could help and make father feel better._

Brego pulled again. I reached over and pulled on the rope to untie him. He bit my shirt and pulled on me. I got up and looked. Did he want me to go?

Mother and everyone else didn't see me. I looked at father. I didn't want him to be hurt. Grandfather Carlisle could help him.

Brego snorted and I looked at him again. He wanted me to go. I shook but closed my eyes and jumped off the cart. I grabbed onto Brego's back and climbed up. He still had father's saddle on.

"Come on Brego," I said, grabbing the big string that grown-ups hold and his mane.

He moved to the side then started running passed the carts. I got scared and held on tightly. I hoped mother and father wouldn't be mad.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Mother?" Belle's voice asked from behind me.

"Yes?" I hoped I didn't sound desperate but I wasn't sure what to do to save my husband and his brothers.

"Where's brother?"

I spun and I gasped as one of my children was unaccounted for, "Masen?!"

William looked around.

A dry cough sounded behind me, "Brego's missing."

I turned to see Edward's tired, pain-filled eyes on me, "He must have taken Brego-" He coughed again, "-and rode to the city."

I dabbed a cloth in some water and placed it on his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if to get strength, then looked up at me with a weak smile.

I smiled back, "Why do you keep appearing to me hurt?"

He chuckled wearily, "Call it my idea of romance."

I kissed him gently and shuddered, "Please hang on. For Masen sake."

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Don't worry. He's a strong boy. I'm sure he'll end up fine. He'll just . . . be . . . be exhausted."

I dabbed the wet rag across his forehead sadly, "Just like his father . . ."

* * *

**(Masen POV) Hours of riding later . . .**

My chest hurt and I couldn't breath right. Brego was walking now. He kept going from walking to running. I tried to keep running but he refused. Gradfather Edward said it was hard for any grown-up to ride fast for a long time. I wanted to go fast though. Father was hurt.

Then, I saw big walls, "The city!"

Brego whinnied and started going faster. A lot of carts were going in through the gate. A caravan.

"Come on Brego! We need to get to Grandfather Carlisle!"

He started running and ran in through the gate. I looked around and saw Grandfather Carlisle, Grandfather Edward, and everyone else.

"Grandfather Carlisle!"

"Masen?!"

They ran to me because Brego had stopped.

"Masen?" asked Grandfather Edward, "Where-"

"Father's in trouble!" I cried, "He and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett got hurt! They need you!"

"Okay," Grandfather Carlisle said, "Okay. Come down. I'll go help them."

"No! I-I want to come with you!"

"Masen-honey," Grandmother Esme said, "You're exhausted. You need to rest."

"No! I want to see if father will be okay!"

Grandfather Edward sighed, "It won't be of any use. He's his father's son. Edward was very stubborn at his age too."

"He'll become even more exhausted, Edward," Grandfather Carlisle said.

"I'll lead Brego." He climbed on behind me.

Grandfather Carlisle got a horse and his bag he uses to help people.

"We'll be back," Grandfather Edward said to everyone, "Don't worry. We'll get to them."

* * *

**(BPOV) Much later . . .**

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were getting worse. I didn't know what to do. We were still hours from the city and Masen had not returned. I worried for my son as I looked at the wounds of the three men. They had reopened with their coughing and had started bleeding.

William put pressure on Jasper's, I took care of Edward's, and Dominic tended to Emmett, trusting the horses to follow the other carts on their own - probably a foolish idea but the brothers needed more attention. Emmett's wound was on his shoulder and Jasper's was his leg and rib. Edward's was the longest and deepest though.

_Oh please be alright!_ I screamed, closing my eyes, _I don't want to lose you again . . ._

Then, I felt little hands sneak under mine. I looked and saw it was Belle. She had tears in her eyes and started pushing a little on her father's injury. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I leaned over to kiss her head, "You're such a brave girl. Can you keep pressing for a little while?"

She nodded, "I-I can mother."

I smiled and took my hands off. Belle kept her hands in place and helped keep Edward's bleeding from excelling. I looked up to see Brandon and Rosie did the same to help. They were all so brave.

I smiled a little wider and began to try to cool their fathers' fevers with cold water.

**Near Night . . .**

"Please pull through," I murmured for the sixth time.

Suddenly, Dominic stopped the cart, "It's Masen! And he's brought Carlisle and Edward!"

They appeared. Carlisle immediately dismounted off of his horse and jumped in the look at our wounded. Edward Sr. passed Masen to me, seeing I wanted him in my arms. I hugged my son to my chest tightly.

He felt exhausted and talked in a rough voice, "I-I'm sorry I ran off again, mother."

I hugged him tighter, "It's okay, Masen. I'm not mad this time. You may have saved your father's life."

He slumped against me. Edward Sr. gave him a cup of water, "Drink up Masen. You had a long ride."

He drank, coughing on some of it.

"It's alright, Belle," Carlisle said gently from behind me, "You can let go now."

"Their wounds are infected," William said, "We've done everything we could to halt the infection."

"Don't worry. I know what to do."

Edward Sr. smiled at his grandson, "You're very strong Masen. You'll make a good man when you're older."

I kissed my son's head, "Yes, he will. Strong in mind, body, and heart."

"We got the letters. Has Masen gotten over what happened?"

"I believe so. Edward helped a lot and so did other knights under his command."

"That scary woman didn't!" Masen protested, "She called me a murderer and hurt you."

I laughed.

"You got hurt?" Edward Sr. asked, his eyes falling to my bandaged wrist.

"There was one woman who called Masen a killer repeatedly. I lost my temper and gave her a backhand. I didn't lock my arm though. William said I may have done some damage to my wrist."

He chuckled and took my wrist in his hands. After examining it for a moment, he smiled, "Doesn't look that bad. It could have been worse."

"As well as these wounds," Carlisle said, "They'll be okay. They just need rest as soon as we get them to the castle."

"Let's move out then," Dominic smiled.

**Yay Masen!**


	67. Recovering

**Told you we were close to the end. :P**

**LXVII**

**(BPOV) Two days later . . .**

I sat beside Edward and Masen as they rested on the bed. We had gotten to the city just fine and all the men returned to their homes. We moved Edward, Jasper, and Emmett onto their beds and watched over them since then. Rosalie and Alice wouldn't leave their sides and neither would their children. No one commented on it though.

Masen absolutely refused to leave the room but had been falling asleep a lot. He was shivering and sniffling too. Carlisle had come in to this and decided to have a look at him.

"He rode hard," he said quietly, "He must have left himself open for an ailment at the same time. It doesn't look like anything serious. He should be fine."

I smiled and brushed his hair as he slept beside his father, "He's so brave."

"Very. He was in tears when he rode up to us, and I could tell they were from more than worry, and yet he was still determined to come back to make sure his father was alright. Edward must have made a great impression on him."

"Masen wasn't very open with his feelings but you could tell he respected and loved Edward."

"I take it it was Edward who taught him to ride. As good of a horse as Brego is, I doubt Masen would've made it without a little training."

"Edward did teach Masen a little. But there was only one lesson."

He chuckled and patted his grandson's arm, "Instincts run deep. Edward was very adapt to riding when he was young."

The door opened and Elizabeth, Belle, and Edward Sr. entered.

"How are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"They'll recover," Carlisle smiled, "They just need some time."

Belle climbed up onto the bed and cuddled into me. She hadn't said much since she held her father's wound but she kept close in the hopes that she'll see him awaken again.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close.

Elizabeth sat in a chair next to her son and touched his forehead. As I watched, I got a glimpse of what Edward's childhood was like before Carlisle and Esme: Edward, sick and in bed, and Elizabeth watching over him like the good mother that she was.

I smiled and gently patted _my_ son's head. He stirred but didn't wake. Edward Sr. smiled, "He's a good boy. Very strong: both mentally and physically."

"I hope he recovers soon," I said, "As strong as he is, I'm getting close to pulling my hair out in frustration."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "The words of a true mother."

* * *

**(EPOV) Night . . .**

I felt so weak. Pain faintly pulsed from my side and I felt . . . warm? I looked around and a sigh of relief and contentment left my aching body. I was back in the Lord's room; back in my city; and back in the safety of my home.

I looked beside me to see my son, his arms around mine, sleeping. He looked exhausted. I wondered why.

"Edward?"

I looked up to see my wife by candle light. She held our sleeping daughter to her chest and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled, "Hello, my love."

She smiled, relaxing, "How do you feel?"

"Weak, but better." I put my hand on my throat, "Actually, I feel a little thirsty."

She softened her smile and gently placed Belle down behind Masen. I watched as she got me some water and sat beside me. I never broke eye contact with my angel as she put her hand above the back of my neck and tilted my head so I could drink the water. It felt good.

She let me finish, and then placed the cup on the end table. I sighed again, "Thank you, my angel."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I brushed her cheek with my free hand and shuddered at the feel of her.

We pulled back and I smiled at her, "Can I ask you a question?"

She giggled a little, "Of course."

"Why does Masen look so tired?"

She looked at me, confused, "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything from the moment I fell asleep in the cart."

"Oh." She smiled, "You got an infection in your wound. It spread quickly and no one was strong enough to make the half day ride back to the city to get Carlisle."

My eyes widened a little, "Then, how-"

"Masen jumped on Brego and rode off by himself."

I gasped, "What?"

"Your son jumped on a horse when no one was looking and rode half a day to the city to get Carlisle. Then, against better judgement, he rode back with your fathers to make sure you were alright."

I snapped my head to my son, "Is he alright?!"

She shushed me gently, "Carlisle says he's fine. He's just very tired."

"I imagine so." My voice was barely a whisper, "Riding that distance . . ." I softened, "A ride like that would have driven another child to near death."

She reached over to brush his hair, "Your son is strong, don't worry."

I relaxed. There was no one in this world I trusted with healer's judgement more than Carlisle and Bella was right: Masen was very strong.

**Later . . .**

Bella cuddled against my uninjured side, her hand sliding slowly over my chest. I was getting my strength back but I still hadn't gotten up from the bed. Bella and I had talked for a while before we started to fall asleep together.

Suddenly, a voice startled us, "Father! You're awake!"

I smiled as I turned to look at two children staring at me, "Hello Masen. Hello Belle."

They tackled me at once, somehow avoiding my ribs. I still felt a flash of pain at the sudden movement but forced my cry to a groan.

Masen sat up, "Are you alright, father?!"

I smiled, "I should be asking you the same thing. You were very brave to ride off all by yourself."

He sat on his legs and looked down, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see you . . . die."

He had difficulty saying the word. I chuckled and squeezed his hand, "The two have only know me for a little over a week, you know. It's hard to believe you'd grow to love me so fast."

"We do love you father," Belle said, not moving from her position of lying half on top of me.

I felt the necklace I gave her, cold against my bare skin, "I'm glad."

**A few days later . . .**

I shared some tearful reunions with my parents over the next little while. It felt good to be home. Safe in the arms of my family.

"I'm so grateful for your safety," mother whispered by my ear, "I was so afraid."

I hugged her, "It's okay, mother. I'm back. I'm home."

"I'm very proud of you son," father smiled, "Word came from the King while you were recovering. The war is over. You defeated the French and ended it all."

"I did?!" I gasped.

He shrugged, "Well, there's still a few enemies to be hunted down but, more or less, yes you did."

We laughed as we made shaky steps to the balcony. Jasper and Emmett were already there with their wives and children.

"Uncle Edward!" Rosie and Brandon smiled, "You're alright!"

I smiled, "And I see Emmett and Jasper are as well. I am glad. If it were not for you two, there were times I never would have survived."

"It's the same for us Edward," Jasper smiled, "I still feel a little bad that you have a damaged wrist because of me."

We laughed and I sat on one of the benches, wincing at the soreness of my movements. The ocean gave off a cool breeze that felt good after been confined to my room for the last little while.

"I always knew something," Carlisle said with a grin.

"And what's that?" I asked, somehow knowing it was about me.

"That one side of yours would be your weakness. Notice it was the same one you keep bruising?"

I laughed, "I do seem fond of injuring it, don't I?"

They all laughed. I looked over the city to see it recovering nicely. It was almost as if a war had never occurred. Children ran freely through the streets; men finished a few repairs; the caravan that had come into town sold off it's goods; and we started to breathe easier.

I chuckled as a thought came to me. I whispered to Bella, "Speaking of injuries, I want to look at that wrist of yours later. Just to make sure my wife is all right."

She laughed and kissed me. I kissed back.

It had taken a while but I had finally found the peace I always craved: I had a son and daughter who loved me; a city that chose me as a ruler; a beautiful wife; and a family to help me through the difficult times. The only downside was Leo. He would continue to be after me. His knight attacked me as a retailiation from our fight, that much I knew, but he still had his rage toward me.

_Let him come_, I thought with a grin, _He can't go against all of us. _Masen climbed up next to me, smiling. I smiled back, _None of us would let him win and I have more pressing matters to attend to._

**. . . one more chapter! :P**


	68. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**(EPOV) About a week later . . .**

I stood on the balcony and looked over the city. I was on edge. No word from Leo yet. He was probably stewing in his castle, trying to think of another way to get rid of me. I was worried about that. There was no way he didn't know about my children and wife now. He didn't have a family like that and he might think he deserves the family I have more than me.

"Edward?"

I turned and smiled, "Hello, love. I was just thinking about you."

"Were you? Good thoughts, I hope."

I laughed and brought her close to me, "I don't think I could ever find a bad thought about you."

She giggled, "That's good. At least I know my husband loves me then."

I let out a laugh and hugged her close. We stood silent, watching the sun fall below the western horizon. I tightened my arms around her, "Actually, my thoughts had you and Leo connected. I'm afraid he might try to take you and the children away from me."

"Why would he do that, father?"

We looked down to see Masen and Belle at our feet, looking up at us.

I smiled, "The King and I don't get along. He hates me."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"It's complicated, Belle. You'll understand later on."

"You beat the French though," Masen protested, "The King should be happy."

Bella and I laughed. I patted his head, "Like I said, it's complicated. I'll explain when you're both older."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I smiled. The answers we were giving them would never satisfy their curiosity but they couldn't find a way to get the true answers out of us either. They reluctantly gave up and clung to our us, looking at the sunset.

I closed my eyes and took everything in. I found it hard to believe it was all over and that I no longer had to worry about the safety of my husband. He was home now and we had a family to raise.

I absently smoothed Belle's hair as she hugged me. It was getting colder.

"Let's go inside," Edward said, feeling his family shiver.

He lead us inside and I took us to a sitting room with a fireplace. Edward quickly kindled a fire and sat in a chair next to it, wincing for his sore side. I sat down at his feet, my dress pooling around me, and the children sat on the rug in front of the fire. Masen held one of the horses Edward Sr. had made for him when he was little and turned it over, his face showing he was deep in thought, while Belle started making necklaces and bracelets out of scraps of cloth and string as Elizabeth had taught her.

Edward watched them and lowered his hand over the arm of the chair to touch my shoulder. I smiled and let him drag the tips of his fingers across my shoulder and neck. I raised my hand up and touched his hand with mine.

"Father?" Masen asked, "Brego's been acting weird and so has Elizabeth. They're really . . . tired."

I felt him chuckle a little, "They're getting old, son. Horses don't last as long as we do."

He knew what his father was hinting at instantly, "You mean they're . . . dying?"

"Yes. Brego has survived a hard chapter in war with me and Elizabeth had finished her part of war before you were born. Their strength is waning and, soon, they shall pass into God's hands."

"What about their son?"

A smile entered Edward's voice, "I suppose you'll have to take care of him. After all, he is _your_ horse."

His eyes lit up, "Really?!"

Edward laughed, "Yes son. I think it fitting. Brego was your mother's horse and Elizabeth was mine. You should have their son."

"Thank you, father!"

I smiled and tapped my husband's hand, "You're spoiling the children, Edward."

He chuckled, "Maybe a little."

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. came in. Elizabeth smiled at us, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"By all means," I smiled.

They took up a mirror position to Edward and me; Edward Sr. in a chair and Elizabeth by his feet. I leaned against the chair so Edward could continue stroking my shoulder and neck. It was very simple but I liked it.

"You seem troubled, son," Edward Sr. said, "Is anything wrong?"

I looked up to see Edward looking into the fire. Never breaking eye contact with the flames, he said, "I was thinking of Leo. There's no possible way for him to be unaware to all this."

"All of what, dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"My family. By now, he should know of your safety, as well as the Cullens, and there's also the existence of a wife, son, and daughter."

"We would never turn against you father," Masen said, "No matter what the King says."

I smiled at the loyalty Masen was showing.

"We love you, father," Belle added.

"I know you do," Edward said softly, "but that won't stop Leo. He'll think of something."

"We won't let him Edward," Elizabeth smiled, "Nothing will ever get passed us again."

I looked at Edward Sr. to see him looking in the fire with his hands clenched onto the arm rests of the chair.

Edward sighed, "Father, I told you not to blame yourself. Didn't you read my letter?"

"Of course I did, son," he sighed, "but I can't help what I feel. I promised you I'd take care of Bella and the children but I didn't do that." He put a hand to his forehead, "Instead, I let them fall into French hands and nearly become bait for you."

"It wasn't your fault, Grandfather Edward," Masen said, "We don't blame you."

He smiled at his grandson and sighed, "Even if you do not blame me, a part of myself does."

I grimaced, "Please silence that part of you. All turned out well and some for the better."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

I smiled, "If we were not brought to the encampment, Edward may have died on the field-" My smile widened, "-if not for his children."

Masen and Belle looked at me, confused.

"If you two had not run off with your cousins to find your fathers, no one would have found them in time."

"It's true," Edward smiled loving, "I and your uncles would be dead if not for you."

Masen smiled a little as he did when he and Brandon had defended Rosie and Belle from the bully, "I just wanted to find you, father."

"And I'm glad you did. I really did not want to leave you."

Belle got up and tackled him with a hug. He laughed and pulled her up into his lap. She cuddled into him and he hugged her with one arm, stroking her hair.

The rest of the family joined us and we all settled near the fire. The children huddled on the rug in front and placed with each other while we watched over them. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap; Alice cuddled into Jasper's side; and Esme settled into the crook of Carlisle's arm.

Soon, Edward wanted me in his arms. He lightly pulled on me and I smiled. I sat in his lap and he circled his arms around my waist. I felt my back being brought against his chest and he rested his head against mine. I leaned back and let him hold me. It was a very peaceful embrace.

Elizabeth soon found herself in the same situation and the adults started talking amongst ourselves.

The sun was soon gone and the children fell asleep by their parents' feet. We laughed softly at the sight and moved to carry them to their beds. Their fathers took them into their arms (with Edward Sr. taken Belle) and took them to their rooms. I watched as Edward and Edward Sr. tucked my children into bed and then kissed my husband.

"Perhaps we should all settle for the night, as well," Jasper suggested, "It's been a long ordeal."

Edward chuckled and hugged me wearily, "I agree. A good night's rest would do us some good."

Elizabeth tapped her son's cheek, "Get a good rest Edward. I doubt Carlisle would want to heal that wound again."

Carlisle laughed, "Not really."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

We parted, laughing. Bella took me to our room and forced me into bed. Then, she stood and looked down at me.

I grinned, "Well? Are you going to join me? Or am I to rest alone?"

She smirked and pulled her dress over her head. Her beautiful body was exposed to me before she climbed into bed with me.

She kissed me and squirmed against my obvious desire. Her voice became efficient and crisp, "I don't want to injure your side any further, Edward. This will have to do until I'm satisfied that you healed completely."

I groaned, "But that's torture!"

She laughed and began an assault on my throat while pushing me back anytime I tried to return affection.

_With a wife like this,_ I thought,_ my life is never going to be __fully__ peaceful._

It was the last real coherent thought I had for a while.

**hehe, evil Bella teasing her poor husband like that. ;P**

**Well, there's the end. I hope I did a half-decent job - I really suck at endings - and I know I left Leo out but I tried to make things realistic. Leo is now madder than hell because Edward survived and he's a king. I can't just randomly kill him. lol.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has put up with me and this story. You guys are awesome! :D**


	69. Note to the Fans

**Okay. Here's the deal. I don't normally do sequels . . .**

**But you guys pushed me into one. ;)**

**Now, I have an idea of a plot for it but it's going to take a while to put up. There are a few details that don't make sense and I need to iron them out. Plus, I promised some people a different story to go up first.**

**I'm probably going to put up a couple chapters of that one then start posting the sequel. So, I'll have two stories on the go (Well, three if you count **_**How Many Ways Can You Love Me?**_**).**

**To sum up: I **_**am **_**writing a sequel for **_**In the Age of Empires. **_**It's just going to take a bit to post.**

**I'll give a couple teaser points though -**

**1) Masen, Belle, Brandon, and Rosie play a large part  
****2) Leo has a secret that is very surprising and important  
****3) The story will take place over nearly 11 years (I'll be time jumping a little)  
****4) Bella, Alice, and Rosalie may go through some heartache**

**Make what you will of that. lol.**

**If you have me alerted, look for the title -**

_**In the Age of Empires 2: Subtle War**_

**or, for the sense of a shorttitle if I feel like it. lol. -**

**_ItAoE 2: Subtle War._**


End file.
